Quattuor Coronam
by Damanic
Summary: Aliansi empat keluarga besar yang terbentuk semenjak 1970. Choi, Kwon, Lee, Jeon. Dengan empat perusahaan besar RED Corporation, Monteen Stage, St. Carat Foundation, Alligator. Dengan kisah cinta, pengorbanan, keluarga, dan makna hidup dari tiap insan. Kisah mereka, telah dimulai. /Seunghan Seoksoo Junhao Soonhoon Meanie Verkwan Chan Shownu Kihyun Showki Seventeen Monsta X/
1. Empat Cahaya, Satu Kegelapan

Damanic's Present

-o0o-

With The World of Imagination

"Quattuor Coronam"

.

.

.

.

**Quattuor Coronam**

-Memiliki arti "Empat Mahkota" karena terbentuk dari aliansi empat keluarga pendiri perusahaan raksasa.

-Terbentuk pada 1970.

-Terdiri atas keluarga Choi (RED Corporation), Kwon (Monteen Stage), Lee ( Foundation), dan Jeon (Alligator).

-Quattuor Coronam lebih dari sekedar aliansi bisnis. Hubungan yang selalu ditekankan adalah hubungan keluarga.

-Tak ada pemimpin. Siapa yang mau berbicara, berbicaralah.

-Setiap pemimpin di masing-masing perusahaan dan para penerusnya dibekali dengan pengetahuan bela diri dan persenjataan hingga menjinakan bom dan banyak pengetahuan umum dan khusus lainnya.

-Jarak antara terbentuknya perusahaan adalah 5 tahun. Dengan yang tertua adalah Alligator (1945) dan yang termuda adalah Monteen Stage (1960).

-Setiap garis keturunan memiliki namanya masing-masing. Untuk 3rd generation bernama Platina Line. Sedangkan untuk 4th generation bernama Serenity Line.

.

.

.

.

**RED Corporation**

-Bergerak di banyak bidang selain bidang Quattuor Coronam yang lain.

-Pemimpin saat ini adalah Choi Hyunwoo dengan penerusnya Choi Seungcheol.

-Keluarga Choi terdiri atas Choi Hyunwoo, Yoo Kihyun, Choi Seungcheol, Choi Jisoo, dan Choi Seungkwan.

-Memiliki banyak musuh karena bidang perusahaan yang terlalu banyak.

-Berdiri pada 1950.

-Seluruh maid dan butler di mansion Choi memiliki spesifikasi petarung handal bernama Shoot Out.

-RED bukanlah singkatan karena memang berarti merah.

-Pendiri RED Corporation adalah kakek Choi Hyunwoo. Alasan penamaan RED karena sang kakek menyukai warna merah. (Iya, tidak ada filosofi apa pun).

.

.

.

.

**Monteen Stage**

-Bergerak di bidang broadcasting dan entertainment.

-Pemimpin tertinggi saat ini adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

-Keluarga Kwon hanya terdiri dari Kwon Soonyoung dan sang adik, Kwon Mingyu.

-Monteen Stage sebagai perusahaan induk memiliki dua anak perusahaan. Monteen Broadcasting dipimpin oleh Kim Jonghyun sedangkan Monteen Entertainment dipimpin oleh Choi Minki.

-Channel tv : MBS (Monteen Broadcasting System), MBB (Monteen Broadcasting Broad)

-Channel radio : 17 channel yang ada

-Maknae di Quattuor Coronam karena berdiri pada 1960.

-Mon berarti My dalam bahasa spanyol; sedangkan Teen adalah masa remaja, masa dimana seseorang mulai mengerti dan mencari arti kehidupan; dan Stage sendiri berarti panggung.

-Monteen tidak terlepas dari sejarah pendirinya yang memulai perusahaan di usia remaja.

.

.

.

.

**St. Carat Foundation**

-Bergerak di bidang pendidikan dan kesehatan.

-Pemimpin saat ini adalah Lee Seokmin.

-Keluarga Lee terdiri atas Lee Seokmin dan Lee Chan dengan Lee Buseok yang menjadi kepala rumah tangga senior.

-Di bidang pendidikan St. Carat Foundation memiliki sekolah dari jenjang playgroup hingga perguruan tinggi.

-Pada bidang kesehatan adalah St. Carat Hospital dan St. Carat Pharmacy.

-Seperti layaknya Quattuor Coronam yang lain, cabang St. Carat Foundation ada dimana-mana.

-Berdiri pada 1955.

-Seluruh Quattuor Coronam adalah lulusan dan calon lulusan St. Carat University.

-Tidak ada tokoh nyata yang bernama St. Carat. Nama itu dibuat karena kecintaan pendiri yayasan ini terhadap pendidikan dan kesehatan yang diibaratkannya kemuliaan sebuah berlian.

.

.

.

.

**Alligator**

-White mafia yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah.

-Pemimpin saat ini adalah Jeon Hansol yang dikenal dengan Vernon.

-Keluarga Jeon terdiri atas si sulung Jeon Wonwoo, si tengah Jeon Jihoon, dan si bungsu sekaligus pemimpin Jeon Hansol.

-"Jalur depan bukanlah jalan mafia. Tapi kalau anda memaksa, kami layani."

-Di antara Quattuor Coronam, Alligator adalah yang pertama terbentuk di 1945 pada jaman perang dunia kedua.

-Chip di nadi adalah ciri khas anggota inti Alligator. Para agent lainnya memiliki chip dengan lokasinya tersendiri.

-Pakaian khas Alligator adalah jumpsuit berwarna putih. Alasannya? Semakin banyak noda yang terlihat disana, semakin terlihat fakta perjuangan yang dilakukan.

-"Once you are bitten, you will never get out."

.

.

.

.

**X Clan**

-Black mafia yang menjadi sarang pembunuh bayaran, black market (perdagangan manusia, senjata, narkoba, dll), dan orang-orang sesat berada.

-Pemimpin saat ini adalah Moon X Sasaeng atau yang biasa dipanggil X.

-Musuh bebuyutan Alligator dan saling menjatuhkan.

-Setiap anggota X Clan memiliki tattoo berbentuk logo X Clan di punggung.

-Berlawanan dengan Alligator, pakaian khas X Clan adalah jumpsuit berwarna gelap. Karena tak akan ada yang peduli perjuangan yang kau lakukan karena hanya hasil yang dilihat.

-Anak-anak X dijuluki Highlight.

.

.

.

.

**Damanic's Talk**

-o0o-

Hallo semuaaaaaa... Damanic kembali dengan satu cerita yang sudah dibuat dari 2015. Cerita ini mengalami banyak sekali rombak dan perubahan. Dari yang menggunakan OC hingga diputuskan menjadi Fanfiction (seperti kasus A Sky Above The Sky), dari yang ceritanya berlatar keluarga bangsawan London hingga berubah menjadi keluarga besar Korea, sampai cerita yang menyusaikan latar juga berubah.

Cerita ini banyak kekurangan jadi aku bakal minta maaf di depan terlebih dahulu. Aku harap kalian dapat memaklumi dan aku pun berharap untuk terus berkembang.

Semoga terhibur dan selamat membacaaaaaaa...

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Quattuor Coronam

Rate : Teen+

Genre : Family, Romance, Action.

_WARNING__ : _AU, "gay/yaoi" content, "straight" content, TYPO(s), DLDR, OOC, OC, MPREG, EBI yang kadang terlupakan.

Yang membaca cerita ini haruslah orang- orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menerima WARNING di atas dengan pikiran TERBUKA. Bagi yang tidak bisa mentolerin dan bersifat memihak dimohon dengan sangat jangan membacanya.

Cerita ini merupakan perluasan dan _remake _dari ceritaku sendiri dengan karakter buatan sendiri. Sekarang dibuat untuk fanfiction.

Length : Still count~

Lets enjoy it.


	2. Alur Alir

Damanic's present

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

"Quattuor Coronam"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emmh!"

Mulutnya yang terhalang oleh kain membuat sebuah suara tak jelas. Pria mungil berusia 15 tahun itu menatap penuh ketakutan ke arah sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok di hadapannya berdiri dengan wajah yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Tatapan matanya tajam namun terdapat kehampaan disana.

Lecet segar terlihat di area pergelangan tangan sang korban yang mencoba untuk meronta. Gesekan antara kulit dan tali memang tidak akan berakhir baik.

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya, jangan harap saudaramu akan baik-baik saja." Suara baru terdengar di antara erangan korban.

Sesosok pria dewasa dengan tampang menyeramkan masuk ke ruangan itu. Terlihat berbagai macam senjata berada di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pria itu menampilkan sebuah proyeksi dari sebuah alat mirip proyektor mini ke dinding.

Ketiga orang disana dapat melihat dua orang remaja tengah saling bertarung.

"Kau tahu cara main Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda. Ia tak akan menyelesaikan pertarungan antar mereka jika kau tidak menyelesaikan misi ini."

Sang namja yang terikat dapat melihat sosok remaja yang sedari tadi berada di hadapannya itu menggeram dan genggaman tangannya mengerat.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeon Jihoon, sang korban, mendengar suara dari remaja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya itu.

Suara itu terdengar tipis namun rendah.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya, jadi siapkan kendaraan." Ucapnya lagi.

Pria dewasa yang ada disana mengangguk paham lantas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sang remaja langsung menembak lengannya sendiri. Terlihat sebuah chip yang terhempas keluar dari lengan yang mengeluarkan darah tersebut.

Jeon Jihoon menatap ngeri kejadian tersebut.

Sosok itu lantas menembak sekali lagi chip yang mengeluarkan warna berkedip merah.

Hal yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah mengeluarkan smartphone dari kantong celananya. Dari nada sambungnya, Jihoon bisa menebak itu adalah sebuah video call.

"Jeon Hansol, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku tunggu 5 menit lagi. Myeondong 17."

Pip.

Sambungan dimatikan.

Jihoon membelalak kala mendengar namja di hadapannya ini mengucapkan nama dongsaeng dan tunangannya.

"_Tuan muda, mereka hadir." _

Suara di telinganya membuat namja itu memejamkan matanya.

"Jeon Jihoon. Maaf."

Dor.

Jihoon merasa perih pada dadanya. Nafas Jihoon tercekat.

Brakkk

Pintu dibuka secara paksa.

"SELENE!"

Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin tipis, Jihoon bisa melihat Soonyoung berteriak sambil menodongkan senapan.

Ia juga bisa melihat dongsaengnya, Hansol, yang menembakan beberapa peluru ke arah namja itu.

Namun namja itu lebih cepat dari tembakan mereka, karena ia telah memecahkan jendela dan memanjat di sebuah tangga yang terhubung ke helikopter sebelum Soonyoung juga Hansol sempat menembak.

Hal terakhir yang Jihoon ingat bahwa Soonyoung dan Hansol dengan panik melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya dan menekan dadanya.

Sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja cantik berdiam diri di depan lobi utama Red Moon Hotel. Hotel megah dan besar itu menjadi hotel pertama yang dibangun di bawah naungan RED Corporation.

Perkenalkan, namja cantik itu bernama Choi Jisoo, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara Choi yang juga menjadi anak pemilik dari RED Corporation. RED Corporation sendiri merupakan sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di banyak bidang.

RED Corporation juga salah satu dari anggota Quattuor Coronam (empat mahkota), sebuah aliansi bisnis raksasa kelas dunia.

Dengan tenang dan senyuman lembut, Jisoo menyapa orang-orang yang menyapanya. Tentu saja para undangan yang hadir hari ini mengenal Jisoo.

Saat ini adalah ulang tahun ke 25 hotel Red Moon. Ulang tahun perak itu dirayakan dengan megah dan mengundang banyak sekali sosok-sosok penting.

Selain karena memang RED Corporation memiliki nama yang besar, pelayanan di hotel ini luar biasa nyaman dan memanjakan pengunjung. Red Moon Hotel juga bekerjasama dengan pemerintah, maka dari itu jangan heran jika para pejabat tinggi atau pun kecil sering melakukan pertemuan disini.

Apa yang Jisoo sebenarnya lakukan saat ini?

Ia hanya sedang menunggu saudaranya yang lain. Bisa dikatakan Jisoo menunggu si anak sulung dan si anak bungsu. Karena sebelum kesini, Jisoo dan saudaranya tidak dalam satu lokasi yang sama.

Jisoo ada di mansion Choi bersama appa dan eommanya. Berhubung sang appa dan eomma tengah berada di ruang khusus milik sang appa, Jisoo memilih menunggu saudaranya yang lain di lobi.

Hyungnya Jisoo berangkat langsung dari bandara karena baru hari ini ia kembali dari urusan bisnis di Big Apple. Sedangkan dongsaengnya berangkat dari rumah keluarga Lee karena kemarinnya sedang mengerjakan projek kelompok bersama anak bungsu keluarga Lee.

Jisoo mengenakan soft grey suit, kemeja berwarna peach, dengan dasi dan sepatu yang senada dengan suitnya. Di kerah kirinya tersemat sebuah pin yang merupakan logo RED Corporation.

Tak beberapa lama, sebuah mobil yang sama persis dengan mobil Jisoo berhenti di depan red carpet. Wartawan yang berbaris di sisi kanan-kiri mulai ricuh dalam melakukan tugasnya.

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh seorang servant dan dari sana Jisoo dapat melihat hyungnya keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam tersebut.

Setiap orang yang melewati red carpet akan melakukan sesi foto dahulu sebelum dapat menuju lobi.

Jisoo dengan tenang menunggu hyungnya untuk selesai melakukan sesi foto dan tanya-jawab dengan host.

"Menunggu lama?"

Dengan black suit, kemeja abu-abu, dan dasi yang berwarna hitam, sang hyung menghampiri Jisoo.

"Tidak terlalu, Seungcheol hyung. Masuklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menunggu Seungkwan." Ucap Jisoo.

Perkenalkan, sosok dengan rambut yang tertata rapi ke belakang ini adalah Choi Seungcheol, sang sulung keluarga Choi.

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk Jisoo erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jisoo-ya."

"Nado."

Jelas saja, Seungcheol berada di luar negeri selama 3 bulan lebih. Jika saja sang appa tidak menugaskan Seungcheol kembali, mungkin ia akan tetap disana.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka, Seungcheol melangkah masuk ke dalam hall hotel.

Jisoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah 10 menit kira-kira ia berdiri di lobi ini. Sudah ada beberapa tamu lagi yang datang dan menyapanya dengan hangat atau pun dengan senyum bisnis.

Untungnya, mobil yang persis seperti miliknya dan Seungcheol muncul dan berhenti di depan red carpet. Jisoo tersenyum kecil kala melihat maknae keluarga Choi keluar dari dalam mobil lalu tersenyum dengan cerah ke segala sisi.

Di belakang mobil itu ada mobil keluarga Lee. Terlihat Seungkwan yang menunggu keluarga Lee turun dari mobil tetap dengan senyumannya yang luar biasa lebar.

Kepala keluarga Lee adalah namja bernama Lee Seokmin, 19 tahun. Ia menjadi kepala keluarga karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Seokmin hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang dongsaeng, Lee Chan yang berumur 16 tahun namun sudah setingkat dengan Seungkwan yang 17 tahun.

Chan dan Seungkwan satu tingkat di semester 1 dan kebetulan mereka sefakultas dan sekelas waktu itu. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan mereka selalu kemana-mana berdua. Walau kini di semester 2 ini, mereka sudah mulai menapaki peminatan masing-masing.

"Hyungie…."

Seungkwan langsung memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Jisoo hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Seungkwan yang terhalang topi bundar.

Jika dilihat, Seungkwan menggunakan jas semi formal berwarna peach, kemeja kuning, celana sebetis, dan topi bundar berwarna peach juga. Amat manis dongsaengnya satu ini.

Bisa dikatakan Seungkwan itu benci keformalan.

"Jisoo hyung, kenapa menunggu disini?" Si maknae Lee bertanya.

"Malas menunggu di dalam, Chanie. Ayo masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam."

Seungkwan menarik tangan Chan dan dengan semangat masuk ke dalam hotel, menyisakan Jisoo dan Seokmin yang saling menatap.

Seokmin tersenyum dengan menarik satu ujung bibirnya. Ketahuilah ia sedang dalam mode 'menjahili' Jisoo.

"Sungguh kau lama sekali." Kata Jisoo dengan nada kesal.

Seokmin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar keluh kesah Jisoo.

"Di depan dongsaengmu saja kau tak mengomel, hyung. Giliran di depanku, kau jadikan aku sasaran kekesalan." Ucap Seokmin mendramatisir.

"Tapi sungguh kau lama sekali. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua orang itu berbincang sambil berjalan masuk.

"Aku hanya malas. Kemarin ada pertemuan besar dan aku mau tak mau menghadirinya. Ah, Seungcheol hyung!"

Pandangan Seokmin beralih ke Seungcheol yang terlihat sedang mengambil segelas cocktail dari nampan yang dibawa seorang pelayan.

Pesta ulang tahun Red Moon Hotel ini adalah half standing party. Karena nanti saat perjamuan, para tamu akan berpindah ke restaurant hotel.

"Aigoo, Seokmin-ah. Apa kabar?"

Pelukan tak bisa dihindari antara dua orang itu.

"Kau apa kabar juga, hyung. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

"Aku baik. Yak, kau semakin tirus saja. Kau makan dengan benar kan?" Kata Seungcheol.

Seokmin memang terlihat semakin tampan dengan pipi tirusnya. Tapi bagi Seungcheol, itu hal yang tidak baik.

Jisoo sadar bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi Seungcheol akan memberikan ceramah yang panjang.

Sesuatu mengalir di pikiran Jisoo. Mengingat ceramah, Jisoo jadi teringat eomma mereka.

Tunggu sebentar…

Eomma?!

Bagai sebuah meteor jatuh di kepalanya, Jisoo dengan panik langsung menarik Seungcheol dari hadapan Seokmin.

"Hyung, gawat! Eomma pasti marah besar. Ayo."

Seokmin hanya terkikik kecil melihat Jisoo yang menyeret Seungcheol dengan panik. Walau wajah cantik itu tetap terlihat tenang, tapi bagi Seokmin yang sudah bersahabat dengan Jisoo dari kecil, ia dapat mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan Jisoo saat ini.

Seokmin bisa melihat di tengah perjalanan, Jisoo menarik Seungkwan –yang sedang berbincang dengan para penerus perusahaan lain- dengan tangan satunya. Jisoo mengatakan sesuatu hingga membuat Seungkwan memekik keras.

Tak sadarkah ketiga bersaudara itu, bahwa pandangan para tamu memusat ke mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc~


	3. Alur Alir 2

"Kalian lama sekali!"

Baik Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan tak ada yang berani berkutik.

Mereka terlihat berlutut di lantai yang ada di ruangan khusus sang appa dan kini tengah berhadapan dengan sang eomma yang terlihat kesal.

Wajah dan tubuh eomma mereka memang masuk dalam kategori imut abadi, yang bahkan ketika masuk dalam mode setan seperti ini saja wajah manisnya masih terlihat mendominasi.

Walau begitu, apa iya mereka bisa melawan sang eomma?

"Yak, Choi Seungcheol! Kau tak tahu seberapa eomma merindukanmu? Bukannya langsung kemari, kau malah memilih menyapa orang lain dulu?! Kau Choi Jisoo! Kau malah menghilang di tengah jalan dan eomma hampir panik. Untung Kim ajushi mengatakan kau pergi ke bawah, jika tidak sudah ada pasukan Shoot Out yang mencarimu! Dan kau Choi Seungkwan! Eomma tahu kau terlalu malas untuk bangun pagi, makanya kau berangkat dari rumah keluarga Lee bukan?! Aigo, anak-anakku yang manis benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Ketiga bersaudara Choi itu merasakan pengang yang luar biasa di telinga mereka.

Eomma mereka memang suka sekali mengomel, tapi tetap saja ketiga saudara itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang menyebabkan sumber dari omelan itu terjadi.

Sudah tahu ada ranjau, tapi tetap saja melangkah seenaknya. Begitu kira-kira kalimat mutiara khas ketiga saudara Choi ini.

Jika sudah dalam mode iblis, sang eomma bisa mengomel hingga berjam-jam lamanya.

"Tak ada yang mau menjawab?! Mana pembelaan kalian hah? Eomma menunggu suara kalian untuk keluar."

Seungkwan sudah menggigit bibirnya karena suara melengking sang eomma menusuk masuk ke dalam telingannya.

Jisoo hanya bisa menunduk dan pasrah akan keadaan karena menyadari kesalahannya.

Seungcheol? Jangan ditanya, ia juga tak berkutik jika berhadapan dengan sang eomma dalam mode begini.

Jujur saja, Seungkwan sudah mulai merasakan pegal dan kesemutan di kakinya karena posisi berlutut ini. Namun siapa yang berani mengintrupsi Nyonya Besar Choi sekarang-

"Kiki-ya, ayo, para tamu sudah menunggu."

-Oh tentu ada.

Sebuah suara malaikat bagi ketiga bersaudara itu mengalun bagaikan semilir angin musim semi.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi genting seperti ini.

The one and only, sang appa.

"Hyung, mereka menyebalkan." Rengek eomma ketiga sosok itu.

Baik Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan saling melempar pandangan yang artinya 'sesi minum obat' dimulai.

Choi Hyunwoo, sang appa, datang dengan setelan jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya yang luar biasa menggiurkan dengan pas. Ia baru saja dari ruang kerjanya untuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen gawat darurat.

Sang eomma, Yoo Kihyun, yang tubuh mungilnya terbalut jas berwarna merah muda lembut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah, Kiki-ya. Ayo kita ke bawah. Adeul-a, minta maaf ke eomma."

Secara bersamaan, Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan bangkit. Ucapan itu bagai perintah mutlak bagi ketiganya. Walau Seungkwan harus menahan sensasi kesemutan yang menjalar di kaki kanannya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memeluk sang eomma dengan erat. Yeah walau pelukan itu membuat Kihyun tenggelam di tengah kungkungan anak-anaknya.

"Mianhe, eomma…"

"Seungkwan sayang eomma…"

"Aku merindukan eomma…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan pesta terlihat ramai dengan para pengusaha dan pejabat yang saling menyapa. Terlihat juga calon penerus suatu keluarga saling berbincang di kubunya masing-masing. Atau pun para nyonya besar yang sedang terkikik sambil memamerkan perhiasan mereka.

"Seokmin-ah, Channie."

Sebuah suara memanggil Seokmin dan Chan. Mereka yang masih berbicara dengan beberapa kolega, langsung menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara.

"Mingyu-ah!" Ucap Seokmin disertai dengan senyuman.

Sosok tegap bernama Kwon Mingyu ini merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga Kwon, yang merupakan pemilik dari Monteen Stage. Monteen Stage sendiri adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang entertainment dan broadcasting.

Seokmin dan Chan pamit undur diri kepada pemimpin perusahaan lainnya. Mereka langsung bergantian memeluk Mingyu yang datang dengan senyuman tipis.

"Dimana hyungmu?" Tanya Seokmin kala melihat absennya anak sulung Kwon.

"Ia beberapa jam lalu ada di rumah sakit. Mungkin sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan." Jawab Mingyu.

Seokmin menganggukan kepalannya tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo Lee hoejang, Lee doryeo, dan Kwon daepyo."

Ketiga anak muda itu menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kwon hoejang." Jawab Seokmin sambil tersenyum ala wajah politik.

"Wah bagaimana dengan saham di St. Carat Hospital? Apa benar isu yang mengatakan bahwa ada penurunan disana?"

Seokmin tersenyum sambil tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar berwibawa.

"Hal seperti itu biasa terjadi, Kwon hoejang. Bagaimana dengan Monteen Stage sendiri? Scandal yang dibuat salah satu modelmu benar-benar booming, bukan?"

Jangan tanya kenapa Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung berdebat layaknya musuh bebuyutan begitu. Mingyu dan Chan saja hanya bisa memutar mata bosan melihat kelalukan hyung mereka ini.

"Sudahlah hyungdeul. Politik itu menyeramkan dan aku membenci sandiwara kalian." Ucap Chan dengan gamblang.

Soonyoung, sang sulung Kwon yang berumur 20 tahun hanya bisa tertawa canggung karena dinasehati oleh Chan yang umurnya 2 tahun di bawahnya.

Para penerus perusahaan muda itu memang memiliki banyak kemiripan selain usia mereka yang memang masih muda.

Seokmin harus menjadi pemilik yayasan rumah sakit dan yayasan pendidikan yang bernama St. Carat Foundation dimulai 5 tahun lalu karena orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Seokmin yang tak ingin Chan terbebani, merelakan dirinya menanggung segala beban pekerjaan.

Di sisi lain, Soonyoung juga harus menjadi pemilik perusahaan Monteen Stage dan Mingyu menjadi CEOnya, karena orang tua mereka yang juga meninggal.

Yang lebih membuat keempat remaja itu menjadi dekat selain karena memang saling mengenal berkat orang tua mereka yang bersahabat, adalah bahwa orang tua mereka sama-sama meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat yang sama.

Saat itu orang tua mereka sama-sama dalam perjalanan bisnis dari Korea menuju Berlin. Karena kegagalan mesin, pesawat jatuh dan menghasilkan ledakan yang luar biasa.

Jangan tanya seberapa hancurnya keempat anak muda ini saat itu bahkan Chan yang umurnya baru 13 tahun.

St. Carat Foundation dan Monteen Stage adalah salah dua dari anggota Quattuor Coronam juga.

"Kenapa para Choi belum muncul?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Tadi Jisoo hyung menyeret Seungcheol hyung dan Seungkwan. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Choi eomeoni. Hahahaha." Ucap Seokmin.

Alunan musik okestra klasik yang terdengar dengan halus masih mengiringi jalannya pesta. Jangan lupakan sebuah patung artistik menghiasi sudut hall juga dekorasi kristal dan bunga hidup yang menambah elegan suasana.

"_Ladies and Gentleman. Please welcome, President Director of RED Corporation and family, mister Choi Hyunwoo, mister Yoo Kihyun, mister Choi Seungcheol, mister Choi Jisoo, and mister Choi Seungkwan."_

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh bersamaan dengan ucapan pembawa acara. Jepretan kamera muncul dari segala arah. Benar-benar meriah.

Dimulailah acara besar nan megah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zzing….

Suara logam yang bergesekan dengan sesuatu terdengar dengan halus.

Tak beberapa lama setelah suara itu terdengar, sebuah kepala manusia jatuh menggelinding meninggalkan raganya.

Sesosok namja dengan tatapan dingin membiarkan pedang yang ia bawa berlumuran darah di tengah langkahnya yang elegan.

Pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam dilengkapi dengan sabuk-sabuk yang melingkari tubuhnya. Sabuk yang terhiaskan banyak senjata.

"Tolong… Ampuni aku. A..akan kuberikan apa pun yang kau mau… To..tolong!"

Suara penuh ketakutan itu terdengar dari sesosok pria paruh baya. Bajunya sudah kotor dengan tanah dan darah karena ia terjatuh dan berguling dengan tidak elit berkat kabur dari sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Mata tajam nan dingin itu memicing. Sebuah seringaian tipis diperlihatkan namja itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah memberikan kami kebebasan."

Zzing….

Dan bertambah sudah jumlah kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"_Case Clear."_


	4. Alur Alir 3

Dengan langkah lambat Seungkwan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kelasnya di lantai 4 gedung barat St. Carat University.

Sebenarnya Seungkwan bersama dengan Chan menjadi bagian dari mahasiswa Art House. Namun karena ketertarikan yang berbeda antara dua teman ini, mereka hanya bertemu di beberapa kelas umum saja.

Seungkwan berada di jurusan Musik peminatan perfoming vocal sedangkan Chan berada di jurusan Tari peminatan moderen dance.

Dikarenakan jadwal di St. Carat University ini memiliki sistem yang teratur, maka mereka bisa bertemu di saat jam istirahat juga.

Saat ini Seungkwan tidak ditemani Chan karena Chan memang berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Tak lama, Seungkwan akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya. Sudah banyak kawan-kawan satu peminatannya yang duduk di kursi terbelakang, posisi strategis ala mahasiswa.

Bukannya Seungkwan tidak punya teman, ia punya banyak sekali koneksi. Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia sedang malas dan mengantuk. Tentu saja alasannya bahwa ia masih kelelahan setelah acara ulang tahun Red Moon Hotel kemarin.

Maka dengan santainya, namja berpipi gempal itu duduk di barisan terdepan kelasnya.

Kebanyakan kelas di universitas ini memang memiliki tipe ruangan auditorium. Maka seluruh pasang mata mahasiswa di belakang Seungkwan bisa melihat dirinya yang dengan percaya diri duduk di baris terdepan.

"Kau terbaik Seungkwan-ah!"

Kawan sekelas Seungkwan mulai rusuh dengan tepuk tangan penuh kesalutan atau pun suara yang menggodanya.

Seungkwan terbiasa dengan itu jadi ia hanya melambai dengan penuh kesantaian.

"Morning class…"

Sapaan sang dosen mengawali kelas di pagi hari ini.

"Morning sir..." Balas para mahasiswa.

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman sebelum kita masuk ke materi. Kelas performing vocal A akan ditambah oleh mahasiswa pindahan dari LA. Silakan masuk."

Seluruh pasang mata kini mengarah pada sesosok namja yang masuk melalui pintu kelas.

"!"

"Bukannya itu…."

"KYAAAAA!"

Tatapan penuh kekaguman dan ungkapan terpesona bisa terdengar memenuhi kelas.

Namja yang katanya pindahan dari LA itu menggunakan celana jeans dengan atasan hoodie berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna putih bersih. Ia membawa tas berwarna merah yang hanya digantung di pundak kanannya saja.

Deg.

Mata Seungkwan membulat saat itu juga kala melihat wajah sang mahasiswa baru dengan jelas.

"Mungkin kalian mengetahuinya sebagai model yang berkancah di dunia Internasional. Namun kini, ia akan memulai kembali perkuliahannya-"

Seungkwan tak bisa mendengar penjelasan sang dosen dengan jelas lagi. Atensinya terfokus pada sosok namja dengan mata coklatnya itu.

"Jeon Hansol…." Ucap Seungkwan dengan lidah kelu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja dengan rambut hitam kelam itu terlihat asyik membaca novel tebal di tangannya.

Di ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan inilah sosok Jeon Wonwoo terdiam sambil membaca novel di kursi dekat jendela.

Dengan sekali lirik ia dapat melihat sosok Soonyoung membuka pintu ruang rawat ini dengan pelan.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menutup novel yang ia baca lalu menggeleng pelan.

Menerima jawaban dari Wonwoo, Soonyoung mengangkat sebuah tas kertas dengan merk salah satu restaurant daging yang Wonwoo sangat kenal.

"Ayo makan dulu." Kata Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang menggunakan cardigan berwarna maroon meletakan tasnya yang menyimpan beberapa buku dan modul perkuliahan di meja samping ranjang pasien. Ia lalu menyerahkan tas kertas berisi makanan kepada Wonwoo.

Dengan senyuman kecil, Soonyoung melangkah mendekati ranjang pasien. Ia membelai dengan pelan surai hitam sosok yang terbaring disana.

Wonwoo yang melihat adegan itu sambil menata makanan yang dibeli Soonyoung, hanya bisa ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan pernah patah semangat, Soon. Dongsaengku itu pasti akan bangun." Ucap Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk seorang Jeon Jihoon, Won. Kau juga tidak boleh patah semangat. Haahh… Aku lapar."

"Jika kau lapar, lebih baik kau duduk disini daripada menatap sendu ke arah Jihoon begitu." Kata Wonwoo.

Terdengar kekehan kecil yang muncul dari namja berumur 20 tahun itu.

Tak menunggu lama, Soonyoung segera ikut duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela.

"Selamat makan…"

"Ne, selamat makan…"

Daging yang ada dibeli Soonyoung benar-benar kesukaan semua orang. Daging yang lembut serta cita rasa yang dalam membuat siapa saja bahagia.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu Soon?" Tanya Wonwoo di tengah kegiatan mengambil sepotong daging.

Soonyoung yang telah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, mengangkat bahunya.

"Dosen mulai memberikan tugas aneh-aneh. Padahal kami bukan mahasiswa sarjana lagi. Apa memang program magister seperti ini? Kau sendiri bagaimana Won?"

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Wonwoo yaitu mengangkat bahu.

"Setidaknya tugas kelompok di jurusan sastraku ini sedikit, jadi aku masih punya waktu untuk mengurus Jihoon atau pun…. Ya kau tahu lah tugas-tugas Alligator." Jawab Wonwoo.

Walau umur mereka sama yaitu 20 tahun, namun Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berada pada tingkat pendidikan yang berbeda.

Soonyoung berada pada masa pendidikan magister di jurusan Bisnis sedangkan Wonwoo berada pada program sarjana Sastra Internasional.

Soonyoung memang melakukan akselerasi sehingga ia bisa mendahului dengan sangat cepat. Sebenarnya Mingyu dan Seokmin juga berada di jenjang pendidikan magister Bisnis di umur mereka yang menginjak 19 tahun.

Tolong jangan ditanyakan kecerdasan otak mereka.

"Kudengar kepala keluarga Jeon masuk ke univ kita ya?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kala mendengar topik yang diangkat oleh Soonyoung.

"Dongsaengku satu itu sudah menyelesaikan urusan Alligator dengan white mafia lainnya di penjuru dunia. Bayangkan, ia harus fokus pada hal itu selama 4 tahun. Maka dari itu ia ingin kembali menjadi Jeon Hansol tanpa panggilan Vernon, sang Bos Besar Alligator." Ucap Wonwoo.

Alligator.

Orang dunia belakang pasti mengetahui nama itu.

Sebuah organisasi white mafia amat besar yang dipimpin turun temurun oleh keluarga Jeon. Dikepalai oleh Jeon Hansol, putra ketiga dari mendiang pemimpin Alligator sebelumnya.

Jeon Hansol memiliki dua orang kakak. Sang hyung tertua, Jeon Wonwoo dan hyung kedua, Jeon Jihoon yang kini terbaring koma.

Wonwoo adalah tiang utama Alligator. Karena bagaimana pun, Hansol akan selalu meminta persetujuannya untuk segala hal yang Hansol harus putuskan.

Pip pip pip pip…

Ponsel Wonwoo berdering.

Soonyoung yang bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa nama sosok yang menelepon temannya tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ne. Aku segera kesana."

Hanya kalimat pendek itu dan sambungan telepon terputus.

"Tolong jaga Jihoon. Kau tahu aku akan kemana kan?"

Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas sekali lagi kala melihat Wonwoo tidak menyelesaikan makannya dan meninggalkan mangkuk dengan nasi yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Kau seharusnya bisa menolak, Won. Bajingan itu sudah punya tunangan. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."


	5. Alur Alir 4

Di area depan St. Carat University, ada sebuah café minimalis yang dipenuhi dengan ornament kayu. Di depan pintu utama terdapat plang Angelus Café yang menjadi nama dari tempat itu.

Walau pun judulnya adalah café, namun Angelus Café juga menjual makanan berat ala korea seperti bibimbap, samgyetang, nasi goreng kimchi, hingga bulgogi.

Entah bagaimana konsep café ini, itu semua tergantung pemikiran pemiliknya.

"Jeonghan hyung!"

Sapaan penuh semangat itu dilontarkan Chan yang terlihat menggeret Seungkwan. Kedua remaja itu terlihat menggendong tas di punggung mereka, dimana di lengan kanan Seungkwan terdapat map hitam yang berisikan tumpukan lirik lagu.

Sosok cantik yang dipanggil Jeonghan itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lembut menyaksikan kedua remaja yang berbeda ekspresi tersebut.

"Chanie… Eoh Seungkwan-ah? Ada apa denganmu?"

Jeonghan yang mengenakan seragam pegawai café itu menyerit bingung kala melihat Seungkwan yang biasanya ceria mendadak bisu dan murung.

"Biarkan saja hyung. Dia sudah dua hari ini seperti mayat hidup. Syukur-syukur dia masih mau makan dan minum walau memang keseringan bengong. Kami pesan seperti biasa ya hyung."

Dengan halus Jeonghan mengusap pelan kepala Seungkwan.

Seungkwan terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat. Jika dilihat-lihat, ia sudah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk pada sang eomma.

"Lekas selesaikan masalahmu, Seungkwanie. Kalian duduklah, pesanan akan segera datang." Kata Jeonghan.

Perkenalkan, Jeonghan adalah pemilik Angelus café ini. Café yang berukuran sedang ini menjadi tempat mahasiswa St. Carat University untuk berkumpul karena memang jarak café dengan kampus yang tinggal menyebrang jalan.

Ia jugalah yang mencetuskan ide café yang memiliki makanan berat.

Walau pun pemilik, Jeonghan tetap melayani pengunjung yang datang bahkan mengantarkan pesanan bagaikan pekerja biasa.

Karena kecantikan dan keramahannya itulah, Jeonghan dikenal oleh banyak orang dan terkenal di kalangan St. Carat University. Dari mahasiswa, petinggi, hingga keamanan mengenal siapa itu Jeonghan.

Chan dan Seungkwan sudah menanti sekitar lima menit. Tak ada pembicaraan yang memenuhi kegiatan mereka.

Apa yang diharapkan dari Seungkwan yang sedang sibuka dengan dunianya?

Karena merasa sang kawan tak berguna, Chan memutuskan untu mencari inspirasi koreo, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang memang tetap dalam keadaan termenung.

"Annyeong, ini pesanan kalian."

Dengan senyum Chan menatap sosok yang mengantar pesanannya itu.

"Myeongho hyung! Aku tak melihat hyung selama 3 hari. Sakitmu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Chan kala melihat namja bernama Myeongho berdiri dengan nampan perak yang penuh.

"Terimakasih Chanie. Aku sudah merasa sangat baik. Ada Jeonghan hyung yang merawatku." Jawab Myeongho.

Namja berusia 19 tahun dengan rambut belakang yang agak panjang itu meletakan dua piring chocolate cake, segelas ice americano, dan segelas orange juice di atas meja Chan dan Seungkwan.

Kenalkan, Myeongho ini adalah dongsaeng dari Jeonghan. Myeongho adalah kakak tingkat Chan di jurusan dan bekerja sambilan di café sang hyung.

"Chan-ah…." Myeongho menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melirik ke arah Seungkwan. Ia seolah meminta penjelasan dari sikap Seungkwan yang tidak biasa ini.

Chan hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Biasa hyung, cinta lama yang hilang telah kembali."

"YAK! Apa maksudmu?" Seungkwan yang merasa dibicarakan akhirnya bangun dari dunianya.

"Tuh lihat kan hyung. Disindir sedikit langsung meledak. Hahahaha…"

Pertengkaran kecil antara Seungkwan dan Chan tak bisa dihindari. Mereka beradu mulut dan membuat Myeongho terdiam mendengarkan pertengkaran bak anak kecil itu.

"Oh iya Seungkwan-ah…" Ucapan Myeongho memotong pembicaraan mesra kedua teman itu.

Seungkwan menolehkan kepalanya lalu langsung menatap Myeongho.

"Ne hyung?"

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Seungcheol hyung sudah kembali dari tiga hari lalu. Apa benar?" Tanya Myeongho.

Seungkwan sambil menyeruput orange juicenya mengangguk.

"Seungcheol hyung sudah kembali saat ulang tahun Red Moon Hotel, hyung. Waeyo?"

Seolah mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan Myeongho, Chan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Pasti Jeonghan hyung ya?" Ucapnya.

Kini giliran Myeongho yang mengangguk.

"Kalian tahu lah bahwa Seungcheol hyung ke luar negeri selama 3 bulanan. Masa setelah kembali ia tak mengunjungi Jeonghan hyung? Jeonghan hyung agak sensitif karena itu. Bahkan ya, karena kesalnya, hyungie mengedit foto wallpaper di handphonenya. Ia menutup wajah Seungcheol hyung dengan sticker unta yang menyengir lebar. Ketika aku menyebutkan nama Seungcheol hyung saja, hyungie akan menghela nafas berat. Aku jadi kasihan sama hyung…" Curhat Myeongho.

Chan mengangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan setiap ucapan Myeongho sedangkan Seungkwan menyerit kesal kala curhatan itu telah usai.

"Yang benar saja?! Terpisah dengan kekasih selama itu dan Seungcheol hyung tak mengunjungi Jeonghan hyung?! Aigoo, hyungku satu itu. Ia memang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan appa, tapi tetap saja!"

Seungkwan dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan tombol 3 dengan lama, dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"HYUNG! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGUNJUNGI JEONGHAN HYUNG HARI INI, AKU AKAN JADIKAN JEONGHAN HYUNG IBUKU! BYE!"

Bagi Seungkwan, Jeonghan sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri. Menyakiti Jeonghan maka sama dengan menyakiti dirinya.

"Hahahahahaha… Bisa kubayangkan wajah cengo Seungcheol hyung. Aku kembali ke pantry ya, kalian nikmatilah hidangannya."

Setelah kepergian Myeongho, Seungkwan kembali termenung.

"Yak Seungkwan-ah! Jangan bengong lagi! Aishhhh…."

Seungkwan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya, membuat Chan ingin menangisi dirinya yang merasa sial bisa berteman dengan seonggok manusia seperti Seungkwan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pakaian berserakan tak beraturan di lantai. Hawa sejuk yang diberikan pendingin ruangan tak mempan lagi oleh panasnya kegiatan yang dua sosok manusia itu lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

Suasana saat ini hening. Hanya terdengar dengkur halus oleh sosok namja yang tidur di samping Wonwoo.

Apa Wonwoo bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kegiatan mereka?

Tentu saja tidak.

Dengan perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya. Air mata jatuh dari sudut mata cantik itu namun dengan cepat ia hapus.

Posisi tidur Wonwoo membelakangi sosok di sampingnya sehingga Wonwoo tak perlu khawatir akan membangunkan sosok itu.

Ia bangkit dengan perlahan dari tidurnya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan.

"Akh…"

Sebuah erangan kecil ia keluarkan kala merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa perih.

Dengan menahan rasa perih itu, ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Kamar mandi ini luar, sangat malah. Area ini terbagi atas area kering dan area basah. Dengan warna putih yang dominan dan pot-pot kaktus yang menghiasi wastafel di area kering.

Setelah menggantung pakaiannya di belakang pintu, Wonwoo bercermin di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan nyata.

Sakit.

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya kala sakit yang ia rasakan menjadi semakin besar. Sakit pada tubuhnya dan pada hatinya.

Setitik air mata muncul lagi namun kembali Wonwoo menghapusnya dengan kasar seolah tak membiarkan dirinya sendiri menangis.

Ini jalan yang Wonwoo ambil. Ini hal yang dengan sadar Wonwoo inginkan. Maka dari itu, tak boleh ada kesedihan di dalam dirinya.

Bukankah ada yang mengatakan, pertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah berani diperbuat?

Lalu mengapa rasa sakit di hatinya menjadi sangat besar?


	6. Alur Alir 5

Dengan tampang datar President Director dari St. Carat Foundation mendengarkan penjelasan sang kepala rumah tangga senior.

Seokmin yang masih mengenakan setelan jas lengkap karena baru pulang dari rapat direksi rumah sakit, hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam erat kedua lengan kursi kerja yang ia duduki.

Keluarga Lee masih memegang tradisi bahwa kepala keluarga bukanlah yang utama. Karena dirasa jika kepala keluarga diberi kewenangan mutlak, maka ia akan menjadi besar kepala. Maka dari itulah secara turun temurun ditunjuk seorang Kepala Rumah Tangga Senior yang mengatur kepala keluarga agar sesuai dengan kinerjanya.

Sosok kepala rumah tangga senior saat ini adalah Lee Buseok, paman dari Seokmin dan Chan yang merupakan adik dari ayah mereka.

Seokmin tahu dengan pasti bahwa pamannya ini menginginkan kekuasaan dan harta. Namun di satu sisi, Seokmin tahu bahwa ia masih terlalu muda untuk membantah.

"Kau tahu bahwa pernikahanmu nantinya dengan anak tunggal keluarga Yoo akan membuat segala hal lancar, Tuan Muda." Ucap Buseok.

"Cukup samchon. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tolong jangan paksa aku."

"Tapi Tuan Muda, hanya dalam tiga hari saham kita turun 5% dan saat ini sudah berkurang 7% Bagi St. Carat Foundation, 7% tidaklah sedikit."

Seokmin menghela nafasnya.

"Pertemuan pertunangan akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi pukul 7 malam. Tolong kosongkan jadwalmu. Saya permisi."

Seokmin mengacak rambutnya yang tertata rapi ke belakang. Ia menggeram kesal.

Apa-apaan samchonnya itu? Dia kira menikah adalah urusan yang mudah?

"Sial."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeonghanie…"

Suara Jisoo terdengar dengan lembut terantara melalui intercom.

Jeonghan yang telah berada di apartemennya tersenyum kecil kala menyaksikan Jisoo yang berdiri dengan manis di depan intercom. "Ne, Jisoo ya. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah pintu terbuka, Jisoo langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

Jisoo mengenal Jeonghan karena mereka dulunya sama-sama di jurusan musik, peminatan producing. Namun karena Jeonghan ingin fokus ke bisnisnya, pada semester 4 Jeonghan keluar dan mendirikan Angelus Café.

Karena perantara Jisoo lah, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saling mengenal dan mereka bisa sampai tahap menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Loh, Jeonghanie? Bukannya foto ini tak ada kemarin?" Tanya Jisoo saat melihat beberapa foto asing yang tak ia kenal.

Dari sekian banyak bingkai foto yang menghiasi dinding apartemen Jeonghan, foto yang paling membuat Jisoo menyerit adalah foto Jeonghan dengan adiknya, Myeongho.

Jisoo ingat di foto itu mereka berpose santai dengan duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Namun kini ada satu sosok yang berada di antara Jeonghan dan Myeongho.

Sosok yang familiar namun Jisoo tak mengenalnya.

Jeonghan meletakan buku keuangannya sehingga menggeser sedikit sebuah patung tiga dewa bersaudara Helios, Eos, dan Selene.

"Ada apa Jisoo?"

Jisoo menolehkan pandangannya ke Jeonghan.

"Kau mengubah fotomu?"

Jeonghan menyerit bingung.

"Mengubah bagaimana?"

Jisoo kembali melihat ke bingkai foto tersebut dan amat kagetnya dirinya karena foto yang ia lihat sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Loh? Aku salah lihat kah? Tadi foto ini bertiga. Dan ada beberapa foto orang yang aku tak kenal. Hmm?"

"Eoh ada Jisoo hyung. Annyeong hyungie..." Suara Myeongho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar terdengar dengan riang.

"Kau rapi sekali mau kemana?" Tanya Jisoo saat melihat Myeongho berpenampilan rapi.

"Ada tugas take video yang harus aku kerjakan. Jeonghanie hyung, aku akan pulang malam. Aku duluan ya hyungdeul."

Myeongho berlari kecil menuju pintu lalu meninggalkan kedua orang itu di ruang tamu.

Jisoo mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa berwarna peach yang menghiasi ruang tamu apartemen ini.

"Jeonghan-ah aku ingin curhat."

Setelah metelakan dua kaleng minuman bersoda, Jeonghan ikut duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Tentang Seokmin?"

Jisoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Masih berhubungan dengan Seokmin tapi bukan Seokmin. Aku merasa ia sedang diikuti akhir-akhir ini."

"Maksudnya?"

Jisoo terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ingat Buseok ajushi yang pamannya Seokmin? Aku melihatnya selalu berada dimana pun Seokmin berada." Jelas Jisoo.

"Loh bukannya memang Buseok ajushi selalu mendampingi Seokmin?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Dengan pelan Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika ketika Seokmin dalam mode kerja, aku bisa paham. Namun bahkan ketika Seokmin bertemu denganku di kampus, atau pun ketika Seokmin sekedar jalan-jalan, Buseok ajushi terlihat mengawasi dari jauh. Aku tak tahu apa Seokmin menyadarinya, tapi aku belum berani memberitahunya."

Jeonghan membiarkan kepalanya ditopang oleh lengannya.

"Jisoo-ya, kau bersahabat dengan Seokmin bahkan dari kecil. Mengatakan hal seperti itu saja kau tak bisa? Jangan bercanda." Kata Jeonghan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aish, bukan begitu Jeonghan-ah. Seokmin akhir-akhir ini terlihat uring-uringan. Ketika aku bertanya ada apa, ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum seperti layaknya idiot. Tapi kau tahu aku, Jeonghan-ah, Seokmin sudah seperti buku yang terbuka untukku."

"Kau harus bertanya ada apa dengannya. Bukankah sahabat harus saling menolong?"

Jisoo termenung beberapa saat.

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak Choi Seungkwan! Jangan melamun di meja makan."

Suara nyaring Nyonya Besar Choi terdengar menusuk ke telinga Seungkwan yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Keluarga Choi tengah menikmati makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Mata sang Nyonya Besar terasa iritasi kala melihat anak bungsunya yang termenung dan tak berserela itu.

"Ne eomma." Jawab Seungkwan seadanya.

Ia melanjutkan kegiatan menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau pasti begini karena Hansol telah kembali bukan?" Kata sang hyung tertua yang sukses membuat Seungkwan terbatuk dan tersedak.

Jisoo yang duduk di samping Seungkwan langsung meminumkan air yang ada di gelas ke mulut Seungkwan.

Kihyun sudah akan mengomel namun saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pundaknya, ia terdiam. Oh itu sang suami, Hyunwoo, yang memberi kode untuk menahan apa pun yang Kihyun ingin ucapkan.

"Darimana kau tahu hyung? Aku saja sangat terkejut karena Hansol muncul di kelas setelah menghilang 4 tahun." Kata Seungkwan yang sudah pulih dari tersedaknya.

"Keluarga Jeon adalah sahabat keluarga Choi, Seungkwanie. Apalagi aliansi antara Alligator dan RED Corporation sangat erat. Jelas appa, eomma, dan Seungcheol hyung tahu." Jelas Jisoo.

Seungkwan menyeritkan dahinya. "Jadi hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu?!"

"Oh maafkan appa, appa yang lupa memberitahumu." Kata Hyunwoo dengan senyuman tipis.

Mungkin jika sang eomma atau para hyungnya yang mengatakan itu, Seungkwan akan meledak. Tapi appanya? Mana bisa Seungkwan marah kepada sang appa, satu-satunya malaikat dikala serangan iblis –read:eomma- muncul.

Maka dari itu ia hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ajak Hansol ke rumah oke. Eomma merindukannya."

"Eomma hubungi saja Hansol sendiri. Aku tak ma-" Belum selesai Seungkwan berucap sebuah aura membunuh keluar dari sang eomma.

Siapa yang berani melawan Baginda Ratu Kihyun jika sudah seperti ini?

Seungcheol hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sedangkan Jisoo tersenyum maklum.

"Ne, ne, ne! Akan aku antarkan Hansol ke depan eomma langsung! Ish."

"Aku selesai. Eomma, appa, aku pamit." Kata Seungcheol yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya.

Hyunwoo mengangguk untuk menanggapi.

"Mau kemana, Seungcheolie?" Tanya Kihyun setelah menenguk air dari gelas.

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar.

"Menemui Jeonghan. Aku belum menemuinya hahahaha… Bye eomma, appa, dongsaengdeul…"

"Aigoo anak itu. Kasihan sekali Jeonghanie."


	7. Alur Alir 6

"Ku lelah. Aish!"

Tumpukan dokumen dan berkas memenuhi meja yang ada di ruang rawat itu. Soonyoung menyerit kesal karena pikirannya terbagi dua antara tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan.

Bagaimana pun Soonyoung tetaplah seorang President Director yang memiliki Monteen Stage. Entah itu laporan dari kantor pusat, Monteen Broadcasting, atau pun Monteen Entertaiment sama-sama membuat kepala Soonyoung serasa mau pecah.

Dengan kesal Soonyoung menggeletakan dokumen yang ada di tangannya begitu saja ke atas meja. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah ranjang.

"Jihoon!"

Bagai tersambar petir, Soonyoung berteriak kaget.

Mata Jihoon terbuka! Soonyoung tidak salah lihat!

Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Jihoon.

"Ji, kau mendengarku?! Dokter!"

Dengan segera Soonyoung menekan tombol merah di dekat kepala ranjang. Jantung Soonyoung bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras.

Ia membawa jemari Jihoon ke genggamannya dan mengusap surai Jihoon sambil berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Jihoon.

Gerombolan dokter dan perawat muncul dan langsung menangani Jihoon.

Tangan Soonyoung bergetar hebat kala ia mencoba menelepon Wonwoo.

"_Ne, Soonyoungie?"_

"Wonwoo-ah, Jihoon sadar."

"… _K..au tidak bercanda kan?"_

"Tidak. Segera kemari. Kau dimana?"

Soonyoung bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari sambungan telepon. Soonyoung bisa tebak bahwa Wonwoo menangis.

"_A..aku bersama Mingyu. Kami akan segera kesana."_

Sambungan terputus.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Soonyoung menelepon Hansol. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berhubungan dengan si bungsu Jeon itu. Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"_Aku tahu hyung. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan." _

Suara Hansol terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil kala mendengarnya.

"Kau memang tak pernah melepaskan hyungmu ya. Alat apa yang kau pasang disini, eoh?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil terkekeh.

Getaran di tubuhnya semakin mengecil.

"_Tidak banyak. Yang jelas aku mendapat layanan khusus saluran cctv dari Seokmin hyung. Juga sebuah sensor di langit-langit tepat di atas Jihoon hyung untuk mendeteksi pergerakan kelopak matanya."_

Soonyoung langsung melirik ke atas dan benar saja, di dekat lampu ada sebuah alat kecil yang menempel.

"_Oh, aku sampai hyung."_

"Ku tak bisa macam-macam dengan Bos Alligator. Cepatlah, aku merindukanmu."

Dengan itu sambungan terputus.

Dokter mendekati Soonyoung dengan senyum di wajahnya. Soonyoung tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanda baik.

"Jihoon-ssi mungkin akan butuh waktu untuk terapi gerak dan bicara karena tubuhnya telah terdiam selama 4 tahun. Tapi kesadarannya sudah kembali 100%. Jadwal terapi akan kami umumkan esok pagi, Hoejangnim."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami undur diri terlebih dahulu."

Beberapa detik setelah dokter dan beberapa perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan, Soonyoung melihat sosok Hansol yang datang dengan empat orang berpenampilan rapi di sampingnya.

Hal pertama yang Hansol lakukan adalah langsung memeluk Soonyoung. Soonyoung juga membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, hyung."

"Ne Hansolie. Kau tumbuh dengan luar biasa. Ayo temui Jihoon."

Dua dari empat orang yang menemani Hansol menutup pintu dan terlihat berjaga di depan pintu ruangan. Sedangkan dua lainnya berdiri merapat ke dinding.

Soonyoung akhirnya dapat melihat manik mata Jihoon yang berwarna karamel. Ia amat sangat terharu kini namun ia sungkan untuk menangis.

Hansol juga terlihat langsung mengenggam tangan Jihoon walau Jihoon belum bisa untuk membalasnya.

"Jihoonie hyung… Aku merindukanmu…" Ucap Hansol.

Jihoon terlihat seperti ingin membalas ucapan Hansol namun ia tak berdaya. Hansol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Jihoon.

Brakk..

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

Dua orang yang menjaga pintu hanya menunduk sebagai tanda hormat.

Terlihat Wonwoo yang sudah berderai air mata masuk dengan disusul oleh Mingyu.

"Jihoonie…. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau sudah bangun." Haru Wonwoo. Ia meraih tangan Jihoon dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

Hansol yang berada di samping Wonwoo merangkul sang hyung dengan hangat.

Kedua saudara Kwon, Soonyoung dan Mingyu, tersenyum menyaksikan tiga bersaudara Jeon yang sudah berkumpul kembali itu.

Selain keluarga Kwon dan keluarga Lee yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, ketiga bersaudara Jeon juga telah ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka.

Maka dari itu ketiga keluarga anak muda mandiri ini paham betul arti kehilangan dan kebersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak susah bagi Seungcheol membuka apartemen Jeonghan karena ia hafal di luar kepala beragam sandi yang ada di pintu itu.

Kala masuk ke dalam, pemandangan menyedihkan yang disuguhkan di hadapan Seungcheol.

Seluruh ruangan dalam kondisi gelap. Apartemen mewah itu bertransformasi menjadi aura pemakaman.

Seungcheol tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada Jeonghan kini.

Maka ia langsung menuju ke sebuah lemari yang memajang banyak bingkai foto.

Seungcheol mensejajarkan kepalanya ke sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di posisi tengah. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan pemandangan langit gelap yang ditaburi bintang dengan bulan purnama yang cantik.

Langsung, lemari itu bergeser dan terlihat sebuah lorong di belakang .

Seungcheol melangkah dengan tempo sedang ke dalam lorong hitam di hadapannya. Di kanan dan kiri lorong tersebut terdapat banyak sekali foto-foto Jeonghan dan Myeongho.

Terdapat tiga pintu di lorong ini. Satu di sisi kiri, satu di sisi kanan, dan satu lagi yang langsung terhubung dengan ujung lorong.

Seungcheol melewati pintu di kirinya yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Fighter'. Beberapa langkah ke depan, Seungcheol telah melewati pintu di kanan yang bertuliskan 'No Exit'.

Dan disinilah tujuan Seungcheol. Pintu tepat di depannya yang bertuliskan 'Lost in The Dream'.

Tak perlu mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka sendiri ketika tahu Seungcheol berdiri tepat di depannya. Hanya ketika sang pemilik mengatur pintu itu untuk terkunci, maka pintu akan terkunci bahkan jika Seungcheol ada disana.

"Hiks…."

Suara isak tangis menyambut Seungcheol kini.

Ruangan yang minim pencahayaan itu menggambarkan siluet seseorang yang terduduk di kursi kerja di depan beberapa layar komputer yang menyala. Komputer-komputer inilah satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan di ruangan ini.

Layar-layar komputer yang ada disana menampilkan gambaran yang berbeda. Salah satu komputer menampilkan isi sebuah rumah dari segala sudut ruangan. Salah satunya menampilkan lalu lintas jalan.

Mata Seungcheol langsung terfokus pada layar komputer yang paling besar dan terletak di tengah. Layar itu menampilkan sesosok namja yang menerima pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi oleh sesosok pria yang cukup berumur.

Seungcheol segera memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Kekasihnya yang kini tengah terisak dan berderai air mata.

"Jeonghanie… Ketahuilah bahwa dongsaengmu itu sangat mencintaimu dan Myeongho. Tolong jangan menangisinya." Lirih Seungcheol tepat di samping telinga sang kekasih.

Jeonghan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Seungcheol. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak tegap itu. Menumpahkan air mata dan rasa bersalahnya ke sang kekasih.

"Seung..cheol…. Junhwi, di..dia... hiks… Aku tak sanggup lagi… A..yo keluarkan Junhwi…"

Isak tangis Jeonghan semakin keras. Seungcheol paham betul apa yang dirasakan Jeonghan. Maka dari itu ia menepuk kepala Jeonghan dengan halus.

Hanya itu yang bisa Seungcheol lakukan untuk Jeonghan.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.


	8. Alur Alir 7

'_Hyung, aku dan Chan sudah di parkiran A1.' _

Itu adalah isi chat yang baru saja dikirimkan Seokmin ke Jisoo.

'_Aku dan Seungkwan baru keluar dari lobi gedung utama. Tunggu, kami dalam perjalanan.'_

"Mereka sudah dimana, hyung?" Tanya Chan yang berdiri di samping Seokmin.

Mereka berdua tengah berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuh mereka di sisi samping mobil Seokmin. Chan tidak ada kelas hari ini karena dosennya berhalangan sedangkan Seokmin sudah menyelesaikan kelas pagi tadi.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Ah itu mereka." Kata Seokmin kala melihat sosok Jisoo dan Seungkwan berjalan beringinan.

Seungkwan terlihat melambai dengan semangat sedangkan Jisoo tersenyum kecil.

Keempat orang itu langsung masuk ke mobil Seokmin dengan Jisoo yang duduk di samping kemudi dan kedua dongsaeng mereka berada di jok belakang.

"Kita harus membawa sesuatu untuk Jihoon hyung." Ucap Seungkwan.

"Ne, setidaknya buah-buahan." Dukung Chan.

Jisoo mengangguk setuju.

"Seokmin, kita ke supermarket dulu ya." Kata Jisoo.

Seokmin mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

Tak lama mereka berhenti di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang merupakan tempat favorit seluruh ibu-ibu untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Pusat perbelanjaan bernama Redish ini adalah salah satu dari anak perusahaan RED Corporation.

"Biar kami saja yang membelinya, hyungdeul. Kalian disini saja ya." Ucap Chan yang langsung menarik Seungkwan menjauh dari Seokmin dan Jisoo.

Seungkwan sih santai saja diseret begitu, karena dia memang selalu excited untuk berbelanja.

Kedua hyung yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh para dongsaengnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Kedua dongsaeng mereka itu memang suka sekali seenaknya sendiri.

"Hyung…"

"Ne, Seokmin-ah?"

Seokmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau seharusnya bercerita bukannya uring-uringan sendiri. Lihatlah dirimu akhir-akhir ini." Kata Jisoo.

Walau suara halus Jisoo terdengar merdu, tapi Seokmin tahu persis bahwa Jisoo tengah kesal kepadanya.

"Aku ingin menyerah menjadi kepala keluarga, hyung… Rasanya berat sekali." Ucap Seokmin.

Jisoo masih terdiam menunggu Seokmin melanjutkan keluh kesahnya.

"Saham St. Carat turun 7%. Aku harus mengurus segala cara agar saham meningkat. Kemarin aku memecat tiga manager yang melakukan korupsi. Haahhhh…. Aku sungguh lelah."

Dengan lembut Jisoo menepuk puncak kepala Seokmin. Mengusapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seokmin-ah. Bukannya kau yang ingin melindungi Chan dengan jalan yang sekarang kau tempuh? Kau harus berkomitmen dengan apa yang kau pilih karena setahuku, itulah Seokmin yang aku kenal."

Seokmin tersenyum kecil.

Jisoo tertegun.

Tidak benar.

Senyuman ini tidak benar.

Jisoo menurunkan tangannya dari surai Seokmin dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Seokmin.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu perih, Seokmin?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku tertangkap basah olehmu, hyung. Aku belum bisa memberitahumu apa yang aku alami. Tolong bersabarlah. Pegang janjiku bahwa aku akan menceritakannya." Jelas Seokmin.

Kedua orang sahabat itu terdiam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi. Hanya sebuah tautan berupa genggaman hangat yang menjadi perantara kenyamanan kedua sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau membeli banyak sekali, Gyu-ah." Ucap Myeongho kala memberikan pesanan ke Mingyu.

Mingyu yang terlihat ditemani sesosok perempuan cantik hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Jihoon hyung sudah bangun. Jadi Quattuor Coronam sedang berkumpul." Kata Mingyu.

Myeongho tersenyum kecil.

"RED Corporation, Monteen Stage, St. Carat Foundation, dan Alligator. Wow. Benar-benar hebat sekali lingkup pertemanan kalian ya." Kata Myeongho.

"Tapi kau juga hebat, Myeongho-ya. Kau bisa berteman dengan seluruh Serenity bahkan eommoni dan abeoji. Bahkan Angelus selalu didatangi oleh kami."

Myeongho mengangguk setuju. Entah bagaimana ia bisa akrab dan mengenal Serenity Line yang merupakan 4th generation dari Quattuor Coronam.

"Chae, kau ingin bertemu Jihoon hyung?" Tanya Mingyu pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Myeongho tahu gadis cantik itu bernama Chaeyeon. Ia juga tahu bahwa Chaeyeon merupakan tunangannya Mingyu.

"Tidak Mingyu-ah. Kau tahu bahwa Soonyoung oppa sangat membenciku. Aku sudah cukup puas bermain di taman bermain bersamamu."

Dan Myeongho tahu bahwa hubungan Chaeyeon dan Soonyoung yang notabene hyungnya Mingyu, tidak baik.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Jemputanmu sudah hadir. Hati-hatilah." Kata Mingyu kala melihat sopir dan pelayan pribadi sang tunangan muncul di depan café.

Mingyu mengecup pelipis Chaeyeon dan mengusap surainya.

"Annyeong Gyu, annyeong Myeongho-ah." Ucap sang gadis sebelum menghilang dari pandangan kedua namja itu.

"Ini sisa pesananmu. Kalian benar-benar membuat dapur kewalahan." Kata Jeonghan yang datang dari pantry dengan tas kertas besar.

Kini di hadapan Mingyu sudah ada 9 cup beranekan macam coffee, 9 cup beraneka macam minuman es, dan berkotak-kotak cake yang dipastikan banyak rasa itu.

"Hehehe, dimaklumi saja hyung. Akhirnya kami lengkap kembali. Aku berangkat dulu ya." Kata Mingyu.

Myeongho ikut membantu membawakan cake pesanan Mingyu ke mobilnya, karena ia paham bahwa Mingyu mungkin kewalahan membawa semua pesanannya sendiri.

"Gomawo, Myeong. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati."

Mingyu akhirnya pergi, menyisakan Myeongho yang tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang rawat VIP ini masih terlihat lenggang walau sudah diisi oleh 11 orang saking luasnya. Sebelas orang itu sudah termasuk dua orang tangan kanan Hansol yang tak pernah meninggalkan tuannya itu.

Asal kalian tahu bahwa di depan pintu sudah ada dua orang pengawal yang berdiri bak patung.

Wonwoo tersenyum karena menyaksikan Jihoon yang sudah bisa berbicara banyak kalimat. Ia juga sudah bisa berkata menusuk seperti biasa karena diejek oleh Seungkwan maupun Chan.

Jihoon masih belum bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Namun perkembangan bisa dikatakan pesat karena ia sudah bisa berbicara dan menggerakan jari-jari anggota geraknya.

Di sisi lain Seokmin, Hansol, Soonyoung, dan Seungcheol tengah berbicara di meja bundar yang berada di dekat jendela.

Ketiga kepala keluarga dan satu pewaris itu terlihat terlibat dalam pembicaraan berat seputar bisnis, politik, dan lain sebagainya.

Yang jelas Wonwoo tidak mau ikut dalam pembicaraan berat keempat pionir utama para mahkota itu.

Wonwoo duduk di sofa bersama dengan Jisoo yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya yang menampilkan deretan gelombang suara. Jisoo menggunakan earphone berwarna putih yang terhubung ke telinganya.

Wonwoo sendiri juga sedang fokus pada laptop dan tugas kuliahnya. Namun mendengar Seungkwan dan Chan yang berisik disertai umpatan dari Jihoon membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Kata Seungkwan.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya." Ucap Jihoon.

"Seungkwan tak akan berubah hyung. Kecuali kalau berdekatan dengan dongsaengmu." Kata Chan dengan tajam.

"Yak!"

Seungkwan mendelik kesal.

"Kau belum berbaikan dengan Hansol? Aigoo! Aku tertidur selama 4 tahun dan hubungan kalian tetap begitu? WOW!" Kata Jihoon.

"Setidaknya hyung punya Soonyoung hyung yang ada di sisi hyung setiap saat." Ucap Seungkwan dengan nada kecilnya.

Jihoon dan Chan saling melirik.

"Cieeee… Aku bilang Hansol ya?"

"YAK!" Dan terjadilah gulat antara Seungkwan dan Chan.

Mari kita menuju meja bundar yang menapilkan aura kelam dan suram itu.

Keempat sosok namja yang penuh wibawa dan kharisma itu mendadak terdiam. Bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka terdiam berkat ucapan Seungcheol mengenai X Clan.

"_Apa kalian membenci Selene?" _

Pertanyaan yang ditujukan oleh Seungcheol ke Soonyoung dan Hansol sukses membuat suasana menjadi menegangkan.

Seokmin yang memang tidak pernah berurusan langsung dengan X Clan hanya ikut terdiam.

Percayalah bahwa keempat orang itu sudah biasa di kondisi seperti ini mengingat terlalu banyak macam manusia yang mereka hadapi. Tapi mungkin bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa akan menganggap mereka sedang melakukan persiapan untuk bertempur.

"X Clan adalah musuh utama setiap mafia terlebih Alligator. X Clan musuhku, tapi Selene tidak." Ucap Hansol yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Aku sudah tahu kebenarannya, hyung. Dendam mempengaruhiku, namun aku sudah dewasa kini. Aku tahu dengan pasti bahkan jika aku di posisi Selene, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Kata Soonyoung.

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan sosok Mingyu yang membawa banyak sekali barang di tangannya.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo bangkit dari duduk mereka dan membawa hidangan-hidangan itu di pantry yang ada di dekat pintu. Mereka bertiga lalu menyiapkan hidangan di atas nampan dan membagikannya.

Sembilan orang itu kini berdiri dan melingkari ranjang Jihoon dengan memegang masing-masing segelas minuman.

"Aku juga ingin minum begitu." Ucap Jihoon.

"Pulihkan kondisimu dulu, oke." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengusap surai Jihoon.

"Baiklah semua. Untuk utuhnya Quattuor Coronam-" Ucap Seungcheol yang mengangkat minumannya.

"Untuk utuhnya Quattuor Coronam!" Ucap yang lain sambil ikut menangkat minumannya juga.

Dan adegan bersulang terjadi.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke posisi semula. Dimana Mingyu ikut duduk di samping Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan phonenya lalu melakukan beberapa urusan.

"Hansol." Suara Seungkwan terdengar amat sangat canggung.

Hansol menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok namja berambut peach itu.

"Eomma memintamu untuk datang makan malam nanti."

Tanpa kata berlebihan Hansol mengangguk paham.

Pintu ruangan terbuka kembali dan menampilkan dua sosok orang tua bagi Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan.

"Abeoji, eomeoni!" Ucap sosok-sosok kecuali sang anak kepada Hyunwoo dan Kihyun.

Tampilan kedua namja itu terlihat elegan dengan jas formal yang masih melekat di tubuh Hyunwoo. Sedangkan untuk Kihyun, ia menggunakan sebuah coat berwarna coklat muda dengan turtleneck hitam di balik coatnya.

Reflek seluruh orang disana bangkit berdiri kecuali Jihoon tentunya.

"Serenity berkumpul dan aku sangat bahagia!" Kata Kihyun sambil memeluk satu-persatu sosok disana.

Bagi mereka semua, sosok Hyungwoo dan Kihyun sudah seperti orang tua mereka. Karena bagaimana pun, Platina Line di Quattuor Coronam yang tersisa hanya pada keluarga Choi.

"Jihoon aigoo… Kau terlihat sehat." Kata Kihyun yang melenggang langsung ke arah ranjang ketika selesai berpelukan dengan mereka semua.

Hyunwoo ikut melangkah mendekati sang istri.

"Ne, eomeonim. Aku sudah sangat sehat." Jawab Jihoon.

Di lain sisi, Seungkwan mencibir keberadaan sang eomma.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena ia sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan undangan sang eomma ke Hansol dan kini sang eomma muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Kami tak akan lama disini, adeul-a. Jaga diri kalian, oke." Ucap Kihyun.

Kunjungan singkat orang tua Choi itu berakhir.

Sebenarnya mansion Choi itu terbuka lebar untuk mereka semua, apalagi di saat jadwal makan. Namun karena kesibukan masing-masing, jarang ada waktu bagi mereka untuk mengunjungi mansion Choi.

Ada harapan di hati mereka semua bahwa suatu saat mereka akan berkumpul bersama dalam suasana yang penuh kehangatan.

Kapan pun itu.


	9. Mari Berkenalan

**Keluarga Choi – RED Corporation**

Choi Hyunwoo

-Pemimpin RED Corporation.

-Hot daddy dengan tiga orang anak.

-Berumur 42 tahun.

-Menikah dengan Kihyun di umur 20 tahun.

.

Yoo Kihyun

-40 tahun, menikah dengan Hyunwoo diumur 18 tahun.

-Wajahnya imut seperti hamster namun dalamnya ganas bagai hiu.

-Hobi mengomel yang membuat siapa saja bahkan ketiga anaknya tak bisa berkutik.

.

Choi Seungcheol

-Anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara Choi.

-Berumur 22 tahun.

-Penerus utama kepemimpinan RED Corporation.

-Menyelesaikan gelar doktor di managemen bisnis.

-Mantan cassanova.

-Dihormati oleh setiap sosok di Serenity Line.

-Menjalin kasih dengan Jeonghan.

.

Choi Jisoo

-Anak tengah keluarga Choi.

-Berumur 21 tahun.

-Saat ini menempuh pendidikan pada Art House, jurusan Musik, peminatan Producing.

-Kalem dan lembut adalah imagenya.

-Bersahabat (dan mengalami friendzone) dengan Seokmin.

.

Choi Seungkwan

-Si bungsu di keluarga Choi.

-Berumur 18 tahun.

-Pendidikan saat ini pada Art House, jurusan Musik, peminatan Performing Vocal.

-Ceria dan suka sekali melucu.

-Terkenal seantero universitas karena keramahannya.

-Phobia(?)

.

**Keluarga Jeon – Alligator**

Jeon Wonwoo

-Si sulung yang berumur 20 tahun.

-Diselamatkan oleh 'mom' mereka di area perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara saat perang besar terjadi.

-Anak kedua yang diadposi 'mom' di umur 7 tahun.

-Menempuh pendidikan di Literature House, jurusan Sastra International, peminatan Sastra Kontemporer.

-Susah untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

-Mantan tunangan Mingyu.

-Kemampuan utamanya dalam bidang mafia adalah aktingnya yang sempurna.

.

Jeon Jihoon

-Si imut yang merupakan anak tengah dari Jeon bersaudara.

-19 tahun.

-Diadopsi oleh 'mom' di umur 8 tahun, anak terakhir yang diadopsi.

-Ia adalah bahan percobaan X Clan saat itu dalam manipulasi otak. Alligator bertemu dengan Jihoon kecil sebagai tumbal X Clan sehingga 'mom' menculiknya dan menjadikannya anak.

-Ahli teknologi.

-Karena koma, pertumbuhan tubuhnya melambat sehingga ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan wajah yang imut.

-Satu-satunya orang yang tahu letak database Alligator.

-Tunangan Soonyoung.

.

Jeon Hansol

-Pemimpin Alligator saat ini.

-Berumur 18 tahun.

-Merupakan anak terlarang dari istri mafia Russia, Westnicslaiv. Karena wanita itu adalah teman baik sang 'mom', 'mom' bersedia mengangkat Hansol sebagai anaknya.

-Diadopsi saat berumur 1 minggu.

-Menempuh pendidikan di Art House, jurusan Musik, peminatan Performing Vocal.

-Kemampuannya di antara Jeon bersaudara adalah yang terbaik, maka dari itu Wonwoo dan Jihoon mengangkat tangan dengan sukarela saat diminta menjadi pewaris Alligator selanjutnya.

.

**Keluarga Lee – St. Carat Foundation **

Lee Seokmin

-Memimpin St. Carat Foundation di umur 14 tahun. Maka dari itu Lee Buseok, sang samchon, membantunya dalam mengelola bisnis.

-Berumur 19 tahun.

-Ia pribadi yang hangat namun juga bisa panas seperti matahari.

-Menyelesaikan gelar sarjana management bisnis di umur 18 tahun dan kini berada di program magister pada Economic Business House, jurusan Management, peminatan Business Administration.

-Lahir dan besar di Russia selama 5 tahun sebelum kembali ke Korea, bertemu dengan Jisoo, dan memulai kisah mereka.

.

Lee Chan

-Maknae di Quattuor Coronam.

-Berumur 17 tahun.

-Mengalami akselerasi di junior high school sehingga bisa satu angkatan dengan Seungkwan dan Hansol.

-Mengambil pendidikan di Art House, jurusan Tari, peminatan Moderen Dance.

-Sama seperti hyungnya, ia lahir dan besar di Russia selama 3 tahun.

-Maknae yang tidak seperti maknae.

.

**Keluarga Kwon – Monteen Stage**

Kwon Soonyoung

-Berumur 20 tahun.

-Mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Seokmin dan Mingyu namun satu tingkat di atas mereka.

-Sejak ia kecil, ia memang tertarik dengan Jihoon dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Jihoon.

-Tunangan Jihoon.

-Mengalami kondisi terburuk saat kehilangan orang tuanya dan awal memimpin Monteen Stage.

-Pemimpin Monteen Stage semenjak usianya 15 tahun.

-Mendapat banyak bantuan di awal kepemimpinannya dari Hyunwoo dan Kihyun.

.

Kwon Mingyu

-Bungsu keluarga Kwon.

-Menjadi CEO di Monteen Stage karena merasa hyungnya terlalu bekerja keras untuk membuat Monteen Stage tetap berdiri.

-Berumur 19 tahun.

-Satu angkatan dan satu jurusan dengan Seokmin.

-Selalu melakukan apa pun yang diminta kepadanya.

-Mantan tunangan Wonwoo

-Kini bertunangan dengan putri keluarga Jung

.

**Di luar Quattuor Coronam**

Jeonghan

-Berumur 21 tahun.

-Hyung tertua Myeongho.

-Pemilik Angelus Café tempat Quattuor Coronam sering berkumpul.

-Sebelumnya satu jurusan dengan Jisoo namun memilih keluar dan fokus ke cafenya.

-Menjalin kasih dengan Seungcheol.

.

Myeongho

-Dongsaeng Jeonghan.

-Berumur 19 tahun.

-Menempuh pendidikan di Art House, jurusan Tari, peminatan Moderen Dance.

-"Maaf tapi aku mencintaimu, hyung."

.

Selene

-Anak kandung X, pemimpin tertinggi X Clan.

-Berumur 20 tahun.

-Pembunuh profesional, penembak jitu, petarung handal.

-Melanjutkan pendidikan sudah tidak penting baginya.


	10. Perlahan Namun Pasti

Brakkk…

Tubuh ramping Jeonghan terbanting ke lantai dengan keras. Ia dapat merasakan kerasnya lantai yang membentur punggungnya.

Sebelum sebuah serangan mendarat di tubuhnya, Jeonghan dengan sigap menghindar dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, Myeongho-ya." Ucap Jeonghan.

Kedua saudara itu sudah bermandikan keringat dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Inilah ruangan 'Fighter', ruang di sisi kiri lorong rahasia di apartemen Jeonghan dan Myeongho.

Tempat yang penuh dengan senjata mulai dari pisau hingga senapan, area latihan bidik, dan area pertarungan.

"Biasa saja, hyung. Bagaimana pun, kita anak dari bajingan itu." Kata Myeongho.

Tak ada senyuman penuh keramahan yang biasanya kedua saudara itu berikan. Baik senyum senyaman matahari pagi milik Jeonghan mau pun senyuman penuh kepolosan milik Myeongho, sama-sama hilang tergantikan oleh ekspresi mencengkam dan wajah penuh konsentrasi.

Myeongho mulai menyerang Jeonghan lagi. Jeonghan dengan sigap menangkis pukulan dan tendangan yang Myeongho arahkan padanya. Ia juga memberikan serangan balasan ke sang dongsaeng.

'_Cause I'm __fighter fighter_

_soneul deo__ higher higher_

_igoseun__ fire fire _

_Champion champion'_

Suara nada dering handphone Myeongho terdengar.

Kedua sosok cantik itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan Myeongho langsung meraih handphonenya.

"Hyung…" Lirih Myeongho kala melihat tulisan di layar handphonenya.

Jeonghan menatap sendu namun mengangguk.

Myeongho menekan tombol hijau dan menekan pula tanda speaker.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"… _Apa kabar?"_

Myeongho merasakan air matanya mulai mendesak keluar. Ia melirik ke arah Jeonghan yang sudah menangis sambil menahan isakannya.

"A..aku baik, hyung… Hyu..ng bagaimana?"

"_Jangan menangis. Katakan pada Jeonghan hyung untuk tidak menangis juga."_

Seharusnya mendengar permintaan itu, Myeongho bisa untuk tidak menangis. Namun yang ada tangisnya pecah sejadi-jadinya.

Jeonghan datang dan merangkul Myeongho. Mereka menangis bersama di hadapan handphone yang menyambungkan mereka ke sosok yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

"_Tolong jangan tangisi aku. Itu membuatku sakit…"_

"Bagaimana kami tidak menangis! Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Kau pikir hanya kau yang sakit?! Kami juga sakit! Kau bahkan menghubungi kami setahun sekali! Hiks…"

Amarah Jeonghan mencapai puncak. Ia berteriak dengan kencang dan meluapkan semuanya.

Myeongho memukul dadanya yang sesak.

"Hyung… I..ini sudah tahun keempat… Ayo… Kita melarikan diri…" Lirih Myeongho.

"_Jika aku melarikan diri, apa yang kulakukan selama ini sia-sia dan kalian akan masuk dalam dunia gelap ini lagi. Cukup. Jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi, kumohon."_

Lumayan lama waktu yang berjalan ditemani suara isakan.

"… _Aku mencintai kalian. Tolong tetaplah hidup."_

Pip.

Sambungan terputus sepihak.

Menyisakan kedua bersaudara yang menangis kencang. Menumpahkan segala macam kesedihan yang mereka alami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat detik-detik penembakanmu?" Kata Soonyoung kepada Jihoon yang terlihat mengunyah apel yang dikupas Soonyoung.

Jihoon dengan santai menelan apel di mulutnya dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai ini menanggapi?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan heran.

Jihoon mendecih.

"Kau harus tahu seberapa Selene mencintai kedua orang itu. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan, Soon." Kata Jihoon.

-o0o-

Jihoon, sosok berusia 15 tahun itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia tengah mengirimkan data mata-mata negara lain ke badan intelejen negara.

Sebagai salah satu anak dari pemimpin tertinggi Alligator, Jihoon diberkati kemampuan yang luar biasa di bidang pemecahan informasi rahasia.

Jihoon menyeritkan dahinya kala sebuah pesan yang dituliskan dengan biner masuk ke emailnya.

'_Jeon Jihoon. Aku akan datang padamu 10 menit setelah kau membaca pesan ini. Ini adalah kemampuan maksimalku untuk mengirimkan kode ini padamu dan karena aku yakin kau bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah. Matikan seluruh sistem keamanan di areamu._

_Tolong aku. _

_Selene.'_

Jihoon menatap dengan serius pesan itu.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Jihoon meletakan jemarinya di bawah lengan kursi yang didudukinya. Sebuah tanda verifikasi bahwa ia mematikan seluruh sistem keamanan di rumah besar keluarga Jeon ini.

"_Jadi apa yang kau mau, Selene?" _Tanya Jihoon tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Sosok yang berdiri di ujung ruangan itu mendekat ke arah Jihoon.

Selene adalah anak tengah dari pemimpin tertinggi X Clan dan menjadi informan rahasia bagi Alligator dalam membantu pemerintah. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah agen ganda di dunia hitam dan putih.

"_Helios dan Eos." _Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh sosok namja rupawan itu.

Jihoon menajamkan pandangannya.

"_Apa yang X Clan minta darimu sekarang?" _

"_Membunuhmu."_

Jihoon tidak kaget lagi atas ucapan super berbahaya dari Selene.

"_Apa hadiah atas membunuhku?"_

"_Kebebasan mereka."_

Jihoon bisa melihat teriakan minta tolong dari mata abu-abu yang memancarkan sinar dingin itu. Walau wajah Selene benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi.

"_Aku akan membantumu." _Kata Jihoon akhirnya.

Tak mungkin ia bisa menolak permintaan sang sahabat. Walau persahabatan mereka dilandasi oleh mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Jihoon merentangkan tangannya. Selene dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh mungil Jihoon ke dalam gendongannya.

"_Aku sudah mengirimkan pembicaraan kita ke Hansol dan Soonyoung. Mereka akan menerima pesan itu saat sensor di chipmu mati. Sensormu itu sangat berbahaya kau tahu, Selene?" _

Selene hanya mengangguk sambil berlari. Ia melompati beberapa pijakan di atap.

"_Sensor yang merekam semua langkah kakimu. Benar-benar merepotkan."_

Dan disinilah kedua sosok itu berada. Di sebuah rumah kosong beralamat Myeondong 17.

"_Hal terburuk yang terjadi padaku mungkin aku akan koma. Jadi pastikan aku koma, bukan meninggal oke. Kau penembak jitu dan petarung handal juga pembunuh professional. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"_

Ucapan panjang lebar dari Jihoon itu dibalas oleh satu anggukan saja.

Selene sudah melakukan panggilan video ke tunangan dan saudara Jihoon. Hal yang perlu dilakukan selanjutnya adalah menembak Jihoon.

"_Gomawo." _

Hanya gerakan bibir yang Jihoon bisa lihat sebelum peluru itu menembaki dadanya.

Brakkk…

"_SELENE!"_

Dor.. dor…

Prankkkk….

Selene memecahkan jendela dan kabur dari sana.

"_Sial!"_

-o0o-

Soonyoung mendengarkan cerita Jihoon dengan seksama. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang inap Jihoon.

"Aku baru mengecek pesan suara itu di rumah sakit. Semenjak itu aku meminta Wonwoo untuk mencari tahu tentang Helios dan Eos. Dan karena aku tahu kebenarannya, dendamku menghilang." Kata Soonyoung.

"Dengan kau tidak membalas dendam, kau sudah menyelamatkan dua nyawa, Soon." Kata Jihoon dengan senyuman.

Jihoon bersyukur bahwa Soonyoung dan Hansol paham apa yang terjadi. Bayangkan jika mereka salah paham dan malah membunuh Selene. Jihoon pikir bahwa ia akan menjadi korban yang sia-sia.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar rasa putus asaku menunggumu, Ji?"

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas menatap Soonyoung. Ia bisa melihat berbibu ekspresi ditunjukan oleh tunangannya itu.

Soonyoung tipe orang yang terlihat tidak serius dan penuh canda. Namun ketika ia menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang, Jihoon yang harus ekstra berhati-hati dalam berucap dan bertindak.

Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Soonyoung sudah hampir putus asa menunggu Jihoon untuk bangun. Jika saja Wonwoo dan Hansol juga Quattuor Coronam yang lain mendukungnya, ia mungin akan benar-benar depresi.

"Soonyoung… Maafkan aku yang membantu orang lain tanpa memikirkan bagaimana dirimu… Aku minta maaf…"

Jihoon berucap dengan nada yang kecil namun terdengar halus. Ia benar-benar harus minta maaf karena terlalu percaya diri bahwa ia paling hanya koma beberapa minggu.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

"Ji… Cepatlah sehat." Ucap Soonyoung.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah mungil Jihoon.

"Aku akan segera sembuh, Soon. Sabarlah. Otot-ototku berkarat karena tak pernah digunakan lagi. Kau harus sabar menungguku, oke." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung meletakan piring apel yang ia pegang lalu membawa Jihoon ke dalam pelukan. Membagi kehangatan dan ketenangan satu sama lain.

"Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai kita semua. Kau mau membantu menjawabnya, Soon?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tentu saja."


	11. Mengikat

Dengan setelan jas formal, Seokmin duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang VIP. Ia berada di Rediamond Restaurant ditemani sang kepala rumah tangga senior, Lee Buseok.

Di hadapan mereka, duduk dua orang namja yang terlihat seumuran dengan appa-eomma Choi dan sesosok namja yang mungkin seumuran Seokmin duduk di tengah-tengah kedua namja itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, Wonho-ssi, Hyungwon-ssi, dan Changkyun-ssi?" Ucap Buseok kepada mereka.

Mereka ini adalah keluarga Yoo, keluarga yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan bisnis dengan keluarga Lee.

Tuan Besar Yoo terlihat mengenakan jas formal sedangkan Nyonya Besar Yoo terlihat mengenakan jas non formal. Cangkyung sendiri mengenakan kemeja over-size berwarna putih bergaris vertical biru.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Buseok-ssi. Kau terlihat semakin tampan, Seokmin-ssi." Jawab Wonho, sang kepala keluarga Yoo.

Seokmin dapat melihat sosok Changkyun yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Seokmin tak akan mau kalah dalam pandang-pandangan itu, sehingga ia balas menatap sang calon tunangan.

Sang nyonya besar Yoo, Chae Hyungwon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat aura permusuhan antara kedua remaja dewasa itu.

Buseok menyerahkan sebuah kotak perhiasan berisi dua buah cincin ke hadapan keluarga Yoo.

"Dengan dua cincin ini, pertunangan kalian akan menjadi sah. Ayo, kalian harus saling memakaikan." Ucap Wonho.

Seokmin dan Changkyun tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik hingga pada akhirnya Seokmin mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dan mengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta tangan Changkyun.

Changkyun dengan wajah ingin menangis menyerahkan tangannya. Hatinya menjerit kala melihat orang yang akan memasangkan cincin penginkat hubungan bukanlah sosok bermata sipit itu.

Cincin telah tersemat di jari mereka masing-masing, mengesahkan mereka sebagai tunangan.

Seokmin tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini.

"Wonho-ssi, Hyungwon-ssi, aku mohon undur diri terlebih dahulu. Ada rapat direksi perusahaan."

Seokmin segera bangkit berdiri dan membungkukan badannya.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun, Seokmin pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak peduli mereka menganggapnya tidak sopan, yang jelas Seokmin harus keluar dari suasana yang tidak mengenakan ini.

Ingin rasanya Seokmin membuang cincin yang melekat di jarinya itu. Namun bagaimana pun, ia harus menghormati pertunangan ini.

Mobil yang dikendari Seokmin berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Bukannya menuju ke perusahaan, mobil Seokmin melaju ke St. Carat University.

Ketika Seokmin turun dari mobilnya, tatapan seluruh orang menuju kepadanya.

Tentu saja, Seokmin yang sekarang bukanlah Seokmin sang mahasiswa Magister Bisnis tetapi seorang Lee Seokmin, pemilik St. Carat Foundation. Apalagi setelan jas lengkap dengan tatanan rambut yang menampilkan jidatnya membuat para mahasiswi menahan diri untuk tidak memekikan nama Seokmin.

Seluruh pimpinan, karyawan, dosen, mahasiswa, hingga tukang kebun di St. Carat University seperti memiliki peraturan tidak tertulis.

Perarturan itu terkait dengan dandanan Seokmin. Ketika Lee Seokmin berdandan layaknya mahasiswa, maka sikapi Seokmin sebagai mahasiswa. Namun ketika Lee Seokmin muncul dengan tampilan 'bisnis'nya, maka sikapi Seokmin sebagai pimpinan tertinggi St. Carat Foundation.

Mahasiswa yang melewati Seokmin menunduk sekedar memberi hormat.

Seokmin membalas dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruangan khusus miliknya di universitas ini.

"Hoejangnim." Sapa salah satu karyawan yang bertemu Seokmin di depan pintu masuk ruangannya.

Ruangan Seokmin ini berada di gedung utama tepatnya di lantai 7 yang berdampingan dengan ruangan rektor.

"Annyeong, Im-ssi." Ucap Seokmin kepada sekretaris rektor itu.

Ia langsung masuk ke ruangannya setelah menekan pin, konfirmasi sidik jari, dan melakukan deteksi retina.

Seokmin langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursi yang penuh kenyamanan itu.

Ruangan ini sangat tenang. Cocok untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Apa tak ada lagi hal buruk yang bisa menimpa Seokmin? Ia merasa benar-benar pusing.

Ting.

Di tengah kondisinya yang memejamkan mata, Seokmin menyerit kala pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang.

Namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menatap ke arah pintu.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa masuk kecuali Seokmin. Hanya satu orang yang Seokmin beri akses tanpa permisi untuk masuk ke ruangan ini.

Chan masih memerlukan persetujuan Seokmin untuk masuk ke ruangannya, tapi orang ini bahkan tak perlu ijin untuk masuk.

Dan orang itu adalah Jisoo.

Terlihat sosok Jisoo yang masuk dengan tampang gusar dan langkah kaki yang lebar. Jisoo Nampak ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Hyung?" Ucap Seokmin yang bingung atas kondisi Jisoo.

Bagi Seokmin, Jisoo juga adalah buku yang terbuka. Ia bisa tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Jisoo hanya dari melihat ekspresi wajah sosok tenang itu.

Jisoo membanting smartphonenya pada meja tepat di hadapan Seokmin. Disana terlihat headline news yang baru muncul beberapa saat lalu mengenai pertunangan president St. Carat Foundation dan anak tunggal Yoo Company.

"Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan?!" Ucap Jisoo.

Nada halus yang biasanya selalu terdengar hilang sudah.

"Hyung…"

"Kau bilang untuk menunggumu mengatakannya padaku. Tapi kini aku tahu dari headline news!"

Jisoo menatap tajam ke arah Seokmin.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, hyung."

Seokmin bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Jisoo. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Jisoo menghempaskan lengan Seokmin.

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan darimu? Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, Seokmin-ah. Apa hakku untuk tahu masalahmu. Semoga kau bahagia." Cerca Jisoo yang langsung membalikan badannya untuk pergi.

Seokmin membeku di tempatnya namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Arrgh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan terdiam kala ia memasuki rumah utama keluarga Jeon atau bisa dibilang markas utama Alligator.

Terlalu banyak sosok-sosok dengan baju formal yang membuat Seungkwan pusing melihatnya. Terlalu banyak juga yang menyapanya dengan membungkuk 90 derajat dan Seungkwan dengan mudahnya melewati penjagaan di markas utama bergaya eropa ini.

Ia pernah ke rumah ini namun hanya beberapa kali. Tentu saja dulu ketika orang tua Jeon masih ada, markas utama Alligator belum semengerikan saat ini.

Apa yang ia lakukan disini sebenarnya?

Seungkwan ingin menerjunkan diri rasanya jika mengingat alasan ia disini.

Berkat Wonwoo yang masih di kampus dan Soonyoung yang tak bisa meninggalkan Jihoon, Seungkwan harus mengambilkan laptop Jihoon.

Laptop yang sangat berharga tentunya. Seungkwan tahu dengan pasti siapa itu Jihoon dan tentu saja laptop yang ia ambil bukan laptop sembarangan.

Laptop dari seorang ahli IT Alligator. Sudah tergambar dengan jelas isi dari perangkat keras itu.

"Kau datang." Ucapan sang kepala keluarga Jeon membuat Seungkwan membatu, lagi.

Entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya ini. Seungkwan ingin lari rasanya.

Hansol terlihat berdiri di anak tangga teratas membuat Seungkwan mendongkak untuk menatapnya.

"Ah.. ne.." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Hansol yang membalikan badannya.

Seungkwan ikut menaiki anak tangga dan mengejar Hansol yang sudah masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

Ini ruangan Jihoon, Seungkwan ingat dengan ruangan bernuansa kayu ini.

Namja berpipi buntal itu tak melihat Hansol dimana pun. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hansol keluar dari dalam lemari pakaian milik Jihoon.

Tentu saja itu membuat Seungkwan hampir berteriak saking kagetnya.

Setelah berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan, Hansol terlihat mengangkat sebuah tas punggung lalu menyerahkannya ke Seungkwan.

"Hati-hati dalam membawanya. Bagaimana pun, banyak hal-hal penting yang ada di dalam laptop ini." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti. Walau pun Hansol mengatakan ia untuk berhati-hati, Seungkwan yakin bahwa ia pasti akan diawasi oleh tim penjaga khusus. Bagaimana pun, laptop ini seperti hidup dan matinya Alligator.

"Aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa, Hansol." Kata Seungkwan menahan seluruh kegugupannya.

Sebelum Seungkwan bergerak, Hansol sudah terlebih dahulu menepuk puncak kepala Seungkwan lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Menyisakan Seungkwan yang membatu untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Apa sebenarnya hubungan kita, Hansolie…'


	12. Tipu Daya

Tumpukan bunga bernaneka jenis memenuhi meja ruang keluarga mansion Choi.

Terlihat sang Nyonya Besar Choi, Kihyun, sedang asyik merangkai bunga untuk diletakan di seluruh sisi mansion.

Kegiatannya yang mengasyikan itu terganggu oleh suara langkah sang anak tengah yang terdengar gusar.

Jisoo terlihat melewati sang eomma begitu saja untuk menuju tangga.

"Jisoo-ya…" Panggil Kihyun.

Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjukan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata ke hadapan sang eomma.

Kihyun tertegun. Selama kehidupan Kihyun, ia baru melihat Jisoo menangis kali ini.

Ia meletakan bunga mawar putih yang ia pegang dan dengan langkah cepat, Kihyun menuju ke arah Jisoo dan menyentuh wajah cantik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, chagiya?"

Jisoo memeluk sang eomma dan menangis keras di pundak kecil itu.

Kihyun mengelus surai Jisoo dan membiarkan sang anak menangis kencang.

Para pelayan yang ada di area itu mulai meninggalkan mereka untuk memberi privasi ibu dan anak itu.

"Eomma… Ini menyakitkan… hiks… Seokmin.. di..dia…"

Kihyun menyerit kala mendengar nama Seokmin disebut.

Tubuh mungil Kihyun membawa Jisoo ke sofa ruang keluarga. Ia mendudukan Jisoo yang tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan sabar Kihyun menanti tangis anaknya mereda.

Tak lama, Kihyun merasakan sensasi bergetar di area pinggangnya.

Sambil tangan kirinya menepuk puncak kepala Jisoo, tangan kanan Kihyun meraih smartphonenya yang ada bagian pinggang apron yang ia kenakan.

Ada satu pesan disana dan itu dari Seokmin.

'_Eomeoni, aku dalam masalah. Tolong bantu tenangkan Jisoo hyung dulu, kumohon. Aku akan ke rumah setelah rapat direksi. Gomawo eomeoni.'_

Kihyun tersenyum kecil lalu meletakan smartphone itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Dalam benak Kihyun terpikirkan bahwa hal yang mampu membuat sang anak menangis kencang seperti ini adalah sosok kepala keluarga Lee itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Jisoo menangis dengan isakan yang menyedihkan. Kini ia terlihat mulai agak tenang.

Kala ia sudah tenang sepenuhnya, Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus sisa air mata yang masih ada di wajahnya.

"Mian eomma. Aku menangis seperti anak kecil." Ucap Jisoo lirih.

Kihyun mengusap wajah anaknya dengan lembut. Ia bisa melihat mata Jisoo yang berwarna merah dan mulai membengkak.

"Jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada eomma." Kata Kihyun.

Pada akhirnya, Jisoo menceritakan bagaimana Seokmin yang terlihat uring-uringan dan tak mau menceritakan hal yang terjadi hingga ke berita yang Jisoo baca tadi. Bagaimana perasaan Jisoo yang merasa tak dianggap karena Seokmin enggan berbagi kesusahan kepadanya.

"Coba ulangi. Dengan siapa Seokmin bertunangan?" Tanya Kihyun ingin memastikan pendengarannya.

"Keluarga Yoo, eomma." Jawab Jisoo.

Jisoo sudah terlihat lemas dan tak bergairah. Wajah penuh ketenangan sudah menghilang entah kemana. Yang tersisa adalah wajah yang mulai memucat dengan mata merahnya.

Kihyun menaikan satu alisnya dan menyeringai setelahnya.

"Chagiya, masuklah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah. Tenangkan dirimu dan pulihkan tenagamu, ne? Pelayan akan datang untuk mengompres matamu."

Jisoo mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah lambat menyisakan sang eomma yang menyeringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Imo… Appa tega sekali padaku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Kata Kihyun kepada sesosok namja di hadapannya.

Namja di hadapan Kihyun itu adalah Seokmin. Seokmin datang dengan setelah lengkap yang bahkan belum ia lepaskan dari pagi dan wajah berantakannya.

"Saham St. Carat Foundation turun 7% karena penggelapan dana. Buseok samchon merencanakan pernikahan bisnis agar bisa membantu perusahaan. Aku… aku tidak siap memberitahu Jisoo hyung, eomeoni."

"Wae? Bukankah kalian bersahabat?" Tanya Kihyun.

Seokmin menghela nafasnya.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa, eomeoni. Aku merasa takut." Jawab Seokmin.

"Jujur saja oke, aku memang tidak suka dengan samchonmu itu bahkan dari awal aku mengenal keluarga Lee. Ia benar-benar memanfaatkanmu yang masih muda ini."

Kihyun mengambil sebuah dokumen dari bawah meja ruang keluarga lalu menyerahkannya ke Seokmin.

Tanpa bertanya lebih, Seokmin membuka dokumen itu.

"Ini?"

"Aku membantumu atas nama Jisoo. Kau tak boleh menolaknya, oke. Setidaknya itu bisa menutupi 7% sahammu yang hilang."

"Eomeoni… A..aku… Bagaimana caraku berterimakasih padamu?"

Kihyun menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau hanya perlu berani melawan samchonmu itu. Bayangkan semisal kau punya anak dan kepala rumah tangga senior Lee tetap dipegang oleh samchonmu, tak habis pikir aku tentang masa depan kalian. Dan…"

Seokmin menatap wajah imut yang menyeringai itu.

"Dan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong hyungie. Kau tahu… Ada hal yang membuatku ingin menangis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 pagi ketika sang eomma membangunkan Jisoo.

Tubuh namja itu sangat kelelahan dan lemas. Mata Jisoo juga terlihat bengkak karena ia kembali menangis semalaman.

Entah kenapa ia merasakan sedih yang luar biasa. Membayangkan Seokmin menjadi milik orang lain dan tidak menjadikannya nomer satu lagi membuat Jisoo sesak.

"Ayo chagiya, semuanya sudah siap di meja makan. Kita ada acara sekeluarga oke."

Jisoo mendudukan dirinya dan tanpa bertanya lebih masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia mandi dengan air dingin dan mengguyur kepalanya di bawah shower, berharap dapat mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya yang panas.

Setelah selesai bersiap, Jisoo turun ke meja makan.

Kening Jisoo langsung menyerit kala ia melihat Chan, Jeonghan, dan Myeongho sepagi ini sudah duduk bersama di meja makan.

Sang appa, eomma, dan kedua saudaranya terlihat santai dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ayo segera sarapan Jisoo-ya. Jangan berdiri disana seperti patung. Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Omel Kihyun.

Dengan segera namja cantik itu duduk di kursinya. Segera seorang pelayan menuangkan air ke gelas Jisoo dan Jisoo langsung meminum air itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Setelahnya, ia memakan roti panggang buatan Kihyun dengan pelan dan tak bersuara.

"Pakaian kalian sudah ada di koper kan? Sepatunya juga?" Tanya Kihyun.

"Sudah eomma." Jawab Seungcheol.

Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Myeongho, dan Chan menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Kihyun memastikan.

Lagi, anggukan yang menjadi jawaban mereka.

Tak lama, mereka semua telah menyelesaikan sarapan dan tinggal menunggu Jisoo menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

"Aigoo, cepatlah chagiya. Kita semua harus berdandan di salon."

Jisoo menyerit bingung. Sebesar apa acara keluarga yang dibicarakan eommanya hingga mereka harus berdandan ke salon?

"Memang ada acara apa eomma sampai harus ke salon?" Tanya Jisoo di tengah acara mengunyahnya.

"Tentu saja pernikahanmu-"

Dan terjadilah insiden Jisoo tersedak makanannya sendiri.


	13. Putih

"Aku, Lee Seokmin, menerimamu, Choi Jisoo menjadi satu-satunya pasanganku dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk mencintai dan mengasihi, dalam suka mau pun duka, dalam miskin atau kaya, dalam sakit atau sehat, aku mengatakan sumpah kesetiaan padamu."

Tatapan haru diberikan oleh keluarga kedua mempelai.

Seokmin terlihat gagah dengan jas hitam dan boutonniere berhiaskan bunga mawar merah. Ia tersenyum penuh kelembutan ke arah namja di hadapannya yang mengenakan jas putih.

Sedangkan namja di hadapannya tersenyum dengan air mata yang menuruni wajah cantiknya.

"Aku, Choi Jisoo, menerimamu, Lee Seokmin menjadi satu-satunya pasanganku dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk mencintai dan mengasihi, dalam suka mau pun duka, dalam miskin atau kaya, dalam sakit atau sehat, aku mengatakan sumpah kesetiaan padamu."

Sosok Mingyu yang menjadi bestman dan pembawa cincin maju ke depan dan membuka kotak cincin tersebut.

Seokmin memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Jisoo, begitu pula Jisoo yang memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Seokmin.

"Dengan ini, Anda dipersilakan mencium pasangan Anda."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Seokmin maju selangkah dan membawa Jisoo ke dalam ciuman hangat.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan kebahagiaan berkumandang di gereja itu. Membuat suasana bahagia sangat kentara.

"Saranghae, Seokmin-ah." Bisik Jisoo di telinga Seokmin.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu itu, hyung. Tak mungkin kau cemburu seperti itu jika tidak mencintaiku. Dan aku tak mungkin menjaga perasaanmu jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Saranghae."

Kedua mempelai menandatangani akta pernikahan disaksikan oleh seluruh tamu undangan.

Tamu undangan yang dimaksud tentu saja Quattuor Coronam beserta Jeonghan dan Myeongho.

"Entah kenapa aku yang bahagia, hyung." Ucap Chan kepada Jeonghan yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Chan.

Seungkwan yang berada di sisi kanan Chan ikut mengangguk. Ia juga merasa sangat bahagia atas pernikahan hyungnya yang bahkan baru ia ketahui malam kemarin.

"Aku benar-benar syock, hyung. Eomma benar-benar gila." Ucap Seungkwan sambil mengecilkan suaranya.

Tentu saja ia takut jika sang eomma mendengar ucapannya.

"Seungcheol hyungie juga hampir melepaskan gelas yang ia pegang sewaktu eomma membuat pengumuman." Lanjut Seungkwan.

"Aku hampir kemasukan lalat saking lamanya melongo seperti orang bodoh." Kata Chan.

"Stt.. Jangan bergosip dulu. Mereka akan menuju mobil." Kata Seungcheol menengahi para dongsaengnya.

Mereka berdiri dan menuju ke luar gereja.

"Setelah ini kemana hyung?" Tanya Myeongho.

"Kita akan menuju Red Moon Hotel. Resepsi." Jawab Seungcheol.

Jawaban itu menyebabkan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Langsung resepsi? Wow." Ucap Soonyoung yang berdiri di belakang Jihoon.

Jihoon berada di kursi roda karena ia masih belum bisa menyempurnakan kinerja otot kakinya.

Karena yang termasuk undangan adalah keluarga Jeon yang otomatis sang kepala keluarga ikut, keluarga Choi dan Lee tidak perlu memesan pengawal ektra untuk pernikahan ini karena Hansol pasti diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawal yang setia kepadanya.

Di luar gereja sudah terlihat deretan pengawal berpakaian hitam melingkari area gereja.

"Agenda selanjutnya adalah melakukan foto bersama." Ucap kepala pelaksana pernikahan.

Dengan senyuman lebar dan mata sembab Jisoo, mereka berfoto dengan hangat.

"Eomma dan appa akan ke hotel lebih dulu. Kalian cepatlah menyusul oke." Kata Kihyun yang langsung menarik lengan sang suami.

"Hyung, Seokmin! Selamat. Kalian akan tinggal dimana setelah ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jisoo mengangkat bahunya. Ia saja baru tahu akan menikah hari ini, mana mungkin ia sudah mempersiapkan ini itunya?

"Di rumah Lee. Eomma sudah menyewa orang untuk mengangkut barang-barang Jisoo hyung hari ini." Jawab Seokmin.

"Panggilannya sudah berubah. Aigoo…" Ungkap Seungkwan dengan wajah jahil.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau ingin Hansol segera memanggil eomeoni dengan eomma, segeralah menikah." Ucap Jihoon dengan ucapan tajamnya.

Ucapan yang membuat Seungkwan malu dan memerah.

"Aish. Hyung, kau dan Seokmin hyung segeralah naik ke mobil. Kami akan menyusul." Ucap Seungkwan dengan cepat.

Seokmin mengenggam tangan Jisoo lalu menariknya ke mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan pagar.

"Kami duluan." Ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seokmin memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dengan Jisoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam perjalanan hingga Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Seokmin-ah… Bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Kata Jisoo.

Seokmin tersenyum lagi.

"Eomma benar-benar luar biasa."

"Eomma?"

"Kau harus tahu apa yang eomma lakukan kemarin saat aku mengunjungi rumahmu."

-o0o-

Kihyun mengambil sebuah dokumen dari bawah meja ruang keluarga lalu menyerahkannya ke sosok namja di depannya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih, Seokmin membuka dokumen itu.

"_Ini?"_

"_Aku membantumu atas nama Jisoo. Kau tak boleh menolaknya, oke. Setidaknya itu bisa menutupi 7% sahammu yang hilang."_

Dalam dokumen itu tertulis bahwa Jisoo membeli saham St. Carat Foundation sebanyak 17%.

"_Eomeoni… A..aku… Bagaimana caraku berterimakasih padamu?"_

Kihyun menaikan satu alisnya.

"_Kau hanya perlu berani melawan samchonmu itu. Bayangkan semisal kau punya anak dan kepala rumah tangga senior Lee tetap dipegang oleh samchonmu, tak habis pikir aku tentang masa depan kalian. Dan…"_

Seokmin menatap wajah imut yang menyeringai itu.

"_Dan?"_

"_Menikahlah dengan Jisoo."_

"_Ne eomeoni?!"_

Seokmin menatap Kihyun dengan tampang syock.

"_Ta..tapi aku sudah bertunangan, eomeoni. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Buseok samchon."_ Kata Seokmin masih dengan tampang kagetnya.

Kihyun kembali menaikan satu alisnya.

Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan terlihat menelepon seseorang. Kihyun juga menyetel mode speaker di sambungan telepon itu.

Seokmin bisa melihat tulisan 'Hoseokie Hyungie' di nama kontak yang dihubungi Kihyun.

"_Yeoboseyo hyungie. Kau tahu… Ada hal yang membuatku ingin menangis."_

"_Yeoboseyo Kihyunie. Eoh? Ada apa, kenapa kau ingin menangis?"_

Kihyun mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"_Hyung kau tahu… Aku membaca berita yang mengatakan bahwa uri yeoppo Changkyunie bertunangan dengan Lee Seokmin. Apa benar hyung?" _

Ketahuilah bahwa Kihyun menggunakan nada yang amat sangat dibuat-buat. Ia memang dipenuhi oleh keimutan dan Seokmin mengakuinya. Namun entah kenapa dengan wajah penuh seringai, nada itu tidak cocok digunakan.

Seperti hamster yang bertranformasi menjadi hiu.

"_Ne, mian hyung tidak memberitahumu."_

"_Tapi hyung… Uri Jisoo mencintai Seokmin. Bukankah Changkyunie sudah memiliki Jooheonie? Kenapa hyung tega eoh merebut Seokmin?" _Ucap Kihyun.

Seokmin berani bersumpah sosok di hadapannya ini benar-benar hiu berbulu hamster.

"_Bahkan Changkyunie meneleponku dan curhat kepadaku tentang hubungannya dengan Jooheonie. Batalkan ne hyung pertunangan mereka. Yoo Company sudah besar kan dan tidak ada masalah dengan financial. Apa perlu RED Corporation menanam saham disana?"_

"_Bagaimana ya Kihyunie. Hyung jadi bingung."_

"_Hyung harus membatalkan pertunangan mereka! Kalau tidak, aku akan culik Changkyun dan kujadikan anakku saja! Masa appanya sendiri tidak mau mendengarkannya? Kasihan sekali keponakanku itu!" _Kihyun menggunakan nada tinggi dalam ucapannya.

"_Tapi Ki-"_

"_Hyung! Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku ketika aku dijodohkan oleh appa. Kau harusnya sadar yang kau lakukan itu salah!"_

Baik Kihyun maupun sosok di seberang telepon tak ada yang berbicara. Seokmin dapat melihat kilatan tajam di mata Kihyun.

"_Ne, ne. Hyung yang salah. Aigoo jangan berteriak di telepon. Hyung sudah bahagia tidak mendengar omelanmu di rumah sejak kau menikah tapi tetap saja kau suka berteriak."_

Seokmin membelalakan matanya. Dari pembicaraan ini Seokmin mendapatkan banyak sekali fakta.

"_Tapi bagaimana membicarakannya dengan keluarga Lee? Terlebih kepala rumah tangga seniornya itu. Jika aku melihat, Lee Seokmin sendiri tidak menginginkan pernikahan tapi Lee Buseok sangat bernafsu. Mungkin karena ia memiliki hubungan erat dengan appa."_

"_Cih. Hyung tahu dia pria ular tapi tetap saja hyung menyetujui. Sudah hyung tenang saja, nanti aku yang bilang ke brengsek itu. Untuk masalah berita yang sudah terlanjur menyebar, aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan Monteen Broadcasting untuk menyebarkan berita bahwa yang kemarin adalah kalian menjadi perwakilan kami untuk melamar Seokmin. Pai hyung, titip salamku untuk Changkyunie, katakan imo sangat mencintainya"_

"_Ne, ne. Jaga dirimu."_

Pip.

Sambungan terputus.

"_Jadi eomeonie itu…"_

Kihyun terkikik kecil.

"_Mungkin saking uring-uringannya dirimu dan juga Jisoo yang malah terlanjur ikut-ikutan kesal, kalian tidak menyadari bahwa keluarga Yoo adalah keluarga asalku. Hahaha…"_

"_Jadi Wonho-ssi adalah hyung eomeoni dan Changkyun adalah keponakan eomeoni yang otomatis sepupunya Jisoo hyung?"_

Dengan tawanya, Kihyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"_Seharusnya kau langsung sadar, Seokmin-ah. Yoo itu marga yang jarang. Hahaha…"_

"_Jadi eomeoni… Bagaimana dengan samchon?" _Tanya Seokmin dengan ragu.

Kihyun menatap Seokmin dengan kesal.

"_Kan sudah aku bilang untuk berani melawan. Maka dari itu aku meminta kau menikahi Jisoo esok hari agar tak ada kesempatan bagi si Buseok untuk membatalkan. Terlebih lagi, Seokmin-ah, jika nanti Buseok berulah, lapor padaku. Akan kuhancurkan kehidupannya." _

Seokmin menatap Kihyun dengan tatapan berterimakasih.

Ia tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jisoo karena takut Jisoo akan menolaknya karena status mereka yang bersahabat.

"_Pemberkatan dan resepsi akan diadakan di hari yang sama yaitu esok hari. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya jadi yang perlu kau urusi adalah hatimu. Aku sudah memberitahu Quattuor Coronam serta Jeonghan dan Myeongho. Hanya tinggal anak-anak dan suamiku yang belum aku beri tahu. Tapi kuyakin Hyunwoo sudah mengetahuinya karena handphone ini dibajak olehnya. Hahahaha…"_

Seokmin mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh.

Benar-benar sosok yang mengerikan.

-o0o-

Jisoo membelalakan matanya.

"Uwwaahh… Daebak." Hanya ucapan itu yang bisa sosok cantik itu katakan.

"Ku ingin memeluk eomma." Lanjut Jisoo lagi.

Seokmin terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap surai belakang Jisoo dengan pelan. Tentu Seokmin tidak mau merusak tatanan rambut Jisoo yang terlihat cantik tersebur.

"Hyung, aku sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia."

Tak ada di antara mereka yang sanggup untuk menahan senyuman sehingga kedua insan itu sama-sama menebarkan pancaran kebahagiaan.

"Aku juga Seokmin… Terimakasih untuk semuanya."


	14. Mendung

Jika umumnya undangan h-1 akan banyak mendapat cibiran dan mungkin tamu yang diundang tak akan mau datang. Tapi tidak dengan undangan resepsi pernikahan yang menyangkut keluarga Quattuor Coronam.

Ballroom hotel sudah penuh dengan banyak sekali undangan.

Terlihat Hyunwoo, Kihyun, dan Chan yang menyambut banyak tamu di pintu masuk.

Seungcheol dan Seungkwan sudah melalangbuana ke segala penjuru untuk menyapa rekanan mereka.

Quattuor Coronam lainnya juga menyebar dan berbaur dengan suasana pernikahan yang menyerempet bisnis ini. Bagaimana tidak. Undangan pernikahan ini sudah melebihi undangan ulang tahun Red Moon Hotel waktu itu.

Kihyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat hyungnya yang datang dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Kihyun-ah…" Sang hyung langsung memeluk Kihyun.

"Hyung… Aigoo, Hyungwon-ah dan Changkyunie, kalian benar-benar semakin cantik." Kata Kihyun.

"Ei… Kau yang malah tetap imut." Kata Hyungwon sambil mendengus.

Namja dengan tinggi tubuh dan kecantikan luar biasa itu memeluk Kihyun dengan erat sambil membisikan ucapan terimakasih yang halus.

"Imo, gomawo. Coba kalau tidak ada imo, sudah pasti appa akan tetap menikahkanku dengan Seokmin." Ucap Changkyun dengan sinis melirik ke arah Wonho.

Sang appa yang dilirik tajam hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menepuk punggung sang anak.

"Sama-sama Changkyunie. Tak akan kubiarkan kau masuk ke jeratan iblis. Kalian masuklah ke dalam dan jangan lupa sapa kedua mempelai oke." Kata Kihyun.

Hyunwoo hanya bisa menatap pasrah istrinya yang banyak akal itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahan hyungmu, Lee doryeo." Kata Wonho yang menyalami Chan.

Hyungwon dan Changkyun juga terlihat menyalami Chan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kami masuk dulu, Ki, Hyunwoo hyung, Lee doryeo." Kata Hyungwon.

Keluarga Yoo masuk ke area pernikahan. Hyunwoo, Kihyun, dan Chan kembali menyambut ledakan undangan yang hadir dengan senyum mereka masing-masing.

Kita beralih ke sisi keluarga Kwon yang berjalan beriringan dengan keluarga Jeon di area ball room.

Terlihat juga Chaeyeon yang menggandeng lengan Mingyu. Mereka berjalan jauh di depan dan terlihat amat sangat serasi.

Tak ada yang bisa berbohong untuk mengatakan Mingyu tidak tampan. Ia namja yang amat sangat tampan dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Sedangkan Chaeyeon juga sosok gadis yang amat sangat cantik. Apalagi gaun baby blue yang ia kenakan menambah keanggunan yang ia miliki.

Soonyoung dengan setia mendorong kursi roda Jihoon sedangkan sang sahabat, Wonwoo berjalan beriringan dengan Hansol.

Jangan lupakan empat orang yang selalu menemani langkah Hansol berjalan sedikit jauh dari sang bos.

Mereka benar-benar mengagumi dekorasi dan segala persiapan yang dilakukan h-1 itu. Semuanya terlihat megah, elegan, dan tanpa cela. Seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Choi.

"Kira-kira, Buseok ajushi dimana saat ini." Kata Soonyoung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan bicarakan ajushi itu. Aku dendam sekali padanya karena menjodohkan Seokmin ke orang lain." Jawab Jihoon sedikit sinis.

Jika saja yang dijodohkan itu dirinya, Jihoon mungkin akan benar-benar membunuh Buseok dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ugh…"

Suara sekecil itu mungin tidak disadari oleh yang lainnya. Namun Hansol yang notabene pemimpin tertinggi Alligator yang sudah mengalami banyak hal di kehidupannya, langsung menoleh ke arah sang hyung.

"Gwaenchana?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

Hansol mendekat ke arah Wonwoo lalu berbicara tepat di telinga Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kau terlihat pucat. Yakin kau tidak ingin istirahat?" Tanya Hansol memastikan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jihoon yang merasa Hansol dan Wonwoo menghilang dari pandangannya.

Wonwoo meremas lengan Hansol dan langsung tersenyum ke arah Jihoon. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, kita harus segera duduk." Kata Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Resepsi besar itu sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Kini Quattuor Coronam beserta Jeonghan dan Myeongho berkumpul di ruangan khusus milik Hyunwoo yang ada di Red Moon Hotel.

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun sedang dalam urusan, jangan tanyakan urusan apa karena mereka sosok yang amat sibuk.

Pancaran bahagia terlihat dari wajah Seokmin dan Jisoo.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan belum ada dari mereka yang menunjukan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Jeonghan yang langsung berdiri dan menuju ke bar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Secara bersamaan yang lain mengucapkan minuman keinginan mereka.

"Aigoo, satu persatu." Ucap Myeongho sambil mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Jiwa pemilik café memang tak bisa dihilangkan." Ucap Seungkwan.

Myeongho hanya memutar matanya malas dan mulai mencatat keinginan masing-masing orang disana.

Sambil Jeonghan dan Myeongho mulai menyiapkan minuman, pembicaraan tidak penting mulai terdengar.

"Jadi malam pertama kalian dimana?" Tanya Seungcheol langsung.

Suara gelak tawa muncul bersamaan dengan wajah Jisoo yang memerah.

"Lihat nanti sajalah hyung. Kan kita tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi nanti bagaimana." Jawab Seokmin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau sudah siap tinggal di rumah Lee, Jisoo hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan yang terlihat khawatir.

"Entahlah, Seungkwanie. Aku berada di antara siap dan tidak siap. Aku hanya berharap Buseok ajushi tidak memperlakukanku seperti mertua jahat di drama."

"Tenang hyung. Ada Chan disini. Kalau Seokmin hyung tak bisa melindungimu, aku yang akan maju!" Ucap Chan sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Kau punya tameng yang banyak hyung. Kau dari keluarga Choi dan terlebih ada Alligator yang berdiri di sisimu." Kata Jihoon sambil memberi kode ke Hansol.

Hansol mengangguk setuju. "Katakan saja jika ada hama."

Bersamaan dengan pembicaraan itu, Myeongho dan Jeonghan telah usai meracik minuman-minuman beraneka warna itu.

"Myeongho-ya. Biarkan aku memelukmu." Kata Jihoon yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Myeongho menatap bingung namun tetap menuruti apa yang Jihoon ucapkan.

"Jangan merasa bersalah padaku, oke." Bisik Jihoon tepat di samping telinga Myeongho.

Helaan nafas panjang Myeongho keluarkan dan ia mengangguk.

"Mian, Jihoonie."

Percakapan tidak penting mulai terdengar lagi dan itu membuat waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Bahkan tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

"Adeul-a… Ayo kita kembali. Atau kalian ingin tidur di hotel?" Tanya Kihyun yang muncul bersama Hyunwoo di sampingnya.

"Kembali saja, eomeoni. Nanti masih ada kelas pagi." Jawab Mingyu.

"Aku juga akan kembali. Jihoon harus istirahat karena jam 8 akan ada terapi lagi." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Kita pulang." Kata Hyunwoo.

Mereka semua berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan Jisoo yang akan pulang ke rumah keluarga Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Sang kepala keluarga tengah asyik mendengarkan laporan yang masuk mengenai dunia belakang.

Mulai dari informasi mengenai perdagangan manusia, narkoba, perjual-belian senjata illegal, hingga mata-mata negara.

Menjadi Hansol itu susah. Selain karena memang tanggung jawabnya yang luar biasa berat, ia harus selalu menggunakan rompi anti peluru di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Hansol adalah The Big Boss of Alligator, Vernon. Mau tidak mau, nyawanya adalah hal yang selalu berada di ujung tanduk.

"X Clan sudah memasuki tahap ingin menghancurkan St. Carat Foundation, boss. Itu lah mengapa karyawan yang melakukan korupsi hingga menghilangkan 7% sahan malah berbahagia walau dipenjara. Boss tahu siapa agentnya."

Perkenalkan, sosok yang selalu ada di samping Hansol ini biasa di panggil Seven. Namanya memang mirip dengan nama artis namun ia bukanlah Seven yang itu. Ia adalah sekretaris Hansol.

Ia pria kurus berambut hitam yang suka tersenyum. Wajahnya amat sangat baik sehingga orang awam tak akan tahu bahwa sosok ini hobi menyiksa orang.

"Karena campur tangan RED Corporation untuk menutupi kehilangan St. Carat Foundation, X Clan memilih menghentikan penyerangan mereka. X Clan akan melakukan penyerangan ke Monteen Stage. Karena bagaimana pun, kehancuran Quattuor Coronam sangat dinantikan."

Dan perkenalkan satu sosok lagi yang tak akan pernah melepaskan pandangan dari Hansol adalah Teen. Teen adalah tangan kanan Hansol. Dengan otot yang besar dan tubuh yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Ia sudah menghilangkan jati dirinya yang dahulu sama seperti Seven.

Yang memberikan nama kedua sosok ini adalah Jihoon. Karena jika digabungkan, mereka akan menjadi Seventeen. Angka yang sama dengan umur Seven dan Teen ketika mereka menyerahkan kesetiaan kepada Alligator.

Katakan selera humor Jihoon yang berumur 8 tahun, buruk sekali waktu itu, namun Seven dan Teen menerima dengan senang hati nama baru mereka.

Hansol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Boss. Besok ulang tahun sosok yang memiliki hubungan rumit dengan Anda. Anda tidak ingin melakukan apa pun?" Ucap Seven sambil memainkan dua alisnya.

Walau berwajah baik, Seven ini juga suka sekali menggoda dan bercanda dengan Hansol.

Hansol melirik sang sekretaris dengan santai.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semenjak tiga hari lalu. Jangan remehkan aku, Seven hyung." Kata Hansol.

"Baik baik. Jadi kapan Anda akan menyelesaikan masalah itu?" Tanya Seven lagi.

Teen yang tengah menuangkan teh untuk bossnya hanya bisa maklum atas kelakuan Seven.

"Sebelum itu, beritahu Monteen Stage bahwa X Clan akan melakukan serangan." Kata Hansol yang kini meminum teh dari cangkir porselen itu.

Seven mengangkat smartphonenya lalu melambaikannya ke arah Hansol.

"Oops boss… Sudah kulakukan." Kata Seven.

Teen memutar bola matanya.

"Boss, ini scan kesehatan milik kalian." Kata Teen yang menyerahkan tiga buah berkas ke Hansol.

Scan kesehatan merupakan kegiatan rutin yang ketiga saudara Jeon itu lakukan tiga kali dalam satu bulan.

Hansol mengangguk lalu membuka berkas dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Gula darah normal, tekanan darah normal, oke, semuanya normal.

Hansol lalu membuka berkas sang hyung tertua.

"Hmm…" Ucapnya sambil melirik dan menyerahkannya ke Teen.

Yang terakhir, Hansol membuka berkas kesehatan Jihoon.

"Perkembangannya sudah sangat pesat." Kata Hansol.

"Anda harus segera ke kampus, boss." Kata Seven.

Hansol mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Mari biarkan boss Alligator itu bersiap untuk kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa.


	15. Restu

"Ini pertama kalinya sarapan saat Jisoo hyung tidak di rumah." Ucap Seungkwan dengan hembusan nafas.

Seungcheol yang duduk di samping Seungkwan mengacak rambut sang dongsaeng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan semakin terbiasa nantinya." Kata Seungcheol.

Saat pulang dari resepsi dan menginjakan kaki di mansion, Seungkwan melongo luar biasa kala menyaksikan barang-barang milik Jisoo sudah bersih tak tersisa. Mulai dari mobil, isi kamar, hingga grand piano yang Jisoo miliki sudah tidak ada.

Di mansion Choi terdapat dua buah grand piano. Karena bagaimana pun, sang nyonya besar sangat menyukai memainkan alat musik itu.

Saat Jisoo berulang tahun pertama kali di mansion ini, Jisoo dihadiahi sebuah grand piano berwarna putih yang diletakan di lantai atas.

Hal-hal yang menghilang itu lah yang menyebabkan culture shock bagi Seungkwan.

"Seungkwanie, kita akan mengunjungi Jisoo saat istirahat makan siang. Kita masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai dengan si Buseok itu." Kata Kihyun.

Seungkwan dan Seungcheol hanya mengangguk setuju. Begitu pula dengan sang appa, Hyunwoo, yang juga tak akan membantah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan sana, Jisoo dengan santainya berjalan bersama Seokmin di antara lorong kampus yang padat. Meninggalkan Chan yang sudah seperti anak hilang untuk berjalan sendiri.

Namun ketidaksantaian berada di sekitar mereka yang mana para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sangat ricuh.

Berita pernikahan mereka sudah tersebar di pelosok negeri dan itu lah yang menyebabkan para pengagum Seokmin atau pun pecinta Jisoo patah hati.

Dan Chan sebagai adik dari Seokmin mendapat banyak sekali pertanyaan dari seluruh angkatan tentang berita itu.

Chan dan Seungkwan sebenarnya adalah salah dua dari orang-orang yang termasuk pada Quattuor Coronam yang tidak punya barrier menakutkan pada aura mereka. Maka dari itu banyak yang berani untuk berbicara dan berteman dengan kedua sosok ini.

"Ku ingin kabur rasanya." Ucap Chan.

Maka dari itu ia menundukan tubuhnya dan mulai bergerak dengan lincah untuk mencapai kelasnya.

Bruk.

Tuh kan, Chan jadi menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Mianhage." Ucap Chan.

Orang yang ditabraknya hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya.

Mata Chan terkunci dan ia ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

"S…s…"

Mata tajam berwarna abu-abu itu memicing seolah memerintah Chan untuk diam.

Tak lama sosok itu melewati Chan dan menghilang di kerumunan mahasiswa yang masih heboh.

Chan menghembuskan nafasnya yang tercekat tadi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanya Chan dengan pandangan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Seperti yang diminta oleh Nyonya Besar Choi, Seungcheol dan Seungkwan sudah sampai di mansion keluarga Lee terlebih dahulu daripada orang tua mereka.

Di depan pintu sudah ada Buseok yang menyambut kedua tuan muda Choi itu.

"Selamat datang, Choi daepyonim, Choi doryeonim." Sapa Buseok sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Annyeong, Buseok ajushi." Sapa balik Seungkwan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Percayalah senyuman Seungkwan itu berjenis senyuman bisnis.

"Seokmin dan Jisoo sudah kembali?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Buseok mengangguk lalu mempersilakan kedua tuan muda itu untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Begitu masuk, Seungcheol dan Seungkwan dapat melihat grand piano putih milik Jisoo terletak di dekat tangga.

'Baguslah piano itu tidak dihancurkan manusia ini.' Bathin Seungkwan.

Tak lama saat Seungcheol dan Seungkwan mendudukan diri mereka pada sofa, Seokmin, Jisoo, dan Chan muncul dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Hyung!" Kata Seungkwan langsung menerjang Jisoo.

Saat itulah Hyunwoo dan Kihyun datang dengan aura yang mengancam.

Seungkwan langsung terdiam saat itu juga. Begitu pula Chan yang langsung terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

"Buseok-ssi, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Kihyun langsung.

Buseok dengan senyum kecilnya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka bertujuh akhirnya duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu.

Berkat aura Hyunwoo dan Kihyun yang mengguar, Seungcheol dan Seokmin jadi ikut terbawa arus. Seungkwan, Jisoo, dan Chan hanya bisa terdiam sedangkan Buseok menatap tajam ke sekelilingnya.

Kihyun melemparkan sebuah berkas ke hadapan Buseok.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Ucap Kihyun dengan sinis.

Buseok mengambil berkas itu lalu membukanya. Ia membaca isinya dan menatap terkejut ke berkas itu.

"I..ini?"

Hyunwoo dengan anggunnya duduk di sofa tunggal sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan tanganya yang bertumpu di pinggiran sofa. Sang kepala keluarga Choi itu hanya diam dan membiarkan sang istri yang berbicara.

Seokmin mengenggam erat tangan Jisoo. Jisoo yang melihat Seokmin merasa sangat tegang saat itu hanya mengenggam balik sambil menepuk tangan besar itu.

Seungcheol tak kalah berbeda dengan sang appa, bedanya jika sang appa tak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya, Seungcheol menghiasi wajahnya dengan sebuah seringaian tipis.

Dan disinilah Seungkwan dan Chan yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil berharap keringat dingin tidak meluncur di dahi mereka.

"Kami tahu keterlibatanmu dengan X Clan, Buseok-ssi. Jika kau ingin menghancurkan St. Carat Foundation, kau juga harus menghancurkan RED Corporation, Monteen Stage, dan juga Alligator. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil." Ucap Kihyun dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Buseok terlihat panik dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya dan wajah yang memerah.

"Eomma, boleh aku yang lanjutkan?" Kata Seungcheol sambil tersenyum manis ke arah sang eomma.

Kihyun mengangguk lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Kami belum bisa menyentuh X Clan karena minimnya bukti. Namun kami bisa memenjarakan Anda atas segala bukti keterlibatan Anda dalam korupsi saham St. Carat dan pembunuhan Kwon dan Lee abeoji-eomeoni. Maka dari itu, Buseok ajushi, mendekamlah di neraka. "

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Seungcheol, polisi masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan langsung membatasi gerak Buseok dengan borgol.

"Selamat siang, Lee Buseok. Atas dugaan korupsi saham St. Carat Foundation dan pembunuhan atas Lee Taehyung, Jeon Jiwoo, Kwon Sungjae, dan Park Sooyoung, Anda kami tahan."

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lee Seokmin! Keparat kau! Setelah yang selama ini aku lakukan untukmu ini balasanmu! YAK LEPASKAN AKU!"

Buseok meronta di dekaman dua polisi yang menahannya. Dengan kekuatan ekstra, polisi itu menyeret paksa Buseok yang terus meronta.

Seokmin menatap tajam ke arah sang samchon.

Sejujurnya ia sudah melihat berkas yang dikumpulkan oleh bantuan Alligator itu. Isinya sangat menyakitkan bagi Seokmin karena ternyata kematian orang tuanya dan orang tua Soonyoung dan Mingyu di pesawat adalah andil dari sang samchon juga.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu juga sudah melihat berkas itu lebih dahulu makanya mereka bisa lebih tenang dibandingkan Seokmin dan Chan yang baru membacanya tadi pagi.

"Appa, eomma, aku mengenal mereka. Mereka bukan polisi kan?" Kata Seungkwan kala menyaksikan Buseok dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terlihat dari ruang tamu ini.

"Kau benar sekali, chagi. X Clan bukan lagi ranah negara. Maka dari itu aliansi Quattuor Coronam lah yang mengurusnya." Kata Kihyun sambil tersenyum manis sedangkan Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi neraka yang hyung maksud bukanlah penjara normal." Kata Chan sambil menatap Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menganggukan kepalanya sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kematian abeoji dan eomeoni bisa terbalaskan. Jisoo-ya, bagaimana harimu di rumah ini?"

Jisoo yang masih menepuk pundak Seokmin langsung menatap sang hyung dengan senyuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Seokmin dan Chan menjagaku saat Buseok ajushi menyindirku." Jawab Jisoo.

"Kau bahagia, Shua?"

Jisoo terdiam sejenak.

Hanya sang appa yang memanggil ketiga anaknya dengan panggilan kecil. Karena Hyunwoo sangat jarang berbicara, maka sangat jarang sekali nama kecil itu mereka dengar.

Jisoo tersenyum cerah ke arah sang appa.

"Ne appa. Aku sangat bahagia. Appa dan eomma tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Jisoo.

Lihatlah kedua manik Jisoo yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan kepada orang tua dan saudaranya karena ia menikah secara tiba-tiba.

Entah mengapa Jisoo menjadi melaklonis saat ini.

Hyunwoo bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Yang lain hanya bisa melihat ayah dan anak itu saling mengutarakan kasih sayang tanpa kata.

Kihyun juga turut bangkit dan memeluk Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah… Tolong jaga anakku. Ia sangat tenang di luar namun rapuh di dalam, maka dari itu tolong lindungi dia dan jangan sakiti dia. Jadilah kepala keluarga Lee yang hebat, eomma selalu ada untuk kalian."

Seokmin memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan seorang ibu yang lama tidak ia rasakan.

Pelukan Hyunwoo-Jisoo dan Kihyun-Seokmin terlepas dan kini Hyunwoo menuju Seokmin dan Kihyun menuju Jisoo.

Mereka kembali berbagi pelukan hangat.

"Jisoo, anak eomma yang sangat eomma sayangi… Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jadilah pasangan yang selalu ada di sisi Seokmin. Jika terjadi sesuatu, eomma selalu ada untukmu. Berbahagialah chagi."

"Seokmin, aku percayakan Shua padamu."

Jisoo sudah tak bisa menampung air matanya, ia akhirnya menangis di pelukan sang eomma.

Seungkwan juga terlihat menangis di pelukan Seungcheol. Chan hanya tersenyum haru melihat adegan di depannya.

"Baik, karena appa dan Seungcheol harus kembali ke kantor dan Seungkwan masih ada jam kuliah, kami pergi dulu Jisoo, Seokmin, dan Chan." Kata Kihyun yang terlihat menghapus air mata Jisoo.

"Ne eomma. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Seokmin.

Seokmin merangkul bahu Jisoo dan mereka berdiri di kanopi bersama Chan.

Lambaian halus Jisoo arahkan ke dua buah mobil yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Hyung, aku ada project tengah semester. Aku berangkat dulu ne." Kata Chan yang kini ikut berpamitan.

"Ne, Chanie. Usahakan pulang jangan terlalu malam." Pesan Jisoo.

"Siap hyungie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Damanic's Talk**

Aku kangen Seungcheol...

:(

See you~


	16. Waktu

Tik tik tik…

Pagi yang cerah ini diisi dengan suara ketikan keyboard di ruang rawat itu.

Jihoon dengan lincah memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Yang menemani Jihoon saat ini hanya agent Alligator yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui, entah bersembunyi dimana.

Baik Wonwoo, Hansol, dan Soonyoung sedang dalam pertemuan mingguan Quattuor Coronam yang diadakan di kantor pusat Monteen Stage.

Yang Jihoon lakukan sekarang (dan sudah beberapa hari ia lakukan) adalah menyelaraskan hal-hal yang sudah berubah semenjak ia koma selama 4 tahun.

Oh ada berita baik dari Jihoon. Dengan kegigihannya dalam melatih saraf dan ototnya, ia sudah bisa berdiri tegak tanpa topangan. Jihoon juga sudah bisa berjalan dengan pelan dan itu suatu perkembangan yang luar biasa.

"X Clan benar-benar!" Ucap Jihoon medesis.

Di layar laptopnya muncul daftar percobaan pembobolan data milik Alligator yang dilakukan X Clan selama ia koma.

Sebelum ia koma, tepatnya beberapa detik sebelum Selene hadir di kamarnya empat tahun lalu, Jihoon sudah memasang benteng yang kuat untuk melindungi data-data krusial Alligator.

Pada database Alligator yang hanya Jihoon yang mengetahui letaknya, tersimpan data para agent, data aset Alligator, data tindak kriminal yang X Clan lakukan, koneksi Alligator dengan pemerintah, dan banyak lagi.

Namun dibalik seluruh percobaan pembobolan itu, Jihoon menyakini tak ada data yang berhasil dibobol. Bahkan virus sekelas milik X Clan saja tak akan bisa merusak sistem informasi yang dimiliki Alligator.

Ting.

Sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar laptop Jihoon.

Jihoon menyeritkan dahinya kala menyaksikan nama sang dewi bulan muncul di emailnya.

'_Terimakasih untuk sudah bangun. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, Fox akan masuk dalam keadaan genting. Vernon sudah tahu namun ia luput dalam mengawasi Fox. Tunda apa yang ada di pikiran Fox. _

_Selene.'_

Jihoon semakin menyerit dan kepalanya tiba-tiba pening karena digunakan untuk berpikir yang terlalu berat.

Karena merasa ia belum saatnya berpikir terlalu berat, Jihoon menutup laptopnya dan meletakannya di nakas samping ranjang.

"Kau harus istirahat, Jihoon." Kata Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

Mari biarkan sang anak tengah Jeon itu beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi hari ini diawali Seungkwan dengan memindahkan banyak sekali hadiah yang terletak di depan kamar tidurnya.

Tentu saja keluarga Choi ingin merayakan dengan besar ulang tahun Seungkwan yang kedelapan belas ini. Namun karena memang kesibukan Hyunwoo dan Seungcheol (bahkan di hari minggu), mereka memutuskan untuk merayakan secara kecil-kecilan.

Seungcheol sudah memesan Angelus Café untuk acara ulang tahun si bungsu Choi. Dan nanti akan dihadiri oleh Quattuor Coronam ditambah Jeonghan dan Myeongho.

Setelah meletakan beragam hadiah berbagai ukuran itu, Seungkwan yang sudah mandi dan sudah cantik di minggu pagi itu turun ke lantai bawah.

Biasanya Seungkwan akan malas untuk mandi apalagi di hari minggu. Hanya saja karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, ia merasa amat sangat bersemangat.

Dari tadi segala macam platform media sosial di smartphonenya heboh diiringi dengan banyak notifikasi yang muncul.

Tentu saja, Seungkwan itu sosok yang sangat luas pertemanannya. Jelas ia akan menerima banyak sekali kiriman ucapan dari berbagai penjuru.

Di lantai bawah sudah terlihat sang eomma yang duduk di meja makan dan sibuk memotong beraneka macam buah-buahan.

Dilihat dari bahan-bahan yang ada di atas meja, Seungkwan menebak jika sang eomma ingin membuat salad buah.

"Selamat pagi anak gembul eomma." Sapa Kihyun yang menyadari kehadiran Seungkwan.

"Selamat pagi eomma. Appa dan hyung kemana?"

Seungkwan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah sang eomma dan mulai membantu memotong apel yang tersedia disana.

"Biasa, pertemuan mingguan Quattuor Coronam." Balas sang eomma.

Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti.

"Permisi nyonya, tuan muda. Boss Alligator berkunjung dan sedang menunggu di ruang tamu."

Ucapan sang maid saat itu juga membuat Seungkwan terkejut dan menyebabkan jempolnya teriris pisau.

"Aw!"

Kihyun langsung menutup kedua mata Seungkwan dengan telapak tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik Seungkwan menuju wastafel.

"Panggilkan Hansol!" Ucap Kihyun.

Kihyun segera menghidupkan keran air dan membiarkan luka itu tersiram oleh air yang dingin.

"Eomeoni." Kata Hansol yang datang dari arah belakang mereka.

"Hansolie, kotak p3k tolong. Tempatnya tak pernah berubah."

Hansol yang mengerti keadaan langsung berjalan menuju lemari putih yang ada di ruang keluarga. Ia membuka pintu tengah lemari tiga pintu itu lalu mengambil kotak p3k yang ada di rak paling atas.

Dengan segera Hansol kembali ke lokasi Kihyun dan Seungkwan.

Ia mengambilkan kasa dan langsung mengeringkan jemari Seungkwan.

Kihyun mematikan keran air dan kini berfokus untuk menutup mata Seungkwan dan menopang tangan kiri Seungkwan yang terluka.

Hansol mengambil anti septic lalu menyemprotkannya ke area luka Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menyerit karena merasakan perih.

Setelah itu, Hansol lau menutup luka Seungkwan dengan penutup luka.

Di saat itulah Kihyun melepaskan tangannya yang menghalangi penglihatan sang anak bungsu.

Wajah Seungkwan memucat dan ia hanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa Seungkwanie. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Kata Kihyun yang mencoba menenangkan anaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk surai Seungkwan.

Kihyun menggiring Seungkwan ke ruang keluarga dengan Hansol yang masih setia menemani.

"Siapa yang menggantikanmu dalam pertemuan, Hansolie?" Tanya Kihyun.

"Wonwoo hyung, eomeoni. Aku ingin mengajak Seungkwan pergi. Bolehkah?" Ijin Hansol.

Seungkwan yang masih sedikit linglung itu hanya terdiam.

"Bawa saja. Mumpung Seungkwan sudah mandi dan terlihat cantik pagi ini." Jawab Kihyun lalu berlalu begitu saja untuk kembali ke meja makan.

Hansol menautkan jemarinya di jemari Seungkwan lalu menarik tangan itu agar mengikutinya. Seungkwan hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Hansol menggiringnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Hansol dan Seungkwan duduk di samping Hansol yang siap untuk mengemudi.

Hansol dan Seungkwan meninggalkan perkarangan mansion Choi dan mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalan kota Seoul yang padat.

Dalam perjalanan, kedua namja itu hanya terdiam. Tak ada pembicaraan yang muncul dari kedua sosok itu.

Apa yang diharapkan dari dua insan yang memiliki riwayat panjang ini?

Tak lama, Hansol memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah area pemakaman. Tentu Seungkwan tahu lokasi yang amat sangat familiar ini.

Seungkwan tetap terdiam dan mengikuti tuntunan Hansol pada jemarinya.

"Apa kau masih mengingat mom, Seungkwanie?" Tanya Hansol kala mereka berhenti di sebuah makam yang dikelilingi oleh marmer cantik.

Marmer itu bertuliskan tinta putih dengan ornamen emas. Terlihat setangkai mawar putih segar yang memang Hansol tugaskan untuk menggantikannya setiap hari.

"Mian… Sejak Hansol menghilang, aku jarang menjenguk eomeoni." Lirih Seungkwan yang kini berlutut di samping makam itu.

Hansol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Seungkwan bisa mengingat memori indah tentang sosok yang telah terbaring untuk lebih dari 4 tahun ini. Jelas Seungkwan menolak untuk mengingat kenangan buruk.

"Bee."

Deg.

Seungkwan merasakan dunia berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Darahnya berdesir dan ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa hanya dengan mendengar panggilan itu.

Panggilan itu adalah panggilan khusus yang Hansol gunakan untuk Seungkwan dan kini Hansol mengucapkan nama itu setelah 4 tahun lamanya.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku ucapkan padamu saat itu?"

Seungkwan dengan wajah yang menggambarkan berbagai macam ekspresi masih terdiam.

Saat itu.

Saat dimana semua ini mengalami klimaks. Saat dimana Quattuor Coronam benar-benar mengalami banyak hal.

Yeah, semuanya terjadi di empat tahun lalu….


	17. Waktu 2

-o0o-

Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Jihoon, dan Jeon Hansol.

Nama-nama yang sudah tidak asing di dunia gelap ini.

Ketiga anak kecil itu adalah sosok kuda hitam dari mafia besar bernama Alligator. Bakal calon penerus yang sejak awal dididik sebagaimana mestinya pewaris mafia.

Alligator.

Mendengar namanya saja, tersirat sebuah ketakutan sekaligus ketenangan disana. Mereka adalah mafia. Namun mafia yang benar-benar berjalan di jalur putih. Di satu sisi, memang mereka berjalan di sisi putih. Namun mereka tetap mafia yang menjadikan membunuh bukanlah hal sulit.

Sebuah kontradiksi yang memang menjadi perdebatan jika ada yang mempertanyakan Alligator.

Ketiga anak itu bukanlah anak kandung dari sang pemimpin tertinggi Alligator. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang mengalami banyak kejadian dan Alligator lah yang menyelamatkan mereka.

Dibesarkan di keluarga ini dan tumbuh di lingkungan ini menyebabkan mereka bertiga menjadi sosok yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Wonwoo si sulung yang selalu suka menjadi mata-mata dari mata-mata musuh. Sejak diadopsi di umur 7 tahun, Wonwoo sudah jago berakting dan memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi yang luar biasa.

Jihoon, si tengah yang handal dalam bidang teknologi dan merupakan ahli dalam sistem informasi Alligator. Berkat kemampuannya itu, ia menjadi pemegang kunci database Alligator di umurnya yang keempat belas tahun.

Hansol, si bungsu yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam segala aspek mafia. Maka dari itu sejak awal disepakati bahwa Hansol yang akan menjadi pemimpin utama Alligator nantinya menggantikan sang eomma.

Perkenalkan, Bos Alligator saat ini adalah Jeon Minhyuk.

Ia adalah anak tunggal dari pendahulunya dan ia tak ingin mengikat dirinya sendiri dalam status pernikahan.

Karena bagaimana pun, status pernikahan akan memperbesar peluang menghancurkan seorang pemimpin Alligator. Maka dari itu, Minhyuk atau lebih sering dipanggil Woof menolak untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan yang serius.

Walau pun menolak menjalin hubungan percintaan, ia tetap memilih mengadopsi ketiga anak itu atas dasar kemanusiaan dan empatinya yang luar biasa.

Minhyuk sosok yang dikenal sebagai honey trap karena keahliannya dalam ucapan manis nan menggoda namun menjerat dan berbahaya.

"_Boss, X Clan telah berhasil membobol keamanan tingkat dasar. Boss harus bersembunyi." _

Sang pemimpin Alligator dan ketiga anaknya bisa mendengar laporan tim keamanan Alligator dari earphone yang terpasang di telinga mereka.

Perang antara Alligator dan X Clan biasanya adalah perang jalur belakang dan tak pernah terjadi perang secara blak-blakan atau langsung. Namun kini, X Clan benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Alligator.

Markas besar Alligator telah diserang dan ruang depan sudah hancur.

Minhyuk beserta ketiga anaknya yang telah beranjak remaja itu berdiam di area rahasia bawah tanah.

Wonwoo yang berumur 16, Jihoon 15 tahun, dan Hansol yang berumur 14 tahun menyerit tidak suka kala goncangan kuat terasa. Itu pasti sebuah bom yang meledak di atas mereka.

"_Mom, kita harus apa?"_ Tanya Wonwoo kepada Minhyuk.

Minhyuk memejamkan matanya untuk berpikir.

Guncangan tetap terjadi malah semakin parah.

Jihoon memeluk laptopnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Laptop itu hal yang berharga bagi Alligator dan sudah melebihi harga nyawa Jihoon sendiri.

"_Alliagtor off. Tunggu hingga kami kembali." _

Perintah off hanya digunakan oleh pemimpin tertinggi Alligator jika dalam keadaan genting. Perintah itu akan membuat seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam Alligator terlepas dari tanggung jawabnya dan dibebaskan sementara.

Seluruh data dan tugas yang menyangkut perseorangan dengan Alligator akan beku dan tidak bisa diakses.

Sampai kapan?

Sampai nanti pemimpin tertinggi akan mengatakan perintah on yang terhubung ke chip di belakang telinga setiap anggota, Alligator akan kembali dari keadaan pasif.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan sedikit berlari di labirin rahasia yang ada di bawah tanah.

Labirin itu menyambungkan mereka ke sebuah basement parkir salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

Minhyuk membuka pintu yang ada di atas kepalanya. Mereka bisa melihat bagian bawah mobil yang terparkir di atas pintu rahasia ini.

Dengan segera Minhyuk mengangkat tangannya dan membuka sebuah pintu di bagian bawah mobil.

"_Naiklah dulu." _Ucap Minhyuk kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung naik ke dalam mobil lewat pintu di bagian bawah mobil itu. Wonwoo dan Hansol menyusul setelahnya.

Minhyuk juga sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bagian kemudi.

Wonwoo yang paham kinerja pintu rahasia khas Alligator langsung menutup pintu di lantai basement dan memutar baut yang ada di pintu itu berlawanan arah. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu di bagian bawah mobil dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

"_Kita akan kemana mom?" _Tanya Jihoon.

Minhyuk tersenyum cerah. Bagaimana pun, Minhyuk sosok yang sangat ceria dan hangat bagai matahari. Walau ia adalah Woof, sang bos besar Alligator.

"_Mencari sahabat."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kiki-ya, Minhyuk dalam masalah." _

Kihyun yang sedang mencoba kembali tidur di dalam dekapan Hyunwoo menyerit dan membuka matanya.

"_Maksudmu hyung?"_

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun terbangun berkat sebuah dering telepon di jam 3 subuh ini. Baru saja Kihyun ingin masuk kembali ke alam mimpinya, ia malah mendengar kabar buruk dari salah satu pemimpin di Quattuor Coronam itu.

"_X Clan menyerang langsung, Alligator off."_

Mendengar ada kata off, membuat Kihyun menegakan tubuhnya. Oke, ini kabar yang benar-benar buruk.

"_Dimana mereka?" _

Tok… tok…

"_Tuan besar, keamanan di gerbang depan mengatakan ada tamu yang berkunjung. Beliau atas nama Tuan Minhyuk."_

Suara kepala pelayan membuat Hyunwoo langsung menyambar jubah tidurnya dan membuka pintu.

Kihyun melakukan hal yang sama dan ia menyusul Hyunwoo yang sudah menuju pintu utama.

Kala pintu utama dibuka oleh para pelayan, Hyunwoo dan Kihyun bisa melihat sosok Minhyuk dan ketiga anaknya yang luar biasa kacau.

Terdapat luka gores dan lebam di seluruh tubuh keempat namja itu.

"_Annyeong hyung, Kihyunie. Mian menganggu tapi keadaan genting." _Kata Minhyuk masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan yang terganggu tidurnya karena mendengar langkah kaki yang keras, keluar dari kamar mereka.

Entah kenapa keluarga Choi kompak menggunakan pakaian tidur sutra yang berwarna gelap.

"_Loh Minhyuk eomeoni? Bahkan ada Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Hansol?" _Ucap Seungcheol yang berumur 17 tahun itu.

"_Maafkan aku yang membangunkan kalian semua. Aigoo…" _

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Seungcheol terlihat mengobati luka-luka pada Wonwoo, Jisoo pada Jihoon, dan Seungkwan pada Hansol.

Kihyun juga mengobati luka Minhyuk sedangkan Hyunwoo duduk dengan tenang di sofa utama.

Para orang tua sibuk berbicara mengenai masalah ini sedangkan disinilah sepasang anak bungsu dari dua keluarga sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka tentu saja saling mengenal dengan baik tentunya, karena bagaimana pun Quattuor Coronam adalah aliansi bisnis berlandaskan kekeluargaan.

Hansol menyerit kecil kala kapas berisi alkohol menyentuh bagian bawah matanya. Area itu terdapat banyak saraf dan Hansol terkena luka di bagian sana.

"_Mian, Hansolie." _Ucap Seungkwan.

"_Tak apa Bee."_

Seungkwan tertarik dengan Hansol sebagaimana Hansol tertarik pada Seungkwan. Namun sekali lagi, mereka masih remaja awal yang belum pantas mengikat hubungan.

Yah, itulah landasan hubungan mereka.

"_Nanti pagi aku masih ada pertemuan dengan presiden, Min. Kau tak apa-apa sendiri?" _Ucap Kihyun yang memang besok harus menemani Hyunwoo untuk bertemu petinggi negara.

Minhyuk mengangguk.

"_Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan membalas X Clan secepatnya." _

Dengan itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Seluruh kejadian di subuh ini membuat mereka terlebih keluarga Jeon sangat kelelahan.

Minhyuk menempati kamar tamu sedangkan ketiga anaknya tidur di kamar masing-masing pewaris Choi.

Sosok cantik itu menyeringai tajam.

"_Akan kubalas kalian…"_


	18. Waktu 3

Matahari tertutup awan mendung kala keluarga Choi duduk di meja makan beserta keluarga Jeon.

Mereka sarapan di jam 10 pagi karena memang mereka masih mengantuk.

Cuaca hari ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik denagn suasana dingin dan kelam sehingga lampu di mansion harus dihidupkan walau waktu sudah menunjukan siang hari.

"_Aku sudah memberi kabar pada Seokmin dan Soonyoung tentang hal ini. Tapi kurasa mereka masih belum bisa untuk terlalu membantu." _Kata Kihyun.

Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimana pun, kedua kepala keluarga muda itu baru menempati posisi mereka enam bulan lalu.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana hancurnya Seokmin, Chan, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu kala mengetahui orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Sosok cantik itu jadi berpikir bagaimana jika nanti Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Hansol hidup tanpa dirinya.

"_Baik, kami pergi dahulu. Seungcheol dan Jisoo ada pertemuan dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Hansol mau ikut?"_

Wonwoo dan Jihoon mengangguk sebagai tanpa mereka setuju.

"_Aku di rumah saja eomeoni." _Itu suara Hansol.

"_Baiklah. Minhyuk, aku titip anak bungsuku ya. Ayo berangkat."_

Akhirnya di mansion besar itu hanya tinggal Minhyuk, Hansol, dan Seungkwan.

Hujan mulai turun semakin deras disertai dengan petir yang menggelegar.

Dor.

Dor.

Dor.

Minhyuk yang terdiam di ruang keluarga langsung berlari menuju ke intercome di samping pintu utama.

"_Shit!"_

Mansion sudah dikepung.

Para butler dan maid yang ada di mansion langsung mengeluarkan senjata yang selalu ada di tubuh mereka.

Ini adalah pasukan Shoot Out, agent keamanan berkedok pelayan yang dimiliki keluarga Choi.

"_Minhyuk-ssi. Pesenjataan ada di setiap blok lantai. Kau hanya tinggal meletakan tanganmu di ubin, sensor sidik jari akan membuat lantai terbuka." _Ucap kepala pelayan yang sudah siap siaga dengan senjatanya.

Minhyuk menatap tajam dan segera meletakan tangannya ke lantai.

Satu set persenjataan lengkap terlihat disana.

"_Aku membenci terjun langsung." _

Minhyuk segera mengambil pisau dan melilitkan tali pisau ke pahanya. Ia juga mengalungi dua buah rifle keluaran Rusia di punggungnya. Tak lupa ia memasukan pistol bertipe Glock 20 ke dalam saku pistol di pinggangnya. Yang terakhir Minhyuk mengambil beberapa peluru dan memasukannya di saku belakang.

"_Kami sudah memberi tahu Tuan dan Nyonya." _Lapor sang kepala pelayan.

Minhyuk mengangguk lantas berlari ke lantai dua tempat Hansol dan Seungkwan berada.

Seungkwan terlihat ketakutan dan Hansol terlihat menenangkannya dalam pelukan erat di ujung kamar.

"_Hansol. Maafkan mom kalau mom belum bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu dan hyungmu. Mom meminta satu hal padamu…"_

Hansol menajamkan matanya kala sang eomma menarik tangan Hansol dan menyetarakan nadi mereka.

"_Mom mengirimkan bom ke markas X Clan tadi subuh. Mungkin ini balasan mereka. Seungkwan, jangan takut. Ada Hansol yang melindungimu."_

Minhyuk mengusap surai Seungkwan dan tersenyum cerah.

Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Minhyuk adalah mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke lantai. Lantai terbuka dan menampilkan beragam senjata disana.

"_Kau bisa kan?"_ Tanya Minhyuk.

Namja 14 tahun itu terdiam menatap eommanya dalam. Namun sebuah anggukan ia berikan.

"_Kaburlah sejauh yang kau bisa. Mom akan menyelesaikannya disini."_

Dari dalam kamar ini terdengar suara tembakan dan baku hantam yang sangat jelas.

Mansion keluarga Choi berada di lingkungan elit yang mana jarak antara satu mansion dengan mansion lainnya sangat jauh berkat halaman yang luas.

Suara tembakan mungkin terdengar dari mansion lainnya namun hanya samar.

Hansol segera mengambil senjata yang ia butuhkan. Ia memakaikan sebuah rompi anti peluru ke tubuh Seungkwan.

"_Ayo. Keselamatanmu adalah yang utama." _

Minhyuk tersenyum lalu memeluk Hansol.

"_Jaga dirimu, son."_

Dengan itu Minhyuk keluar dari kamar dan pergi entah kemana.

Hansol menepuk surai Seungkwan dan menarik lengannya.

Ketika melangkah keluar kamar, mereka bisa melihat mansion yang sudah hancur lebur dan terbakar disana-sini. Atap yang berlubang menyebabkan air hujan bisa masuk dan membasahi ubin.

Listrik padam dan itu membuat suasana semakin mengerikan.

Butler dan maid yang telah berubah menjadi mode perang langsung menggiring kedua tuan muda itu ke area belakang.

"_Tuan Minhyuk dalam bahaya." _

Suara dari earphone salah satu butler membuat Hansol menghentikan langkahnya. Suara itu tipis namun dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Hansol.

"_Tuan muda, kenapa berhenti?" _

Hansol menatap kepala pelayan yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"_Tolong jaga Seungkwan. Aku harus menyelamatkan mom."_

Dengan itu Hansol berlari masuk ke dalam mansion.

Seungkwan berteriak histeris kala menyaksikan beberapa bagian atas mansion hancur dan hampir mengenai Hansol.

"_Tuan muda, ayo ikut kami."_

"_Tidak! Hiks… Hansol… Minhyuk eomeoni! Aku tak mau!"_

Atas kekeraskepalaan Seungkwan, ia berhasil kabur dari penjagaan para pelayan.

Dor..

Dor..

Para pelayan langsung mengcover arah Seungkwan berlari karena pasukan X Clan yang menebaki Seungkwan.

Beberapa orang rubuh karena tembakan para pelayan namun tak sedikit juga para pelayan yang meninggal.

Jumlah mayat yang luar biasa untuk membuat mansion ini diliputi darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emosi Hansol naik kala melihat sang eomma tercekik oleh seseorang berbadan besar.

Terlihat di nadi tangan kiri Minhyuk sebuah goresan panjang yang menyebabkan darah mengalir keluar dengan deras.

Mayat pasukan X Clan tergeletak disana-sini. Para pelayan Choi terlihat mengarahkan senapan mereka ke sosok besar itu.

Ctarrrr….

Petir menyambar dengan keras.

Darah tergenang dimana-mana bercampur dengan air hujan yang masuk melalui atap mansion. Keadaan mansion sudah hancur lebur dengan reruntuhan dimana-mana.

Minhyuk dengan darah dari mulutnya melirik ke arah sang anak bungsu yang terdiam di tangga atas.

Tuk…

Sebuah chip terjatuh dari nadi Minhyuk.

Chip dari kaca itu memancarkan cahaya redup berwarna putih. Masih bisa terlihat walau tertutupi dengan darah Minhyuk.

"_Segini kemampuan pemimpin tertinggi Alligator?" _

Ucapan itu membakar Hansol.

Brakkkk…

Hansol kenal dengan sosok besar bernama Monster itu. Ia adalah petinggi X Clan yang ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dan merupakan wakil dari X, sang raja jahanam.

Monster melempar tubuh Minhyuk hingga menabrak anak tangga. Hansol yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah Minhyuk.

Sosok tinggi besar itu mengambil chip itu dan mengscan chip itu di sebuah alat.

'_Woof aka Jeon Minhyuk. _

_Leader XVI of Alligator._

_Status : OFF._

_Data cannot be retrieved.'_

Tulisan itu muncul dari alat scan yang menampilkan proyeksi di dinding.

"_What? OFF?!"_

Hansol bisa melihat sang eomma yang tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Hansol dengan pandangan sayang.

"_Wel…come to the new Lea…der, Vernon… M..mom love you." _

Ucapan lirih dan penuh perjuangan itu mengakhiri nafas seorang yang sangat berarti bagi Hansol.

Tak terasa setitik air mata Hansol menuruni pipinya.

Hansol bisa merasakan cahaya yang mencoba mengscan nadinya. Oh, itu Monster yang mengarahkan alat scan ke tubuh Hansol.

'_Vernon aka Jeon Hansol. _

_Leader XVII of Alligator._

_Status : ON._

_Say 'open' to open the database.'_

"_Alligator… ON."_

Perintah Hansol mengalir ke setiap sudut dunia. Membuat Alligator yang off menjadi on kembali.

Chip Hansol mengirim data lokasinya saat ini ke bawahannya. Karena chip itulah alat serbaguna dan krusial dari setiap orang yang berhubungan dengan Alligator.

Apalagi bagi petinggi seperti Hansol.

"_Mom, rest in peace. You did well and leave it to me." _

Hansol meletakan tubuh Minhyuk di lantai.

Ia melepaskan seluruh senjata yang ada di tubuhnya.

"_Hansol. Diamlah." _

Ucapan super dingin itu keluar dari mulut Hyunwoo yang terlihat masuk dari pintu utama yang sudah hancur. Sosok tegap itu datang bersama dengan Kihyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Pakaian mereka saat ini terlihat agak berantakan.

Kedua orang tua Choi itu datang dengan kemeja basah yang menampakan siluet tubuh mereka. Rambut mereka sama basahnya dengan Hansol karena terkena air hujan.

Terdapat bercak abu dan darah di wajah dan lengan mereka namun tak menghilangkan kesan rupawan dari kedua sosok itu.

Dengan santai Kihyun yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda melewati Monster dan menuju ke lokasi Hansol dan Minhyuk.

Kihyun tersenyum getir melihat raga Minhyuk yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Monster maju menuju Kihyun dan ketika ingin menyentuh bahu Kihyun, sosok Hyunwoo meraih tangan itu.

"_Jangan kau berani menyentuh istriku."_

Brakkk…

Hyunwoo membanting Monster ke dinding di dekat pintu utama.

Kedua sosok itu bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Kihyun tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan sang suami dan kini menatap ke Hansol.

"_Gwaenchana, Hansolie?" _

Hansol mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Monster.

Pasukan tambahan X Clan muncul dari segala penjuru.

Kihyun dan Hansol mengambil pistol mereka dan mulai menyerang.

"_Hello, Boss." _

Itu suara Seven.

"_Kami kembali."_

Bersama dengan Teen di sampingnya.

Datangnya kedua sosok kepercayaan leader itu adalah pertanda bahwa pasukan Alligator telah muncul.

Mansion kembali menjadi area perang.

Petir menggelegar dan menyebabkan suasana terlihat semakin genting.

"_Seungkwan!"_

Mata Kihyun tidak sengaja melihat sang anak bungsu dikurung oleh pasukan X Clan.

Saat itu juga seluruh kegiatan berhenti.

Hyunwoo yang mematikan pergerakan Monster, terlihat terdiam dan menatap ke arah atas tangga.

"_Hahaha… Jadi serahkan chip pemimpin Alligator maka anak manis kalian akan selamat." _Ucap Monster dengan wajah yang penuh lebam.

Hansol menaikan kedua tangannya. Namun jari manisnya ia tekuk.

Sebuah kode untuk tetap menyerang bagi Alligator. Maka pertarungan tetap dilaksanakan.

Kihyun dan Hansol langsung mengarahkan tembakan ke sosok yang mengurung Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mematung kala wajah dan tubuhnya terpenuhi oleh cipratan darah.

"_Haa.h… haahh…" _

Seungkwan merasa nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Hansol dan Kihyun segera berlari ke arah Seungkwan.

"_Bee.. Atur nafasmu."_

Kihyun merobek kemeja yang Hansol kenakan, iya punya Hansol, karena jika ia merobek bajunya maka Hyunwoo tak akan senang.

Hansol yang mengerti hanya diam sambil terus membantu Seungkwan mengatur nafasnya.

Kihyun langsung mengelap darah yang bercucuran di wajah Seungkwan dengan segera.

Kretek…

Suara tulang yang bergeser itu terdengar hingga posisi mereka kini.

Hansol dan Kihyun menolehkan kepala mereka dan melihat Hyunwoo yang berhasil memutar kepala Monster hingga kehilangan nyawanya.

Hansol tahu bahwa pertumpahan darah hari ini sudah berakhir.

"_Bee… Aku harus membangun Alligator hingga bisa berdiri tegak. Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan kembali."_

-o0o-

Seungkwan bangun di rumah sakit dan Hansol sudah menghilang. Bahkan Wonwoo dan Jihoon tak tahu kemana perginya sang dongsaeng.

Karena kejadian itu, Seungkwan menderita phobia darah. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan ia bisa pingsan dan histeris jika melihat darah.

Mansion Choi yang hancur lebur dibangun kembali. Memang sedikit creepy mengingat terlalu banyak kematian disana.

Negara tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan Alligator. Maka segala hal dibereskan oleh Alligator juga.

"Aku ingat. Kau mengatakan akan kembali ketika saatnya tiba. Apa sekarang adalah saatnya?"

Hansol memandang Seungkwan dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Mom mengatakan ia tak ingin menikah karena takut peluang ia dihancurkan akan semakin besar. Dan aku merasakannya saat itu, Bee. Maka aku ingin fokus pada Alligator tanpa membuatmu dalam bahaya walau dengan cara aku harus menghilang."

Seungkwan menunduk. Ia mengusap nisan marmer milik Minhyuk dengan pelan.

"Lalu apa jalan yang ditempuh eomeoni adalah jalan yang akan kau tempuh?" Bisik Seungkwan.

Bisikan itu tertu saja terdengar oleh Hansol. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Seungkwan yang bertumpu pada kedua kakinya.

"Aku sudah siap dan mampu untuk melindungimu secara ekstra. Aku tidak lagi lemah seperti sebelumnya. Maukah kau memaafkan aku, Bee?"

Hansol menarik tubuh Seungkwan untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Bisa Hansol lihat air mata mengalir di wajah cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak hiks.. memberitahuku kemana kau pergi? A..aku jadi tidak harus sesakit ini un..tuk menunggumu. Aku juga tidak ha..harus menangis karena merindukanmu. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Hansol membawa Seungkwan ke pelukannya. Ia menepuk surai itu dengan lembut.

"Mian… Saranghae…"

Hanya isak tangis Seungkwan yang terdengar di area pemakaman ini.

Hansol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin kristal dan mengarahkannya ke Seungkwan.

"Aku akan mengikatmu. Setidaknya walau belum bisa menikah, aku sudah melamarmu. Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Seungkwan tak tahu lagi harus apa.

Wajahnya memerah karena menangis dan kini ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Hanya anggukan dan Hansol menyematkan cincin platina dengan satu intan itu di jari manis Seungkwan.

"Hansolie…" Seungkwan kembali ke dalam pelukan Hansol.

"Selamat ulang tahun juga, Bee. Saranghae…"

Ketahuilah di pojok sana, Seven terharu dan berurai air mata dengan Teen yang mencoba menenangkan sang partner.


	19. Haruskah

Suasana Angelus Café amat sangat tentram dengan lagu instrumental menangkan yang terdengar di setiap sudutnya.

Café hari ini sepi karena Angelus telah dibooking untuk perayaan ulang tahun Seungkwan.

Tentu Jeonghan sebagai pemilik akan dengan sukarela menyediakan tempat untuk ulang tahun calon adik ipar. Yeah walau Nyonya Choi tetap mengirimkan biaya sewa ke rekening Angelus.

Para chef sibuk di dapur dan disinilah Jeonghan dan Myeongho yang terlihat melakukan finishing pada dekorasi di meja makan.

Seungcheol, Jisoo, Seokmin, dan Chan juga sudah hadir dan membantu menata kue juga kado-kado yang ada.

Dekorasi café berubah menjadi warna biru pastel dimana-mana. Mulai dari balon-balon, gantungan bintang di langit-langit, hingga setiap dekorasi mini yang ada di meja.

"Wah cantik sekali." Puji Jihoon kala ia memasuki bagian dalam café bersama Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

Jihoon sudah bisa berjalan walau masih harus diawasi. Namun untuk saat ini atas permintaan Soonyoung, Jihoon tetap duduk kursi roda.

"Letakan kadonya disini saja hyung." Kata Chan.

Kado berbentuk kotak berwarna putih dan pita biru itu diserahkan Wonwoo ke Chan sehingga Chan bisa meletakan kado tersebut di samping kado lainnya.

Semakin menuju jam 7 petang, semakin lengkap anggota Quattuor Coronam yang datang dengan membawa hadiah yang beraneka ragam ukuran dan bentuknya.

Bahkan Hyunwoo dan Kihyun juga sudah hadir di café ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu yang berulang tahun untuk hadir bersama dengan Hansol.

Mereka berbicang-bincang ringan sambil menikmati minuman pesanan masing-masing.

"Semuanya, Seungkwan hadir…" Seungkwan berteriak heboh kala memasuki pintu café.

Ia terlihat manis dengan kemeja baby blue dan celana berwarna putih.

Oh dan lihatlah siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Terlihat Hansol yang berjalan sambil mengandeng jemari Seungkwan.

Mereka terlihat bahagia seolah tak ada masalah di masa lalu.

"Aigoo yang sudah resmi…"

"Bikin iri deh…"

"Selamat ya Kwanie dan Hansolie…"

Seungkwan dan Hansol tersenyum ke segala arah. Tentu saja cara mereka untuk tersenyum berbeda. Mereka benar-benar bahagia sekali karena permasalahan yang terjadi di antara mereka sudah selesai.

Pesta berlangsung dengan suasana yang hangat. Canda tawa terlontar dimana-mana.

Seungkwan tertawa bahagia begitu pula orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang juga merasakan kebahagiaan.

Mungkin tak ada yang sadar namun satu orang di antara mereka menjalankan misi mata-mata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jihoon yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang hyung.

Surat elektronik dari Selene tentu membuat Jihoon kepikiran. Ia sangat paham bahwa kata 'bercanda' tidak ada dalam kamus Selene.

Karena sungkan bertanya langsung, ia memilih untuk memperhatikan sang hyung saja.

"Huffttt..."

Seungkwan meniup lilin yang ada di kue ulang tahunnya dengan semangat.

Sorakan heboh dan tepuk tangan mengiringi nyala api lilin yang mengilang. Semoga apa yang diharapkan oleh Seungkwan terkabul.

"Seungkwanie, mianhe tapi aku harus menjemput Chaeyeon." Ucap Mingyu di tengah gelak tawa yang ada.

Beberapa mulai terdiam dan beberapa ada yang memilih melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan yang lainnya.

Fokus Jihoon berubah kini ke Mingyu. Ketika ia kembali ingin menatap sang hyung, Wonwoo sudah berjalan menuju toilet.

Seungkwan, si pemilik pesta merengut dengan kesal.

"Hyung! Kita bahkan baru selesai meniup lilin. Kau tega sekali." Kata Seungkwan tidak terima.

Makanan utama bahkan baru dihidangkan. Terus Mingyu tidak makan begitu?

Di satu sisi Mingyu benar-benar menyesal namun di sisi lain ia juga memiliki janji bertemu dengan orang tua Chaeyeon di hari ini juga.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Chaeyeon lebih penting dari padamu, Kwanie." Ucap Soonyoung dengan nada menusuk.

Jihoon segera menyentuh bahu Soonyoung untuk menenangkan sang tunangan.

Mingyu tak membalas ucapan sang hyung dan tetap menatap Seungkwan dengan permohonan maafnya.

"Ish. Terserahmu saja Gyu hyung. Tapi janji traktir aku ice cream selama seminggu oke!"

"Iya iya. Semuanya, aku berangkat dulu. Eomeoni, abeoji, aku duluan."

Setelah pamit dengan Hyunwoo dan Kihyun, Mingyu berjalan keluar dari area café.

"Ada acara apa sih Mingyu hyung, hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan yang masih kesal ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Jihoon yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk bahu Soonyoung. Ia tahu sekali bahwa tunangannya itu sedang kesal.

"Aku membawakan desert kesukaan semua orang. Ayo makan…" Ucap Jeonghan yang membawa nampan berisi ice cream beraneka macam rasa.

Timing yang tepat untuk menghilangkan mood buruk Soonyoung. Tentu saja semua orang menyukai ice cream kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Mingyu memasuki wilayah perumahan elit milik keluarga Jung. Begitu ia turun dari mobil, ia disambut dengan hangat oleh sang tunangan yang tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Gyu, kau lama sekali." Ucap Chaeyeon.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil lantas menepuk surai panjang yeoja cantik itu.

"Mian. Tapi ulang tahun Seungkwan juga sedang diadakan. Ayo temui orang tuamu."

Dengan lengan yang saling bergandengan, Mingyu dan Chaeyeon memasuki pintu utama.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sudah terlihat berdiri di depan meja makan menyambut kedatangan sang calon menantu.

"Malam abeoji, eomeoni…"

"Malam juga Mingyu-ya. Ayo duduk. Kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu." Sahut Nyonya Jung dengan senyuman.

Keempat sosok itu makan dengan diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan.

Tak beberapa lama, makan malam telah usai dan kini mereka menikmati teh hangat dengan macaroon sakura yang terlihat cantik.

Tap.

Sang kepala keluarga Jung meletakan cangkir teh yang ia minum.

"Mingyu-ya, kami akan langsung saja." Ucap Tuan Jung mengawali pembicaraan.

Mingyu tersenyum sopan sambil mengangguk, menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan calon mertuanya itu.

"Kau dan Chaeyeon memang baru 19 tahun namun itu adalah usia yang cukup. Kalian juga sudah memiliki penghasilan masing-masing, bahkan kalian terlihat sangat cocok. Untuk apa menunda-nunda lagi kan, bagaimana kalau pernikahan kalian dipercepat saja?"

Ucapan sang kepala keluarga Jung membuat cengkraman Mingyu pada cangkir tehnya mengerat.

Helaan nafas ia keluarkan dengan perlahan.

"Abeoji, walau apa yang abeoji katakan tadi benar namun aku yang belum siap menjadi seorang suami. Menikah adalah hal yang dilakukan sekali seumur hidup dan aku belum siap untuk itu."

"Apa lagi yang harus kau persiapkan Gyu? Kau sudah mampu berpikiran dewasa dan eomeoni rasa kau sudah siap."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis ke arah Nyonya Jung.

"Abeoji, eomeoni. Berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya. Pernikahan bukan hanya mengenai aku dan Chaeyeon, aboeji. Aku harus membicarakannya pada hyung dan Quattuor Coronam."

Tuan Jung menampakan wajah tidak suka. Begitu pula dengan Nyonya Jung yang terlihat kesal. Sedangkan Chaeyeon hanya terdiam.

"Kau yang menikah namun kau meminta ijin Quattuor Coronam?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Appa dan eommaku ada di Quattuor Coronam. Hyung dan dongsaengku juga ada di Quattuor Coronam. Mereka adalah keluargaku, abeoji."

"Tapi Mingyu-ya. Secepatnya lebih baik bukan? Kau hanya perlu berbicara pada kepala keluarga Kwon. Begitu saja dan semuanya selesa-"

Tap.

Mingyu mengetukkan cangkir tehnya agak keras menyebabkan sang nyonya terdiam.

"Abeoji, eomeoni. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, aku ijin kembali terlebih dahulu. Apa yang kita bicarakan saat ini, biarkan aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku undur diri. Chae, aku pamit."

Tubuh tegap itu terlihat membungkuk untuk memberi hormat lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar menyisakan keluarga Jung yang saling bertatapan dengan kekecewaan.

Bruk…

Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Hahhh…." Helaan nafas panjang ia keluarkan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan pelan.

"Menikah ya…."


	20. Lembah

Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang membenci hari senin. Soonyoung adalah satu dari sedikit insan yang membenci hari selasa.

Hari selasa adalah hari yang padat untuk Soonyoung. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin tertinggi Monteen Stage dan juga seorang mahasiswa magister yang sudah harus berurusan dengan persiapan penelitian.

Di hari selasa, Soonyoung harus melakukan kunjungan rutin ke kantor pusat Monteen Starge untuk rapat direksi minggunan yang dilaksanakan di hari Selasa pukul 8 pagi hingga 12 siang. Kelas Soonyoung dimulai dari jam 1 siang hingga jam 8 malam.

Efek pengambilan kelas yang salah, sehingga tiga mata kuliah langsung berada di hari selasa. Walau hal ini membuat hari senin, kamis, dan jumat tidak ada mata kuliah sama sekali, Soonyoung tetap merasakan beratnya hari selasa.

Soonyoung sudah mengganti pakaian kuliahnya dengan jas abu-abu yang terlihat santai karena ia membuka seluruh kait jas tersebut. Rambutnya yang biasanya turun terlihat ditata naik hingga menampilkan jidatnya yang mulus.

Sekretaris Soonyoung yang berjumlah 3 orang sudah menunggunya untuk turun dari mobil di depan gedung pusat Monteen Stage.

Bisa dikatakan sekretaris 1 mengurusi bagian Monteen Entertaiment, sekretaris 2 mengurusi bagian Monteen Broadcasting, dan sekretaris 3 mengurusi bagian Monteen Stage alias pusat.

"Selamat siang hyungnim."

Ketiga sekretaris itu menyapa Soonyoung dengan hormat ala Monteen Stage yaitu hormat dengan dua jari (telunjuk dan tengah). Terlihat swag dan tak sopan namun itu yang Soonyoung inginkan.

"Selamat siang juga Dongmyeong, Cya, Kanghyun. Yang lain sudah ada di ruang rapat?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Sudah, hyungnim. Ming hyungnim, JR hyungnim, dan Ren hyungnim sudah berada di ruang rapat bersama yang lainnya." Kata Dongmyeong yang merupakan sekretaris pusat.

Mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Di setiap langkah Soonyoung, ia selalu mendapatkan bentuk hormat dan sapaan dari pegawainya dalam bentuk hormat dengan dua jari. Tentu saja Soonyoung tersenyum lebar membalasnya.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam lift.

Soonyoung memasuki ruang rapat. Ketika ia masuk, seluruh orang yang ada disana memberi hormat kepadanya dalam posisi duduk santai mereka.

"Yohoo, selamat siang semua. Mari kita mulai." Ucap Soonyoung yang sudah duduk di kursi utama.

Soonyoung bisa melihat sang dongsaeng, Mingyu yang duduk di kursi CEO Monteen Stage yang ada sisi kiri meja persegi panjang itu.

Di ruangan ini hadir CEO Monteen Broadcasting yaitu Kim Jonghyun atau yang biasa dipanggil JR, CEO Monteen Entertaiment Choi Minki atau yang biasa dipanggil Ren, beserta deretan manager mereka.

Hubungan Soonyoung, Jonghyun, dan Minki adalah lebih dari kolega bisnis. Mereka berteman sejak Soonyoung masuk ke sekolah menengah atas dimana Jonghyun dan Minki adalah kakak kelasnya.

Semenjak orang tua Soonyoung dan Mingyu meninggal, banyak petinggi yang sudah berumur memilih mengundurkan diri.

Yah mungkin karena mereka sudah terikat dengan orang tua Soonyoung atau mereka memang tidak mau dipimpin oleh sesosok remaja macam dirinya.

Maka dari itu Soonyoung mengambil tindakan untuk mengangkat orang-orang yang berbakat dan tidak terpaut umur yang jauh darinya untuk posisi yang kosong.

Bukankah menyenangkan bekerja dengan yang mengerti dirimu sepenuhnya?

Kebetulan saat itu Jonghyun dan Minki sudah bekerja di Monteen Stage yang mana Jonghyun sebagai General Manager dan Minki menempati posisi Human Resource Manager.

Rata-rata umur pekerja di Monteen Stage dan kedua anakannya adalah 22,1 tahun.

Ingat ketiga sekretaris Soonyoung tadi? Dongmyeong, Cya, dan Kanghyun masih berumur 18 tahun namun sudah bekerja disini berkat lamaran yang mereka lakukan walau hanya lulusan sekolah kejuruan.

Motto pekerja Monteen Stage adalah You've Kiss atau 'Young, Brave, Kind, Sexy, and Swag.'

Bahkan di Monteen Stage dan cabangnya, Soonyoung membuat peraturan untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan keren. Seperti JR, Ren, Ming, dan Soonyoung sendiri dipanggil Hoshi.

Rapat mengambil konsep santai tapi serius. Bahkan keempat petinggi ini melepaskan panggilan formal jika berbicara.

Mungkin para manager muda masih terlalu kaku untuk melepas keformalan, namun yakinlah mereka sedang berusaha juga.

"Aku duluan oke. JR hyung tak bisa menolak, aku harus mengurus boy group yang mau debut." Ucap Minki kala Jonghyun sudah akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

Jonghyun menyerah dan mempersilakan Minki untuk berbicara.

Minki yang mengenakan blouse berwarna kuning terang itu tersenyum cerah. Apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna pirang juga membuat perpaduan yang menyakitkan mata sesungguhnya.

Sosok cantik itu mulai melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi di Monteen Entertaiment secara umum.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu sesekali bertanya mengenai beberapa hal krusial. Namun semuanya terlihat aman terkendali.

Kini giliran manager Human Resouce milik Monteen Entertaiment maju ke depan layar untuk mempresentasikan laporannya.

'_Ay nal ssogo gara_

_Sswa turn right_

_Swwa turn left'_

Suara ringtone smartphone Soonyoung berbunyi.

Jangan anggap ia tidak sopan karena membiarkan teleponnya tetap berdering kala rapat seperti ini.

Saat rapat seperti ini, Soonyoung telah mensetting perangkat keras itu hanya akan berbunyi jika menerima telepon dari Jihoon. Dengan syarat Jihoon harus menghubunginya lewat sistem panggilan darurat sehingga Soonyoung tahu bahwa sang tunangan memang sangat memerlukannya.

Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan rapat sebentar.

"Yeoboseyo Jihoonie…"

Tik

.

.

Tok

.

.

Tik

.

.

Tok

.

.

Tik

.

.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tertawa secara diam-diam. Menangis dalam diam.

Awan terlukis dengan sangat cantik di atas sana. Melayang kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan angina yang lambat.

Matahari menyinari dunia dengan hangat membuat siang hari ini bukanlah suasana yang terik dan menyengat.

Cantik.

Satu kata untuk suasana hari ini.

Namun….

Tak pernah dibayangkan bahwa menyembunyikan keadaan ternyata sesulit ini.

Hari ini seperti biasa, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa dengan keras ia ucapkan. Tak ada keberanian untuk berteriak dan melepaskan beban. Ia hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati.

Rasa bersalah menjalar di hatinya dan ketakutan memenangi pikiran. Hanya bisa terefleksikan dalam dirinya yang bergetar tak karuan.

Ini sangat berat. Beban dalam pikirannya sangat berat. Hari-hari terus berjalan tak terkendali.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Keberadaannya tak berarti dan melarikan diri adalah satu-satunya cara?

Sosok itu terdiam di pinggiran jalan.

Langkah kakinya dengan perlahan menapaki jalan.

Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Himdeureo… I will be free…" Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIINNNNNNNN…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK…


	21. Terbuka

Jihoon berbahagia karena hari ini adalah hari terapi terakhirnya. Dokter mengatakan seluruh anggota geraknya sudah dapat bekerja sebagaimana mestinya dan itu adalah kabar yang amat sangat baik.

Walau Soonyoung, Wonwoo, dan Hansol tidak bisa menemani di terapi akhirnya tadi, ia tetap berbahagia.

Jihoon paham ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan status mereka sebagai mahasiswa dan sebagai anggota Quattuor Coronam. Maka dari itu ia tidak merasa kecewa.

Sambil menunggu salah seorang atau ketiga orang yang dekat dengannya itu menjemput, Jihoon memainkan laptopnya kembali.

Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Eoh?"

Ada satu pesan yang belum ia baca. Dikirim 5 menit lalu.

'_Aku kebetulan ada di tempat yang sama dengan Fox. Ambulancenya adalah milik St. Carat Hospital. Mian, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan._

_Selene.'_

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Jihoon membeku.

Di bawah pesan itu ada sebuah foto yang membuat dunia namja itu runtuh seketika.

Tangannya bergetar hebat kala memperbesar gambar yang dikirim Selene.

Jihoon tahu bahwa ia sudah gagal dalam melindungi orang terdekatnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu menganggap remeh keadaan belakangan ini.

Tanpa berbuat lebih ia menghubungkan jaringan gawat darurat dari laptopnya ke nomor telepon Soonyoung.

"_Yeoboseyo…"_

"Soon… Wonwoo hyung kecelakaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Debut berlari Jihoon adalah menuju ke bagian UGD di rumah sakit yang selama lebih dari empat tahun menjadi tempatnya tinggal.

Jihoon bisa melihat beberapa pengawal yang Hansol kirim untuknya juga ikut mengikutinya.

"Saya sudah menghubungi Boss besar, tuan muda." Ucap salah satu pengawal itu.

Jihoon tak membalas dan masih tetap berlari.

"Permisi. Adakah korban kecelakaan atas nama Wonwoo?" Tanya Jihoon.

Keringat terlihat mengalir di pelipisnya dan seragam rumah sakit yang masih melekat di badan Jihoon terlihat acak-acakan.

"Jihoon-ssi? Tidak. Tidak ad-"

Ucapan perawat yang mengenal Jihoon itu terputus oleh suara ambulance yang muncul dan berhenti di depan pintu UGD.

Jihoon langsung menuju kesana dan ia bisa melihat Wonwoo diturunkan dari mobil ambulance.

Ingin rasanya Jihoon menangis melihat sang hyung yang berlumuran darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung!" Ucap Jihoon sambil mendekati hyungnya.

Salah seorang perawat menahan dirinya untuk mendekat dan membawa Wonwoo menuju ke dalam.

Jihoon saling meremat kedua jemarinya mencoba menenangkan dirinya walau ia tahu itu sia-sia. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hyungnya ditangani oleh orang yang tepat.

Pengecekan awal berlangsung sekitar 10 menit. Saat itulah Soonyoung datang dengan wajah yang tak kalah panik dengan Jihoon.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Dimana Wonwoo?!" Tanya Soonyoung bertubi-tubi.

"Pengecekan awal. Aku tak tahu Soon…"

Mata Jihoon mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia takut kehilangan keluarganya lagi seperti ia kehilangan sang eomma.

Soonyoung tersadar bahwa Jihoon tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Grep.

Namja itu membawa Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

Jihoon butuh ketenangan, begitu pula dengan Soonyoung. Bukankah pelukan adalah hal paling ampuh untuk menenangkan pikiran?

Soonyoung menepuk pelan punggung dan surai Jihoon sedangkan namja yang lebih mungil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ssi, oh ada Kwon hoejang juga. Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa pasien mengalami retak tulang hasta tangan kirinya dan ada beberapa bagian yang terluka. Kami akan melakukan operasi, apa kami bisa meminta ijinnya?"

"Lakukan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan hyungku, uisanim. Ku mohon." Ucap Jihoon.

Sang dokter mengangguk lalu menyerahkan form persetujuan penanganan operasi ke Jihoon. Jihoon dengan segera menandatangani form itu.

"Aku undur diri dahulu."

Dokter itu membungkuk sedikit lalu berbalik menuju ruang operasi.

Tak lama setelah Wonwoo dipindahkan ke ruang operasi, Hansol datang. Jangan tanyakan wajah menyeramkan yang sosok pemimpin Alligator itu pasang saat ini karena itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Jihoon yang melihat Hansol datang langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Hansol pun membalas pelukan sang hyung dan mencari ketenangan disana.

Beberapa saat lalu, Hansol pergi ke kepolisian karena menangani kasus kecelakaan Wonwoo dengan sebuah truk barang.

Ia bahkan meninggalkan Seven dan Teen untuk mengurus sisanya dan dengan segera menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Hansolie?" Lirih Jihoon.

Pertahanan Jihoon runtuh sudah ketika setetes air mata jatuh dari manik indah itu.

Mata yang berderai air mata itu menatap Hansol dengan tajam. Hansol terdiam dan tak menjawab selama beberapa saat.

Soonyoung yang mendengar percakapan kedua saudara itu memilih terdiam untuk memahami situasi.

"Hyung… maafkan aku. Aku gagal melindungi Wonwoo hyung." Balas Hansol.

Jihoon sadar bahwa Hansol memang luput dalam mengawasi Wonwoo seperti yang Selene tulis di suratnya. Dan Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak membicarakan hal itu pada Hansol sesegera mungkin.

"Maafkan aku juga, Hansolie. Aku telah gagal…"

Kedua saudara itu paham bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak mampu dalam memahami hyung mereka sendiri.

"Selene sudah memperingatiku mengenai Wonwoo hyung namun aku malah tidak membicarakannya padamu." Kata Jihoon akhirnya.

"Selene?" Kini Soonyoung ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Jihoon mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia merasa lebih tenang untuk saat ini.

"Entah mengapa ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo hyung akan mengalami kejadian buruk. Ia bahkan yang menghubungi ambulance."

Hansol menyerit namun tak bersuara. Mereka akhirnya memilih terdiam dan berkelana di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Operasi sudah berjalan selama 2 jam lebih.

Kala pintu operasi terbuka, mereka bertiga langsung berdiri.

"Untung benturan tidak terlalu keras sehingga luka yang dialami Wonwoo-ssi tidak terlalu berat. Wonwoo-ssi akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Dan satu lagi…"

Sang dokter menatap Hansol namun Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih uisanim." Kata Hansol.

Ketiga orang itu memang sengaja tidak membiarkan Quattuor Coronam yang lain mengetahui hal ini terlebih dahulu.

Mereka masih harus membicarakan hal yang terjadi pada Wonwoo secara lebih mendalam.

Bahkan Soonyoung memberikan perintah kepada Monteen Broadcasting untuk tidak menyebarkan berita apa pun terkait kecelakaan itu walau stasiun tv lain mungkin sudah memberitakannya.

Namun ketahuilah, pamor Monteen Broadcasting jauh di atas stasun tv lain. Sehingga khalayak jarang yang akan mempercayai sebuah berita jika MBB atau MBS belum menayangkannya.

Kini mereka bertiga duduk di meja bundar pada ruang rawat Wonwoo.

Terlihat Seven dan Teen yang akhirnya muncul karena sebelumnya masih mengurus beberapa hal terkait kecelakaan di kantor polisi.

"Hasil olah lokasi kejadian dan dari pantauan cctv, terlihat bahwa ban truk itu meledak tiba-tiba dan membuat supir truk membanting stirnya menjauh dari arah Wonwoo hyung." Kata Hansol.

Keadaan kembali hening kala ketiga orang itu memahami sesuatu.

"Jadi menurutmu, Selene mencoba mengurangi dampak benturan dari Wonwoo?" Tanya Soonyoung yang akhirnya mengeluarkan isi di dalam benaknya.

Hansol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Karena itulah, janin yang ada di kandungan Wonwoo hyung selamat."

Soonyoung dan Jihoon terbelalak saat itu juga mendengar ucapan Hansol.

"Apa maksudmu dengan janin? Kau ingin mengatakan Wonwoo hamil?!" Tanya Soonyoung.

"A..apa ini yang kau sembunyikan?"

Hansol menghela nafasnya kala melihat sepasang tunangan itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku berpikir Wonwoo hyung akan mempertahankan anaknya tanpa masalah. Maka ketika laporan kesehatan mingguan kami menyatakan bahwa Wonwoo hyung hamil, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan menunggu ia berbicara. Tapi ternyata, aku salah."

'Dan bagaimana Selene bisa tahu masalah ini…' Lanjut Hansol dalam hati.

Wajah Soonyoung memerah. Bukan karena ia ingin menangis, namun karena ia terbakar amarah.

"Bajingan."

Hanya itu yang Soonyoung ucapkan sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Hansol juga Jihoon.

Kedua saudara itu tahu dengan pasti kemana Soonyoung akan pergi.

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi….. Kenapa….."


	22. Tertutup

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Suara halus itu membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mingyu baru saja ditelepon oleh sang hyung yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Ketika Mingyu menjawab ia sedang ada di Angelus Café, telepon langsung dimatikan sepihak.

"Hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Chaeyeon memesan dua potong tiramisu dengan strawberry mojito dan milkshake coklat.

Perpaduan yang nikmat dengan suasana cafe yang tenang.

"Bagaimana permintaan appa, Gyu-ah? Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Mingyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukku menikah, Chae. Aku belum siap."

Crling.

Suara pintu café yang terbuka membuat fokus kedua orang itu teralihkan.

Disana terlihat Soonyoung yang masuk dengan langkah lebar.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau disi-"

Buagh.

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat di wajah Mingyu.

"Oppa!" Chaeyeon berteriak saking kagetnya.

Para pelanggan lainnya juga menatap penuh tanda tanya dan keterkejutan.

Mingyu tersungkur ke lantai. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Mata Soonyoung terlihat menggelap dan tajam. Tangannya masih mengepal wajahnya merah.

Jeonghan dan Myeongho yang mendengar teriakan keluar dari pantry dengan tergesa-gesa.

Jeonghan langsung menuju Mingyu yang tersungkur dan menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hyung. Tolong kosongkan café." Ucapan Soonyoung yang penuh geraman itu terdengar mengerikan.

Jeonghan menatap Myeongho dan kini bangun sambil mendudukan Mingyu di kursi semula.

Myeongho langsung menuju ke pelanggan lainnya dan meminta mereka untuk menempati meja yang ada di luar ruang café. Ia juga menutup seluruh tirai agar kondisi di dalam tidak dapat terlihat dari luar.

Setelah ruangan dalam café sepi dan menyisakan mereka, Soonyoung langsung mengangkat kerah kemeja Mingyu. Tak peduli Mingyu yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Kau manusia hina! Menemui Wonwoo hanya untuk melampiaskan beban dan membuatnya sebagai objek seks hah!"

Soonyoung menghempaskan tubuh jangkung itu ke kursi.

Mingyu tak melawan karena ia tahu sang hyung marah besar.

"Apa yang terjadi Soon? Tolong kendalikan emosimu…" Ucap Jeonghan yang mencoba menahan tubuh Soonyoung.

"Kau tahu hyung?! Setan ini menghamili Wonwoo walau ia sudah punya tunangan!"

Soonyoung menunjuk Mingyu dengan kasar.

Chaeyeon yang mendengar ucapan Soonyoung terkejut dalam diamnya.

"Dan tahu yang lebih parah? WONWOO MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI DAN IA SEKARANG ADA DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

Bentakan super kencang itu mampu membuat pelanggan yang ada di luar café menengok.

Jeonghan, Myeongho, Chaeyeon, bahkan Mingyu membelalakan mata mereka.

Buagh…

Sebuah tinjuan melayang kembali di wajah Mingyu. Untuk kedua kalinya Mingyu tersungkur di lantai.

"Dan kau anak tunggal keluarga Jung! Aku heran kenapa ayahmu sebegitu inginnya menjadi mertua Mingyu hingga memohon pada Wonwoo melepaskan pertunangannya dengan Mingyu!"

Kini Mingyu yang menyerit dan Chaeyeon yang menatap dengan ketakutan.

"Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Mingyu harus bertanggung jawab. Dan untukmu, Jung Chaeyeon-ssi. Kau tetap bersikukuh dengan Mingyu dan menjadi istri keduanya ATAU kau pergi dengan sukarela?!"

"A..aku…"

"JAWAB!"

Chaeyeon tidak pernah sekali pun dibentak bahkan oleh ayahnya. Kini bentakan Soonyoung membuat seluruh kesadaran gadis itu membeku.

"Soonyoung, cukup. Kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin." Ucap Jeonghan dengan lembut.

Ia memeluk tubuh Soonyoung yang terasa panas. Ini pasti karena emosinya yang meluap.

Soonyoung perlahan menurunkan bahunya yang tegang. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung… Wonwoo sangat menderita… Ia sa..habatku dan aku tidak bisa ada untuknya… Ma..malah adikku sendiri yang menghancurkan dirinya.. …"

Tangis Soonyoung pecah.

Sosok penuh semangat itu kini berurai air mata. Isakannya terdengar menyakitkan.

Mingyu perlahan bangkit berdiri kala menyasikan hyungnya yang menangis di pelukan Jeonghan.

Myeongho yang sempat menghilang kini hadir dengan membawa kotak p3k.

"Tidak perlu, Myeongho-ya." Ucap Mingyu sebelum Myeongho berbicara.

Dengan lebam dan darah di wajahnya, Mingyu mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang mengerti lalu membiarkan Soonyoung jatuh dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Hyung… Aku tahu hatiku dan maafkan aku karena caraku menunjukan rasa cintaku salah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab karena bagaimana pun, aku menginginkannya. Hanya ini caraku untuk terbebas dari pertunangan. Hyung… Aku akan mengantar Chaeyeon dan membatalkan pertunangan. Tunggu aku di rumah sakit."

Bisikan lirih itu diucapkan Mingyu tepat di telinga Soonyoung menyebabkan sang hyung semakin tenang.

"Jeonghan hyung, Myeongho… Pergilah ke rumah sakit bersama hyung. Aku akan mengantar Chaeyeon pulang."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Mingyu menarik lengan Chaeyeon yang sudah sedingin es, meninggalkan Soonyoung, Jeonghan, dan Myeongho di dalam café.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quattuor Coronam lainnya akhirnya berkumpul di ruang rawat Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon terlihat bagaikan bom waktu yang hampir meledak. Mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh Mingyu.

Di sisi lain Hansol hanya terduduk sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Menyaksikan pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari sini.

Ketiga orang yang amat dekat dengan Wonwoo itu hanya diam dengan aura mereka masing-masing.

Seokmin tengah berada di ruang direksi rumah sakit karena urusan alat medis baru yang dibeli St. Carat Hospital.

Jisoo, Chan, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, dan Myeongho duduk di sofa dan berbicara banyak hal mengenai kasus yang menimpa Wonwoo.

Di samping ranjang Wonwoo, Seungcheol dan Kihyun duduk dan terlihat berbincang juga. Hyunwoo tidak ada karena masih ada pertemuan bisnis.

Mereka semua sudah tahu permasalahan Wonwoo dan memilih menahan amarah karena baru diberitahu beberapa saat lalu.

Kihyun dengan sayang mengusap surai hitam Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pintu terbuka dan disanalah Mingyu terdiam sambil menatap ke depan.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap kehadiran sang tersangka utama tanpa berniat melakukan apa pun. Terlebih Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Hansol yang tak ada niat untuk melirik sedikit pun.

"Biarkan sekali saja."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Seungcheol membanting tubuh tinggi Mingyu ke lantai.

"Akh." Mingyu mengerang menahan rasa sakit.

Kihyun berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia berdiri tepat di depan Mingyu yang tersungkur.

"Kwon Mingyu, ikut denganku. Hansol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, kalian juga ikut." Titah dari Nyonya Besar Choi itu keluar dengan suara dingin.

Kihyun menggiring empat anak muda itu menuju ruangan Seokmin. Mereka masuk begitu saja lalu mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada disana.

"Aku akan langsung saja, Kwon Mingyu. Aku sangat marah saat ini. Aku berpikir apa aku salah dalam melaksanakan mandat Sungjae hyung dan Sooyoung noona dalam merawat kalian. Jelaskan padaku apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya?!"

Lama Mingyu terdiam. Ia sejujurnya merasa terbebani oleh padangan menusuk dari keempat orang yang ada di sekitarnya kini.

"Mian eomeoni. Eomeoni dan abeoji sudah berusaha keras dalam mendidik dan menyayangiku. Aku yang salah eomeoni."

Mingyu menunduk dalam ketika mengatakannya. Ia kini paham bahwa apa yang ia perbuat bukan saja berpengaruh pada Wonwoo dan Chaeyeon, namun juga kepada sosok yang sudah menjadi ibunya ini bahkan berpengaruh pula pada hyungnya, Jihoon, dan Hansol.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih terlihat membara sedangkan Hansol terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku sudah membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Chaeyeon. Ini adalah keputusanku. Aku-"

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlutut di hadapan keempat orang lainnya.

"Ijinkan aku untuk membuat Wonwoo hyung bahagia."

"Apa yang kau lakukan hanya sekedar penebusan dosa? Tak sadarkah bahwa kau yang menjadi sumber kesengsaraan Wonwoo hyung?" Ucapan tajam itu berasal dari Jihoon.

"Tidak. Kalian tahu bahwa aku adalah sumber kebahagiaan Wonwoo, sebagaimana Wonwoo adalah sumber kebahagiaanku." Kata Mingyu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu.

Hingga akhirnya Hansol bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Mingyu yang masih berlutut.

Dengan itu Hansol meninju dengan keras wajah namja itu.

Suara tinjuan terdengar dengan keras disertai dengan tubuh Mingyu yang tersungkur untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mingyu dapat merasakan pening yang hebat dan darah yang keluar di dalam mulutnya.

"Fuhh…"

Mingyu mengeluarkan gigi gerahamnya yang patah berkat tinjuan itu.

"Eomeoni, aku memberikan restuku." Kata Hansol sambil kembali duduk ke posisinya.

"Berdiri." Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, namja tinggi itu bangkit dan berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terlihat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Buagh…

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mingyu tersungkur kembali. Kali ini oleh tendangan Jihoon yang mengenai perutnya.

"Eomeoni, aku juga memberikan restuku." Kata Jihoon yang lalu meraih tangan Soonyoung.

Kihyun menatap Soonyoung dan Soonyoung mengangguk sekali. Setelah itu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kini tersisa Kihyun, Hansol, dan Mingyu yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

Sang Nyonya Besar Choi dan Boss Alligator tersenyum kecil kini. Mereka bangkit dari duduk mereka lalu membantu Mingyu untuk berdiri.

"Aku juga merestui kalian, Mingyu-ah. Tolong jaga Wonwoo dengan hidupmu." Bisik Kihyun sambil memeluk Mingyu.

"Tolong jaga hyungku. Kupercayakan ia di tanganmu." Kini Hansol yang berbicara.

Hansol, Kihyun, dan Mingyu kembali menuju ruang rawat Wonwoo.

Dengan wajah penuh lebam dan bercak darah di tubuhnya, yang lain menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan kasihan namun pantas.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu terbuka kembali dan terlihat Seokmin datang bersama dua orang perawat.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh oke. Mereka akan merawat luka Mingyu." Kata Seokmin kala menyaksikan pandangan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

Mingyu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Wonwoo, tepat di samping Seungcheol.

Sembari kedua perawat yang dibawa Seokmin mengobati luka-luka Mingyu, Mingyu terdiam sambil menatap ke Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat sangat cantik walau wajahnya pucat. Mingyu tak melakukan apa pun selama beberapa saat.

Bahkan ketika kedua perawat itu undur diri, Mingyu tak bergeming sama sekali.

Ketika sebuah pesan masuk, Mingyu akhirnya tersadar dan mengambil handphonenya.

'_Kami pergi dulu. Jaga Wonwoo hyung.'_

Itu dari Jihoon.

Benar saja, tak ada siapa pun di ruang ini kecuali dirinya dan Wonwoo.

Ruangan yang luas ini terasa sepi namun tidak dengan hati dan pikiran Mingyu yang dipenuhi oleh sosok yang amat sangat dicintainya ini.

"_Aku tak mencintaimu, Kwon Mingyu. Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri pertunangan kita."_

"_Keluarga Jung mengirimkan proposal pertunangan untukmu. Kau ingin mengambilnya?"_

"_Kenapa kau tega?! Baik, kita berakhir. Namun jangan harap aku akan berhenti mengejarmu."_

Mingyu tahu cara yang ia ambil salah. Namun cara inilah satu-satunya jalan pintas untuk kembali ke rengkuhan Wonwoo.

"Ngh…"

Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Wonwoo hyung…" Ucap Mingyu yang langsung berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam dan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"A..ku tidak mati?"

Hancur hati Mingyu kala mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Sebegitu inginnya Wonwoo meninggalkan segala macam bebannya, hingga pertanyaan itu terlontar?

"Hyung… Apa aku bisa menerima maafmu?" Lirih Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah datar nan pucat.

"Untuk apa Mingyu-ya? Kau tidak salah."

"Aku bersalah hyung. Aku tidak peka untuk sadar bahwa kau di bawah tekanan untuk melepaskan pertunangan kita. Aku dengan keinginan untuk membuatmu cemburu menerima pertunangan keluarga Jung. Aku brengsek karena melampiaskan seluruh hal padamu dan membuatmu menderita. Aku salah hyung!"

Kali ini tak ada balasan yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Namun tangan kanan Wonwoo yang tidak terbalur gips meraba area perutnya.

"Ia masih ada?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebuah senyuman kecil ia berikan ke Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu terdiam di atas tangan Wonwoo.

"Anak kita masih ada. Ia akan lahir ke dunia dan menjadi sosok yang membanggakan appa dan eommanya."

Tak tahukah Mingyu, ucapannya itu membuat Wonwoo tersakiti? Setetes air mata turun dari manik hitam sosok yang tengah mengandung itu.

"Kau sudah bertunangan Mingyu-ya… Jangan berikan harapan padaku, ku mohon…"

"Aku membatalkan pertunanganku. Aku hanya ingin dirimu."

"Ming… tapi…"

"Aku akan fokus pada dirimu dan anak kita. Sekarang istirahatlah, hyung."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling membaca satu sama lain. Mengekspresikan cinta membara yang akhirnya tidak perlu ditahan juga dengan rasa rindu yang luar biasa.

"Aku pulang."


	23. Pesan

"Hyung, kau yang tabah ya. Walau yang menikah duluan itu hyung, tapi yang mau punya anak malah Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung." Ucap Chan pada sang hyung.

Seokmin hanya menatap sinis sang dongsaeng yang menjadikannya bahan bercandaan. Lain halnya dengan Jisoo yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil karena dirinya dibicarakan.

Gak harus banget kan setelah menikah langsung punya anak. Seokmin dan Jisoo sebenarnya ingin berdua dulu. Tapi kalau diberikan sosok tambahan, mereka juga tidak menolak.

Para Senerity Line Quattuor Coronam ini sedang ada di kantin rumah sakit. Aura mereka ketika berkumpul sungguh sangat berkilau sehingga orang-orang yang melihat atau melewati mereka merasa takjub dan kagum.

Di meja makan panjang ini sudah ada berbagai makanan dan minuman yang dipesan oleh masing-masing orang.

Mereka terlihat makan dengan tempo lambat karena masih saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Hansol yang sebelumnya beraura mengerikan sudah bisa mengikuti pembicaraan dan ikut tertawa akan ledekan Chan itu. Tak mungkin mereka tetap beraura membunuh disaat mereka sudah merestui hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Kihyun sudah meninggalkan mereka karena urusan lainnya, tolong jangan ditanya karena sang Nyonya Besar itu terlalu banyak memiliki urusan.

"Jangan begitu, Chan. Aku yang tertua saja sudah disalip oleh dongsaengku." Kata Seungcheol terlihat miris.

Tawa kembali pecah karena mengingat umur Seungcheol baru 22 tahun sebenarnya yang merupakan tertua di Serenity Line.

Tapi tolong, umur segitu masih bisa dikatakan muda untuk menikah.

"Itu kode, Jeonghan hyung. K O D E." Ucap Seungkwan yang sukses membuat Jeonghan terkekeh.

"Tolonglah, kita ini masih terlalu muda sebenarnya." Kata Jeonghan.

Benar mereka masih berusia sangat muda. Namun lingkungan membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Berpikir tentang masa depan dan bagaimana menghadapi segala macam rintangan dengan lingkup yang luar biasa luas.

"Apa keluarga Jung menerima pembatalan pertunangan ya?" Tanya Myeongho yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan ice cream vanilla.

Ice cream memang mampu melelehkan suasana panas dari dalam diri mereka. Bahkan Hansol, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon sedang berada di cup kedua mereka walau makanan utama yang mereka pesan belum habis.

"Aku tak peduli, Myeongho-ya. Yang jelas Mingyu harus menikahi Wonwoo, itu sudah cukup untukku." Jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Soonyoung.

"Jika mereka berani macam-macam, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Terlebih, Quattuor Coronam tidak akan tinggal diam." Kata Jihoon.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah sosok yang tak mau terbuka. Bahkan kepada saudaranya dan sahabat terdekatnya ia masih sungkan untuk berbicara.

Maka dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Jihoon ingin melindungi sang hyung dari segala hal buruk.

"Tentu saja. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menganggu kebahagiaan hyung." Balas Hansol dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

"_Hoek.. engh…Hahh… hahh…"_

Wonwoo muntah di toilet kampusnya. Ia tidak enak badan dan wajahnya terlihat memucat. Bahkan telapak tangannya juga terlihat pasi.

Morning sickness memang kadang menyusahkan jika terjadi di saat jam kuliah begini.

Mata Wonwoo terlihat berair dan kala setitik air mata jatuh, ia segera menghapusnya dengan kasar.

"_Mati mungkin menyenangkan…" _Lirih namja itu.

Setelah dirasa perutnya lebih mending dari sebelumnya, Wonwoo segera meninggalkan toilet yang kosong di saat jam kuliah itu-

-tanpa tahu sesosok namja tengah berdiri di dalam bilik toilet terujung yang jauh dari wastafel tempat Wonwoo memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Namja itu terlihat memantau sebuah alat pendeteksi lokasi di tangan kanannya. Sosok yang dipantau tengah berada di ruang kelas di sebelah toilet ini. Seorang anak menteri yang menjadi target mata-matanya.

Sedangkan tangan kiri namja itu memegang sebuah smartphone dan ia terlihat mengetik sebuah pesan tanpa melihat ke arah hadphonenya.

Mata abu-abu itu memejam sebentar sebelum ia meloncat dan masuk ke langit-langit toilet.

_To : Woozi_

'_Terimakasih untuk sudah bangun. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, Fox akan masuk dalam keadaan genting. Vernon sudah tahu namun ia luput dalam mengawasi Fox. Tunda apa yang ada di pikiran Fox._

_Selene.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tuan muda, target berjalan ke arah Anda."_

Suara di earphone yang ia kenakan membuat namja itu melirik ke sesosok target yang ia ikuti semenjak 3 bulan ini.

Ia tengah menggunakan pakaian office boy dan terlihat bergelantungan di bagian atas gedung dengan memegang sebuah alat pembersih kaca.

Di pinggangnya juga terlihat peralatan lengkap kebersihan mulai dari pembersih kaca, sapu bulu, lap, dan lain sebagainya. Ketahuilah ia sedang menyamar menjadi tukang kebersihan.

Matanya yang tajam itu melihat sesosok namja yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong di persimpangan jalan. Namja itu dengan langkah perlahan maju untuk menyebrang jalan.

Di ujung sana sebuah truk melaju kencang.

Tidak. Namja yang ia lihat itu tidak berniat menyebrang jalan.

Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, secepat tangan kanannya yang mengambil sebuah pistol di balik rompinya dan menembakannya ke arah ban truk itu juga tangan kirinya yang terlihat mengambil handphone dan mengubungi rumah sakit.

Truk barang itu oleng dan karena sang supir membanting stir ke arah yang berlawanan, truk itu hanya menyerempet namja yang memang berniat bunuh diri itu.

Teriakan orang-orang sekitar terdengar melengking dan keadaan menjadi sedikit kacau. Orang-orang berkumpul dan langsung saling berteriak untuk memanggil ambulance.

Tak beberapa lama ambulance datang dan sosok yang masih bergelantungan itu mengambil sebuah foto dan memasukannya ke dalam pesan elektronik.

_To : Woozi_

'_Aku kebetulan ada di tempat yang sama dengan Fox. Ambulancenya adalah milik St. Carat Hospital. Mian, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan._

_Selene.'_

"_Tuan muda, target berjalan ke arah selatan. Segera kejar dan kau harus bisa mencari tahu lokasi nuklirnya segera."_

Suara di telinganya bergema dengan mengesalkan. Siapa sosok itu sehingga bisa memerintahkan dirinya dengan nada tidak sopan seperti itu.

Namja bermata abu-abu itu menghela nafasnya.

Ia segera naik ke atap gedung dan melepaskan seluruh penyamarannya.

Mengganti pakaiannya dengan jumpsuit hitam khas X Clan. Megganti segala macam alat kebersihan di pinggangnya dengan berbagai macam senjata.

Hilang sudah sosok office boy tadi menyisakan penampilan sesosok Selene yang sebenarnya.

-o0o-


	24. Pintu

Ujian akhir semester genap sudah berhasil terlewati oleh para mahasiswa di bawah nama Quattuor Coronam ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana dengan status studi Jihoon, namja itu akan menjawab bahwa ia malas mengulang masa sekolah menengah atas.

Jihoon sudah jenius, jadi baginya gelar pendidikan bukanlah sarana untuk menggapai apa pun.

Ia lebih memilih fokus kepada pekerjaannya di Alligator yang sempat ia kosongkan dan menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk Soonyoung.

Lain Jihoon, lain juga sang hyung.

Wonwoo walau dalam keadaan hamil 10 minggu, ia tetap melanjutkan studinya. Masa bodoh dengan Mingyu yang memohon kepadanya untuk melepaskan pendidikan, yang penting pendidikannya tuntas.

Bahkan Wonwoo berkata pada Mingyu kalau ia baru mau menikah dengan pria tinggi itu kalau sudah mendapat gelar sarjananya dan Mingyu juga harus sudah mendapat gelar magisternya.

Ada kabar gembira dari Seokmin dan Jisoo. Apalagi kalau bukan Jisoo yang sudah mengandung. Kandungannya memasuki minggu pertama dan berita itu jelas membahagiakan banyak pihak.

Kihyun sebagai eomma keempat keluarga merasa perlu diadakan sebuah perayaan. Ia memang suka sekali merayakan keberhasilan dan momen penting Quattuor Coronam.

Jadi perayaan yang malam ini diadakan adalah untuk merayakan berhasilnya mereka semua melewati ujian akhir semester, ucapan syukur atas kehamilan Jisoo dan Wonwoo, bentuk suka cita karena dibukanya tiga buah cabang baru Angelus Café, menangnya Myeongho dan Chan dalam lomba dance nasional, dan jatuhnya perdagangan manusia 'No Exit' di tangan Alligator.

Memang banyak momen yang dirayakan. Itu semua karena waktu senggang mereka yang selalu saja bertabrakan.

Kihyun jelas sangat kesal karena terlalu banyak jadwal anak-anak dan suaminya yang bentrok. Tanpa bisa dilawan, sang Nyonya Besar Choi akhirnya mengeluarkan ultimatum yang mengatakan bahwa tanggal 10 di bulan Juni ini adalah libur nasional untuk Quattuor Coronam.

Memang terkesan memaksa, padahal memang memaksa.

Maka para anggota Quattuor Coronam harus menyesuaikan jadwal dan kesibukan mereka agar pada 10 Juni mereka bisa berkumpul.

Hyunwoo dan Seungcheol bahkan mengambil lembur setiap hari dalam seminggu sebelum hari h diadakan agar pada hari h mereka bisa santai. Ini adalah contoh pemimpin yang baik.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu menggunakan power mereka untuk meliburkan diri tanpa bisa diganggu gugat oleh para bawahan mereka. Ini adalah contoh pemimpin yang tidak baik.

Lain halnya dengan Seokmin yang hanya meminta sekretarisnya untuk menghilangkan jadwal rapat di tanggal 10 yang sebenarnya ingin ditolak oleh sang sekretaris karena rapat di tanggal itu adalah rapat antar pemegang saham. Ini adalah contoh pemimpin yang kurang ajar.

Tapi ya mau bagaimana, Seokmin lebih takut pada ibu mertuanya dibanding orang atau lembaga yang ikut memegang saham di St. Carat Foundation.

Quattuor Coronam yang tidak masuk dalam leader line tentu dapat tenang-tenang saja.

Seperti Myeongho dan Chan yang memilih membeli beberapa hadiah.

Mereka menaiki mobil milik Chan yang Chan kemudikan sendiri. Rencana kedua mahasiswa jurusan tari itu ingin membeli buket bunga untuk para ibu hamil dan mengambil hadiah untuk Jeonghan yang berhasil mengembangkan sayap Angelus Café.

Beberapa saat lalu mereka telah mengambil hadiah untuk Jeonghan yang berupa pigura foto berukuran 2x1 meter. Pigura itu memuat foto Jeonghan yang amat sangat cantik dengan pakaian serba putih dan ornamen bulu putih yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Chan dan Myeongho ingin agar Jeonghan memasang foto itu di cabang utama Angelus Café karena Jeonghan benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat di foto itu.

Mereka akhirnya memarkir mobil di area parkir. Myeongho dan Chan turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan.

Lokasi yang mereka datangi adalah deretan pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul berada. Mereka akan membeli buket di area ini.

Tidak jauh, mereka sampai di perempatan. Karena sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, lampu-lampu sudah mulai menyala dan kerumunan manusia sudah memadati area perbelanjaan ini.

"Chan, kau duluan saja ke toko perhiasan. Aku yang akan membeli buket bunganya. Siapa pun yang lebih dulu selesai, dia yang menyusul oke." Kata Myeongho.

"Baik hyung. Aku duluan." Kata Chan.

Chan terlihat menyebrangi jalan untuk menuju ke toko perhiasan yang ada di sebrang jalan. Berhadap seberang dengan floristry yang Myeongho akan kunjungi.

Ia ingin membelikan hadiah tambahan untuk Jisoo karena sudah menjadi kakak iparnya dan mencintai Seokmin dengan sepenuh hati.

Bagaimanapun, Seokmin sangat berarti bagi Chan.

Kita fokus kembali ke Myeongho.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan saya Solar yang akan menjadi guide Anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap sosok florist wanita yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat malam, Solar-ssi. Aku Myeongho. Aku butuh dua buket bunga untuk ibu hamil. Kira-kira apa yang bagus ya?"

Sang florist tersenyum sambil memandu Myeongho masuk ke dalam toko.

Floristry dua lantai ini terlihat sangat menyegarkan mata karena bunga berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap jengkal toko.

"Anda ingin bunga yang seperti apa, Myeongho-ssi?"

Myeongho terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tidak paham bahasa bunga, tapi aku ingin yang cocok untuk seorang ibu."

Sang florist mengangguk paham.

"Karena untuk ibu hamil, bagaimana kalau didominasi warna putih? Putih melambangkan kesucian dan ketulusan. Cocok untuk calon ibu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan lily putih?" Tanya Myeongho.

"Wah insting Anda luar biasa, Myeongho-ssi. Lily putih melambangkan kesucian dan kemulian. Cocok sekali untuk seorang ibu. Mari saya antar untuk memilih bunga."

Sang florist membawa sebuah keranjang di tangan kirinya dan mengajak Myeongho ke area lily.

Terlihat banyak sekali pengunjung di toko ini dan masing-masing pengunjung diguide oleh satu orang florist.

Sambil mengambil beberapa tangkai lily putih, Myeongho teringat akan satu hal.

"Aku ingin menambahkan kisah cinta mereka di dalam buket ini."

"Oh tentu saja, itu ide yang bagus sekali." Kata Solar yang masih memilih bunga.

"Yang satu dari persahabatan dan yang satu penuh gairah."

Penjelasan singkat dari Myeongho tentu langsung bisa ditangkap oleh Solar.

"Untuk persahabatan, mawar kuning adalah yang pas. Untuk cinta yang penuh gairah, ku pikir mawar merah adalah pilihan yang pas. Apa Anda setuju atau ingin yang lain?"

Myeongho tersenyum kecil.

"Itu perpaduan yang cocok."

Langkah kaki Solar mengantar Myeongho ke area mawar. Beraneka macam mawar ada di hadapan mereka.

Setelah memilih mawar yang dirasa cocok, Solar mengantar Myeongho ke area pembayaran.

"Selamat malam, Anda ingin pengemasan yang seperti apa?"

Pada monitor yang ada di hadapan Myeongho terpampang beraneka macam jenis pengemasan buket. Karena Myeongho orang yang simple, ia memilih karangan yang sederhana juga.

Setelah membayar dengan kartunya, Myeongho di arahkan untuk menunggu di area tunggu yang berada di lantai dua.

D...r.

Suara itu terdengar tipis dan samar-samar namun sangat jelas di telinga Myeongho.

Myeongho menatap sekelilingnya dan tidak ada yang sadar akan suara itu. Pengunjung lain masih terlihat santai dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Memilih untuk tetap diam, Myeongho menunggu beberapa saat.

Kala layar monitor yang tergantung di setiap sudut uangan menampilkan namanya di bagian ready, Myeongho turun dari ruang tunggu itu.

"Terima kasih, Myeongho-ssi. Semoga kedua ibu itu selamat dalam kehamilannya." Ucap Solar sambil membungkuk hormat ke Myeongho.

Myeongho menerima kedua buket yang diletakan pada tas kertas lalu ikut mengangguk.

"Terima kasih juga. Selamat malam."

Tap.

Langkah kaki namja itu terhenti tepat setelah ia menginjakan kakinya di luar pintu.

"Ada apa ini?"


	25. Pertemuan

Buket bunga yang dibelinya memang sangat cantik. Bunga-bungannya merekah segar dan harum khas bunga tercium menyejukan rongga dada.

"Terima kasih, Myeongho-ssi. Semoga kedua ibu itu selamat dalam kehamilannya." Ucap Solar sambil membungkuk hormat ke Myeongho.

Myeongho menerima kedua buket yang diletakan pada tas kertas itu lalu ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih juga. Selamat malam."

Tap.

Langkah kaki Myeongho berhenti di depan gedung.

"Ada apa ini?" Bisiknya dengan suara kecil.

Suasana di jalan ini amat sangat ramai.

Terlihat banyak polisi dan mobil ambulance yang berhenti di depan toko perhiasan.

Pikiran Myeongho langsung menuju pada Chan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menuju parkiran dan meletakan kedua buket itu di dalam mobil. Setelah itu, Myeongho berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Jalanan macet karena polisi memblokade area di sekitar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Myeongho pada pria yang terlihat berdiri di kerumunan orang-orang dengan keingintahuan tinggi.

"Ada perampokan! Kawanan yang lain kabur dan berhasil ditangkap tapi satu lagi masih di dalam dan memiliki sandera. Ia juga bersenjata! Hei!"

Tanpa kata, Myeongho menerobos masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan berlantai dua itu.

Para polisi dan masyarakat yang baru tahu Myeongho melewati mereka, kaget bukan main. Polisi kecolongan sehingga Myeongho dengan mudah masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Di lantai 1 cukup aman sebenarnya dan terlihat 3 pegawai yang terikat. Myeongho membuat gesture untuk menyuruh para sandera tidak membuat keributan.

Dengan segera, Myeongho melepaskan ikatan mereka satu persatu.

Estalase kaca yang seharusnya berisi perhiasan beraneka rupa terlihat pecah dan hancur lebur tanpa menyisakan sisa perhiasan satu pun.

Myeongho bisa melihat cctv yang terkena tembakan dan bergelantungan tanpa niat.

"Masih berapa orang yang disandera?" Tanya Myeongho ketika melepaskan ikatan orang terakhir.

"Ha.. h..10 orang..h... 4 pegawai dan hh..6 pengunjung. Hanya satu perampok yang tersisa." Jawab sang pegawai.

Myeongho mengangguk paham lalu menatap tangga yang ada.

"Pelan-pelan saat keluar." Pesan Myeongho.

Setelah tiga orang sandera keluar dengan selamat, Myeongho menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan.

Ia benar-benar mencoba meredam suara dari gesekan sepatunya dengan lantai.

"Kupikir harus ada yang mati terlebih dahulu agar mereka mau menyiapkan helikopter."

Suara pria yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam itu menggelegar disertai pekikan ketakutan.

Myeongho menurunkan badannya dan mengintip dari anak tangga terkahir. Ia bisa melihat perampok yang membelakanginya dan para sandera yang terikat, duduk di lantai.

"Kau! Ya kau! Berdiri!"

Sesosok namja yang sangat Myeongho kenal berdiri dengan tampang datarnya.

Itu Chan!

"Baiklah. Kau akan mati terlebih dahulu…"

Sang perampok mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah si bungsu keluarga Lee tersebut.

Dor.

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan dari para sandera terdengar nyaring.

Semua mata terkejut akan apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka semua.

Terdapat tiga buah pergerakan secepat kilat yang terjadi sebelum peluru ditembakan.

Chan yang sudah akan menghindar, Myeongho yang berlari ke arah Chan, dan sesosok namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit-langit dan memeluk Myeongho agar melindungi Myeongho dari peluru panas.

Wangi peppermint dan lemon yang sangat Myeongho kenal membuat Myeongho terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

Ia memandang sosok yang memeluknya dan yang didapatkan Myeongho adalah tatapan tajam dari manik berwarna abu-abu jernih.

"J..junhwi.. hyu..hyung?" Gagap Myeongho kala sosok yang memeluknya itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Chan yang tersungkur di belakang Myeongho juga menatap kaget ke arah orang yang melindungi mereka.

Chan melihat bahwa peluru panas mengenai punggung orang itu namun tak ada reaksi kesakitan yang ditunjukan olehnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Murka sang perampok kala melihat adegan penyelamatan di depannya.

Sosok yang menyelamatkan Myeongho adalah Selene. Seseorang yang memiliki mata abu-abu dan rambut hitam yang dibawa ke atas menampilkan dahinya.

Selene bangkit dan menghadap ke arah sang perampok.

Pakaian jumpsuit hitam khas X Clan yang Selene gunakan berhiaskan berbagai senjata di pinggangnya.

"Beraninya!"

Sang perampok menatap nyalang ke arah Selene.

Semua mata tercekat saat pistol itu kini siap ditembakan lagi.

Sreggh…

Buagh…

Gerakan cepat itu luput dari pandangan sang perampok.

Sebuah tendangan di alat vital mengenai si perampok dengan telak.

"AARGH!" Teriakan pilu itu terdengar membahana.

Buagh.. Brughh..

Duuagh…

Selene merampas pistol yang ada di tangan perampok itu lalu menendang perampok yang sudah tak berdaya itu ke arah jendela.

Praannkkk…

Jendela besar itu pecah bersamaan dengan tubuh berdosa yang melayang ke bawah sana.

Seluruh sandera yang ada disana tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara saking tegangnya suasana.

Selene kini menatap Myeongho.

Ketahuilah bahwa Myeongho sudah berurai air mata walau ia tak bersuara.

"Lee Chan-ssi, bantu lepaskan para sandera."

Chan akhirnya kembali ke alam nyata lalu melakukan apa yang Selene minta.

Selene mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Myeongho yang terduduk.

Tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan kulit hitam tanpa jari itu menangkup wajah Myeongho.

"Jangan pernah berada dalam bahaya lagi. Aku pergi."

Sebuah kecupan di dahi diberikan Selene kepada Myeongho.

Myeongho meraih jemari Selene sebelum Selene menembakan pistol pengait ke atas.

"H..hyung…" Lirih Myeongho sambil menatap Selene dengan deraian air mata.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di bawah sana. Selene tahu bahwa para polisi pasti sudah masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Selam..at ulang tahun… A..aku…"

Myeongho bagai tenggelam dalam pandangan mata kelabu itu. Menghanyutkan dan dirinya tak ingin lepas dari pancaran penuh kerinduan itu.

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu."

Selene melepaskan kaitannya dengan Myeongho lalu menghilang di lubang pada langit-langit. Menyisakan Myeongho dengan luka dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin menyerit kala mendapat pesan masuk dari Chan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Myeongho akan telat untuk hadir karena masih di kantor polisi.

Untuk apa kedua orang itu berurusan di kantor polisi segala? Itu adalah isi pikiran Seokmin.

Acara memang belum dimulai namun Quattuor Coronam sudah mulai berkumpul.

"Ada perampokan dan melibatkan Myeongho hyung dan Chan. Tapi tenang saja, mereka sudah aman." Kata Hansol yang lebih dulu membagi informasi.

"Mwoya? Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Kihyun.

"Di kantor polisi, eomeoni. Tenang saja, mereka sudah akan kembali kesini." Kini Jihoon yang berbicara.

Seokmin hanya mengangguk maklum karena kedua orang ini adalah gudang informasi kriminal sehingga lebih tahu detail kejadian.

Acara perayaan dilakukan di mansion Choi dan bertempat di meja makan.

Meja makan persegi panjang yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh empat orang (lima sebelum Jisoo menikah) kini bisa hampir penuh.

Inilah suasana yang sangat disukai oleh mereka semua, suasana meja makan yang ramai dan hangat.

Tak lama, Myeongho dan Chan hadir dengan sebuket bunga di masing-masing lengan mereka. Di belakang mereka juga ada beberapa pelayan yang membantu membawa pigura besar yang terbungkus kertas berwarna biru lembut.

"Mian kami telat." Kata Myeongho dan Chan secara bersamaan.

"Gwaenchana. Semuanya baik kan?" Ucap Seungcheol.

"Ne. Aman terkendali. Hyung, ini buat hyung."

"Dan ini untuk hyung. Selamat menjadi calon ibu ya."

Chan menyerahkan buket lili dan mawar kuning ke Jisoo sedangkan Myeongho memberikan buket lili dan mawar merah ke Wonwoo.

Kedua calon ibu itu menerima dengan senang hati buket yang cantik itu.

"Gomawo…" Balas Wonwoo sambil menghirup wangi segar dari buket itu.

"Dan Jeonghan hyung, ini untuk hyung." Kata Myeongho sambil menunjukan pigura besar itu,

"Aigoo.. Benda apa yang ada di dalamnya? Bagaimana pun, gomawo Chanie, Myeongho-ya…"

Jeonghan tersenyum sambil memeluk Myeongho dan Chan secara bergantian.

"Ayo kita mulai…"

Acara akhirnya diawali dengan makan bersama.

Begitu banyak makanan dan minuman yang dibuat oleh Kihyun dan dibantu oleh beberapa chef. Semua ini demi merayakan kebahagiaan mereka semua.

"Baiklah semuanya, bersulang untuk kita semua." Suara Seungcheol terdengar dan memimpin momen toast itu.

"Cheers…"

"Cheerssssssss…"


	26. Hembusan

Setelah bertanya dimana Myeongho dan Chan membeli buket bunga yang mereka berikan padanya beberapa bulan lalu, Wonwoo langsung membangunkan Mingyu untuk mengantarkannya kesana.

Di minggu pagi ini harusnya Mingyu dapat bergelung di kasur lebih lama lagi. Namun berkat guncangan kecil yang Wonwoo berikan untuk membangunkannya, Mingyu tentu harus segera bangun.

Wonwoo sudah sebulan berada di mansion Kwon. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin tinggal di rumahnya sendiri namun berkat kekeraskepalaan Mingyu dan atas ijin Hansol serta status baru yang melekat pada dirinya, ia diboyong ke mansion Kwon.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Selain karena ia sudah resmi menjadi pasangan Mingyu dalam ikatan pernikahan, semua ini agar Wonwoo mendapatkan penjagaan ekstra dari Mingyu.

Hansol amat sangat setuju agar Wonwoo dapat setidaknya menjauh dari urusan di Alligator. Hansol tentu saja ingin hyung dan keponakannya baik-baik saja.

Walau semua ini membuat jarak antara mansion Kwon dan kampusnya menjadi jauh, Wonwoo harus menerimanya.

"Hyung…"

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo yang sedang akan keluar kamar dari belakang. Ia meletakan dagunya ke pundak Wonwoo dan menghirup wangi tubuh yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Ne?"

Sebuah senyuman kecil terpantri di wajah Mingyu. "Selamat pagi untukmu… Juga untuk anak kita."

Wonwoo mengusap surai Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi juga Gyu-ah. Mandi dulu oke, aku tunggu di meja makan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengecup pipi Mingyu.

Banyak perubahan sifat yang terjadi di diri Wonwoo. Salah satunya bahwa ia sudah tidak malu untuk menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada Mingyu. Ketahuilah bahwa sosok yang sedang mengandung itu tipe tsundere akut yang pendiam.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar saat menyaksikan Wonwoo yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi telinganya.

"Neomu kyeopta…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasangan Kwon itu sudah sampai di depan gedung florisity yang didominasi warna pastel, tempat Myeongho dan Chan membeli buket bunga waktu itu.

Mingyu dengan tangan yang setia berada di pinggang Wonwoo, membantu 'ibu' hamil itu untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Pintu kaca otomatis terbuka dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam.

Wangi segar khas bunga tercium dari segala penjuru.

"Selamat pagi Tuan. Perkenalkan saya Wheein yang akan menjadi guide Tuan sekalian. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Florist cantik itu menghampiri pasangan Kwon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin membuat buket bunga untuk eommaku." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil karena ia akhirnya tahu alasan Wonwoo memintanya pagi-pagi ke floristry ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, di tangan Wonwoo sudah ada buket bunga matahari yang amat sangat cantik. Pasangan Kwon itu lalu melaju ke pemakaman yang jelas kalian ketahui adalah makam Jeon Minhyuk.

Sampai di lokasi, mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan berdampingan melintasi jalan setapak yang dihiasi bermacam bunga di sisi kanan-kirinya.

Kedua tangan Wonwoo membawa buket bunga matahari dan jangan tanyakan posisi tangan Mingyu dimana, karena tangan kanannya tetap setiap di melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo.

"Ada acara apa hari ini, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Mingyu.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana mom mengadopsiku. Bisa dibilang, hari ulang tahunku yang kedua."

"Kau memang benar-benar menggemaskan." Ucap Mingyu sambil mencubit kecil ujung hidung Wonwoo.

Entah angin dari mana hingga tiba-tiba Mingyu berucap seperti itu. Wonwoo jadi bingung sendiri karena ia memang merasa tidak melakukan apa pun yang menggemaskan.

"Maksudmu?"

Mingyu hanya terkikik kecil lalu mengecup pipi sang pujaan hati.

"Tak ada. Nah hyung, sudah sampai. Ayo beri salam ke mom."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungkwan hyung. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

"Ya Chanie. Hal ini tak bisa kita diamkan begitu saja."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Ini akan membuat perpecahan di Quattuor Coronam terlebih antara Alligator dan Monteen Stage."

"Menelepon Jihoon hyung atau kita labrak saja langsung?"

Kedua remaja itu terlihat serius sambil menatap ke meja café di ujung sana. Dari meja mereka, posisi ini sangat strategis untuk mengintai karena tertutup oleh beberapa pelanggan.

Mereka ada di Angelus Café untuk menunggu shift Myeongho selesai karena ketiga mahasiswa Art House itu akan pergi untuk berbelanja bersama. Istilahnya, chill out sebelum tahun ajaran baru muncul dan kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa harus mereka laksanakan lagi.

"Kalau kita labrak, kita sangat tidak mencerminkan Quattuor Coronam yang anggun, hyung." Kata Chan mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Aku akan foto dulu."

Seungkwan mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu langsung memotret dua insan yang duduk di meja ujung.

Katakan saja Seungkwan dan Chan terlalu berlebihan dalam percakapan mereka karena melihat Soonyoung dengan pakaian santai sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita seksi di meja ujung.

Seungkwan sudah akan mengirim foto yang ia ambil ke Jihoon namun Jihoon sudah terlebih dahulu mengirimkannya pesan.

'_Aku tahu. Yeoja itu bos dari agensi tetangga. Bilangnya ingin menjalin kerjasama tapi hanya memiliki waktu di luar jam kantor. Padahal busuknya udah ketahuan. Kalian tak perlu khawatir, sudah ada beberapa masalah yang aku kirimkan ke agensi itu.'_

Seungkwan menelan liurnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan aura panas dari chat yang dikirimkan oleh Jihoon.

"Channie, Jihoon hyung sudah tahu." Kata Seungkwan.

Tak disangka Chan malah mengangguk tak terkejut.

"Kau tidak kaget?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Hyung, Jihoon hyung itu otak teknologi. Dia pasti mengakses cctv. Lihat hyung, cctvnya gerak seolah melambai ke kita." Kata Chan sambil menujuk cctv yang kini bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali

"Ternyata percuma kita khawatir."

Tapi bagaimana pun, Seungkwan tetap risih melihat Soonyoung yang seolah digerayangi oleh tatapan yeoja itu.

Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika yang berada di posisi Soonyoung itu adalah Hansol. Bagaimana jika ada boss mafia lain yang mencoba pdkt dengan kekasihnya itu, oh Seungkwan tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Dengan segera Seungkwan menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga.

"Ne JIHOON HYUNG. Oh aku ada di Angelus … Ice Americano? Oke, siap dipesankan …"

Suara Seungkwan menggelegar di seluruh café. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Sedangkan Chan hanya pura-pura tidak peduli dan terlihat menikmati cakenya.

Tentu saja suara menggelegar itu sampai di telinga Soonyoung.

Soonyoung langsung menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar nama Jihoon disebut oleh suara yang ia kenal.

Kala pandangan Soonyoung bertemu dengan Seungkwan, Seungkwan terlihat melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa Soonyoung sambil tetap pura-pura mendengarkan orang yang berbicara di seberang telepon.

"Pesanan hyung aku titipkan ke Soonyoung hyung saja ya. Kebetulan ia juga ada di Angelus." Ucap Seungkwan masih dengan suara yang keras.

Soonyoung bisa melihat sebuah smirk muncul di wajah Seungkwan.

Oke, Soonyoung paham apa yang Seungkwan coba terangkan ke dirinya. Sinyal wifi Seungkwan sangat kuat kali ini.

"Aku permisi dulu, Jung-ssi. Tunanganku sedang memerlukanku. Jika masih ada yang perlu dibicarakan, kau bisa menghubungi sekretarisku." Ucap Soonyoung dengan senyum bisnisnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum perih sambil mengangguk ketika Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura lagi, Seungkwan-ah." Kata Soonyoung sambil terkekeh. Ia sudah berada di meja Seungkwan dan Chan.

Seungkwan segera menurunkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hyung, Jihoon hyung itu sudah mengirim masalah lebih dulu sebelum aku melapor. Mungkin hyung akan terkena masalah juga." Ucap Seungkwan.

"Jihoon hyung mengerikan." Kata Chan menanggapi.

Soonyoung jelas tahu bahwa tunangannya itu punya otak yang sangat bisa digunakan untuk strategi perang. Maka ia sudah kebal jika nanti ia bertemu dengan Jihoon, ia akan dibantai.

"Baik aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menenangkan bom waktu yang sebentar lagi meledak." Kata Soonyoung.

Mari doakan keselamatan kepala keluarga Kwon tersebut.


	27. Deklarasi

Menurut kalender akademik St. Carat University, hari ini adalah hari pertama pembelajaran reguler di semester ganjil.

Semester ganjil berarti awal bagi mahasiswa baru. Maka dari itu sejak akhir bulan Juli hingga pertengahan Agustus ini, Seokmin disibukan oleh beragam kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan kemahasiswaan.

Seperti hari ini Seokmin harus menghadiri upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru dan menyebabkan Jisoo sendirian di mansion Lee.

Jisoo tidak punya jadwal di hari senin, maka dari itu ia memilih merelaksasikan dirinya di mansion.

Kandungannya memasuki usia 11 minggu. Dibanding Wonwoo yang memasuki usia kandungan 5 bulan, tentu saja perut Jisoo belum terlalu menonjol.

"Jisoo-ya…."

Itu suara Jeonghan.

Jisoo segera menuju ke ruang depan dan terlihat Jeonghan yang membawa berbagai macam produk kesehatan dan kecantikan.

"Jeonghanie… Siapa yang ada di belakangmu?"

Ucapan Jisoo itu membuat Jeonghan menyerit. Pasalnya ia sendirian dari apartemen untuk menuju ke mansion Lee.

"Aku sendiri. Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya dan ia terkejut kala sesosok pria terlihat memandang ke arah mereka dari luar pagar.

Jujur saja, jarak antara pintu utama dan pagar lumayan jauh. Namun Jeonghan dan Jisoo dapat melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan mencurigakan itu.

Pria itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat menggunakan kacamata serta topi bundar.

Dor.

"Mwoya?!"

Kedua namja itu tersentak kaget kala melihat sosok pria itu menembak ke arah security yang berjaga di pos depan mansion.

Rumah keluarga Lee tidak seperti keluarga Choi yang memang memiliki basic di pertahanan. Siapa coba yang mau menjadi musuh St. Carat Foundation? Mungkin ada, namun kemungkinan untuk bersaing dan punya banyak musuh seperti RED Corporation itu sedikit.

Jeonghan langsung menarik tangan Jisoo dan menuju ke area belakang mansion.

Keempat mansion Quattuor Coronam didesain untuk memiliki pintu keluar yang lebih dari satu. Lama mengenal Jisoo serta Quattuor Coronam yang lain membuat Jeonghan paham dimana letak pintu keluar lain.

Sambil berlari, Jeonghan menghubungi Seungcheol dengan agak panik begitu pula dengan Jisoo yang menghubungi Seokmin.

"Shit. Seungcheol tidak mengangkat."

"Yeoboseyo. Seokmin, aku dan Jeonghan dikejar oleh seseorang. Ia menembak security dan mungkin sudah masuk ke mansion. …. Baik kita bertemu disana."

Sambungan telepon diputus.

"Jeonghan, kita cari lokasi yang ramai. Seokmin akan menjemput kita di depan Redish."

Kedua namja cantik itu berlari ke area pertokoan yang padat akan pejalan kaki.

Dor.

Seluruh pejalan kaki disana otomatis berteriak dan menunduk begitu pula dengan Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

"Apa itu?"

"Tembakan?"

"Ada yang terluka?

"Ada apa ini?"

Keributan mulai terjadi.

Dor.

Dan pada tembakan kedua, seluruh pejalan kaki mulai berlarian tak tentu arah. Teriakan penuh kepanikan menghiasi sekitaran.

"Sial. Ia tak peduli tempat ramai! Dimana pula polisi di jam segini?!" Ucap Jeonghan.

Ia kembali menarik lengan Jisoo dan mereka menembus kerusuhan yang terjadi.

"Kandunganmu baik-baik saja, Jisoo?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Mereka sudah ada di pinggir jalan yang agak sepi. Jeonghan membawa Jisoo untuk bersembunyi di balik vending machine.

"Kuharap. Aku sudah lama tidak berlari seperti ini." Kata Jisoo dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Tak lama mereka bisa melihat mobil Seokmin terlihat berhenti di sebrang jalan.

Jalan ini adalah jalan besar sehingga jarak mereka sangat jauh.

Suut…

Jeonghan dan Jisoo bisa merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk leher mereka.

Dengan segera Jeonghan menarik jarum itu dan terkejut kala ia sangat tahu bahwa itu adalah bius.

"Si..al…"

Brukk…

Tubuh kedua namja itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei!" Teriak Seokmin saat ia melihat istri dan temannya dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam.

Buagh.

Seseorang memukul bagian belakang kepala Seokmin, menyebabkan pria itu pingsan seketika.

"Saatnya pembalasan dendam…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boss, ada berita gawat. Lee Buseok berhasil melarikan diri."

Hansol langsung menegakan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menyandar pada kursi kerjanya.

Ucapan Teen bukanlah ucapan main-main. Tidak seperti Seven yang suka bercanda, Teen bukanlah sosok yang akan mengucapkan lelucon mengenai hal genting.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya kita kemasukan mata-mata yang menyamar. Ia menukar dirinya dengan Buseok dan Buseok kabur menggunakan penyamaran."

"Alligator sampai kecolongan, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres bukan? Sudah sampai mana penyelidikan?"

Seven menyerahkan sebuah berkas.

"X Clan adalah dalang dari semua ini. Mereka bahkan menyediakan kendaraan untuk Buseok kabur."

Alligator bisa kebobolan? Hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan dan terbayangkan. Dengan segala SDM dan teknologi, Alligator masih bisa dicurangi seperti ini?

Satu hal yang Hansol pahami bahwa rencana X Clan kali ini bukanlah hal biasa.

Handphone Seven menampilkan pemberitahuan panggilan dari Jihoon.

Seven segera memencet tombol accept dan seketika muncul video call dari Jihoon di layar komputer di hadapan Hansol.

"Hansolie. Aku mendapat laporan kepolisian bahwa terjadi penembakan di area Gangnam. Ketika aku melihat cctv di area itu, aku menemukan Jeonghan hyung dan Jisoo hyung berlari. Ketika aku mengecek cctv di persimpangan, mereka terkena bius dan dibawa oleh sebuah mobil. Seokmin yang sepertinya menjemput Jisoo hyung juga ikut dibawa... Ini deklarasi perang, Hansolie."

Suara Jihoon di sebrang sana terdengar serius.

"Kau bisa melacak chip Jeonghan hyung, hyung?" Tanya Hansol.

Jihoon terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi dengan cahaya tamaram. Ia mengotak-atik laptop yang ada di samping kirinya dan memicingkan mata.

"Chip Jeonghan hyung terakhir aktif 10 menit lalu di area pantai Incheon. Jika dalang dibalik ini adalah X Clan, berarti chip Jeonghan hyung dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, karena tidak mungkin Selene mengnonaktifkan chip hyungnya."

Hansol terlihat memicingkan matanya.

"Seven hyung, kirim Seungkwan, Chan, Wonwoo hyung, Mingyu hyung, Soonyoung hyung, dan kalau bisa Myeongho hyung juga ke tempat yang aman. Aku tak ingin mereka mengalami luka terlebih Wonwoo hyung dan keponakanku. Dan jangan sampai Seungkwan melihat darah."

Seven langsung mengangguk dan terlihat menelepon seseorang.

"Jihoon hyung, hubungi aboeji-eomeoni, Seungcheol hyung, dan Selene. Katakan untuk bertemu di markas sekarang juga."

Jihoon yang diberi perintah langsung menurut.

"Teen, kerahkan seluruh agen untuk mencari tahu dimana mereka bertiga disekap."

Teen langsung bergerak meninggalkan ruangan.

Hansol menekan beberapa nomor dan langsung menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa di layar monitor.

"Sawadee khrub." Ucap Hansol yang menyapa menggunakan bahasa Thailand.

"_Sawadee Vernon! So rare you call directly. Need something?"_

"Brother Kao, I need a maximum supply of weapons from UWMA Corp as soon as possible. Code Red."

"_Where are you?"_

"South Korea. I sending the location."

Sosok yang dipanggil Kao itu mengangguk mengerti lalu terlihat memberikan sinyal.

"_Weapons from Korea branch have been sent. If not enough, I'll send the ones from Shandong and Fukuoka."_

"Thanks brother. Everything all right in Thailand?"

"_Yeah, everything good….. Vernon, whatever the case, I hope Alligator survive."_

Hansol mengangguk.

"That all, brother. See you."

"_Yeah see you."_

Sambungan video terputus.

Pemasok senjata utama Alligator adalah buatan UWMA Corp yang memiliki cabang di seluruh dunia.

Dan untuk perang, senjata adalah aspek penting yang diperlukan oleh Alligator.

Beberapa saat telepon Hansol berdering. Ia langsung mengangkatnya kala tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"_Selene ada bersamaku. Kami akan menuju markasmu segera." _


	28. Rencana

Seungcheol baru saja menyelesaikan agenda rapat bulanan dengan para manager kala ia ingat bahwa smartphonenya ia silent.

Ia bahkan baru menyadarinya ketika ia sudah sampai di ruang kerjanya dan duduk di kursi kerja.

"Jeonghanie?" Ucap Seungcheol kala melihat beberapa panggilan masuk.

Ketika akan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Jeonghan, Seungcheol dikagetkan dengan sosok pria yang bediri di ujung ruangannya.

"Selene?"

Ya, sosok itu Selene.

Selene mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah Seungcheol.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menatap namja yang menggunakan seragam agent khas X Clan itu.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk melindungi Eos dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu." Ucap Selene.

Seungcheol menyerit.

Kenapa Selene sampai membawa janji yang diucapkan Seungcheol kala itu?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seungcheol langsung. Ia tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

Selene melempar sebuah alat yang menampilkan koordinat wilayah. Ada sebuah titik merah berpendar dengan tulisan Helios dan sebuah titik hitam bertuliskan Eos.

Seungcheol paham bahwa kedua titik ini adalah pelacak lokasi dari Jeonghan dan Myeongho. Jeonghan pernah mengatakan bahwa Selene masih mengawasi kedua saudaranya walau keberadaan Selene sendiri tidak diketahui.

Sebuah chip ditanam di lengan kiri Jeonghan dan Myeongho yang berfungsi sebagai gps. Chip itu juga dirancang mengirimkan gelombang yang mengacaukan arus data di cctv terdekat tempat Jeonghan dan Myeongho berada yang lalu mengirimkannya ke Selene.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan kenapa lokasi Eos tidak terlacak. Satu, aku mematikannya. Dua, chip itu dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya."

Ucapan Selene jelas membuat Seungcheol terkejut.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa Eos menghilang?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menjaga Eos, hyung? Aku mempercayakan Eos kepadamu. Ck."

Selene terlihat kesal walau wajah itu amat datar.

Di sisi lain Seungcheol mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh panik dan kehilangan akal pada situasi seperti ini walaupun orang yang dicintainya sedang tidak diketahui keberadaan dan keadaannya.

Ting.

Sebuah pesan, masuk ke dalam smartphone Seungcheol dan Selene. Itu dari Jihoon.

"Kau bergabung?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Selene mengangguk.

"Tak ada yang lebih berharga dibandingkan Eos dan Helios."

Seungcheol mengangguk paham sambil menghubungi Hansol.

"Selene ada bersamaku. Kami akan menuju markasmu segera."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Myeongho hanya bisa duduk dan terdiam di sofa bersama dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, dan Chan.

Tak ada dari keenam orang itu yang berbicara namun kekhawatiran sangat kentara di wajah mereka. Otak mereka mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Mereka dijemput dan dipaksa untuk ikut oleh pasukan keamanan milik Alligator dari lokasi mereka masing-masing. Dan disinilah mereka berakhir dengan diam di sebuah ruang di area pertahanan paling rahasia milik Alligator.

Seven menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan.

Ruangan ini sesungguhnya didesain seperti apartemen dan segala persediaan lengkap disana. Hanya saja di tiap sudut ruang ditempati oleh satu orang agent dan ruangan ini juga dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan canggih.

Keenam namja ini tentu mengkhawatirkan Quattuor Coronam yang lainnya. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dan hanya bisa menunggu tanpa kepastian.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan frustasi.

"Tidak ada, Soon. Kondisi ku sedang mengandung dan aku tidak bisa membantu mereka. Jihoon akan aman jadi kita hanya bisa berharap yang lainnya selamat." Balas Wonwoo.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak bisa melawan. Jika mereka terlibat, mereka mungkin akan menjadi beban. Dan jika mereka tertangkap dan menjadi sandera, segalanya akan menjadi lebih rumit.

Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan Chan memang diberi pelatihan pertahanan diri dan persenjataan, namun mereka tidak pernah terjun langsung ke dunia mafia. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan mereka digiring kesini bersamaan dengan Myeongho, Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan.

"Bahkan Jisoo hyung tengah mengandung…" Lirih Seungkwan.

Mereka kembali terdiam kala mendengar ucapan Seungkwan.

Kondisi terburuk ada di Jisoo. Ia tengah hamil muda dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

Di samping Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat gawat.

Tap.

Myeongho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Soonyoung cepat. Wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksetujuan atas ucapan Myeongho.

Myeongho tersenyum getir. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, hyung. Jeonghan hyung dalam bahaya dan sebagai adiknya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tetap disini dan tidak boleh pergi." Kata Mingyu. Ia tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran Myeongho.

"Aku harus."

"Jika kau harus, maka kami juga seharusnya terjun langsung, Myeongho!" Ucap Mingyu. Intonasinya naik menyebabkan suasana menjadi semakin runyam.

Wonwoo menyentuh jemari Mingyu mencoba menenangkan sang suami yang terlihat seperti akan meledak itu.

Dengan perlahan Myeongho membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Seluruh pasang mata kelima orang lain kini menuju ke arah dongsaeng dari Jeonghan itu.

Myeongho membalikan badannya dan membuat lima orang yang ada disana dapat melihat punggung Myeongho.

Seungkwan, Chan, dan Mingyu terbelalak kaget sedangkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menajamkan mata mereka.

Di punggung Myeongho terdapat sebuah ukiran yang membuat seluruh orang disana tak bisa berkata-kata.

Lambang X Clan.

"Myeongho h..hyung? Kau…" Ucap Chan yang masih dalam mode kagetnya.

"Soonyoung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana hubungan antara aku, Jeonghan hyung, dan Selene. Tapi untuk kalian bertiga, mianhamnida... Jeonghan hyung, Selene, dan aku adalah tiga anak dari bajingan X. Ne, X si petinggi X Clan adalah ayah kami…"

Masih tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun di antara mereka. Bahkan mungkin untuk menarik nafas saja mulai sulit.

"…Karena Selene terlalu mencintai kami, ia merelakan dirinya sendiri menanggung segala beban dengan hadiah kebebasan aku dan Jeonghan hyung. Penembakan Jihoon empat tahun lalu adalah misi dengan hadiah kebebasan kami."

Penjelasan Myeongho benar-benar membuat ketiga orang itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Begitu juga Wonwoo dan Soonyoung yang tidak ingin mengeluarkan ucapan apapun.

Memang tidak semua Quattuor Coronam tahu siapa itu Jeonghan dan Myeongho. Juga tidak semuanya tahu bagaimana hubungan rumit antara mereka.

Tentu saja berita ini mengejutkan bagi mereka yang tidak tahu.

"Jadi hyung adalah tiga bersaudara Highlight yang dirumorkan mengkhianati X Clan?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Myeongho mengangguk. Sudah lama sekali sebutan 'Highlight' tidak ia dengar.

"Biarkan aku mengenalkan diriku dengan baik. Aku Moon Helios Myeongho saudara dari Moon Eos Jeonghan dan Moon Selene Junhwi. Walau aku adalah anak angkat, namun di darahku mengalir darah Y, saudara dari X."

Chan, Mingyu, dan Seungkwan masih dalam fase ketidakpercayaan sehingga mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Myeongho yang sudah mengancingkan kembali kemejanya menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku tak tahu tapi setidaknya aku harus menyelamatkan hyungku. Kumohon jaga diri kalian."

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan perut yang semakin membesar ia memeluk Myeongho dan menepuk punggung pria itu.

"Jaga dirimu juga…" Kata Wonwoo.

Seungkwan kini berdiri dan mengenggam tangan Myeongho dengan erat.

"Hyung… Kau harus selamat." Ucap Seungkwan.

Myeongho mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga ingin tetap hidup walau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Kini Chan, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu juga turut bangkit.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku mohon tetaplah hidup." Ucap Chan yang kini harus merelakan partner dancenya itu untuk pergi.

Myeongho menghela nafasnya lalu dengan cepat dan tanpa cegatan dari para agent, keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia melangkah dengan penuh tekad tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Dari sana kelima orang itu tahu bahwa Myeongho memang dikhususkan oleh Hansol agar bebas keluar masuk. Hansol seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan Myeongho lakukan.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap."

"Ne hyung…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Kihyun memasang wajah datarnya yang kini sudah setara dengan kedataran Hyunwoo. Wajah yang sangat jarang ditunjukan di depan anak-anaknya itu membuat suasana yang suram semakin berat.

Hansol, Seungcheol, Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Jihoon, dan Selene duduk di meja bundar pada ruang komando utama Alligator.

Terlihat Seven dan Teen yang berdiri di belakang Hansol sibuk dengan tablet dan smartphone yang mereka bawa.

"X akan pergi ke luar negeri dalam beberapa jam. Kurasa membunuhnya langsung akan sangat menyenangkan."

Walau pada kalimatnya ada kata menyenangkan, Selene malah menunjukan ekspresi yang sebaliknya.

"X Clan membantu Lee Buseok untuk membalas dendam ke Seokmin dan Jisoo hyung namun malah membawa Jeonghan hyung. Jelas ini bukanlah balas dendam biasa. Ini adalah misi menghancurkan Quattuor Coronam yang dipoles dengan rapi." Ucap Jihoon.

"Maaf, aku akan menghancurkan X Clan. Tak ada lagi jalan politik, kita serang secara terang-terangan." Kata Selene.

"Aku, Kihyun, dan Selene akan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Seungcheol dan kau bisa menyusul setelahnya. Untuk Jihoon, kuserahkan guide kepadamu." Kata Hyunwoo.

Hansol mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan melakukan guide sesuai standar Alligator. Untuk abeoji dan eomeoni, aku akan memanggil kalian dengan kode kalian. Untuk Seungcheol hyung, kodemu adalah . Nama itu adalah kodemu yang biasa dipakai oleh Alligator." Ucap Jihoon.

Saat ini petarung terhebat adalah kepala keluarga Choi, nyonya besar Choi, dan sang pembelot X Clan. Walau Hyunwoo dan Kihyun sudah keluar dari Alligator sejak sangat lama, kemampuan mereka masihlah luar biasa.

Sudah tahu bukan jika Choi Hyunwoo dan Yoo Kihyun adalah mantan agent terbaik Alligator?

"Boss, team Falcon menemukan lokasi pasti. Selain itu team Jaguar dan Tiger sudah masuk ke dalam wilayah mereka." Ucap Teen.

Pada tengah meja muncul layar hologram yang menampilkan denah lokasi.

"Kau tahu tempat ini, Selene?" Tanya Seungcheol kala melihat Selene menyerit.

"Markas utama X Clan."

Kihyun menepuk tangannya dengan keras. "Luar biasa sekali mereka berani membawa anak-anakku ke markas laknat itu."

Segera Seven dan beberapa agent lainnya membawa briefcase besar yang diletakan di hadapan mereka semua.

Mereka membuka briefcase itu dan terlihat segala macam perlengkapan tempur ada disana.

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun menyeringai kecil kala melihat pakaian lapangan agent yang sudah tak pernah mereka lihat semenjak mereka memutuskan keluar dari Alligator.

"Mari selamatkan para hyung dan hancurkan X Clan!"


	29. Jejak

Dor.

Dor.

Buaam….

Jisoo membuka matanya kala mendengar kerincuhan di sekitarnya. Suara yang ditangkap telinganya mampu membuat Jisoo untuk sadar.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas karena efek bius yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jisoo mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Seokmin… Jeonghanie.."

Jisoo mencoba membangunkan Jeonghan dan Seokmin yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

'Kenapa kami tidak diikat.' Bathin Jisoo keheranan.

Protokol standar X Clan adalah membuat pergerakan sandera seminim mungkin. Apa cara kerja X Clan sudah berubah?

Mereka berada di sebuah penjara yang Jisoo yakini ada di bawah tanah.

Karena guncangan dari Jisoo, secara perlahan Jeonghan dan Seokmin membuka mata mereka. Kesadaran kedua sosok itu mulai pulih walau harus menunggu beberapa saat.

"Akh-" Erangan kesakitan yang tertahan keluar dari mulut Jeonghan.

Ia bisa melihat darah yang mulai mengering di lengan kirinya.

"Gwaenchana, Jeonghanie?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Chipku dikeluarkan." Kata Jeonghan sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Chip?" Tanya Jisoo yang tidak mengerti.

Bersamaan dengan itu Seokmin perlahan menegakan tubuhnya. Ia langsung memeluk Jisoo dengan erat sambil mengecek seluruh tubuh sang belahan jiwa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jisoo mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Dor…

Dor…

Duamm…

Suara baku tembak terdengar terus menerus. Suara hantaman dasyat juga terdengar bahkan menyebabkan getaran kecil yang dapat mereka rasakan.

"Sepertinya ada yang menyerang ke area ini." Kata Jisoo kala menyadari tak ada satu pun penjaga yang menjaga mereka.

Jisoo melihat sekeliling penjara ini. Sosok cantik itu menopang tubuhnya pada sel besi yang lebih tinggi dan melompat ke arah lampu yang menyala redup.

Ia bergelantungan di penyangga lampu lalu menarik penyangga dan juga lampunya sekaligus ke bawah dengan tangan kosong.

Ketika Jisoo menapak ke lantai dengan halus, terlihat kabel yang menyambung dengan penyangga lampu.

Dengan menggunakan kukunya, ia mengelupasi kulit kabel dan terlihatlah 17 kabel berwarna-warni yang ada di dalam sana.

Tanpa ragu, Jisoo memutuskan 3 buah kabel di antara 17 kabel yang ada.

Zzing…

Cahaya yang ada di sekitar pintu penjara redup.

Jeonghan dan Seokmin menatap Jisoo dengan penuh tanda tanya karena kejadian tadi terjadi dalam tempo yang sangat cepat membuat Jeonghan dan Seokmin baru menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan sedikit lambat.

Bahkan ketika sosok yang sedang hamil muda itu menendang pintu penjara hingga terlepas dari engselnya, Jeonghan dan Seokmin masih tak mampu berkata-kata.

Pintu penjara ini di desain untuk mengunci secara otomatis sehingga tidak memerlukan kunci untuk membukanya.

Sebuah kelemahan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu.

"Kaja. Seokmin tolong papah Jeonghan oke. Aku akan memimpin." Kata Jisoo memberikan arahan.

Seberapa pun banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepala Seokmin saat ini, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dahulu.

Seokmin langsung merangkul Jeonghan yang masih terlihat kesakitan.

Luka Jeonghan luar biasa lebar karena chip yang ditanam disana ada di dekat tulang lengannya. Bahkan Seokmin maupun Jisoo bisa melihat daging segar yang terbuka.

Jisoo bisa melihat beberapa penjaga jatuh terkapar dengan luka tembak dan darah dimana-mana.

Dengan cepat Jisoo mengambil beberapa pistol yang ada setelah memastikan peluru yang ada disana penuh.

Tap.

Langkah Jisoo berhenti mendadak menyebabkan Seokmin dan Jeonghan juga berhenti.

"Wah wah… Lihat siapa yang ingin kabur…"

Jisoo menajamkan matanya.

"Lee Buseok…"

Di depan sana terlihat Buseok berdiri dengan beberapa anak buahnya.

"Karena markas besar ini sedang diserang, mereka jadi lupa bahwa aku masih ada urusan denganmu Choi Jisoo. Maka dari itu mari kita biarkan kerusuhan terjadi dan mari kita berpesta."

Senjata terangkat dan mengarah ke arah mereka.

Dor.

Sebuah tembakan mengarah ke Seokmin dan pundak kiri namja itu tertembak dengan telak.

"Akh…"

Jeonghan yang dipapah Seokmin langsung berbalik untuk menahan tubuh Seokmin.

"Seokmin!" Teriak Jisoo. Sosok itu langsung menghampiri Seokmin dan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menekan pundak Seokmin mengharapkan darahnya akan terhambat untuk keluar. Lengan Jeonghan sakit sekali, namun ia tahu bahwa Seokmin juga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Seokmin memegang pundaknya dan menatap nyalang.

"Kau hanya boleh menonton dari tempatmu, Seokmin." Ucap Buseok dengan senyumannya yang mengesalkan.

Jisoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Wah karena katanya kau sedang hamil, bagaimana kalau bertarungnya satu persatu saja? Aku baik sekali bukan?"

Jisoo bangkit dari posisinya lalu berdiri di depan Seokmin dan Jeonghan. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

Jeonghan yang melihat hal itu langsung maju dan berdiri di samping Jisoo.

"Jisoo-ya, pertarungan adalah sarana mengugurkan kandunganmu. Biar aku saja." Kata Jeonghan.

"Hohoho… Aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi kau seharusnya duduk diam dan ikut menonton bersama Seokmin. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Seokmin, sosok seperti apa yang ia jadikan istri."

Seokmin dan Jeonghan menyerit kembali.

Jisoo terdiam dan keadaan menjadi hening walau suara penuh kekacauan masih terdengar samar entah dari mana.

"Hahahahahaa…." Tawa Jisoo pecah saat itu juga.

Seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

Tawa lembut khas Jisoo kali ini bukanlah yang Jeonghan dan Seokmin kenal. Terdapat sebuah hal mengerikan di balik tawa itu yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Ne ne… Sebelum kau memberitahu suamiku, aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya."

Grep.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jisoo mengunci pergerakan salah satu anak buah Buseok dan mematahkan lehernya. Membuat tubuh yang sudah kehilangan nyawa itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

Seokmin syock dengan pemandangan di depannya sedangkan Jeonghan menatap penuh selidik.

"Seokmin-ah… Mianhe… Aku menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar padamu."

Jisoo tersenyum penuh kesakitan ke arah Seokmin. Air mata mengalir dari mata cantik itu.

"Tatto yang ada di punggungku bukanlah berbentuk mawar. Itu hanya untuk menutupi tattoku sebelumnya. Aku Hong Jisoo, mantan malaikat maut kecil X Clan."

Seokmin terpaku sedangkan Jeonghan membelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jeonghan.


	30. Sama

-o0o-

Bocah berumur 7 tahun tersenyum senang kala menyaksikan sosok Seungcheol yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya terdiam saat ia membentaknya.

Mulut Seungcheol tertutup oleh lakban sehingga ia tak bisa berteriak minta tolong. Hanya geraman tak jelas yang bisa anak itu berikan.

Loly trap, si Malaikat Maut Kecil adalah julukan bocah 7 tahun itu.

Apa yang menyebabkan X Clan merekrut bocah ini? Tentu saja karena siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa bocah ini seorang pembunuh bayaran?

Seorang korban child abuse yang telah dilatih membunuh sejak awal. Benar-benar latar belakang yang menguntungkan X Clan.

Dengan senyum polos dan mata yang berbinar bak permata, sosok kecil Jisoo mampu melumpuhkan targetnya.

Targetnya saat ini adalah anak sulung keluarga Choi dengan misi menukar surat tanah milik RED Corporation dengan Seungcheol.

Jangan tanya siapa tuannya, karena Jisoo bahkan tidak tahu.

Brakkk…

Pintu dipaksa untuk dibuka dan menampilkan sosok tegap Hyunwoo disana.

Hyunwoo masuk ke dalam dan disambut dengan lemparan pisau yang bertubi-tubi dari Jisoo.

Dengan gerakan yang tepat, Hyunwoo menghindari setiap pisau yang menuju ke arahnya.

Bukannya menuju ke Seungcheol, sosok pria itu malah membawa tubuh mungil Jisoo dalam pelukan hangat.

"_Cukup. Jangan lagi membunuh, itu hal yang buruk Shua…"_

Deg.

Jisoo terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

Ia tertegun saat menerima pelukan hangat yang sangat lama tak ia rasakan. Sosok pria ini juga memanggil nama aslinya yang bahkan hanya ibunya yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sosok ibu yang sudah menghilang karena kekerasan yang dilakukan sang ayah.

Jisoo masih terdiam dengan pikiran yang entah melayang kemana sampai sosok Kihyun dengan rambut peachnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kihyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Jisoo dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil anak itu. Dengan lembut Kihyun mengusap surai hitam Jisoo.

"_Jadilah anak kami, kau mau?" _

Jisoo tak bisa berkata apa pun kala Hyunwoo dan Kihyun membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam keluarga Choi.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Hyunwoo dan Kihyun dengan segala kemampuan mereka mampu membuat sosok pembunuh cilik ini berubah menjadi sosok penuh kelembutan dengan cepat.

Jisoo kecil terbuai akan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bisa memiliki seorang hyung dan seorang dongsaeng sekarang.

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun tidak mengganti nama Jisoo dan mengubah yang sebelumnya Hong Jisoo menjadi Choi Jisoo.

Disinilah awal permusuhan RED Corporation dan X Clan. Alligator dan X Clan memang bermusuhan namun tidak pernah menyerempet anggota Quattuor Coronam yang lain.

X Clan jelas saja tak membiarkan asset berharganya pergi begitu saja.

Perang jalur belakang antara RED Corporation dan X Clan berlangsung selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Alligator juga membantu RED Corporation hingga akhirnya diadakan pertemuan paling menengangkan yang pernah ada.

Pertemuan itu diadakan di atap gedung kosong di pusat kota Seoul dengan segala macam senjata saling mengarah ke satu sama lain.

Hyunwoo tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah maka diputuskan ia membeli Jisoo dengan harga yang fantastis.

Dengan itu Jisoo terbebas dari X Clan.

Kihyun baru menyadari tattoo yang ada di punggung Jisoo saat ia membantu Jisoo menggunakan pakaian baru di ruang ganti di REDish.

Kihyun bertanya apa Jisoo ingin menghilangkan tattoo itu namun jawaban Jisoo ia hanya ingin menumpuknya saja.

Anak kecil itu berucap bahwa tattoo itu bagaikan dosanya yang tak akan pernah hilang, maka dari itu ia ingin menutupnya saja.

Jisoo pun dengan senang hati memilih tattoo mawar karena ia sangat menyukai bunga itu.

Beralih ke hari yang baru, Jisoo berhadapan dengan sosok yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"_Annyeong Jisoo hyung. Perkenalkan aku Seokmin. Aku, eomma, appa, dan Chan baru saja kembali dari Rusia… jadi salam kenal."_

Jisoo menatap mata anak 5 tahun yang menatap dengan keceriaan. Senyuman secerah matahari mampu membuat perasaan Jisoo menghangat.

"_Salam kenal Seokmin. Aku Jisoo."_

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari namaku beda sendiri di antara Seungcheol hyung dan Seungkwan." Lirih Jisoo.

"Jadi… Mari kita mulai." Lanjut Jisoo sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Bakat alaminya tak akan hilang hanya karena ia tak pernah berlatih bukan?

Brak…

Buagh…

Buseok benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membiarkan Jisoo bertarung satu lawan satu.

Sudah sepuluh orang tergeletak jatuh antara pingsan atau tanpa nyawa. Belum ada sepertiga dari bawahan Buseok namun Jisoo sudah nampak kelelahan.

Ia sedang hamil muda. Walau bakatnya tak hilang namun tenaganya sudah terkuras. Terlebih Jisoo berkali-kali menghalangi serangan yang merujuk ke perutnya.

Jisoo yang terlihat kelelahan membuat Seokmin dan Jeonghan tak tega.

"Jisoo hyung… Sudah… cukup, kumohon." Kata Seokmin.

Seokmin merasa dirinya tak berguna karena tak bisa melindungi istri dan calon anaknya. Bahkan darahnya masih mengalir dan membuat kemeja putih itu menjadi merah.

Jisoo tak memperdulikan ucapan Seokmin dan kini ia telah masuk ke pertarungan dengan orang kesebelas.

"Seokmin, aku minta kain di kemejamu. Tolong bantu aku membalut luka sialan ini." Pinta Jeonghan.

Seokmin mengangguk.

Jeonghan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk tetap menahan luka Seokmin. Sehingga kedua orang itu sama-sama hanya bisa menggunakan satu lengan yang tersisa.

Seokmin dan Jeonghan bekerja sama untuk merobek kemeja putih yang sudah menjadi merah itu lalu melilitkannya di luka Jeonghan.

Buagh…

Sosok kesebelas terbanting ke lantai dengan kepala yang terputar.

Jeonghan berdiri dan kini menahan bahu Jisoo yang sudah akan melanjutkan pertarungannya.

Jisoo tak menoleh sedikit pun. Pandangan matanya masih sangat fokus ke arah musuhnya.

"Jeonghanie, kumohon jangan menahanku." Ucap Jisoo dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Jisoo-ya… Setiap orang memiliki rahasia dan aku juga memilikinya." Bisik Jeonghan dengan lembut.

Ia mengenggam jemari Jisoo dengan erat.

"Seokmin tak akan marah padamu. Ia sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Jeonghan lagi.

Jeonghan menatap ke arah Buseok yang masih menampilkan wajah penuh kebahagiaannya karena melihat Seokmin dan Jisoo menderita.

"Ne Buseok-ssi. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku Moon Eos Jeonghan, anak pertama dari X pemimpin tertinggi X Clan. Salam kenal." Ucap Jeonghan.

Kini giliran Jisoo yang menatap Jeonghan dengan penuh tanda tanya dan keterkejutan.

Jeonghan menarik bagian bawah-belakang pakaiannya ke atas dan menampilkan sebuah lambang X Clan yang tercetak dengan jelas di punggung putih itu.

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Jisoo-ya, tapi kita saling melupakan. Jadi sekarang, kau istirahatkan dirimu dan biarkan aku yang melawan."

Jeonghan mendorong tubuh Jisoo untuk menuju Seokmin.

Seokmin dengan kemeja yang terbuka karena dirobek oleh Jeonghan langsung membawa Jisoo dalam pelukan erat.

"Mian, Seokmin…" Lirih Jisoo.

Seokmin menangkup wajah Jisoo yang sudah berurai air mata dengan satu tangannya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Tak peduli siapa dirimu di masa lalu, kau adalah Jisooku. Jisoo yang aku cintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Jisoo yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Saranghae…"

Tangis Jisoo makin menjadi namun ia memilih menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk ke arah Seokmin.

Pandangan mata mereka kini menuju pada Jeonghan yang bertarung dengan membabibuta.

Wow, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat hanya tersisa Jeonghan dan Buseok yang saling berhadapan.

Jeonghan mendekat dan mulai menyerang Buseok.

Tendangan dan pukulan saling sahut menyahut.

Buagh…

Kala tubuh Jeonghan tersungkur karena pukulan Buseok, Buseok tertawa dengan sangat keras dan puas.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan anak tertua X? Hahahaha…"

Buseok mendekat ke arah Jeonghan yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

Dor.

Sebuah tembakan mengenai pundak Buseok.

"Argh!"

Pria itu langsung memegang pundak kirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa enak ditembak begitu?"

Suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar dari atas sana.

"Eomma/eomeoni?"

Mereka bisa melihat sosok Kihyun yang tersenyum mengerikan saat ini. Kihyun melompat dari ventilasi dan menapakan kakinya dengan selamat.

Jeonghan menatap kagum sosok Nyonya Besar Choi yang sangat cocok dengan jumpsuit putih khas Alligator itu.

"Apa benar ini markas X Clan, chagiya?" Tanya Kihyun pada Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

Kedua namja cantik itu mengangguk karena mereka ingat betul dengan tempat ini.

Suara kerusuhan yang semakin keras dan entah datang darimana masih menjadi back song yang memekakan telinga.

"Sedang ada penyerangan terang-terangan antar Quattuor Coronam dengan X Clan. Tapi tak kusangka X Clan selemah ini." Ucap Kihyun dengan tampang meremehkannya.

"Oh… Dan kau bajingan, kau apakan anak dan calon cucuku?" Tanya Kihyun sambil menembak pundak kanan Buseok.

"Keparat!"

Buseok mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggangnya lalu mengarahkannya ke Seokmin.

Buagh-

-Dor

Seseorang menendang Buseok hingga tubuh pria tua itu terbanting ke samping. Tembakannya pun meleset dan mengenai bagian atas dinding.

"Appa/aboeji!"

Hyunwoo melirik ke arah Jisoo. Terlihat sisa air mata dan darah di ujung bibir Jisoo.

Jangan pernah tanyakan sebesar apa kasih sayang Hyunwoo ke anak-anaknya.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun, Hyunwoo kembali meraih kerah Buseok lalu memberikannya pukulan keras.

"Oops. Appa bear sedang mengamuk. Jja, aku akan mengantar kalian ke jemputan." Ucap Kihyun.

"_Hamshark, mobil sudah ada di dekat dermaga."_

"Ne, Woozi. Gomawo."

Kihyun memapah Jeonghan sedangkan Jisoo memapah Seokmin. Mereka meninggalkan Hyunwoo yang masih puas untuk menghajar Buseok.

Keempat orang itu keluar melalui arahan Jihoon di wireless earphone yang digunakan Kihyun.

Tak jauh mereka sampai di hadapan mobil lapis baja yang dimiliki Alligator. Disana terlihat Seven yang menyetir.

Suasana di luar markas utama X Clan sungguh kacau. Markas ini telah berubah menjadi area perang.

Beberapa agent membuat tameng agar Kihyun dan yang lainnya dapat menuju mobil dengan cepat.

Suara tembakan membabi buta terdengar dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bahkan mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua belah pihak yang saling membunuh.

"Ayo masuk."

Secara bergantian, Jisoo dan Seokmin masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun ketika giliran Jeonghan, Jeonghan malah meraih tangan Kihyun.

"Eomeoni… Apa Seungcheol dan Selene ikut?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Kihyun mengangguk kecil.

"Apa tujuan Quattuor Coronam?"

"Membunuh X dan menghancurkan X Clan."

Jeonghan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Samonim, ada laporan bahwa Myeongho memasuki markas X Clan."

Belum sempat Kihyun menjawab, Jeonghan sudah terlebih dulu menyela.

"Eomeoni, aku akan masuk. Tolong jangan perintahkan aku untuk meninggalkan mereka." Pinta Jeonghan.

Kihyun menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk.

"Jisoo, segera istirahat ketika kau sampai di tempat perlindungan. Para dokter sudah ada disana. Seokmin, kutitip anakku." Ucap Kihyun.

Seokmin dan Jisoo tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi saat pintu mobil ditutup oleh Kihyun.

"Jadi, mari kita menuju neraka."

Kedua orang itu masuk lagi ke dalam gedung.

Kihyun sudah memberikan sebuah pistol beserta peluru dan pisau ke Jeonghan.

Mereka berada di lorong untuk sampai ke lokasi tadi namun yang mereka lihat adalah Hyunwoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di tengah ruangan beserta tubuh Buseok yang terlihat babak belur dengan leher yang patah.

Jeonghan sudah akan melangkah menuju ruangan itu namun Kihyun menghalangi dengan lengannya. Nyonya besar Choi itu meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk tak bersuara.

"_Hamshark, hold on. Ada pancaran panas yang banyak di depan kalian. Hal terburuk bahwa kalian terkepung."_

Kihyun paham betul situasi ini.

Mata tajamnya bisa melihat sebuah jarum bius yang menancap di leher Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo adalah sosok yang tahan akan racun dan bius tingkat menengah. Hal itu karena sejak kecil Hyunwoo sering memasukan racun dan bius ke tubuhnya untuk menguatkan sistem pertahanan alami miliknya.

Maka ketika Hyunwoo bisa tumbang, bius atau racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya adalah tingkat kuat atau berbahaya.

Kihyun menggerakan tangannya membentuk bahasa isyarat.

"_Kau masih ingat bahasa isyarat?"_

Jeonghan mengangguk. Bahasa isyarat adalah salah satu dasar dalam berkomunikasi antar agent. Jeonghan sebagai anak dari petinggi X Clan tentu saja diajarkan.

"_Aku akan menghadang mereka. Kau carilah Seungcheol, Hansol, dan saudaramu. Hyunwoo mungkin akan bangun beberapa saat lagi, jadi jangan khawatir."_

Kihyun melepaskan wireless earphonenya dan memasangkannya kepada Jeonghan.

"_Jihoon akan memandumu. Good Luck, chagi."_

Setelah itu Kihyun langsung berjalan ke arah Hyunwoo.

Beberapa jengkal sebelum Kihyun sampai ke Hyunwoo, serangan membabi buta muncul dari segala arah dan itu menyebabkan Kihyun langsung melawan.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya dengan kedua jemarinya yang terkepal erat.

"Woozi, Eos connect."

"_Happy to see you again, Eos. Ikuti arahanku."_

Sosok cantik itu harus meninggalkan Kihyun dan mengikuti arahan Jihoon dengan berat hati.


	31. Dia

Myeongho berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia akhirnya masuk ke markas laknat ini melalui salah satu terowongan rahasia yang pernah ia buat.

Melalui pintu di balik lukisan yang berada di gudang senjata bawah tanah, Myeongho akhirnya menapakan kaki di dalam markas.

Gudang senjata ini kosong. Di dalam pikiran Myeongho saat ini adalah bahwa perang memang terjadi secara besar-besaran.

Myeongho keluar dari gudang senjata dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga darurat. Ia tentu saja tidak memilih menaiki lift di keadaan seperti ini.

Untuk sampai ke lantai dasar, ia harus menaiki 3 lantai bawah tanah.

Ia melangkah dengan lancar tanpa satupun agent yang terlihat.

Hingga ia tiba di ruang eksekusi dan matanya mebelalak seketika.

"Hansol! Seungcheol hyung!"

Ruangan ini berfungsi seperti namanya. Ruangan dimana banyak orang meregang nyawa dalam eksekusi yang menyakitkan.

Tempat yang tersedia sofa-sofa lembut dan sebuah singgahsana utama dimana para petinggi X Clan akan menonton proses eksekusi bagai menonton acara hiburan.

Ruangan ini sangat luas dengan berbagai macam alat tidak manusiawi yang menghiasi.

Myeongho berteriak memanggil kedua orang yang terikat pada kedua tangan mereka dan tergantung di dinding.

Seungcheol dan Hansol dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan itulah yang menyebabkan Myeongho berusaha membangunkan mereka.

Luka lebam dan bercak darah terlihat di tubuh Seungcheol dan Hansol.

"Kumohon bangunlah…" Ucap Myeongho sambil mengguncangkan kaki kedua sosok itu.

Hanya kaki mereka yang bisa Myeongho gapai dengan tangannya.

"Hansol! Seungcheol hyung!"

Myeongho masih mencoba walau tidak ada tanda-tanda kesadaran dari Seungcheol dan Hansol.

Prok…

Prok…

Prok…

"Kerjamu hebat sekali, Selene."

Myeongho langsung membalikan badannya.

Ia bisa melihat sosok yang sudah sekian tahun tidak pernah dilihatnya muncul sambil dikawal oleh para penjaganya.

Sosok itu duduk di sofa utama sambil melipat kakinya.

Di sisi lain, dari balik salah satu pintu, sosok yang amat sangat Myeongho kenal muncul dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ja..jngan bilang…" Myeongho terserang syock berat.

"Kapan lagi pemimpin Alligator dan penerus RED Corporation berhasil ditangkap? Kau memang anakku yang paling membanggakan."

Sosok dengan jas putih itu adalah X. Appa dari Highlight dan pemimpin tertinggi dari X Clan.

"Aku memang berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh keluarga Yoo, tapi karena Choi Seungcheol adalah keluarga Choi, tak apa bukan?"

Tawa menjengkelkan itu keluar dari mulut X.

"H..hyung…" Nafas Myeongho tercekat kala ia menyaksikan Selene yang menuju ke arah X.

Senyum menyeramkan ditampilkan X. Ketika Selene sampai di depannya, sebuah pukulan dilayangkan ke arah Selene.

Mata Myeongho terbelakak untuk kesekian kali.

"Kerjamu bagus, anakku. Namun kau terlalu baik kepada Quattuor Coronam. Ini adalah hadiah untuk kebaikanmu itu."

Tendangan kini melayang ke arah Selene dan itu menyebabkan Selene jatuh berlutut di hadapan X.

Tap.

"Bajingan! Kau apakah dongsaengku!"

Itu suara Jeonghan.

Oh tidak, Highlight lengkap sekarang.

Jeonghan yang baru datang kaget luar biasa kala menyaksikan tamparan melayang ke pipi Selene.

Jeonghan maju dan menyerang namun terlalu banyak pengawal X menyebabkan ia berhasil dikunci pergerakannya.

"Jeonghan hyung!" Teriak Myeongho kala menyaksikan hyungnya dijatuhkan ke lantai.

"Wow, ketiga anakku berkumpul. Reuni yang hangat bukan? Kapan lagi Eos, Helios, dan Selene bertemu? Hahahaha... Sekalian untuk Eos dan Helios melihat bayaran kebebasan kalian mati di depan mata kalian."

Mata Myeongho dan Jeonghan terbelalak kaget. Ketakutan merasuki diri mereka.

Plak…

Selene terkena tamparan lagi.

Tamparan, pukulan, dan tinju menghujani tubuh Selene.

Namun tak peduli seberapa banyak serangan yang ia terima, Selene kembali bangkit dan berdiri di depan X yang masih duduk di singgahsana kebesarannya.

Buagh…

Lagi.

Plak…

Lagi.

Duagh…

Terus seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan hyung?! Sudah tidak ada kami yang menjadi bebanmu! Kenapa?!" Pekik Myeongho.

Brakkk…

Tubuh Selene terbanting ke lantai.

Dengan tertatih ia mencoba untuk bangkit kembali walau tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Aliran darah sudah berada di tubuhnya.

Air mata Jeonghan dan Myeongho yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata, mengalir sudah.

"Oh? Apa Selene tidak memberitahu kalian? Jika ia melawan atau pun membelot, kalian akan aku incar kembali. Bukan kah itu harga yang impas dengan kebebasan kalian?"

Jeonghan dan Myeongho geram luar biasa akan segala hal yang terjadi di kehidupan mereka.

Kebebasan mereka yang dibayar dengan perbudakan Selene bukanlah hal yang mereka inginkan.

Jika melawan, harusnya mereka bertiga melawan bersama-sama. Bukannya harus mengorbankan Selene seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, papa… Tapi aku…. memang sudah membelot."

Suara Selene akhirnya terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan itu ikatan pada Hansol dan Seungcheol terlepas. Mereka mendarat dengan selamat dan segera melawan orang-orang yang mengekang Jeonghan.

Para agent X Clan mengacungkan senjata mereka dengan segera namun X mengangkat tangannya tanda untuk menahan tembakan.

Jeonghan akhirnya bisa bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Seungcheol yang memegang pinggangnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Seungcheol kala melihat wajah cantik itu sembab.

Dengan pelan Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia lantas menatap ke arah X yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian tahu sesuatu, Quattuor Coronam…" Ucapan itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan.

X berdiri dari duduknya lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu jasnya.

"X Clan telah mengembangkan sebuah bius hebat yang bisa melumpuhkan tubuh namun membuat panca indra tetap berfungsi."

X menjentikan jarinya dan banyak jarum bius meluncur ke arah mereka.

"Damn!"

Bruk.

Baik Hansol, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Myeongho jatuh ke lantai seolah tubuh mereka tak memiliki tulang.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika kau melawan, Selene?" Tanya X dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Masing-masing satu pengawal X menodongkan pistol ke arah Hansol, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Myeongho. Pistol itu siap menembakan peluru kapan saja Selene melawan.

Mata mereka dapat melihat Selene yang kini kembali dipukuli oleh X.

"Kh…" Erangan Selene terdengar menahan sakit kala X menancapkan sebuah pisau ke pahanya.

"Aku akan membiarkan kau mati di depan mata mereka dan aku akan membunuh mereka setelah ini. Hanya masalah waktu saja, Selene."

X mencabut pisau itu lalu mengarahkannya ke lengan Selene sekarang.

"Nikmati rasa sakitnya…"

Buagh…

Tubuh Selene terhempas ke belakang oleh tendangan keras X.

Mata orang-orang yang terbius ini terbelalak lebar.

Bathin Jeonghan dan Myeongho terkoyak habis melihat saudara mereka berada di kondisi yang menyakitkan.

"_Boss, pasukan X Clan berhasil dilumpuhkan."_

Suara Teen terdengar di earphone Hansol.

Memang pasukan luar berhasil dilumpuhkan, namun Teen tak tahu bagaimana kabar mereka di dalam sini.

"_Eos… Kau mendengarku? Vernon, ? Selene? Shownu, Hamshark?" _

Kini suara Jihoon yang terdengar di earphone keempat orang itu.

Tentu saja tak ada yang bisa membalas sambungan komunikasi itu.

Jihoon telah mencoba menembus cctv X Clan namun pertahanan mereka terlalu kuat sehingga ia gagal untuk melakukannya.

Tatapan Selene semakin sayu. Ia kelelahan dan darah mulai keluar dari berbagai sudut tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk kembali menopang tubuhnya dan bangkit saja Selene sudah tidak mampu.

Apa ini akhir dari semuanya?

Air mata Jeonghan mengalir dengan deras. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun.

'Tidak… tidak boleh…' Kini bathin Myeongho berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Selene tidak boleh mati hanya karena bajingan itu. Jika terpisah dalam jarak, Myeongho masih bisa menahannya.

Tapi Myeongho tidak siap jika terpisah dengan Selene di alam yang berbeda.

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Myeongho menundukan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

Rambut depannya menutupi manik coklat miliknya.

Keheningan terjadi di dalam kepala Myeongho.

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Namun sebuah suara berdengung yang nyaring muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Grep.

Myeongho meraih pistol yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Mwoya?!"

Dor.

Duagh.

Tembakan itu meleset dan Myeongho berhasil menendang sosok itu hingga menabrak dinding.

Untuk pertama kalinya pandangan X berubah menjadi tajam. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Selene menatap penuh kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau muncul…"


	32. Dia 2

-o0o-

Helios menatap nyalang ke arah Selene. Ekspresi penuh kekesalan terpahat di setiap jengkal wajahnya.

Sedangkan Selene hanya menatap datar ke arah dongsaengnya itu.

"_Aku membencimu hyung!" _

Teriakan itu suskes membuat siapa saja menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kedua kakak beradik itu berada di St. Carat High School tepatnya di lorong koridor kelas dua.

Walau mereka anak dari petinggi X Clan, mereka tetap mengemban pendidikan formal. Ya, sekaligus kamuflase yang baik bukan?

"_Kau berjanji meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam nanti! Lalu kenapa kau malah berjanji ke temanmu?! Kita bertiga sangat susah untuk terbebas dari tugas yang papa berikan dan kini kau menghancurkan segalanya. Aku membencimu!"_

Selene tertegun kala menyaksikan aliran bening turun dari manik coklat milik adiknya.

Seluruh mata menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan bertanya. Oh bukan. Pandangan itu ditujukan hanya pada dirinya karena Helios sudah berlari entah kemana.

"_Lene, __kau yakin tidak mengejar Elio?__"_

Selene yang mendengar ocehan teman-temannya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helios menatap kesal jalanan yang menjadi pijakan kakinya. Jalanan tak bersalah itu sudah mendapat tatapan tajam selama beberapa menit.

Oh iya, Helios tengah menemani temannya, Yoo Changkyun untuk dijemput.

Mereka saling kenal semenjak awal penerimaan siswa baru jadi kira-kira mereka sudah berteman selama satu semester lamanya.

"_Elio, aku sudah dijemput. Kau mau ikut?__Jooheonie hyung__ pasti tak keberatan__ jika kau ikut__.__" _tanya Changkyun begitu mobil penjemputnya datang.

"_Tidak, terima kasih__. __Kau tahu kan rumah__ku dekat."_ Ucap Helios dengan senyumannya.

"_Kau yakin?__ Ini sudah malam__ dan sepertinya akan hujan__.__"_ tanya Changkyun memastikan.

Helios mengangguk kali ini. _"__Tentu saja, Kyunie.__ Kau jangan meremehkanku__.__"_ Ucapnya sambil menunjukan sedikit smirknya.

Changkyun menyerah dan ia akhirnya pulang bersama kekasihnya dan meninggalkan Helios sendirian.

Ekspresi wajah Helios berubah kini.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Rumah yang dimaksud bukanlah rumah sesungguhnya. Rumah tiu hanyalah rumah samaran untuk Highlight sebagai orang biasa.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras membuat Helios mulai berlari kencang.

Jujur saja, jika kilat dan petir tidak ada seperti sekarang ini, mungkin Helios berani. Namun saat perpaduan antara mereka menciptakan badai dasyat, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada Helios.

"_Astaga, k__epalaku sakit…."_ Ujarnya ketika ia memutuskan berteduh di dekat estalase caffe yang sedang tutup.

Ia akhirnya mendudukan dirinya, menumpu pada dinding dan dialasi lantai yang dingin. Cukup lama Helios terdiam sambil memegang kepalanya.

'_Sepertinya ini sudah larut malam...'_ Bathinnya kala baru menyadari lampu-lampu yang menyala dimana saja.

Helios bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kelabu yang rata di atas sana.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Helios mencoba meraih handphonenya yang diselipkan di saku celananya.

"_Jelas saja, benda ini __rusak karena kulempar tadi.__"_ kata Helios begitu menyadari penyebab kenapa handphonenya tak mau menyala.

Handphonenya rusak karena ia banting setelah pertengkaran dengan Selene tadi. Menyebabkan layar benda elektronik itu pecah dan tidak mau menyala.

Helios melirik jam tangannya. _'3 menit lagi….'_ Batin Helios.

Inginnya Helios memasak bersama untuk Eos dan Selene karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertiga tidak ada kegiatan sebagai masyarakat biasa mau pun X Clan.

Iya pertama kali. Semenjak mereka diminta untuk tinggal di rumah samaran itu tiga tahun lalu, tak pernah sekalipun mereka bertiga bisa duduk di meja makan dan makan bersama.

Namun jelas semuanya gagal.

"_Haaahh…."_ Helios menghela nafasnya.

Ia kembali terdiam dan memeluk lututnya.

"_Dingin sekali….."_ lirihnya.

Tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terlihat di jalan raya ini. Hujan sangat deras turunnya. Orang-orang mungkin memilih tidur di kasur mereka yang hangat.

"_Ah... Hujannya mengecil..." _

Helios memilih untuk menerobos hujan yang walau ia katakan mengecil, namun tetap deras. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan estalase café yang tutup itu.

BRAK...

"_Ma..af..."_

Tubuh Helios menabrak seorang pria.

Pria itu menatap Helios dari atas hingga bawah.

"_Oh? Kau si bungsu Highlight. Ikut denganku!" _

Pria berambut blonde itu menarik lengan Helios dengan kasar. Ia tak membiarkan Helios melawan barang sedikit saja.

Kondisi Helios tidak bisa dikatakan baik, sehingga walau ia biasanya mampu melawan, kini ia tak berdaya.

Sampai di sebuah gang buntu yang cukup lebar dengan minim pencahayaan, Myeongho akhirnya berhenti diseret.

Tinggi.

Rambut blonde.

Mata seperti kucing.

Tatto di lehernya dengan lambang mafia Stardish.

'_Shit! Musuh papa!'_

Helios sudah akan berlari namun lengannya kembali ditahan oleh pria tadi.

"_Kabar yang aku dengan bahwa terdapat chip di lenganmu bukan? Boleh aku keluarkan? Hahahaaa..."_

Mata Helios terbelalak kaget. Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu sedikit ketakutan kini.

Pria itu mencengkram kuat lengan kiri Helios dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

"_Jangan bergerak anak manis... Aku hanya mengeluarkan chipmu itu... Lalu aku akan menculikmu, meminta tebusan, dan membunuhmu... Hahahahaaaa..."_

Dor.

"_Akkh!"_

Helios terduduk memegang lengan kirinya. Darah mulai mengalir melewati lengan bajunya.

Sial, ini sakit sekali.

Lengan kemeja Helios yang berwarna peach telah dinodai oleh merahnya darah. Air hujan yang malah semakin deras membuat darah itu membaur dengan cepat ke tanah.

Sakit.

Ini sangat sakit.

Helios bisa melihat chip yang tertanam di lengannya jatuh dan tergeletak di sampingnya. Chip itu masih berkedip walau terselimuti oleh darah.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang pelan itu membuat si blonde memalingkan wajahnya.

Disana Selene tengah melepas jas yang ia gunakan. Ia membuangnya begitu saja dan menarik ke belakang rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"Kau anak tengah Highlight, Selene. Senang bertemu denganmu…"

Pria itu tetap tersenyum meremehkan.

Selene sampai di samping Helios dan meliriknya sekilas sebelum menuju ke depan pria blonde tadi.

Tap.

Selene tepat berdiri di hadapan pria itu.

"_H..hyung. Dia ber..senjata…"_ Ucap Helios dengan tertatih.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Selene menampis tangan kanan pria yang memegang sebuah pistol itu. Senapan laras pendek itu terlempar hingga ke samping Helios yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Selene memberi sebuah tendangan di perut yang membuat pria blonde itu terpental ke belakang.

"_Ough..."_

Pria itu malah tersenyum lebar kala darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Seperti yang diharapkan dari penerus __X Clan__. Aku tahu kekuatan fisik yang kau dapat dari ayahmu. Dan juga kepandaian yang kau dapat dari ibumu. Maka dari itu aku tak sendiri."_

Kini terlihat banyak lelaki mengelilingi gang itu. Mereka memegang masing-masing senjata dari tongkat bisbol hingga pedang.

Masih dengan tatapan datar nan tajam Selene menghajar pria-pria itu. Memberi mereka pukulan dan tendangan juga menangkis serangan yang datang kepadanya.

Dor.

Mata Helios terbelalak kala tubuh Selene terpental ke belakang.

'_Ini tidak adil!'_ Bathin Helios menjerit.

Hyungnya bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan mereka yang menggunakan beragam senjata. Dan kini malah terkena tembakan dari pria blonde kurang ajar itu.

Tapi apa yang adil di hidupnya? Memang mereka tidak pantas untuk bersentuhan dengan kata itu.

Tubuh Helios bergetar dengan hebat.

Deg

.

.

Deg

.

.

Deg

.

.

Helios tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Air hujan membuat poninya menutupi manik coklat itu.

Keheningan terjadi di dalam kepala Helios.

Sreet…

Helios bangkit berdiri dan maju ke depan. Di tangannya sudah ada pistol milik pria blonde tadi yang dihempaskan Selene.

Melihat Helios yang bangkit, orang-orang mulai siaga penuh. Pria blonde itu kini tersenyum mengerikan.

"_Kau mengambil FN 57 ku? Tak akan ada arti jika anak kecil sepertimu mengunakan... agh..."_

Dor.

Dor.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

Dor.

Dor.

Selene yang mencoba untuk bangkit mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Kini mata abu-abu itu menatap hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan Helios.

Orang-orang yang menyerang Selene tadi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Selene bisa melihat orang-orang itu masih bernafas, berarti mereka hanya pingsan.

Namun orang-orang yang bersimbah darah dengan lubang di kepala sudah pasti meregang nyawa.

Hujan semakin deras. Kilat dan gemuruh kini menemani sang hujan.

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Semua yang dilakukan Selene dalam melindungi Helios dan Eos untuk tidak membunuh akan menjadi sia-sia jika Helios tetap seperti ini.

'_Shit!"_ Umpat Selene kala ia merasakan bahwa peluru tadi mengenai tulang lengannya.

Helios menondongkan pistol yang dibawanya ke arah pria blonde yang terlihat mulai ketakutan.

Siapa yang menyangka si bungsu Highlight bisa menjadi semengerikan ini?

"_MINGHAO, SADARLAH!" _

Deg.

Mata Helios kembali menampilkan pupilnya yang melebar dan pandangan seorang pembunuh berangsur normal.

Ia menatap kaget pistol dan pria blonde itu kini.

"_Ap..pa yang ku...laku..kan?"_

Helios kaget bahwa tanganya mengalami luka-luka kecil yang sebelumnya tidak ada dan terdapat noda darah disana.

Sraghk.

Pria itu menghempaskan pistol yang dipegang Helios hingga jatuh jauh ke samping.

Buagh…

Ia juga menendang tubuh Helios hingga terpental jauh ke belakang.

Grep.

Dengan sigap Selene mengangkap tubuh Helios agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

Selene meletakan tubuh Helios yang terlihat kesakitan dengan kesadaran yang mulai menghilang. Ia lalu bergerak dengan cepat dan mengambil pistol yang terjatuh.

Ia langsung menendang tubuh pria itu tanpa ampun.

Tangan kiri Selene terluka dan tangan kanannya memegang pistol. Maka dari itu perlawanan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah dengan kaki dan siku kanannya.

Brak…

Selene mengunci pergerakan pria itu dengan kakinya. Pria itu menempel di dinding disertai keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan satu kaki Selene yang menapak kuat di dadanya.

"_Sampai berjumpa di neraka."_

Dor.

Dor.

Dor.

Tiga tembakan berturut-turut mengenai kepala, jantung, dan lengan kiri pria itu. Menyebabkan pria blonde itu tewas saat itu juga.

Selene melangkah ke arah Helios yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia membuang pistol itu dan bertumpu di kedua lututnya.

"_Junhwi! Myeongho! Bertahanlah…" _

Suara yang sangat Selene kenal itu bergema di telinganya.

Selene bisa melihat Eos dan banyak sekali agent X Clan berlari ke arahnya.

Saat Eos hadir dengan pakaian yang cukup basah dan tepat ada di hadapan Selene, saat itu juga Selene tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Binasakan Stardish sampai keluarga mereka hingga tak tersisa." _

Eos hanya bisa terdiam pasrah kala melihat papanya dengan wajah tersenyum memberikan perintah ke tangan kanannya.

Sang bawahan segera pergi keluar ruangan rawat ini hingga menyisakan X dan Eos.

"_Kerjakan tugas mereka." _

Tanpa Eos tanyakan, ia tahu bahwa tugas tidak boleh tidak terlaksana.

"_Helios berbahaya… Tapi tak bisa dimanfaatkan." _

Eos mengeratkan jemarinya.

"_Kau sudah tahu kalau Helios hanya bisa di tahap itu ketika Selene berada di ujung kematian. Kau puas untuk mengujinya bukan, papa? Jadi itu kesimpulanmu?"_

X menyeringai lebar. Ia tertawa mengerikan kini.

Eos tahu X merencanakan segala hal untuk membuat Helios masuk ke keadaan itu dan melakukan pengujian terhadap Helios.

Termasuk menjebak mafia Stardish untuk melakukan tindakan mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"_Lakukan tugasmu." _

Eos menghela nafasnya lalu keluar dari ruang maksiat itu.

'_Bajingan.' _

-o0o-


	33. Kebebasan

Suara tembakan muncul bertubi-tubi.

Belum sempat pengawal yang menjaga Hansol, Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol mengarahkan tembakan ke Myeongho, Myeongho sudah lebih dahulu menembak mati mereka.

"No weapon, sir." Ucap Myeongho.

X mengangguk lalu menunjuk Myeongho dengan dagunya. Di saat itulah para bawahan X langsung menerjang Myeongho secara brutal.

Myeongho menangkis setiap serangan dan melawan dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang kuat.

Kini emosi Jeonghan dan Selene bercampur aduk antara marah, sedih, dan kecewa pada diri mereka sendiri karena sosok menyeramkan ini bisa muncul kembali.

Walau di satu sisi Selene terlihat sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Darahnya masih keluar dari luka yang terbuka walau ia mencoba untuk menutup dengan jemarinya.

Buagh…

Sosok terakhir berhasil dibanting Myeongho dengan keras.

Iya, sosok antek-antek X yang terakhir sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Myeongho melangkah menuju X yang terlihat menyeringai sambil menepuk tangannya.

Inilah sosok yang sangat ingin dimanfaatkan oleh X Clan namun gagal.

X membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Terlihat kemeja putih yang sangat pas di badannya dengan tanpa kerutan sedikitpun.

"Kemari."

Myeongho meloncat ke arah X dan pertarungan kedua orang itu tak bisa dihindari.

Kedua sosok itu sama kuatnya dalam penyerangan dan pertahanan.

Ketika Myeongho mengenai X, maka X dapat membalasnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Brakkk…

Itu tubuh Myeongho yang menghantam dinding.

Seolah tak merasa sakit sedikitpun, Myeongho langsung kembali menerjang X.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Bisa dikatakan mereka terlalu seimbang.

Sang sulung Choi mulai dapat merasakan tubuhnya kembali. Dengan usaha keras Seungcheol mencoba menggerakan jemarinya.

Tertatih-tatih tubuh Seungcheol mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tergeletaknya.

"Argh!"

Seungcheol sudah bisa bangkit walau hanya sebatas berlutut dan bertumpu pada kedua tanganya.

"Woo..zi, kami dalam keadaan genting di ruang eksekusi. Aku, Eos, dan Vernon terkena bius. Selene terluka parah."

"_Akhirnya ada yang membalasku! Aku akan mengirim bantuan."_

Sebenarnya Jihoon sangat berisik dari tadi karena tidak mendapatkan balasan. Tapi karena di antara mereka memang tidak ada yang sanggup membalas, mereka hanya bisa pasrah mendengar celoteh Jihoon sambil menyaksikan seluruh adegan di hadapan mereka.

Masih dengan usaha yang sangat besar, Seungcheol perlahan menuju ke arah Jeonghan dan Hansol yang bersebelahan.

"Efeknya di tiap tubuh mungkin berbeda." Ucap Seungcheol.

Tubuh Seungcheol sangat lemas sehingga ia tak mampu untuk membantu Myeongho.

Brakkk…

Myeongho berhasil membanting X sehingga ia menabrak dinding.

Dengan gerakan cepat Myeongho mengambil senapan laras panjang yang ada di dekat kakinya dan mengarahkannya ke X.

Darah dan keringat terlihat mengalir di pelipis X dan ia masih bisa menyeringai di kondisi seperti ini.

"M..ming… hao…" Suara lirihan itu terdengar samar.

Itu Selene yang mencoba untuk bangkit namun ia kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Lukanya yang terbuka benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan darah dan berefek pada tubuhnya yang lemah.

Sehebat apa pun tubuh Selene beradaptasi di bawah tekanan, ia akan tetap lemah jika kekurangan darah.

Seungcheol dengan tertatih mendekat ke arah Selene dan dengan sekuat tenaga merobek baju salah satu mayat agent X Clan yang tergeletak di dekat sana.

Seungcheol lalu mencoba membalut luka Selene yang terbuka.

"Bertahanlah, Selene…" Ucap Seungcheol.

"Woozi, kenapa bantuan lama sekali?!" Lanjut Seungcheol.

"_Ada berita buruk. Di area luar baik dari depan, belakang, samping, dan atas markas maksiat ini ada ranjau yang terpasang. Entah kenapa ranjau sialan ini baru aktif sekarang. Helikopter mendekat namun tertembak oleh rudal pengawas."_

Seungcheol menyerit.

"Shit."

Hansol terlihat mulai bisa menggerakan tangannya.

"Argh!" Erangnya saat ia masih belum bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Lakukan apapun, Woozi." Ucap Hansol.

"Jadi kau akan membunuhku, Helios?"

Suara meremehkan itu membuat fokus mereka semua kembali ke Myeongho yang masih menodongkan senjata ke arah X.

"Kau tahu, Helios sayang. Ketika aku melepaskan jasku, sensor pertahanan penuh yang terpasang di markas akan hidup. Dan ketika jantungku berhenti berdetak, sensor bom akan aktif dan meledakan markas ini. Jadi kalian tak akan bisa kemana pun. Aku sudah menunggu saat untuk kita mati bersama."

Seluruh orang yang ada disana tahu bahwa tipu daya benar-benar menjadi ciri khas X Clan.

Senyuman itu sangat picik membuat seluruh orang merasa ingin membunuh X saat itu juga.

Dor.

Myeongho menembakan satu peluru ke paha X.

Dor.

Dan satu peluru lagi ke lengan sang papa.

Tepat di lokasi yang sama X menghunuskan pisau ke Selene.

Tidak ada suara kesakitan dari X. Pria itu malah hanya tersenyum mengerikan seolah ia menikmati rasa sakitnya.

Guncangan kecil dapat dirasakan orang-orang dengan berbagai macam kondisi ini. Sepertinya di luar sana memang sedang terjadi perang ledakan hebat.

Duarrr….

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dan merobohkan dinding dan langit-langit yang ada di belakang Hansol.

Suara gemuruh helicopter terdengar dengan kencang.

Dari dalam mereka bisa melihat Teen yang ada di atas helikopter dan melambai ke mereka melalui lubang besar dengan reruntuhan yang berserakan.

Sebuah tangga meluncur dari atas dan siap untuk dinaiki. Dua orang agent turun dari atas helikopter dan segera menuju ke hadapan mereka.

"_Boss, hanya ini satu-satunya helikopter yang selamat. Segera naik."_ Ucapan Teen terdengar dari earphone mereka.

"Jeonghanie, kau duluan." Kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan sudah akan menolak karena itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya di dalam markas.

Namun apa daya, tubuh Jeonghan masih dalam pengaruh bius sehingga ia masih belum mampu melakukan apa pun.

"Kau juga Hansolie. Segeralah naiki tangganya."

"Selene?"

"Ia akan naik setelah Jeonghan di atas."

Hansol mengangguk mengerti. Walau tubuhnya sangat lemah, Hansol mulai menaiki tangga gantung itu.

Kedua agent itu membantu memasangkan kaitan di sekitar tubuh Jeonghan yang nantinya akan dikatrol ke atas secara otomatis.

"Anda juga harus naik, Seungcheol-ssi." Ucap salah seorang agent.

Tahu bahwa ia tak boleh memperpanjang waktu evakuasi, Seungcheol segera menaiki tangga itu.

"Kuserahkan Selene kepada kalian."

Selene menatap Myeongho dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Minghao… Ku mohon…" Selene berteriak namun suaranya sangat lemah.

Pupil mata Myeongho mulai melebar tanda bahwa ia tersadar dari kondisi kosong tadi.

Selene merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tidak. Ini bukan kondisi sadar Myeongho yang biasa.

Ketika Myeongho sadar, ia selalu terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan.

Namun lihatlah Myeongho saat ini yang menatap Selene dengan sebuah senyuman yang amat menyakitkan.

"Hyung… Kau sudah melindungiku dari dosa untuk membunuh. Namun kini, biarkan dosa terakhirku untuk iblis ini…"

Tubuh Selene mulai dipasangkan pengikat oleh kedua agent itu. Namun pandangan Selene tidak lepas dari Myeongho yang dalam kondisi sadarnya memegang pistol yang siap ditembakan.

Brakkk….

Pintu di satu sisi dinding terbuka dengan keras dan hancur.

Disana terlihat Hyunwoo yang menggendong Kihyun dengan bridal style. Kihyun terlihat tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Hyunwoo dan terlihat bercak darah di tubuh kedua orang itu.

"Abeoji… Eomeoni…" Ucap Myeongho yang agak terkejut melihat kondisi kedua orang tua Choi itu.

"Eomma! Appa!"

Seungcheol juga berteriak kala melihat kedua orang tuanya muncul di bawah sana.

Srekk…

Tap…

Dor.

"Argh!"

Myeongho terkejut atas apa yang terjadi hanya dalam beberapa detik tadi.

Ia yang kehilangan fokusnya pada X, tak sadar kala X berniat merebut senjatanya.

Hyunwoo yang melihat hal itu menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil senapan di pinggangnya dan menembak X tepat di telapak tangannya.

Posisi Hyunwoo terduduk karena bagaimana pun Kihyun masih tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya.

Telapak tangan itu berlubang dan darah mengalir dengan deras namun X tetap tidak terlihat kesakitan.

Myeongho juga langsung merebut senapan yang terjatuh dan kembali mengarahkannya ke X.

"Kau…" X sedikit menggeram saat matanya menatap ke arah Hyunwoo.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bajingan. Kali ini kupastikan kau akan mati." Ucap Hyunwoo dengan tampang datarnya.

Hyunwoo kini bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke arah kedua agent yang sudah berhasil menaikan Selene.

"Kau harus ingat pelajaran ini, Myeongho-ya. Jangan alihkan fokusmu dari musuh terlebih musuh berbahaya seperti papamu." Pesan Hyunwoo.

Myeongho mengangguk tanpa menatap Hyunwoo karena pandangannya kini fokus ke satu titik. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah sang papa.

Atas perintah Hyunwoo, kedua agent itu naik dengan membawa Kihyun. Kini hanya tersisa Hyunwoo, Myeongho, dan X.

"Kau sudah kalah, papa." Ucap Myeongho.

X tertawa dengan keras.

Dor.

Dor.

Dor.

Tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar.

Peluru menghujani tubuh X yang masih tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Pandangan mata Myeongho tajam namun setitik air mata turun melewati pipinya. Sang bungsu Highlight terus menembak sang papa tanpa ampun.

"_Aku hanya bisa menambah 10 detik. Gunakan dengan baik."_

Suara Jihoon hanya dapat didengar oleh Hyunwoo.

"Hiks…"

Tangis Myeongho pecah.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membunuh pada kondisi sadarnya. Ini pertama kali Myeongho merasakan membunuh seseorang secara 100% dirinya menghendaki.

Tubuh Myeongho bergetar dan ia jatuh berlutut.

"_Self destruction is actived in 10 seconds. The countdown start…"_

Suara sistem terdengar bergema di seluruh penjuru.

Hyungwoo langsung berlari meraih tubuh Myeongho dan menariknya menuju tangga helikopter.

Grep.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Hyunwoo menahan pegangannya pada tali tangga dan juga tubuh Myeongho.

Helikopter terbang menjauhi markas X Clan dengan Hyunwoo dan Myeongho yang tetap bergelantungan di tangga helikopter.

Saatnya meninggalkan markas penuh dosa itu dalam sebuah letusan kembang api besar nan cantik di sore hari, beriringan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Hati Myeongho terasa ringan namun kenapa air mata masih mengalir dengan deras jika ia tak menyesal mnghilangkan nyawa X?

Hanya satu penyesalan si bungsu Moon yang baru ia sadari ketika peluru terakhir menembus jantung X.

Jika kebebasan hanya bisa didapatkan melalui jalan ini, seharusnya ia membunuh monster mengerikan itu dari dulu.


	34. Rumah

"_Breaking News. Mafia besar X Clan dinyatakan telah jatuh. Pemerintah mengeluarkan perintah bahwa apa yang terjadi pada X Clan merupakan bentuk kemenangan kebaikan atas kejahatan.-"_

Bip.

Siaran berita itu menghilang bersamaan dengan Chan yang mematikan televisi berlayar lebar itu.

Seberapa banyak pun channel televisi dalam atau luar negeri, platform sosial media, siaran radio, ataupun koran yang dilihat Chan, semuanya berisi satu hal yang sama.

Runtuhnya mafia besar X Clan.

Ini sudah berjalan dua hari semenjak markas utama X Clan meledak dan tak meninggalkan apapun kecuali abu sisa.

Tentu saja masyarakat umum bernafas lega akan hilangnya mafia kejam itu, namun banyak juga kalangan tertentu yang merasa dirugikan. Tapi siapa yang peduli, yang jelas X Clan sudah musnah.

Chan tengah duduk di depan sofa pada ruang rawat Seokmin dengan bosan.

Seokmin yang melihat dongsaengnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia memegang lembaran dokumen bisnis yang terbengkalai selama dua hari.

Walau hanya dua hari, namun sudah banyak sekali kertas yang menumpuk.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa menemui yang lainnya di kamar sebelah." Kata Seokmin.

"Tidak hyung. Di kamar mana pun pasti tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti." Jawab Chan.

Seokmin mengangguk setuju.

Ia memegang pundaknya yang masih terasa nyeri. Bekas tembakan kemarin hampir menembus tulangnya sehingga rasa nyeri kadang masih terasa.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana kondisi Jisoo, ia dan janinnya luar biasa kuat. Bahkan Jisoo dengan santainya melaksanakan kegiatan perkuliahannya dengan normal pagi hari tadi.

Sebenarnya Seokmin sudah ingin melarang Jisoo. Selain karena ia memang khawatir, di beberapa area wajah dan tubuh Jisoo masih terdapat luka dan lebam.

Walau perkuliahan hanya dua jam, Jisoo tetap mengikuti kelasnya.

Ingin rasanya Seokmin menggunakan kuasanya untuk meliburkan perkuliahan seharian penuh. Namun Jisoo jelas tidak akan senang.

Berbicara mengenai Jisoo, ia saat ini sedang ada di ruang inap sang eomma.

Kihyun hanya kelelahan karena menghadapi sebagian dari petarung X Clan. Ternyata fokus penyerangan berada di lokasi Hyunwoo dan Kihyun sehingga lokasi utama tempat X berada hanya tersisa 'sedikit'.

Yah walau pun dibilang sedikit, tetap saja jumlahnya luar biasa.

Selain Jisoo, di ruang rawat Kihyun ini ada Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, dan juga Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo tengah berbicara mengenai kandungan mereka dan pembicaraan yang biasa diperbincangkan antar calon ibu.

Di sisi lain Soonyoung dan Mingyu tengah sangat sibuk menerima telepon dari bawahan mereka.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Monteen Broadcasting sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari informasi.

Berita yang berkaitan dengan Quattuor Coronam dan X Clan sangat menjual. Dan berhubung boss besar mereka terlibat, para wartawan dan jurnalis Monteen Broadcasting jelas memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan sangat baik.

Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan profit Monteen Stage naik drastis karena berita yang lebih akurat dibanding sumber manapun.

Jangan tanyakan Hyunwoo ada dimana karena boss besar RED Corporation itu sudah kembali ke rutinitas super sibuknya.

Lalu disinilah Seungkwan yang tengah berbincang ringan dengan sang eomma.

Kihyun sudah sadar tadi pagi dalam keadaan segar. Namun karena suami dan anak-anaknya luar biasa mengkhawatirkannya, ia dipaksa untuk tetap dirawat inap sampai kondisinya benar-benar stabil.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Kihyun sambil memakan buah-buahan yang disediakan oleh Seungkwan.

"Hansolie dan Jihoon hyung sibuk mengurus Alligator pasca perang. Kalau Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, dan Myeongho hyung ada di ruang Sele-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seungkwan mendapati sepotong buah peach masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia bisa melihat sang eomma terkikik senang melihat wajah Seungkwan yang aneh.

"Eomma!" Pekik Seungkwan kesal.

Kihyun tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Seungkwan bertubi-tubi.

"Makanya chagi, jangan memanggil Junhwi dengan Selene lagi. Ia sudah menjadi bagian kita, arra."

"Aigoo, eomma tinggal ingatkan aku saja, tidak perlu sampai melakukan serangan begini. Lagi pula aku belum terbiasa karena sejak kemarin semua orang selalu menyebutkan 'Selene' bukan 'Junhwi'."

"Sudah-sudah. Kau dan yang lainnya tidak menjenguk Junhwi?"

Seungkwan yang kembali mengupaskan buah peach itu menggeleng.

"Di kamar Junhwi hyung sedang ada Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, dan Myeongho hyung. Eomma tahu kan Jun hyung baru sadar beberapa saat lalu, aku hanya tak ingin menganggu momen mereka."

Kihyun mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum.

Ia yang sebelumnya duduk tegak kini menyender pada kepala ranjang dengan helaan nafas kecil.

"Benar-benar melegakan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruangan ini sangat menghangatkan hati Seungcheol.

Ada ombak penuh kebahagiaan yang menyirami dirinya dan semilir angin hangat yang membelai hatinya.

Myeongho dan Jeonghan sedang menangis keras. Mereka menenggelamkan wajah mereka pada kedua sisi bahu Junhwi yang baru sadar beberapa menit lalu.

Junhwi sadar akan situasi dan hanya bisa menenangkan kedua sosok yang sangat berarti baginya itu dengan kata-kata.

Badan dan anggota gerak pria bermata abu-abu itu terasa sangat berat. Punggung tangan kanannya tertancap jarum infus yang terpasang. Luka gores dan lebam terlihat menghiasi tubuhnya. Apalagi jahitan luka tusuk di tangan dan pahanya yang belum mengering.

Namun hal itu tak menghalangi Junhwi untuk mengangkat kedua lengannya dan mengusap surai Jeonghan dan Myeongho bersamaan.

Masih ingatkan bahwa Junhwi adalah Selene, si tuan muda dengan kekuatan dan ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa?

Tubuhnya sudah pulih, yah setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik dibandingkan saat itu.

Seungcheol yang melihat keadaan tiga besaudara Highlight itu tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari adegan di depannya ini.

Mata abu-abu Junhwi kini menatap manik Seungcheol.

"_Gomapta."_

Junhwi mengucapkan itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia masih menepuk kepala Jeonghan dan Myeongho bergantian.

Seungcheol membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kita sudah bebas. Hyungie… Hao… Tolong jangan menangis." Ucap Junhwi.

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Terlihat mata sembab dan wajah yang memerah serta air mata di wajah cantik itu.

"Kami meng..khawatirkanmu, J..jun. Tolong jangan terluka lagi." Ucap Jeonghan dengan isakan yang ia coba tahan.

Junhwi tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Aku akan coba, hyung." Jawab Junhwi.

Seungcheol akhirnya menghampiri Jeonghan dan merangkul pundak sang kekasih.

"Junhwi sudah ada di sampingmu kini, Jeonghanie. Aigoo kekasihku ini, kau ingin ice Americano?"

Jeonghan dengan suasana hati yang jauh lebih ringan segera mengangguk. Ia mengambil lembaran tissue yang diberikan oleh Seungcheol lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Ne. Ayo keluar. Aku butuh menyegarkan diriku."

Seungcheol mengedipkan satu matanya ke Junhwi dan hal itu membuat Junhwi tersenyum kecil.

"Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Seungcheol sambil mengenggam jemari Jeonghan.

Sepasang kekasih itu meninggalkan ruang rawat Junhwi. Menyisakan sang pasien dan Myeongho yang terlihat sudah tidak terisak lagi.

Walau begitu, Myeongho sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Junhwi.

Yang benar saja, ia sudah terpisah dengan Junhwi selama 4 tahun lebih dan Myeongho jelas tak mau melepaskan Junhwi lagi. Bayangkan seberapa besar rasa rindu dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan selama terpisah dari Junhwi.

Ketika Junhwi berada di markas besar X Clan, Myeongho masih bisa memantaunya berkat kemampuannya dalam menghack saluran cctv. Bagaimanapun ia lebih tahu seluk beluk keamanan X Clan.

Namun jika Junhwi berada di luar markas X Clan, Myeongho tak tahu dimana sosok itu berada, bagaimana keadaannya, atau bahaya apa yang sedang Junhwi hadapi.

Hal yang membuat Myeongho bisa gila.

Junhwi masih mengusap surai Myeongho dengan pelan.

"Kau masih ingin memelukku, Hao?"

Hao.

Nama asli Myeongho sebelum ia diangkat menjadi anak X adalah Xu Minghao. Ne, appa kandungnya berkebangsaan China.

Apakah aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Y, saudara X sekaligus ibu Myeongho adalah wanita?

Junhwi lebih suka memanggil Myeongho dengan nama aslinya, karena itu adalah jati diri Myeongho yang asli.

Waktu berjalan lambat dan Myeongho masih tidak menjawab panggilan Junhwi.

"Biar kulihat…"

Junhwi menangkupkan wajah Myeongho dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Myeongho yang memerah karena sehabis menangis.

Junhwi menghapus sisa air mata yang berdiam di pelupuk mata cantik itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih karena tetap bersedia menungguku…"

Suara Junhwi terdengar halus di telinga Myeongho. Suara itulah yang malah membuat air mata kembali menumpuk di manik coklatnya.

"Hyung…"

"Aku sudah disini Minghao. Aku ada di sampingmu dan tak akan pergi lagi."

Junhwi tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menarik wajah Myeongho dan memberikan ciuman penuh kerinduan di bibir tipis itu.

Kedua manik berbeda warna menutup dan ciuman penuh pelampiasan perasaan saling mereka berikan.

Tap.

Junhwi menyatukan dahi mereka dan tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya. Membiarkan hidung mereka bersentuhan dan merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Aku pulang…"


	35. Special Chapter : Diamond Line

**Damanic's Talk**

Holla semua.

Sebelum ke chapter ending, dari chapter ini sampai beberapa chapter ke depan akan ada special chapter. Gak banyak kok :D

Nah special chapter ini bisa aja maju sekian tahun ke depan atau mundur sekian tahun ke belakang. Jadi semasih ada tulisan 'special chapter' atau judulnya adalah marga dari para karakter, cerita ini belum berakhir. Isi dari chapter berjudul marga adalah profil mereka di episode ending atau 'saat ini'.

Untuk versi mungkin bagian marga bakal berbeda dari versi wattpad, karena memang tidak bisa mengisikan gambar. T,T Kalau mau kalian bisa ke versi wattpad. Akun ku Damanic_ (ada underscore nya). Tapi kalau nggak, juga gapapa kok. :v

Untuk special chapter pertama adalah 'Diamond Line', next generation dari Serenity Line.

Mungkin ada yang gak kenal sama karakter-karakter baru yang muncul, tapi gapapa gaes. Mereka hanya menjadi pelengkap cerita. Yang jelas mereka adalah orang-orang yang Damanic suka (jelas).

Yang akan muncul beberapa saat nanti adalah member dari Astro, NCT Dream, Oneus, Stray Kids, dan Cravity.

Selamat membaca. -,-V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Diamond Line

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh? Kau sudah berada disini hyung?"

Sesosok namja jangkung dengan tas laptop yang tersampir di bahunya dan kamera yang terkalung di lehernya langsung menjabat tangan sesosok yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ne. Kau harusnya lebih bersemangat lagi untuk bisa memenangkan lomba ini."

"Hyung, pemenangnya bukan dari cepat-cepatan datang tapi dari kualitas informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan."

Kedua sosok itu mulai memasuki wilayah St. Carat University yang ramai dengan banyak orang.

Jelas saja, hari ini sampai tiga hari berikutnya, St. Carat University mengadakan festival olahraga dan kesenian. Banyak sekali khalayak umum yang hadir untuk menghadiri festival ini.

Di depan gerbang ada gapura ucapan selamat datang yang dihias dengan begitu meriah. Begitu memasuki wilayah depan, stand-stand makanan, pakaian, pernak-pernik, dan lain sebagainya berjejer dan siap untuk dibeli.

"Baik kita mulai dari mana?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang tertua dari Diamond Line?"

Yang muda mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita menuju ke auditorium. Ada penampilan dari klub teater."

Memasuki auditorium, mereka memilih duduk di kursi paling ujung dan teratas. Yang muda mulai membuka tab dan mempersiapkan kameranya sedangkan yang lebih tua mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas.

Acara belum dimulai jadi suasana masih sedikit ricuh.

"Kwon Moonbin. Jurusan Tari, 19 tahun. Tertua dari Diamond Line. Aku sangat ingat berita mengenai Kwon Mingyu yang memutuskan pertunangan dengan Jung Chaeyeon dan malah menikah dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Skandal yang amat besar namun tidak mampu membuat Quattuor Coronam khususnya Monteen Stage terguncang."

Si muda sudah mendapatkan foto auditorium lalu mulai mengetik dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh si tua.

"Mencari informasi tentang Kwon Moonbin tidaklah susah sebenarnya hyung. Ia sudah membintangi banyak program TV semenjak kecil. Bakat entertaintnya sungguh luar biasa."

Yang lebih tua mengangguk tanda ia setuju. Ia menuliskan beberapa informasi tambahan di buku tulis yang ia bawa.

"Oh hyung, jika ini klub teater berarti line penerus RED Corporation juga ada disini?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Choi Eunwoo, 18 tahun. Anak pertama dari Choi Seungcheol dan Moon Eos Jeonghan. Mengambil program double degree di acting dan bisnis. Line penerus untuk RED Corporation. Kau harus tahu bahwa ia sangat rupawan."

"Bukankah seluruh Quattuor Coronam memang rupawan?"

"Haha, kau benar juga."

Acara pertunjukan akhirnya dimulai. Berdasarkan pamphlet yang disebar, mahasiswa klub teater kali ini membawakan drama pertunjukan mengenai Ratu Victoria dan Pangeran Albert.

Mata kedua orang itu terpesona seketika kala sosok Kwon Moonbin berjalan dengan anggun mengenakan gaun dan mahkota.

Si tua langsung menelisik pamphlet tadi lalu mengangguk paham sedangkan si muda menjepret tanpa flash ke sosok rupawan itu.

"Kwon Moonbin berperan sebagai Ratu Victoria sedangkan Choi Eunwoo berperan sebagai Pangeran Albert." Bisik si tua.

Mereka bisa mendengar kala Moonbin berbicara, suara seorang wanita lah yang terdengar.

"Mungkin mereka menggunakan mic pengubah suara ne. Tapi sungguh, intonasi yang diberikan Kwon Moonbin benar-benar hebat."

Tak terasa pertunjukan selama 2 jam telah usai. Katakan saja bahwa si muda cengeng karena ia menangis saking terharunya.

Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan buket-buket bunga ke para pemain.

Si tua dan si muda terlihat tertarik oleh kegiatan yang dilakukan Moonbin dan Eunwoo.

Sesosok crew membawakan sebuket bunga dan diserahkan ke Eunwoo. Eunwoo lalu memberikan buket itu ke Moonbin.

Moonbin tersenyum lebar saat mengambil buket bunga itu dari Eunwoo. Ia lalu menautkan jemarinya ke jemari Eunwoo yang tertutup oleh buket bunga yang ia pegang. Benar-benar pengalihan.

"Oh? Apa kau melihat kilatan itu?" Tanya si tua.

Si muda mengangguk sambil memandang takjub lalu menjepret beberapa gambar.

"Choi Eunwoo yang kita ketahui, tidak akan pernah memberikan tatapan seperti itu. Hyung mengerti maksudku kan? Ini informasi yang luar biasa."

Si tua mulai membuka lembaran kertasnya kembali lalu menulis dengan pena yang ada di sakunya.

Si tua dan si muda sadar bahwa mereka mendapatkan informasi yang luar biasa untuk dijadikan bahan artikel.

Tapi mungkin saja bahwa ada peserta lainnya yang juga melihat moment saat ini.

Para pemain sudah kembali ke belakang panggung.

Namun anehnya penonton malah semakin ramai.

Kerusuhan muncul di area pintu masuk auditorium. Si tua dan si muda dapat melihat banyak orang yang mulai memasuki auditorium dengan bar-bar.

"Acara apa memangnya setelah teater ini?" Ucap si muda dengan agak berteriak. Suaranya saja hampir teredam oleh suara khalayak yang benar-benar ricuh.

Gerombolan yeoja duduk di sekeliling mereka dengan membawa light stick, hand banner, dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Light stick itu terasa tak asing…" Ucap si tua.

"Ah hyung! Light stick itu milik NOS! Apa mungkin mereka akan tampil setelah ini?"

Si tua memegang dagunya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Nona muda, permisi. Apa NOS akan tampil setelah ini?" Tanya si tua kepada sosok yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yeoja itu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Betul ajushi. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Jeongin. Ajushi tahu, NOS tampil disini secara gratis special di hari ini. OMG aku sudah sangat tidak sabar! Jeongin-ahhhh noona menantikanmu…."

Si tua dan si muda sweat drop. Benar-benar tipikal penggemar garis keras.

"Kita tunggu saja dulu. Siapa tahu ada informasi yang bisa kita raih."

Jika tadi wilayah penonton gelap gulita, kini wilayah ini tampak berkilau dengan cahaya dari light stick yang berwarna pelangi.

Acara dimulai dengan gelapnya wilayah panggung dan sebuah vcr tampil mengundang sorakan fans yang menyakitkan telinga si tua dan si muda.

"Choi Dongju alias Xion, 17 tahun. Putra bungsu dari Choi Seungcheol dan Moon Eos Jeonghan sekaligus adik dari Choi Eunwoo. Saat ini mengambil jurusan music. Ia adalah yang tertua di NOS.

Selanjutnya Lee Jeongin. Anak bungsu dari Lee Seokmin dan Choi Jisoo yang merupakan adik dari Lee Jaemin, 16 tahun. Mengambil jurusan tari dan merupakan leader dari NOS.

Maknae mereka adalah Moon Artemis Chenle, 16 tahun. Ia mengambil jurusan music juga. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Highlight X Clan, Moon Selene Junhwi dan Moon Helios Myeongho, sekaligus dongsaeng dari Moon Apollo Serim."

"Yang jelas hyung, mereka bertiga neomu neomu kyeopta. Kenapa keturunan Quattuor Coronam seluruhnya rupawan? Aigoo…"

Suara mereka benar-benar teredam oleh teriakan penggemar. Apalagi ketika musik dimulai dan ketiga member NOS muncul dengan tampilan yang menggemaskan.

Si muda berusaha keras mendapatkan foto NOS yang sedang tampil. Yah, walau ia harus tersenggol beberapa kali oleh gerombolan yeoja di samping mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua reporter freelance itu telah berdiri di area stand makanan. Mereka benar-benar kewalahan karena mendengarkan teriakan yang bertubi-tubi.

Di meja mereka sudah ada sepiring corn dog, sepiring jajangmyeon, semangkok tteok, dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

Tak mereka sangka, mengikuti lomba penulis berita terbaik yang diadakan oleh Monteen Broadcast benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Wow…" Si muda bergumam kecil kala melihat anggota NOS duduk di meja yang ada di sebelah mereka.

Karunia yang luar biasa bagi mereka karena bisa menguping pembicaraan NOS.

Sebagai penyamaran, si tua menggunakan headset yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Sedangkan si muda pura-pura membaca novel yang ia dapatkan dari stand buku milik jurusan sastra.

"Permisi, apa boleh aku meminta tanda tangan?"

Salah seorang dari gerombolan yeoja menghampiri meja member NOS.

"Noona, mianhamnida. Tapi noonadeul ingat kan kalau ada peraturan, kami tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kalau tidak ada manager hyung. Manager hyungie sudah balik itu artinya kami hanya mahasiswa biasa sekarang." Ucap Jeongin dengan nada memelas.

Bukannya sedih, para yeoja itu malah meleleh karena melihat keimutan Jeongin yang merasa bersalah.

"Lain kali yang noonadeul. Kami pasti akan membayar saat ini di pertemuan kita berikutnya." Kali ini Chenle yang berbicara sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan lupa kalau NOS akan mengadakan fansign esok hari di stand Fakultas Seni jam 10 pagi." Lihatlah Dongju yang mulai mempromosikan layaknya sales professional.

Para yeoja itu memasang wajah menahan kegemasan yang kentara. Mereka saling meremat satu sama lain untuk melampiaskan kegemasan mereka.

Tap.

Ketiga namja lain muncul di samping masing-masing member NOS.

"Ini makananmu. Kau membuatku menjadi babumu, Dongju-ah." Ucap sesosok namja sambil mencubit pipi Dongju.

"Lele, yang rasa pizza tak ada. Aku ganti jadi rasa keju." Kata seorang namja lain sambil mengusap surai Chenle.

"Kau memesan yang pink kan baby In?" Kalau kalimat ini diucapkan seorang namja sambil merangkul pundak Jeongin.

Beberapa yeoja hampir berteriak histeris sedangkan beberapa seolah limbung karena menyaksikan adegan romantis live di hadapan mereka.

Si tua dengan gencar mengetikan informasi ke si muda.

"_Lee Geonhak, 18 tahun. Anak sulung Lee Chan dan hyung dari Lee Jeno, jurusan bisnis, diadopsi di Yoo House cabang LA, juga line penerus untuk St. Carat Foundation. _

_Kwon Jisung, 16 tahun, anak tunggal Kwon Soonyoung dan Jeon Jihoon, double degree di jurusan tari dan bisnis, line pewaris untuk Monteen Stage. _

_Kwon Hyunjin, 17 tahun, anak bungsu Kwon Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sekaligus adik Kwon Moonbin, jurusan bisnis."_

Geonhak duduk di samping Dongju. Di samping mereka ada Hyunjin dan juga Jeongin. Sedangkan di hadapan mereka ada Jisung dan Chenle.

Gerombolan penggemar mulai mundur secara teratur untuk menghargai idola mereka.

"Kau bukan babuku, Leedo hyung. Jangan membuatku kesal oke. Aku sedang dalam mode bahagia saat ini. Jika kau membuatku kesal, jangan harap bisa membuatku diam karena aku akan mencercamu karena menurunkan moodku. Aku sudah bahagia karena melihat penggemar yang antusias. Aku hanya memintamu untuk membelikanku makanan bukannya menjadikanmu budak. Kau tak tahu- emhh!"

Ingin rasanya Geonhak membengkap mulut Dongju yang ringan itu. Maka Geonhak mengambil setusuk sosis dan memasukannya ke mulut Dongju secara paksa.

"Yah Jisung-ah… Aku maunya rasa pizza." Ucap Chenle sambil cemberut.

Jisung tertawa hambar sambil memainkan rambut belakang Chenle.

"Setelah ini kita beli pizza saja bagaimana?" Bujuk Jisung.

Kadang Jisung berpikir bahwa yang sebenarnya duluan lahir adalah dirinya atau sosok imut di sampingnya ini?

"Wah! Mau mau!"

"Ne hyungie. Benar yang pink. Gomawo…" Kata Jeongin sambil tersenyum manis. Giginya yang menggunakan behel membuatnya nampak seribu kali lebih manis.

Hyunjin mau tak mau tersenyum. "Kau sangat cantik baby In. Boleh tidak dirimu hanya untuk hyung saja?"

Jeongin tertawa kecil lalu menepuk bahu Hyunjin pelan.

"Ayo lanjutkan makan, hyungie."

Oke, kedua reporter kita sudah mengalami diabetes tingkat akut dan perlu pertolongan.

Mereka memilih bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menjauh.

"Benar-benar luar biasa." Ucap si muda.

Si tua menghela nafasnya.

"Aku jadi merindukan suamiku. Aigoo…" Ucap si tua.

"Hyung, ini stand kedokteran." Sahut si muda saat langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka ke stand jurusan kedokteran.

"Seharusnya ada dua Diamond Line." Bisik si tua.

Mereka melangkah lebih dalam ke dalam ke fakultas kedokteran.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Selamat datang di kedokteran. Silakan isi buku tamu dahulu." Ucap mahasiswa yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Si tua dan si muda melakukan apa yang diminta setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam fakultas yang disulap sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi stand.

"Yak Moon Serim! Jangan bersekutu dengan Jeno!" Suara itu membuat si tua dan si muda mengarahkan pandangan mereka ea rah taman di tengah fakultas.

Terdapat dua orang dengan jas dokter dan satu orang dengan jas resmi duduk di pinggir kolam.

Area taman ini digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk duduk bersantai. Ada yang sekedar mengobrol seru, ada yang sedang makan makanan yang disediakan stand kedokteran, ada pula yang tertidur.

"Lee Jeno, 17 tahun, anak bungsu dari Lee Chan sekaligus dongsaeng dari Lee Geonhak, mengambil jurusan bisnis.

Lalu Lee Jaemin, 18 tahun, anak sulung dari Lee Seokmin dan Choi Jisoo, hyung dari Lee Jeongin, jurusan kedokteran.

Dan ada Moon Apollo Serim, 18 tahun, anak sulung Moon Selene Junhwi dan Moon Helios Myeongho yang merupakan hyung dari Moon Artemis Chenle, mengambil kedokteran."

"Tak kusangka kita akan menemukan 3 orang." Kata si muda.

Si tua dan si muda berjalan menuju samping kolam dan duduk di dekat ketiga orang tadi.

"Sudahlah Jaemin-ah, ikuti saja Jeno. Kasian juga kan dia kalau sendiri ke pertemuan itu." Kata Serim.

"Ne hyung, kau tak kasihan aku sendirian? Geonhak hyung sudah ijin untuk menemani Dongju dan aku tentu tidak bisa kabur." Ucap Jeno dengan mata memelasnya.

Jaemin menghela nafas.

Ia membuka jas dokternya lalu meraih jemari Jeno.

"Iya iya, ayo." Kata Jaemin pada akhirnya.

Jeno berdiri lalu mengangguk.

"Serim, ingat Seongmin akan kesini." Pesan Jaemin sebelum kedua orang itu berjalan pergi.

Serim yang ditinggal sendirian mengambil handphonenya.

"Dimana? …. Sama Cravity yang lain? ….. Oh sendiri. Ne, hyung tunggu. Nanti kita ke stand yang lain juga. …. Ppai."

Sosok dengan jas dokter itu berdiri lalu melenggang pergi masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

"Jadi sudah selesai nih hyung?" Tanya si muda.

Si tua dan si muda berjalan menuju keluar kampus.

"Ada satu lagi yang belum kita temui. Tapi sepertinya kita tak akan bisa mencarinya."

Si muda menyeritkan dahinya. Masih ada satu lagi dari Diamond Line?

"Siapa hyung?"

"Maknae Diamond Line. Jeon Seongmin."

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Ia masih di middle school bukan?"

Si tua mengangguk.

"Jeon Seongmin, 12 tahun. Ia bagai sebuah keajaiban bagi Quattuor Coronam. "

Brakkk…

Si muda yang terlalu asik mendengarkan si tua bercerita menabrak seseorang hingga tab yang ada di tangannya terlepas.

Hap.

Sosok itu menarik pinggang si muda yang linglung bersamaan dengan tangan satunya yang menangkap tab.

"Maafkan saya. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Si muda terbelalak kaget lalu langsung menegakan dirinya. Ia merasa malu karena ditolong oleh sesosok anak berseragam St. Carat Middle School yang badannya jauh lebih kecil darinya.

'Gila! Ini Jeon Seongmin!' bathin si tua dan si muda saat sadar siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Ini tab Anda, tuan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Ucap Seongmin sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Ah.. ne, maafkan kami juga." Ucap si tua yang ikut membungkuk.

"Saya undur diri."

Seongmin dengan mata bulat berseri dan senyuman manis menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan berjalan melewati mereka.

Tap.

Langkah kaki anak itu terhenti. Ia lalu menegok ke belakang dan mendapati si tua dan si muda yang membeku sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Semoga kalian menang di kontes penulis terbaik, ne."

Senyuman itu terasa creepy bagi mereka. Namun di satu sisi terdapat kelembutan dan keimutan disana.

Seongmin dengan tas gendong kuning akhirnya menghilang di kerumunan, menyisakan si tua dan si muda yang menghela nafas mereka.

"Quattuor Coronam memang berbeda." Ucap si muda.

"Satu kesimpulan dari observasi kita. Diamond Line Quattuor Coronam benar-benar diisi oleh orang-orang yang luar biasa. Ayo kembali. Kita harus menyelesaikan tulisan kita."

"Ne hyung. Kuharap tulisan kita nantinya bisa menang."

"Ya, semoga saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Damanic's Talk Again**

Jujur aja, untuk Cravity, aku belum tau couple-couple mereka hahahahahahaaa, tapi aku udah punya bias… -,-V

Mungkin ada yang masih ingat Damanic's Talk di 'Empat Cahaya, Satu Kegelapan' aku memberitahukan bahwa cerita ini adalah rombakan habis-habisan dari ceritaku sendiri dari menggunakan OC menjadi Fanfiction. Karena pakemnya emang dari versi OC, maka muncullah special chapter Diamond Line ini.

Udah gitu aja, makaseeehhhhhhh….


	36. Choi

**Choi Hyunwoo - Choi Kihyun**

_(Monsta X : Shownu & Kihyun)_

-Keduanya adalah mantan agent Alligator. Memilih keluar ketika ayah Hyunwoo meninggal dan perusahaan dilimpahkan kepadanya di umur 20. (Kihyun saat itu 18 tahun).

-Hyunwoo dan Kihyun adalah saingan sesama agent terbaik

-Memiliki 3 anak yaitu Choi Seungcheol, Choi Jisoo, dan Choi Seungkwan.

-Salah satu moment Shownu tersenyum lebar yang disaksikan oleh Seungcheol adalah saat mengetahui Kihyun mengandung Seungkwan.

-Sampai saat ini Hyunwoo masih menjadi pemilik RED Corporation namun kepemimpinan sudah dilimpahkan ke Seungcheol.

-Pekerjaan Kihyun sebenarnya adalah mengurus 'dunia belakang' RED Corporation dan menyakinkan bahwa segala hal berjalan lancar.

-Mereka adalah appa dan eomma di Quattuor Coronam. Tentu saja karena hanya mereka yang tersisa di Platina line.

-Untuk wallpaper handphone mereka, Hyunwoo menggunakan foto Kihyun saat pernikahan sedangkan Kihyun menggunakan foto Hyunwoo saat masih bergabung di Alligator.

-Mereka memang bagai langit dan bumi. Pendiam-cerewet, tinggi-kurang tinggi, tan-putih pucat, datar-ekspresif adalah beberapa perbedaan yang terlihat. Namun satu yang utama, mereka saling melengkapi dan mencintai.

-Walau sudah lebih dari setengah abad, mereka selalu dikira seumuran dengan anak-anak mereka. Pola hidup sehat yang dilakukan pasangan ini sangat membantu dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

.

**Choi Seungcheol - Moon Eos Jeonghan**

_(Seventeen : & Jeonghan)_

-Nama asli Jeonghan adalah Moon Eos Jeonghan.

-Jeonghan memiliki mata asli berwarna abu-abu. Namun atas permintaan Junhwi untuk menutupi jati diri Jeonghan, Jeonghan sering menggunakan lensa kontak. Setelah runtuhnya X Clan, Jeonghan memilih membiarkan warna asli matanya terlihat.

-Seungcheol sudah dianggap sebagai pemimpin di antara Serenity Line karena selain ia yang tertua, ia memiliki aura pemimpin yang kuat.

-Saat pertama bertemu Jeonghan, Seungcheol sudah tertarik dengan sosok cantik itu.

-Jeonghan sempat berambut panjang beberapa kali. Namun saat ini rambutnya sudah menutupi lehernya.

-Seungcheol memegang kepemimpinan RED Corporation sedangkan Jeonghan masih mengelola Angelus Café sekaligus ikut mengurusi 'dunia belakang' RED Corporation bersama Kihyun.

-Mereka memiliki dua orang anak, Choi Eunwoo dan Choi Dongju.

.

.

.

.

**Choi Eunwoo**

_(Astro : Eunwoo)_

-Choi Eunwoo berumur 18 tahun.

-Ia memiliki sifat pendiam dari harabeojinya tapi juga hangat seperti appanya.

-Seperti riwayat Quattuor Coronam, ia dan Diamond line (5th generation) bersekolah di St. Carat University.

-Eunwoo mengambil program double degree yang sangat bertentangan. Satunya adalah acting dan satunya business management. Ia mahasiswa tahun ketiga.

-Penerus RED Corporation.

.

.

.

.

**Choi Dongju**

_(Oneus : Xion)_

-Choi Dongju berumur 17 tahun.

-Ia, Jeongin, dan Chenle debut dalam boy group NOS di bawah naungan Monteen Entertainment.

-Nama panggungnya adalah Xion.

-Ia akan menjadi pendiam jika berada di lingkungan yang tidak nyaman baginya, jangan heran jika ia menunjukan BRF alias B*tch Resting Face.

-Dongju sebenarnya cerewet dan sangat imut, berlawanan dengan suaranya yang berat.

-Mengambil jurusan music peminatan performing vocal tahun kedua.


	37. Special Chapter : Senapan dan Senapan

"Jadi Yoo Kihyun, kenapa kau bergabung dengan kami?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan nada datar di ruangan serba putih ini.

Di depan Kihyun ada tiga orang yang berpakaian layaknya agent Alligator, duduk sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu tetap tersenyum cerah walau terlihat tidak sesuai dengan situasi.

Di samping Kihyun ada seorang namja lagi yang ia kenal dengan nama Choi Hyunwoo yang berumur 19 tahun. Anak tunggal dari pemilik RED Corporation.

"Yoo Company sudah diurus oleh hyungku. Jadi aku diberi kebebasan oleh appa untuk melakukan apa pun yang aku mau. Eommaku meninggal karena serangan X Clan dan kurasa cara balas dendam yang tepat adalah bergabung dengan musuh utamanya."

"Hasil tes kalian sangat luar biasa. Dari kecerdasan, fisik, hingga kemampuan kalian akan membentuk tim yang hebat. Jadi ini adalah tes terakhir kalian."

Kihyun masih tersenyum kala mendengar ucapan salah satu dari tiga orang itu. Sedangkan Hyunwoo terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

Tap.

Sret.

Buagh.

Kedua remaja itu bangkit berdiri saat merasakan suatu pergerakan.

Kihyun meloncat cepat ke arah ketiga orang itu dan mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggang salah duanya. Dengan segera Kihyun menodongkan senapannya satu ke arah belakang Hyunwoo dan satu lagi ke arah salah satu pengujinya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Hyunwoo bangkit dan menarik lengan sosok yang muncul di belakangnya dan membantingnya langsung ke lantai.

Ia juga menghajar dua orang yang turun dari langit-langit dan membuat suasana kembali tenang.

"Aku tahu senjata ini berisikan peluru palsu. Aku tahu bahwa masih banyak penyerang yang akan datang. Dan yang terpenting aku tahu kalian bukanlah peneliti sesungguhnya. Jadi, apakah kami berhasil?" Ucap Kihyun sambil tetap menodongkan pistol itu.

"Welcome to Alligator."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun adalah dua orang yang amat sangat berbakat di umur mereka yang masih muda.

Mereka adalah agent tingkat atas Alligator di enam bulan pertama mereka bergabung.

Hyunwoo sosok yang berbadan tinggi dan memiliki proposi yang bagus. Ia sangat handal dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukan adalah poker face dan sangat jarang terdengar kalimat panjang saat ia berbicara. Seni bela dirinya luar biasa menakjubkan dan bahkan tidak pernah kalah di dalam adu tarung.

Kihyun berada di sisi satunya yang benar-benar berlawanan dengan Hyunwoo. Tubuhnya mungil dengan wajah baby face dan omelan yang selalu muncul dimana pun ia berada. Ia ahli dalam penggunaan senjata dalam bentuk apa pun. Tapi yang menjadi favoritnya tentu saja senapan.

Namun bukan berarti Hyunwoo lemah dalam persenjataan dan Kihyun lemah dalam petarungan. Tidak, mereka jago di kedua hal itu. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki bidang nomor satunya masing-masing.

Sebenarnya mereka adalah pasangan setim yang hebat. Hanya saja Kihyun tidak menyukai Hyunwoo sebagaimana Hyunwoo tidak menyukai Kihyun.

Mereka terlalu professional sehingga ketika di lapangan mereka adalah shield and gun, namun di luar itu mereka gun and gun.

Saat ini Hyunwoo dan Kihyun berada di sebuah meja di kantin gedung latihan Alligator.

Mereka ditemani oleh Jeon Minhyuk, anak tunggal dari Boss Alligator saat ini, yang bertugas sebagai guide mereka.

"Sungguh aku tak bisa bersama denganmu setiap saat! Kau seperti batu, hyung!" Pekik Kihyun dengan kesal.

Suara Kihyun itu tinggi melengking (walau tidak setinggi tubuhnya), sehingga menyebabkan setiap agent yang ada di sekitar mereka menoleh.

"Kau sadar suaramu itu sangat menyakitkan telinga?" Ucap Minhyuk sambil mendelik ke Kihyun.

Hyunwoo yang menjadi sasaran Kihyun hanya menatap penuh kekesalan tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Hal itu malah membuat Kihyun semakin kesal.

Jadi intinya kedua orang ini sama-sama kesal.

Mereka ada misi untuk menangkap mata-mata dari Korea Utara dan kedua agent hebat itu masih belum menemukan teknik terbaik untuk penyergapan.

Minhyuk hanya bisa mencoba untuk menengahi walau akhirnya memang sia-sia.

"Naik ke atas ring sekarang." Kata Kihyun.

"Oh crap." Itu umpatan dari Minhyuk.

Para agent yang berada di ruang latihan hanya menatap bosan ke salah satu ring tempat Kihyun dan Hyunwoo sudah berdiri di atasnya.

Hal ini sungguh sangat biasa sebenarnya, karena partner kerja itu akan saling banting ketika merasa kesal.

Maka tak ada di antara anggota Alligator yang heran menyaksikan kedua orang itu saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

Bahkan Minhyuk hanya menatap malas ke arah mereka tapi ia tak punya pilihan selain diam disana dan menghentikan keduanya jika mereka sudah dalam tahap saling membunuh.

Asal kalian tahu, pertengkaran ini tidak pernah ada pemenangnya. Karena biasanya di tengah jalan, entah Kihyun atau Hyunwoo atau malah keduanya akan mendapatkan sebuah solusi dari masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Kihyun adalah yang pertama menerjang Hyunwoo.

Memiliki tubuh yang mungil menyebabkan pergerakan Kihyun amat sangat cepat.

Tendangan pertama berhasil dihindari Hyunwoo dengan cepat.

Ketahuilah ada satu hal yang Kihyun tidak pernah sadari.

Hyunwoo tidak pernah menyerangnya.

"Bisa kah sebuah ide muncul lebih cepat?" Ucap Minhyuk yang sudah bosan menanti di bawah sana.

Suara tangkisan dan serangan sangat keras terdengar. Segitulah kekuatan yang mereka keluarkan hingga membuat suara yang keras di setiap tindakan mereka.

Hyunwoo menahan pukulan tangan kiri Kihyun. Kihyun yang melihat tangannya ditahan, menendang dengan kaki kirinya.

Hal itu menyebabkan Hyunwoo menahan kaki kiri Kihyun dengan tangan kirinya.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam kondisi ini.

Jika mereka dalam kondisi terdiam, itu artinya sebuah rencana sedang diproses di otak mereka. Jika ada di antara kedua orang ini yang berbicara, maka sebuah rencana sudah muncul.

Hyunwoo langsung melempar tubuh Kihyun hingga mental beberapa meter di depannya.

Kihyun bangkit dengan cepat.

Brukkk.

Minhyuk membelalakan matanya hingga terlihat sangat lebar.

"OMO!" Ucapnya kaget.

Saat akan menyerang Hyunwoo lagi, Kihyun tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya dan itu membuat tubuhnya terjun ke samping ring.

'Yang benar saja agent terhebat Alligator jatuh karena tali sepatu.' Itu bathin Minhyuk yang tak habis pikir dengan keadaan saat ini.

Para agent lain yang melihatnya segera mendekat namun Minhyuk memberikan kode mereka untuk kembali ke kegiatan mereka.

Kihyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Namun tidak dengan kepala dan punggungnya.

Kala Kihyun membuka matanya, mata tajam Hyunwoo adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat.

Ada sekitar semenit mereka tidak berpindah dari posisi itu dan Minhyuk yang melihatnya mau tak mau tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan kelamaan, nanti enak."

Kihyun memerah dan menaikan tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Hyunwoo.

Kihyun mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri dibantu oleh Hyunwoo.

"Aigoo… Suasana berwarna pink. Aku pergi dulu oke, appa memanggilku. Kalau sudah ada rencana langsung beri tahu aku." Kata Minhyuk yang langsung melenggang begitu saja.

Suasana berubah canggung.

Tidak dengan Hyunwoo karena ia memang pendiam, namun seorang Kihyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam juga akan menjadi pertanyaan besar di abad ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kihyun tidak habis pikir akan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Atau dirinya yang tiba-tiba suka melamun tak jelas. Kadang ia juga merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Apa ia punya kelainan?

Dor.

Brukk.

"Akh…"

Kihyun meringis karena sesuatu menabrak tubuhnya.

Itu Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo mengambil pistol di pinggangnya lalu menembak mati beberapa orang bersenjata.

Mereka adalah anak buah X Clan yang mencoba menjebak kedua agent Alligator itu.

Terlalu banyak jumlah mereka namun tentu saja, itu bukan masalah untuk mereka berdua beberapa saat lalu.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah Kihyun yang tiba-tiba melamun di tengah perang dan menyebabkan ia hampir tertembak.

Tubuh seorang pria berpakaian khas X Clan jatuh menghadang tanah. Itu adalah sosok terakhir dari komplotan yang menjebak mereka.

Hyunwoo menatap ke arah Kihyun dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu hah?! Kau tak tahu kita ada di medan perang?!"

"A..aku…"

Ini pertama kalinya Kihyun melihat Hyunwoo semarah ini dan entah kenapa Kihyun merasa ketakutan.

"Kau sebaiknya keluar dari Alligator jika tetap seperti ini."

Dengan itu Hyunwoo melangkah meninggalkan Kihyun yang masih membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…" Kihyun memanggil Hyunwoo yang berjalan di depannya.

Ketahuilah semenjak kejadian Kihyun hampir tertembak, ia sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Hyunwoo.

Ia memang hampir tertembak, tapi setidaknya ia selamat.

Hyunwoo masih berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Jika dihitung, sudah ada seminggu ketika Hyunwoo mulai mendiamkannya. Hyunwoo memang pendiam namun setidaknya ia masih menatap Kihyun saat berbicara. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Karena tak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini, Kihyun nekat mengikuti Hyunwoo hingga kamar apartemennya.

Apartemen untuk para agent Alligator memang disebar di seluruh dunia. Dan biasanya partner seperti Hyunwoo dan Kihyun tidak diijinkan satu apartemen. Ini untuk menghindari mereka meninggal secara bersamaan jika ada serang musuh di tempat tinggal mereka.

Kihyun bahkan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan pintu yang sudah akan ditutup Hyunwoo dan masuk dengan susah payah.

Seolah tak memperdulikan Kihyun, Hyunwoo melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol minuman di kulkas.

Tap.

Brak.

Kihyun merampas botol minum itu dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Kini kedua mata yang sama tajam itu saling melemparkan pandangan menusuk.

"Hyung, jebal! Jika aku bersalah tolong beritahu aku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ketika kau menganggapku tak ada."

Kihyun frustasi karena Hyunwoo tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Ia menjadi sangat kepikiran hingga di titik ia tidak menjaga pola makannya dan kegiatan melamunnya menjadi semakin parah.

Tes…

Air mata Kihyun terlihat menuruni pipinya.

Jangankan Hyunwoo, Kihyun saja terkejut kenapa dirinya bisa menangis di saat seperti ini.

Bagi Hyunwoo, Kihyun adalah sosok yang sangat susah untuk menangis. Kihyun terlalu pandai membuat masalah tidak menjadi beban sehingga ia masih bisa tersenyum cerah bahkan di tengah tekanan.

Namun melihat linangan air mata mengalir dari manik cantik itu, Hyunwoo mendapatkan jawabannya.

Hyunwoon melangkah ke hadapan Kihyun. Ia meletakan jemari hangatnya ke wajah sang partner.

"Aku hanya terlalu takut jika kau benar-benar tertembak. Kau sangat berharga untukku, Ki."

Kihyun terdiam sambil menikmati kehangatan Hyunwoo yang menjalar dari telapak tangan lebar itu.

"Hyung… Mianhe. Aku tidak bisa fokus di antara tugas, aku ceroboh. Mian…"

Dengan pelan Hyunwoo menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah imut itu lalu menunjukan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Ayo kita masak bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Celaka bagi Kihyun karena ia dipanggil oleh appanya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Ia tentu rindu rumah dan tentunya rindu appa, hyung, juga calon kakak iparnya. Namun informasi yang ia terima dari sang appa membuat Kihyun kehilangan arah seketika.

"Keluarlah dari Alligator. Itu membahayakanmu, Kihyunie."

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang appa? Sudah 11 bulan aku berada di Alligator!" Ucap Kihyun tidak terima.

"Mian Kihyun. Petinggi X Clan mendatangi appa dan mengatakan ingin meminangmu. Appa sudah menolaknya dan penurunan saham adalah yang terjadi. Para pegawai tidak berdosa meninggal tidak wajar. Perlahan para karyawan memilih keluar dari Yoo Company."

Amarah Kihyun hampir mencapai puncak saat mendengar ucapan sang appa.

"Aku akan melawan mereka! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pasangan dari kelompok iblis yang sudah membunuh eomma!"

"Kihyun, appa mohon. Nyawamu akan ada dalam bahaya begitu juga banyak karyawan di bawah nama perusahaan…"

Kihyun menggigit bibirnya kala melihat appanya terlihat sangat kelelahan dan memohon dengan sangat kepadanya.

"Hyungmu saat ini berada di rumah sakit karena X Clan menjatuhkan papan reklame tepat di atas mobilnya. Hyungwon juga hampir terlindas truk jika seseorang tidak menyelamatkannya."

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Kihyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Appa kau tahu… Anakmu ini akan menjadi budak X Clan demi nyawa orang lain. Ia akan dimanfaatkan dan dieskploitasi dengan besar-besaran untuk kepentingan X Clan. Aku…"

Kihyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Kapan pernikahan dilakukan?"

Sang appa terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Brak.

Pintu utama rumah keluarga Yoo didobrak dengan paksa.

Kihyun bisa melihat gerombolan manusia dengan pakaian khas X Clan menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Really? Right now?!" Ucap Kihyun dengan alis yang mengangkat.

Ia menggeretakan giginya kala melihat sosok calon suaminya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong appa and baby Ki. Jadi, mari kita menikah."

"Holy shit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari tadi siang, Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk terlihat bagai bom atom yang siap meledak.

Bagaimana bisa Kihyun dipinang oleh X yang notabene pewaris X Clan?

Bahkan mereka yakin keluarga Yoo tidak pernah berurusan dengan X Clan secara langsung.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otak kedua orang itu dan itu membuat kepala mereka serasa mau pecah.

Alligator memiliki peraturan bahwa keselamatan partner adalah tanggung jawab partner. Jangan buat kekacauan besar dan sebisa mungkin hindari kematian.

Maka dari itu hanya Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk yang akan terjun mencari Kihyun.

Dan inilah keadaan mereka sekarang.

Hawa yang dingin menemani malam ini.

Minhyuk sudah siap di posisinya dalam memonitor segala hal. Ia berada di ruang komando para guide. Setiap guide memiliki ruang kerja mereka sendiri, begitu pula dengan Minhyuk.

Lokasi Kihyun saat ini adalah sebuah gereja tua yang ada di atas gunung. Lokasi yang tepat untuk menjalankan pernikahan paksaan.

Apalagi area pegunungan malam ini lumayan sepi karena bukan hari libur.

"_Shownu, alasan dibalik X yang menginginkan Hamshark adalah bahwa ia anak dari pemilik Yoo Company. Yoo company adalah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang kemanusiaan dan memiliki sangat banyak panti asuhan di seluruh dunia. X Clan ingin mengeksploitasi sumber daya manusia dari anak panti untuk menjadikan mereka bahan percobaan, agent, dan pembunuh bayaran. Yeah, kau pegang Yoo Company, kau bisa mendapatkan SDM yang melimpah."_

Hyunwoo yang kini berada di dahan pohon di area belakang gereja melihat keadaan sekitar dengan seksama.

"_Karena X Clan menganggap Kihyun bukanlah siapa-siapa sebenarnya maka dari itu penjagaan mereka sangat longgar."_

"Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi."

Tap.

Hyunwoo turun dari dahan itu dan menapak dengan lancar ke tanah.

Ia melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara menuju ke dua orang penjaga yang berjaga di pintu belakang.

Krekk…

Hyunwoo memukul leher kedua penjaga yang ada disana dalam satu gerakan hingga mereka pingsan. Ia juga menahan tubuh kedua orang itu agak tidak langsung bertubrukan dengan tanah.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Hyunwoo masuk ke dalam gedung melalui pintu belakang.

Tempat yang ia masuki adalah bagian belakang altar. Ia bisa mengintip dari tempatnya sekarang bahwa seorang pastur terlihat dikawal oleh pengawal bersenjata.

Hyunwoo bisa melihat bahwa pastur itu terlihat ketakukan dengan keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya.

Ini bukan berita baik karena ada sandera selain Kihyun di lokasi ini.

"_CCTV berhasil diakses. Hamshark ada di gerbang depan. Ia dikawal oleh empat orang. Bajingan X akan muncul dari ruang di kananmu."_

Hyunwoo bisa melihat pintu utama yang mulai terbuka.

"_Total akan ada 8 penjaga dan 1 bajingan di dalam. Berhati-hatilah, Shownu."_

Hyunwoo harus menyelamatkan sang pastur bagaimana pun caranya. Dan tentu ia harus menyelamatkan Kihyun.

X dan dua penjaganya sudah masuk melalui pintu samping. Terlihat namja berumur 20 tahun itu tersenyum congkak ke arah sang pastur yang ketakutan.

X sudah siap berdiri di depan altar dan kini pintu utama terbuka.

Disana terlihat Kihyun yang dikawal oleh empat orang dengan senjata laras panjang lengkap. Penampilannya amat sangat cantik dengan jas putih dan mahkota bunga putih di kepalanya. Semua itu bersatu padu dengan rambut Kihyun yang dicat berwarna peach.

Hyunwoo terkesima untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali ke alam sadarnya.

'Too beautiful to handle.'

Kihyun menatap sebal ke arah X yang malah tersenyum lebar.

Di otak Kihyun sudah ada berbagai macam taktik melarikan diri namun ketika ia melihat pastur di depan sana yang berada dalam posisi terancam, Kihyun kembali memutar otaknya.

'Mwoya?!' Bathin Kihyun kala merasakan area jantungnya tersengat kecil.

Lokasi chip Alligator yang dipasang di tubuh para agentnya ditentukan sendiri oleh mereka.

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun sepakat menanamkan chip di area jantung karena tempat itu adalah tempat paling aman dari scan apa pun di dunia. Hal ini karena tugas Hyunwoo dan Kihyun adalah tugas kelas berat yang selalu mungkin untuk berujung pada kematian.

'Sengatan akan terjadi jika-'

Kihyun menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak berubah.

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun adalah partner yang jenius. Mereka pernah membicarakan bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti salah satu dalam kondisi bahaya dan salah satu harus mengkode bahwa ia berada di sekitar untuk penyelamatan.

Dan keputusannya bahwa dengan memodifikasi chip mereka menyengatkan listrik bertegangan sangat rendah dengan jarak maksimal 100 meter dari lokasi masing-masing.

Caranya?

Chip itu mengeluarkan sebuah bentuk pertahanan pada jantung mereka kala area jantung terkena serangan. Pertahanan itu akan mengeluarkan sengatan kecil dan akan terhubung antar partner.

Yang dilakukan Hyunwoo adalah memukul dadanya sendiri.

Hyunwoo disini. Itulah hal yang disadari Kihyun.

Ia sudah berada di depan altar bersama dengan X yang masih menyeringai lebar.

Dor.

Sebuah tembakan mengenai chandelier dan membuat suasana menjadi gelap. Chandelier itu jatuh dan membuat suara pecahan yang nyaring.

Pecahan yang ambyar kemana-mana membuat X dan penjaganya tertunduk melindungi diri.

Saat itu lah Kihyun melompat dan menendang kedua penjaga yang mengurung sang pastor. Dengan sigap Kihyun menarik tubuh kurus pastor itu menjauh melalui area belakang.

"Hyung!"

Hyunwoo segera memberikan perintah untuk Kihyun pergi melalui jalan Hyunwoo masuk tadi.

Tak lupa Hyunwoo memasangkan sebuah wireless earphone ke telinga Kihyun.

"Woof, Hamshark connect."

"_Happy to see you again, Hamshark. Kau bisa berjalan lurus. Di depan nanti kau akan menemukan dua penjaga yang pingsan. Jangan pedulikan mereka dan segera bawa pastur itu pergi. Kau harus membantu Shownu setelah ini."_

"Roger."

KIhyun masih menyeret sang pastur yang hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Kihyun.

"_100 meter lagi kau akan menemukan mobil penjemput. Antar pastor itu kesana dan segera kembali. Shownu membunuh semua penjaga dan kini satu lawan satu dengan X. Cepatlah." _

Dengan langkah yang semakin cepat Kihyun menuntun di depan.

Kihyun sampai di mobil hitam yang dibicarakan Minhyuk.

"Hai Kihyun-ssi, Minhyuk bilang kau butuh bantuan."

Sesosok yang Kihyun kenal sebagai Tuan Muda dari salah satu keluarga Quattuor Coronam, Lee Sungjae dari St. Carat Foundation, tersenyum ke arah Kihyun.

Kihyun tersenyum sopan ke arah Sungjae lalu langsung membuka pintu di samping kemudi.

"Kuserhakan padamu, Sungjae-ssi. Aku pamit."

"Ne, semoga berhasil."

Merasa tak akan ada lagi sandera, Kihyun berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke gereja.

Tak peduli keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya yang jelas ia harus membantu Hyunwoo.

Langkah kaki Kihyun terhenti kala melihat pertarungan Hyunwoo dan X yang terlihat imbang.

Mereka saling memukul dan menendang juga menangkis dan bertahan.

Kihyun meraih pistol yang ada di pinggang salah satu penjaga dari X Clan yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Peluru masih terisi penuh, mungkin ia tak sempat menggunakannya tadi.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama Kihyun melepaskan tembakan yang mengenai tanah tepat di depan X yang sudah akan menerjang Hyunwoo lagi.

"Oh? Ternyata calon pengantinku agent Alligator." Ucap X dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ketahuilah, kau akan mati sebelum bantuanmu datang." Ucap Kihyun dengan wajah manisnya.

Mahkota bunga yang menghiasi kepalanya dan jas putih tadi sudah terlepas dan menyisakan Kihyun hanya dengan kemeja putihnya saja.

X mengangkat bahunya.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Maka aku memberikan penawaran pada kalian. Keluarga Yoo dan seluruh orang yang terlibat dengan perusahaan Yoo akan aku bebaskan dari target kami. How?"

Kihyun mengangkat bahunya lalu menurunkan senjatanya.

"Itu cukup. Kau urusi bisnismu dan aku akan mengurusi bisnisku. Jangan saling menganggu oke." Kata Kihyun.

Hyunwoo dan Kihyun membiarkan si calon pewaris X Clan itu pergi begitu saja.

Kihyun yang melihat X sudah menghilang dari pandangan langsung menghampiri Hyunwoo dan memeriksa sekujur tubuh sang partner.

"Tak ada yang terluka kan hyung?"

Hyunwoo menggeleng lalu membawa tubuh mungil Kihyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Kihyun yang kaget memilih terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Karena tinggi Kihyun yang hanya sampai pada dagu Hyunwoo, di posisi pelukan ini Kihyun menempel di dada sang partner.

Ia dapat merasakan debaran yang Hyunwoo miliki tidak jauh dari apa yang ia miliki.

Kihyun tersenyum lebar setelahnya karena memahami satu hal.

Ia jatuh cinta kepada Hyunwoo.

"Hyung, ayo kembali."

Hyunwoo mengangguk. Dengan tautan jemari mereka yang tak terlepas, mereka berjalan menuju kaki gunung.

Malam ini cukup gelap sebenarnya. Hanya saja karena Kihyun tahu Hyunwoo akan ada di sampingnya, ia jadi tak takut apa pun.

"Ki, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu."

Kihyun yang menikmati kehangatan dan keheningan di antara mereka menoleh ke samping.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kemarin abeoji meninggal. Aku harus kembali ke RED Corporation dan meninggalkan Alligator."

"Mwo?! Meninggal kenapa hyung?" Ucap Kihyun dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Sakit. Penyakit lama dan aku sudah mulai mengambil alih RED Corporation dari beberapa minggu lalu."

Tap.

Langkah kaki Hyunwoo terhenti membuat Kihyun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Kihyun menunggu Hyunwoo yang terlihat terdiam beberapa lama.

"Keluar dari Alligator dan menikahlah denganku."

"_Aigoo… Sebaiknya kalian ingat untuk mematikan saluran komunikasi jik-"_

Bip.

Kihyun menekan tombol mini di wireless earphonenya dan juga milik Hyunwoo. Bisa-bisanya Minhyuk menganggu suasana romantis ini.

"Hyung, aku ingin 3 anak."

Jawaban menyeleneh itu membuat Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil.

Kihyun memiliki caranya tersendiri dalam melakukan apa pun ketika ia dalam keadaan percaya diri. Namun setelah itu kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit akan runtuh dalam hitungan detik.

Seperti saat ini, terlihat Kihyun yang sudah mulai memerah dan geli sendiri karena ucapannya itu.

Bagaimana Hyunwoo tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Kihyun.

Sosok yang tak disangka akan menjadi teman hidupnya.

Bahkan untuk selamanya.


	38. Special Chapter : Kehadiran

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Cuaca yang sangat baik sehingga membuat suasana benar-benar menyenangkan.

Si cucu sulung keluarga Choi tengah memperhatikan area sekelilingnya.

Balon berwarna-warni, pita yang menjuntai, gantungan beraneka bentuk, juga bunga-bunga menjadi penghias panggung dan auditorium acara kelulusan St. Carat Elementary School of Seoul ini.

Choi Eunwoo lulus di sekolah dasar ini di umurnya yang ke 12 tahun.

Sebenarnya bukan ia saja di antara Diamond line yang lulus dari sekolah ini. Ada Jaemin, Serim, dan juga Geonhak.

Apa yang membedakan Eunwoo dengan Diamond Line yang lain?

Perbedaan kecil namun kadang membuat Eunwoo bersedih.

Sederhananya hanya ia yang appa dan eommanya tidak hadir untuk berada di sisinya.

Kadang Eunwoo heran kenapa appa dan eommanya adalah sosok super sibuk padahal jika melihat Seokmin ajushi yang sama-sama pemimpin perusahaan seperti appanya saja masih bisa hadir di kelulusan Jaemin.

Bukan hanya sekali ini saja.

Appa dan eommanya benar-benar orang sibuk dan bahkan melewatkan pertemuan orang tua berkali-kali hingga yang menggantikan mereka adalah harabeoji dan halmeoni.

Auditorium tempat acara kelulusan ini mulai dipenuhi dengan banyak orang. Acara belum dimulai dan sebagian orang memang masih memilih untuk bercengkrama di area luar auditorium.

Eunwoo mendapatkan tempat duduk di depan dengan bangku di sisi kanan-kirinya yang masih kosong.

Di kursi baris pertama ini diduduki oleh Junhwi-Myeongho beserta Serim, Chan dengan Geonhak, serta Jisoo dengan Jaemin. Seokmin sendiri berada di deretan kursi VIP bersama para petinggi lainnya.

Dengan helaan nafas kecil ia berdiri dan memilih berjalan keluar. Mungkin menunggu di taman belakang akan menyenangkan.

"Mau kemana, Eunwoo-ya?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Jisoo yang duduk di dua bangku di kiri Eunwoo.

"Ke taman belakang, imo." Jawab Eunwoo seadanya lalu berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunwoo duduk di bangku pinggir kolam ikan berukuran raksasa yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya.

Bocah 12 tahun ini sangat menyukai suasana yang tenang dan taman belakang ini benar-benar cocok untuknya. Suasana disini sangat asri dan sepi, tentu saja karena kerumunan terpusat di area auditorium.

Dengan hati yang berat, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

-o0o-

Di perpustakaan yang ada di mansion Choi, Eunwoo terlihat sibuk membolak-balik buku yang ia pegang.

Eunwoo sedang membaca buku mengenai astronomi dengan serius.

Oh iya, ia tidak sendiri.

Di hadapannya kini ada Dongju, dongsaeng kesayangannya yang sibuk membaca novel anak-anak.

Aura yang berada di sekitar Eunwoo dan Dongju sebenarnya adalah aura yang berat. Mereka biasa untuk diam namun suasana memang sangat tidak enak saat ini.

Sejujurnya mereka sudah berada di perpustakaan ini semenjak kemarin. Dan sebenarnya juga, kedua bersaudara ini sedang menjalani sebuah metode perenungan kesalahan di perpustakaan.

Ting.

Pintu automatis itu terbuka menampilkan sosok kepala pelayan yang tersenyum dan memberi hormat kepada mereka.

"Tuan muda, halmeoni memanggil tuan muda ke ruang keluarga."

Eunwoo mengangguk lalu menutup bukunya begitu pula Dongju yang kini meletakan novelnya ke tempat semula.

Dongju mengenggam jemari Eunwoo dengan erat. Eunwoo tentu paham bahwa dongsaengnya ini terlihat ketakutan walau wajahnya benar-benar datar.

Mereka akhirnya turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Di ruang keluarga sudah terlihat halmeoni mereka yang duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka.

Keduanya akhirnya ikut duduk di sofa bersama dengan Kihyun. Eunwoo berada di kanan Kihyun sedangkan Dongju di sisi kiri Kihyun.

Kihyun kini mengusap surai kedua cucunya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merenungkan sesuatu?"Tanya Kihyun.

Eunwoo dan Dongju sama-sama menunduk.

Kemarin malam telah terjadi sebuah kejadian yang membuat Eunwoo dan Dongju berakhir di perpustakaan.

Mereka berdebat dengan Jeonghan mengenai kesibukan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan di ruang keluarga ini.

Ah, Eunwoo dan Dongju tidak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Banyak hal yang terjadi di ruang keluarga ini. Jika melihat ke sekitar, guci dari China yang ditutupi debu berlian sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

Karpet bulu domba yang menghiasi lantai sudah berubah menjadi karpet lainnya.

Di ruang keluarga inilah ucapan berintonasi tinggi terdengar memekakan telinga.

_"Kenapa appa eomma selalu sibuk? Kenapa?"_

_"Dongju cuma mau dipeluk saat tidur, cuma mau diantar ke sekolah, cuma mau bahagia, eomma..."_

_"Eunwoo-ya, Dongju-ya... Dengarkan eomma dulu-"_

_"Aku sakit, eomma. Sangat sakit. Ulang tahun Dongju malah appa lupakan. Di hari ulang tahunku malah kalian berdua yang tak hadir. Dan besok, di kelulusanku, appa dan eomma juga tidak bisa hadir? Yang benar saja."_

Eunwoo selalu tak bisa protes karena ia paham seberapa penting posisi yang appa dan eommanya tempati.

Dongju, si dongsaeng savage yang Eunwoo miliki, suka sekali merengek karena merindukan sang appa dan eomma. Bagaimana pun, dongsaengnya itu memang memiliki pemikiran khas remaja baru.

Memang Eunwoo juga termasuk remaja baru namun pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

Bukankah Quattuor Coronam memang kebanyakan memiliki pemikiran yang jauh dari umur mereka?

Namun kini ia sudah terlalu lama menyimpan segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Yang memicu kejadian ini adalah ketika mereka mendengar Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berbicara lewat telepon mengenai pekerjaan di saat Eunwoo dan Dongju memamerkan karya tangan mereka.

_"Sebegitu perlu uangkah kita sampai appa dan eomma kerja, kerja, dan kerja? Hiks... "_

Dongju menangis.

Ia terlalu sedih karena ia merasa seperti tak memiliki orang tua.

Jeonghan yang melihat Dongju menangis langsung panik. Ia mendekat ke arah Dongju namun Dongju menghempas tangan Jeonghan.

Hempasan itu membuat tangan Jeonghan menyenggol guci dan menyebabkan guci itu jatuh dan pecah.

Membuat karpet basah dan pecahannya terhempas ke segala penjuru.

Nafas Eunwoo dan Dongju memburu. Ditambah air mata dan isakan yang Dongju keluarkan membuat suasana menjadi sangat berat.

Anak 11 dan 12 tahun itu terus mengeluarkan isi hati mereka.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Eunwoo dan Dongju saling bergantian berbicara.

_"Bahkan setiap minggu, para imo dan samchon bisa berkumpul di rumah ini. Tapi kenapa appa dan eomma tidak?"_

_"Setiap kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan orang tua, yang ngewakilin malah halmeoni atau harabeoji. Apa hyung dan Dongju tidak punya orang tua?"_

Kacau.

Suasana benar-benar kacau.

Untuk pertama kalinya sosok pendiam Eunwoo berucap penuh dengan emosi.

Untuk pertama kalinya sosok manis Dongju berucap dengan intonasi tinggi.

Untuk pertama kalinya kedua anak itu menumpahkan kekecewaan mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya sosok Jeonghan meneteskan air mata di depan kedua buah hatinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kihyun menunjukan ekspresi murka luar biasa saat ia baru sampai di mansion.

Kembali ke ketiga sosok yang duduk di sofa itu, Eunwoo dan Dongju menghela nafas mereka.

"Sudah halmeoni. Rasa kecewaku itu wajar tapi aku paham bahwa caraku untuk mengungkapkannya salah." Ucap Eunwoo.

Ne, Kihyun adalah sosok yang memberi mereka hukuman untuk merenung di perpustakaan semalaman penuh.

Jangan khawatirkan kebutuhan mereka, karena perpustakaan itu bagaikan sebuah apartemen dengan banyak buku.

Walau ujung-ujungnya Eunwoo dan Dongju hanya berbaring di swing porch sambil bertukar pikiran semalaman.

"Dongju ingin minta maaf ke eomma. Dongju salah." Ucap Dongju yang masih menunduk.

"Nanti oke. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pergi buat persiapan Eunwoo besok sekalian jalan-jalan?" Ucap Kihyun.

Eunwoo mengangguk lalu ia menarik pipi Dongju agar dongsaengnya bisa untuk tidak sedih lagi.

Setidaknya ke boutique milik imo Myeongho dan imo Wonwoo serta berjalan-jalan akan membuat suasana hati Eunwoo dan Dongju membaik.

Nyatanya walau sang halmeoni mengatakan 'nanti', Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sampai detik ini.

Eunwoo dan Dongju tidak berani bertanya lebih karena Kihyun juga terlihat tidak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut. Sehingga kedua bersaudara itu hanya bisa menjalani malam seperti biasanya.

-o0o-

Dengan pandangan yang melayang Eunwoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Suasana tenang di kolam ini sedikit membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Eunwoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari kencang dari parkir basement ke area depan auditorium. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan tolong jangan tanyakan penampilan Jeonghan saat ini yang berantakan.

Rambut Jeonghan yang sudah memanjang hingga punggung diikat satu. Ia menggunakan celana stretch hitam, kaos v-neck putih, dan boot berwarna coklat.

Noda di pipi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memang tidak bisa menutupi kecantikannya namun itu membuatnya dilihat oleh orang-orang.

Ia memang terlihat berantakan.

Namja cantik itu memilih diam di depan auditorium yang mana sebagian orang terlihat sudah mulai memasuki auditorium.

Dengan panik Jeonghan mengotak-atik handphonenya dan mencari kontak Eunwoo.

Sedetik kemudian Jeonghan sadar bahwa Eunwoo dan seluruh Diamond Line tidak diperkenankan membawa handphone mereka sendiri sampai mereka lulus sekolah dasar.

"Jisoo, kau tahu dimana Eunwoo?" Tanya Jeonghan ketika sambungan teleponnya ke Jisoo terjawab.

Jeonghan langsung menutup sambungannya lalu kembali berlari menembus kerumunan. Bahkan orang-orang yang ingin menyapanya tidak diacuhkan olehnya.

Langkah kaki Jeonghan membawanya ke bagaian taman belakang.

Ah, itu anak sulungnya sedang terdiam sambil menatap hampa ke arah kolam.

"Eunwoo!"

Panggilan yang menyerempet teriakan itu membuat Eunwoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eomma?"

Eunwoo mengucapkan kata itu dengan pelan. Ia seperti siap untuk kecewa jika bukan sang eomma yang memanggilnya.

Grep...

Sebuah pelukan erat diterima Eunwoo.

"Eomma?" Ucap Eunwoo sekali lagi.

"Eunwoo-ya, maafkan eomma ne. Di perjalanan tadi ban mobil eomma pecah jadi eomma harus menggantinya dulu. Maafkan eomma, chagiya..."

Eunwoo terpaku di tempat. Ia terlalu bahagia sang eomma muncul di hadapannya hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Namun otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat.

Jeonghan memiliki jadwal yang luar biasa padat. Tentu saja Eunwoo tahu. Maka ketika sosok malaikat itu hadir dengan kepanikannya, Eunwoo mengerti bahwa ia sangat berharga untuk Jeonghan.

Jeonghan bisa saja menelepon para Shoot Out atau bengkel langganan Quattuor Coronam. Tapi ia memilih membongkar bannya sendiri tanpa mau menunggu lagi.

Itu sudah membuktikan seberapa paniknya Jeonghan karena telat untuk mendampingi Eunwoo.

Eunwoo tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan namun ekspresinya sedikit menggelap kala melihat mata Jeonghan yang sedikit bengkak.

Ah, eommanya pasti sangat tersakiti.

"Eomma, ikut denganku." Ucap Eunwoo pelan.

Dengan genggaman tangan yang erat, Eunwoo menuntun Jeonghan ke ruang loker.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu loker yang bertuliskan Choi Eunwoo disana. Dengan tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Eunwoo membuka pintu itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Eomma... Mungkin ini tidak seberapa, tapi aku memilihnya sendiri."

Mungkin tidak dengan senyuman dan tawa khas anak kecil. Juga bukan dengan tatapan polos dan ceria. Eunwoo hanya menatap Jeonghan dengan wajah datar dan mata beningnya yang Jeonghan ketahui penuh akan makna.

"Eomma, selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintai eomma."

Tinggi Eunwoo di umurnnya saat ini sudah mencapai 155 cm. Itulah yang membuat ia dapat dengan mundah mengecup dahi Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya kala ia menerima ciuman Eunwoo di dahinya.

"Dan mianhamnida... Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal dua hari lalu." Ucap Eunwoo.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil lalu kini ialah yang mencium dahi Eunwoo.

"Eomma mengerti. Gomawo, Eunwoo-ya..." Ucap Jeonghan sambil memeluk Eunwoo.

Jeonghan menerima kotak cantik berwarna putih dengan pita peach itu.

"Kau ingin eomma membukanya sekarang?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Eunwoo mengangguk singkat sambil tetap menatap eommanya.

Jeonghan membuka tutup kotak itu dan tersenyum, membuat wajah cantiknya berseri.

Terdapat sebuah turtle neck berwarna putih dengan blazer berwarna peach dan juga sepasang boots berwarna putih. Ketika Jeonghan menyentuh sepasang atasan itu, ia dapat merasakan kelembutan bahannya.

"Eomma gunakan sekarang?"

"Kuharap begitu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan mengenggam jemari Eunwoo dengan erat. Mereka berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam auditorium.

Kedua pembawa acara sudah terlihat membuka acara walau mereka harus pasrah keberadaan mereka terabaikan oleh kedatangan Jeonghan dan Eunwoo.

Bagaimana mungkin kedua sosok itu tidak menarik perhatian?

_"Itu Choi Eunwoo dan Moon Eos Jeonghan. Kalau kau tak tahu, Eunwoo itu calon penerus RED Corporation."_

_"Wah, Nyonya Besar Choi muncul."_

_"Cantiknya..."_

_"Penerus RED Corporation sangat tampan."_

_"Wowww..."_

Jeonghan dan Eunwoo dapat mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga dengan jelas memenuhi auditorium.

Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan aura yang kedua orang itu miliki? Apalagi dengan Jeonghan yang memilih menggerai rambut panjangnya, membuat kecantikannya meningkat to the next level.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu dapat melihat para Quattuor Coronam yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlambat, Jeonghanie." Ucap Jisoo kala Jeonghan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Mian. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tak terlambat."

"Seungcheol hyung tak bisa hadir?"

Jeonghan melirik ke arah Eunwoo untuk memastikan ekspresi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan anak sulungnya.

Setipis apa pun ekspresi Eunwoo, Jeonghan dapat mengetahuinya bahkan jika Eunwoo hanya diam tak bersuara. Tentu saja karena ia adalah ibunya.

Jeonghan menggeleng ke arah Jisoo menyatakan bahwa Seungcheol tak bisa hadir.

Jisoo yang mengerti hanya mengangguk lalu kembali mendengarkan cuap-cuap MC di atas panggung.

Genggaman tangan Jeonghan mengerat ke Eunwoo. Sang anak yang menyadarinya menatap Jeonghan lalu tersenyum tipis.

Itu senyuman yang mengartikan bahwa Eunwoo mengerti akan kondisi appanya.

Acara berlanjut.

Kini Seokmin selaku pemilik yayasan St. Carat sudah maju ke mimbar untuk memberikan kalimat sambutan.

Sambutannya tidak lama karena tentu saja Seokmin paham bahwa anak-anak akan cepat bosan.

Acara kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari kepala sekolah St. Carat Elementary School of Seoul ini.

_"Wuooo..."_

_"Wah..."_

_"Bukankah itu?"_

_"Wow..."_

Keributan mulai terdengar dari arah belakang yang semakin lama malah semakin besar.

Mau tidak mau, Jeonghan dan Eunwoo beserta Quattuor Coronam yang lain juga menengok ke belakang.

Tahu ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan oleh sepasang ibu dan anak itu?

Tatapan tidak percaya lah yang ditunjukan oleh mereka berdua.

Pemimpin RED Corporation.

Suami dari Moon Eos Jeonghan.

Ayah dari Choi Eunwoo dan Choi Dongju.

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan aura gagah nan penuh wibawa. Dengan suit dark grey yang sangat pas di badan tegapnya juga rambutnya yang ditata ke belakang menampilkan jidatnya, siapa yang dapat menolak sosok Choi Seungcheol itu.

Yang lebih membuat Jeonghan dan Eunwoo kaget bahwa Seungcheol mengandeng Donju di tangan kanannya.

Dongju terlihat tersenyum cerah dengan kemeja biru muda bercorak lucu.

Kepala sekolah yang ada di atas sana mencoba melanjutkan sambutannya walau seluruh hadirin terfokuskan ke sosok gagah itu.

"Appa?" Ucap Eunwoo kala Seungcheol sudah sampai ke tempat duduknya dan duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Eunwoo.

Dongju sendiri langsung duduk di pangkuan Jeonghan sambil memeluk eommanya itu dengan erat.

Jeonghan bisa mendengar bisikan permohonan maaf Dongju yang masih memeluknya.

Seungcheol mencium puncak kepala Eunwoo sambil tersenyum. Tak tahukah senyumannya itu membuat suasana auditorium menjadi panas.

"Kau datang, Seungcheolie..." Ucap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengangguk sambil mengelus surai Jeonghan yang ada di kiri Eunwoo.

"Aku meminta appa untuk menggantikanku di rapat." Kata Seungcheol.

Di otak Eunwoo sekarang terpikirkan satu alur. Seungcheol telat padahal haraboejinya sudah bisa menggantikan.

Melihat sekelebat ekspresi berpikir di wajah Eunwoo membuat Jeonghan terseyum.

"Rapat dengan siapa?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menjelaskan lebih lagi, aigoo. Cluenya 'Ratu'. Tak usah dibahas oke, ayo fokus ke depan." Kata Seungcheol.

Eunwoo diam-diam tersenyum kecil kala kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Ini adalah momen yang sangat ia idam-idamkan dan Eunwoo mendapatkannya saat ini.

Apalagi ditemani Dongju membuat Eunwoo merasa sebuah kehangatan keluarga.

"... Mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari lulusan terbaik St. Carat Elementary School of Seoul tahun ini! Dengan nomer siswa 171306, Choi Eunwoo..."

Seluruh auditorium menyambut meriah atas pencapaian seorang Choi Eunwoo. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh dan siulan berkumandang.

Eunwoo menatap kedua orang tuanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Pandangan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol ke dirinya pun penuh dengan rasa bangga dan sayang.

Pandangan Eunwoo jatuh ke dongsaengnya yang bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ahh... Ia bahagia sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak kita sudah sebesar itu sekarang, Jeonghanie." Ucap Seungcheol sambil merangkul pundak Jeonghan.

Mereka berdiam diri di taman belakang mansion di malam hari ini.

Eunwoo dan Dongju tentu saja sudah tidur karena jam telah menunjukan pukul 23.00.

Pasangan ini tengah merayakan ulang tahun Jeonghan hanya berdua di taman belakang dengan acara makan malam romantis yang mereka lanjutkan dengan bincang-bincang kecil di pinggir kolam.

Dari pagi tadi, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol belum melepas pakaian mereka. Karena setelah acara kelulusan Eunwoo ada perayaan bersama Quattuor Coronam dan mereka baru sampai di mansion pukul sembilan malam.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengejar segala pekerjaanku walau akhirnya aku tetap telat datang." Ucap Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Seungcheol.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras. Gomawo..." Kata Jeonghan.

"Ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin? Yang kau mengatakan bahwa seperti tak mengenal Eunwoo dan Dongju?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil Jeonghan berikan.

"Jeonghanie... Eunwoo dan Dongju yang kau lihat tempo hari bukannya tidak kau kenal. Namun itu adalah sisi mereka yang bagaikan bom waktu. Sepertinya aku juga terlalu sibuk, ne."

Setelah Kihyun membuat Eunwoo dan Dongju memasuki perpustakaan, Jeonghan langsung pergi menemui Seungcheol di kantor.

Ia menangis kencang meluapkan kesedihannya, meluapkan kekecewaannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Jeonghan merasa ia telah gagal menjadi orang tua.

Ketika tangis itu berhenti, ia tertidur karena kelelahan di ranjang yang ada di ruang kerja Seungcheol.

Keesokan paginya, Jeonghan masih dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Dengan air mata yang mengalir Jeonghan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Dari perbincangan selama berjam-jam itu akhirnya Seungcheol memutuskan bahwa Jeonghan tidak boleh lagi turun langsung untuk urusan Angelus Café ataupun dunia belakang RED Corporation.

Karena itulah seharian penuh Jeonghan mengurus segala sesuatu yang dapat membantu situasi dan kondisinya.

Hal itu jugalah yang menyebabkan Jeonghan telat ke acara kelulusan Eunwoo.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa asalkan kebutuhan Eunwoo dan Dongju terpenuhi maka semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata keberadaan kita di samping merekalah yang utama. Aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi orang tua yang lebih baik lagi."

"Ne. Aku juga akan berusaha lebih keras, Seungcheolie. Karena mereka anugrah yang luar biasa untukku."

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil sambil membawa wajah Jeonghan mendekat ke arahnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut dirasakan oleh bibir Jeonghan.

Setelah tautan terputus, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka saling mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Menjadi orang tua tidaklah mudah. Mereka harus tetap belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik untuk anak-anak mereka. Harus tetap menganalisa dan menjadi rumah untuk berpulang bagi sang buah hati.

"Selamat ulang tahun, yeobo. Saranghae..."

"Gomawo Seungcheol. Untuk segalanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Damanic's Talk**

Ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari kisah temenku sendiri. Tapi kisah itu adalah versi belum nemu penyelesaiannya.

Btw, harusnya part ini di up kemarin kan, cuma aku lupa :v Maapkan hahahaha...

Udah gini doang talk nya. See u guys~


	39. Kwon

**Kwon Soonyoung - Jeon Jihoon**

_(Seventeen : Hoshi & Woozi)_

-Di antara mereka, Soonyoung adalah yang pertama jatuh cinta.

-Soonyoung suka sekali mengikuti kemana pun Jihoon pergi. Jihoon yang awalnya terganggu menjadi biasa. Karena terbiasa dan berujung nyaman, bibit cinta berhasil tumbuh di hati Jihoon.

-Mereka pasangan yang terlihat rusuh karena Jihoon yang suka berkata tajam dan Soonyoung yang jahil.

-Mereka bertunangan karena Soonyoung ngebet mengikat Jihoon lebih kuat dari berpacaran tapi belum pernikahan.

-Saat Soonyoung tahu kebenaran dibalik penculikan Jihoon, Soonyoung benar-benar stress karena ia hampir kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia cintai tapi di satu sisi ia mengerti situasi saat itu.

-Soonyoung dan Jihoon sebenarnya jago dalam bela diri namun memilih tidak menunjukannya.

-Kalau Jihoon ditinggalkan berdua dengan Soonyoung, sosok dominan di antara mereka adalah Soonyoung.

-Mereka hanya memiliki anak tunggal yaitu Kwon Jisung.

-Alasan tidak menambah momongan ala Jihoon : "Mengurus satu bayi besar dan satu bayi kecil saja sudah melelahkan."

-Keluarga Kwon satu ini memiliki satu kesamaan. Ya itu sama-sama bermata segaris.

.

.

.

.

**Kwon Jisung**

_(NCT Dream : Jisung)_

-Kwon Jisung berusia 16 tahun.

-Karena tertarik dengan bisnis dan dunia dance, ia memutuskan mengambil program double degree di dua bidang itu. Ia mahasiswa tahun pertama.

-Penerus utama Monteen Stage.

-Menjalani kehidupan sebagai bungsu Quattuor Coronam selama 4 tahun.

-Ia ingat ketika berumur 3 sampai 4 tahun, ia terus meminta adik ke Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Namun pada akhirnya pasrah saat memahami kesibukan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

**Kwon Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo**

_(Seventeen : Mingyu & Wonwoo)_

-Hubungan mereka di awal memang sangat complicated.

-Mingyu menerima saat ia dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo karena ia memang tertarik dengan namja itu. Namun siapa sangka cintanya tumbuh dengan lebat dan siap dipanen?

-Walau tidak terlihat, Wonwoo benar-benar mencintai Mingyu. Sehingga ketika appa Chaeyeon memintanya untuk menyerahkan Mingyu kepada anaknya dengan dalih "Wonwoo tak bisa membahagiakan Mingyu karena Wonwoo pria", Wonwoo menyerahkan Mingyu dengan sukarela. Siapa sangka Wonwoo malah hamil di kondisi super complicated itu.

-Senyuman Wonwoo yang lepas hanya memiliki satu saksi. Mingyu.

-Ketika mereka bertengkar, suasana akan seperti pemakaman.

-Mereka tinggal di mansion Kwon bersama dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jisung.

-Mingyu dan Wonwoo memiliki dua orang anak yaitu Kwon Moonbin dan Kwon Hyunjin.

-Keluarga mereka disebut sebagai Visual Family.

.

.

.

.

**Kwon Moonbin**

_(Astro : Moonbin)_

-Kwon Moonbin berumur 19 tahun. Ia adalah yang tertua di Diamond Line.

-Karena yang tertua, ia terbiasa memberi perhatian kepada Diamond Line.

-Bisnis bukan ranahnya maka ia mengambil jurusan tari peminatan kontemporer. Ia mahasiswa tahun keempat.

-Moonbin adalah aktor cilik dan muncul di banyak drama, film, hingga variety-reality show sampai detik ini. Namun ia tetap ingin mengejar gelar pendidikannya.

-Tentu saja agensinya adalah Monteen Entertainment.

.

.

.

.

**Kwon Hyunjin**

_(Stray Kids : Hyunjin)_

-Tidak seperti hyungnya, Kwon Hyunjin sangat suka di dunia bisnis. Ia bersama Jisung sudah mulai ikut dalam urusan bisnis di Monteen Stage.

-Umurnya 17 tahun.

-Jelas ia mengambil jurusan bisnis dan ini sudah tahun keduanya. Hyunjin sekelas dengan Jeno.

-Kedua anak Mingyu dan Wonwoo memiliki tampilan dingin jika terdiam namun cerewet jika sudah berbicara.

-Hyunjin dulu sempat ikut bersama Moonbin untuk mengisi beberapa iklan. Namun ia merasa dunia entertainment bukan ranahnya. Dia kebalikan dengan sang hyung.


	40. Special Chapter : Prioritas

"Sial!"

Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghempaskan kursinya begitu saja.

Dengan pergerakan cepat ia mengetik barisan code pada layar-layar monitor di depannya yang menunjukan warna merah.

Myeongho yang berada di samping Jihoon juga terlihat fokus pada keyboardnya.

Oh, Myeongho hanya datang akhir-akhir ini ke markas Alligator karena diminta Jihoon.

Sebulan ini banyak sekali black mafia yang menargetkan Alligator. Jihoon jelas terkena dampaknya. Ia sampai meminta bantuan Myeongho untuk mengcover beberapa hal.

Tanda berkedip merah mulai muncul membuat Jihoon menggeram kesal.

Tangannya dengan lincah menari, berpindah dari satu keyboard ke keyboard lain.

"Lapisan terakhir aman." Ucap Myeongho.

Jihoon tak menjawab. Dirinya terlalu fokus untuk membunuh virus-virus maksiat yang menyerang.

Sedikit lagi maka lapisan pertahanan pertama hingga ketujuh akan aman.

Zzing…

Jihoon merasakan telinganya berdengung. Namun ia masih mengetik beberapa code.

Sial, pandangan mata Jihoon mulai memudar.

Sedikit lagi.

Tap.

Jihoon menekan tombol enter yang membuat pertahanan Alligator kembali berdiri kokoh.

Warna merah tanda peringatan sudah menghilang dari layar monitor. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Jihoon linglung dan kehilangan tenanganya.

Jika saja Myeongho tidak tanggap, tubuh mungil itu akan berbenturan dengan lantai yang keras. Walau dengan perut yang sudah membesar karena kehamilan, Myeongho masih sanggup untuk memapah Jihoon.

Ne, Jihoon, Myeongho, dan Jisoo sama-sama tengah mengandung. Dengan Jisoo di kehamilan kedua yang berjalan 8 bulan, Myeongho yang juga di kehamilan kedua yang memasuki usia kandungan 5 bulan, dan Jihoon yang hari ini tepat memasuki usia kandungan 3 bulan.

"Hyung!"

Hansol yang ada di ruang utama langsung muncul melalui salah satu monitor.

"_Lagi?" _

Myeongho hanya mengangguk sambil meringis.

"_Aku sudah menghubungi Soonyoung hyung. Teen akan mengantar ke rumah sakit."_

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Hansol, sosok Teen masuk ke ruang kendali ini dan membawa tubuh Jihoon yang pingsan ke luar.

Meninggalkan Hansol dan Myeongho yang terhubunga melalui monitor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan jaga diri lebi-"

"Jeon Jihoon! Kumohon dengarkan suamimu ini."

Suara dan nada Soonyoung tidaklah keras. Namun untaian kalimat yang keluar dari sosok itu penuh dengan penekanan.

Jika orang-orang melihat bahwa Jihoon adalah yang mendominasi di hubungan mereka, kalian salah.

Ketika mereka hanya berdua, Soonyoung adalah yang dominan. Namun yang ditunjukan olehnya ke khalayak ramai adalah sosoknya yang bisa dikatakan budak cinta Jihoon.

Jihoon terdiam kala mengerti Soonyoung sedang dalam mode tidak bisa dibantah.

Diamnya Jihoon membuat Soonyoung paham bahwa Jihoon kini mendengarkannya.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau melupakan hari jadi pernikahan kita. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kondisimu dan anak kita yang ada di perutmu! Ini sudah kelima kali kau berada di rumah sakit dan aku sudah terlalu lelah memintamu untuk keluar dari Alligator."

Ucapan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan wajah serius Soonyoung yang mengerikan.

Jihoon yang duduk di ranjang kamar mereka tetap terdiam.

"Hansol sudah memintamu untuk keluar. Kau berjanji untuk mengurus dirimu dengan baik jika kau tetap berada di Alligator. Tapi kau lihat kondisimu sekarang bagaimana?"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya kasar.

Menjadi seorang Jihoon tidaklah mudah. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu segala sesuatu mengenai database mafia besar Alligator yang bahkan leadernya saja tidak tahu.

Serangan cyber yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuat Jihoon bekerja terlalu keras. Pikiran dan tubuhnya kelelahan namun ia tak menyadari itu.

Ia bisa saja bangun di tengah malam atau subuh hari untuk melawan serangan besar yang terjadi dan harus segera dituntaskan.

Ia bisa juga terjaga semalaman tanpa tidur berkat virus atau pembobolan yang mafia lain lakukan.

Hingga akhirnya ia pingsan berkali-kali.

Hal ini terjadi selama sebulan penuh. Jika saja Jihoon tidak mengandung, Soonyoung tidak akan semurka ini.

Saat Jihoon pingsan untuk pertama kalinya, Soonyoung sudah meminta dirinya untuk berhenti yang didukung oleh Hansol. Namun Jihoon menolak.

Saat Jihoon pingsan untuk kedua, ketiga, dan keempat kalinya, Soonyoung terus menerus memohon pada Jihoon untuk berhenti. Dan Jihoon tetap menolak.

Namun ketika Jihoon jatuh tak sadarkan diri untuk kelima kalinya, kesabaran Soonyoung sudah habis dan amarahnya berada di puncak.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Di antara Serenity Line, mereka berdua adalah yang paling terakhir untuk menikah.

Jihoon berada di kondisi gawat tadi karena serangan beruntun yang terjadi dari kemarin. Sehingga ia benar-benar terfokuskan ke perlindungan sistem Alligator, melupakan hari jadinya.

Ia yang berada di bawah tekanan masih sempat menekan tombol pertahanan terakhir sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan.

Soonyoung sejujurnya panik luar biasa namun entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Dan terjawab sudah ketika Soonyoung dan Jihoon sampai di rumah setelah Jihoon bisa dipulangkan dari rumah sakit.

Kamar Hyunjin yang belum genap setahun ada di sebelah kamar mereka. Maka dari itu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Soonyoung meminta pada Wonwoo untuk mengajak Hyunjin tidur bersama karena takut kalau suara perdebatan yang terjadi akan menganggu tidur sang keponakan.

"Apa kau menunggu anak kita gugur baru kau akan berhenti?"

Deg.

Ucapan Soonyoung bagaikan sebuah belati tajam yang menusuk tepat di dada Jihoon.

Ia yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menatap ke perutnya yang belum terlalu membesar.

"Ia memang tidak seberharga itu dibandingkan kehidupan banyak orang yang ada di bawah naungan Alligator. Namun ia sebuah bukti cinta kita, Ji. Kalau aku bisa menggantikan posisimu untuk hamil, aku bersedia. Dibanding ia harus diduakan oleh ibunya sendiri."

Ucapan Soonyoung masih tidak berintonasi tinggi. Masih datar namun dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Tes…

Air mata Jihoon perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Soon…" Lirih Jihoon sambil menatap Soonyoung.

Helaan nafas muncul lagi dari Soonyoung.

Sosok yang masih mengenakan jas kerjanya itu mendekat ke arah Jihoon lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang suami.

Isakan tak terdengar dari Jihoon namun Soonyoung dapat merasakan pundaknya yang basah.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sambil menepuk surai dan punggung Jihoon. Memberikan Jihoon dan dirinya sendiri ketenangan.

Sejujurnya Soonyoung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa kala mengatakan kalimat kejam seperti tadi. Namun jika tidak seperti itu, sosok keras kepala yang merupakan pasangan hidupnya ini tak akan mengerti.

Pelukan itu masih berlangsung dengan tubuh Jihoon yang mulai tenang. Setidaknya getaran hebat beberapa menit lalu sudah tidak terasa.

"Aku akan keluar." Ucapan itu keluar dari Jihoon yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya lega karena Jihoon akhirnya mendengarkannya. Soonyoung yakin saat Jihoon menangis, ia memikirkan banyak sekali hal di dalam otaknya. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi hingga akhirnya Jihoon mengambil satu keputusan.

Jihoon menegakan tubuhnya. Wajahnya basah dengan jejak sisa air mata. Sosok berhati baja itu akhirnya menangis juga.

Dengan telaten Soonyoung menghapus air mata Jihoon lalu ia menangkup kedua pipi namja itu.

"Mianhe. Ucapanku benar-benar keterlaluan." Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku juga minta maaf… karena aku terlalu keras kepala…"

Mereka kembali berpelukan erat. Saling melontarkan maaf dan mencari ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari ini sangat terik.

Soonyoung sampai di mansion Kwon dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di kanopi. Ia malas jika parkir di garasi padahal ia tak akan lama berada di mansion.

Sosok dengan jas santai berwarna hitam itu berjalan memasuki mansion.

Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat sejauh ini.

Ah, Soonyoung tahu dimana Jihoon dan bayinya berada saat ini.

Langkah kaki Soonyoung membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Ruangan ini berada di antara ruang bermain anak dan ruang baca.

Kala membuka pintunya langsung terlihat pahatan sosok Jihoon yang membelakangi Soonyoung.

Namun posisi Jihoon membuat Soonyoung tak bisa berkata-kata saat ini.

Jihoon duduk di meja kerjanya dengan dua buah layar monitor dan satu keyboard. Sebuah earphone terpasang di telinganya yang posisinya sengaja digeser sedikit agar ia tetap bisa mendengarkan kondisi di luar. Tangan kanannya memegang mouse yang bergantian menuju keyboard sedangkan tangan kiri Jihoon menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas.

Beberapa hari setelah Jihoon memutuskan keluar dari Alligator, ia menemukan sebuah minat baru yaitu producing music.

Dipadukan dengan bakat yang ternyata ia miliki, Jihoon sudah berada di jajaran producer kebanggaan Monteen Entertainment hanya dalam dua bulan ia mulai memproduksi lagu.

Soonyoung tidak bisa menolak karena bagi Jihoon producing music malah membuat Jihoon bahagia dan tingkat stressnya menjadi 0.

Semenjak itu juga Soonyoung membangun sebuah studio untuk Jihoon. Lengkap dengan piranti yang dibutuhkan Jihoon yang bahkan ada sofa yang biasa dijadikan tempat rapat antara producer dari Monteen Stage.

Ibu muda itu kini terlihat menikmati alunan musik yang keluar dari earphonenya. Senandung kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Oh, sosok itu belum sadar akan kehadiran Soonyoung.

"Enn… hiks… oeee…."

Jisung, yang baru berumur 10 bulan itu terbangun dan mulai menangis.

Jihoon langsung melepas earphonenya dan menimang-nimang Jisung di kedua tangannya.

"Aigoo, uri Jisungie lapar eoh? Ayo saatnya makan siang." Ucap Jihoon sambil mengusapkan hidungnya ke pipi anaknya.

Ketika Jihoon berbalik, ia mendapati Soonyoung yang tersenyum.

"Soon? Kenapa pulang?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Istirahat makan siang. Tapi aku ingin makan di rumah, jadinya aku pulang." Jawab Soonyoung.

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur bersamaan dengan Soonyoung yang bercanda dengan Jisung. Ia mencoba menghibur anaknya yang kelaparan itu untuk lebih tenang setidaknya.

Jisung tidak lagi menangis kencang, ia hanya mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil kini.

Sesampainya di area meja makan, Jihoon langsung menyerahkan Jisung ke gendongan Soonyoung selagi Jihoon mempersiapkan makanan Jisung di dapur.

"Kau benar-benar memprioritaskan Jisung, ne…" Ucap Soonyoung.

Meja makan dan dapur masih berada di satu lokasi yang sama, sehingga memudahkan kegiatan para penghuni rumah ini.

Terlebih mansion Kwon hanya mengerjakan asisten rumah tangga pada jam 10 pagi sampai 4 sore saja. Sehingga urusan memasak sarapan dan makan malam adalah tugas Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Jihoon yang mendengar ucapan sang suami segera melirik Soonyoung sekilas lalu mendengus.

"Ada yang menamparku dengan keras. Jika aku tidak tersadar juga, mungkin aku akan dibunuh." Ucap Jihoon dengan santai.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Tak mungkin ia membunuh orang yang dicintainya ini bukan?

Tak lama, Soonyoung menerima semangkuk nasi tim dan segelas air dari Jihoon.

"Nah, baby Jisungie… Ayo makan siang…."

Soonyoung mulai menyuapi Jisung dengan perlahan.

Jihoon sendiri kembali mempersiapkan makanan untuk Soonyoung. Jelas tadi ia bilang kalau ini jam makan siang bukan?

Di meja makan sudah tersedia beberapa lauk dan sayur yang dimasak oleh asisten rumah tangga. Ada bulgogi, kimchi jjigae, japchae, dan juga tangsuyuk.

Jihoon mengeset makanan-makanan itu di piring-piring kecil. Tidak lupa semangkuk nasi dan side dish juga ia tata. Set makanan itu lalu dibawanya untuk duduk dan diletakan di hadapannya sendiri.

Kondisi saat ini cukup lucu jika dilihat.

Soonyoung sedang menyuapi Jisung dengan telaten dimana Soonyoung sendiri juga tengah disuapi oleh Jihoon.

Adegan suap-menyuapi ini terlihat ribet dan lucu jika dilihat.

"Kenapa Soonyoung tidak makan sendiri dan Jihoon yang menyuapi Jisung?" Ucap Wonwoo yang memasuki area meja makan.

Nah, ini contoh orang yang melihat adegan suap-menyuapi keluarga itu cukup ribet.

"Sudah lakukan urusanmu, hyung." Jawab Jihoon yang kini menyuapi Soonyoung dengan satu potong daging.

Sosok kecil Hyunjin berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo tapi ia berbelok untuk mendekat ke Soonyoung yang memberi makan Jisung.

"Samchon, menu makan baby Jisung apa?" Tanya Hyunjin.

"Hari ini Jisung makan nasi sama ikan. Hyunjin udah makan?" Tanya Soonyoung balik.

Bocah itu menggeleng lalu berlari menuju Wonwoo.

"Eomma, mau makan ikan juga. Biar bareng sama Jisung."

Wonwoo yang tengah menyiapkan lauk yang ada di meja makan ssebagai menu makanan Hyunjin kini menatap Soonyoung dengan kesal yang terselubung.

'_Kenapa jujur, Soon?'_

'_Ya mana aku tahu, Won.'_

Kira-kira itu adalah pesan yang terkirim lewat tatapan mata kedua sohib itu.

Akhirnya Wonwoo mengalah dan memberikan menu yang diminta sang anak bungsu walau itu artinya ia harus memanggang ikan salmon terlebih dahulu.

Mereka kini berada di meja makan.

Hyunjin tengah asik melahap makanannya dibantu Wonwoo sesekali. Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih melakukan agenda mereka seperti tadi.

"Tadi di boutique, Myeongho cerita kalau Junhwi akhirnya sukses merubah lokasi database Alligator." Kata Wonwoo.

"Wow, secepat itu?" Ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

Ketika ia diangkat menjadi secret keeper Alligator, ia juga harus memindahkan database Alligator dan itu membutuhkan dua tahun dua bulan lamanya.

Yeah, posisi Jihoon telah digantikan oleh Junhwi.

"Benar-benar cepat. Sepertinya Alligator sudah berada di tangan yang tepat." Kata Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Akhirnya suapan terakhir memasuki mulut Soonyoung.

Oh ternyata makanan Jisung juga sudah habis.

Setelah membereskan sisa piring, Jihoon kembali menggendong Jisung yang terlihat kekenyangan.

"Aku balik ke kantor dulu Won. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hyunjinie."

"Bye samchon. Hati-hati neee…" Balas Hyunjin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon kini berjalan menuju pintu utama. Tentu dengan Jisung yang masih berada di gendongan Jihoon.

Sampai di teras depan, Soonyoung mencium pipi Jihoon bergitu juga dengan Jisung.

"Nanti malam mau dibawain apa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Aku ingin pizza. Tapi harus dari Angelus." Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Baik, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Ji."

"Pai Soon. Jisungie, ayo bilang pai sama appa."

Jihoon terlihat mengangkat tangan kanan Jisung sambil melambaikannya perlahan.

Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menaiki mobilnya.

Melihat kedua sosok yang sangat dicintainyan itu, rasanya Soonyoung tak ingin ke kantor lagi.

"Pai… Appa cinta kalian… Muachhh…." Ucap Soonyoung yang dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya keluar jendela mobil.

Dengan kacamata hitam dan senyum merekah, ia mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke kantor. Meninggalkan Jihoon dan Jisung yang masih melambai sampai mobil itu tak tampak lagi.

"Nah baby, mau main piano bareng?"


	41. Special Chapter : Jembatan

-o0o-

Perpustakaan St. Carat High School sangatlah tenang. Tentu saja karena pengawas perpustakaan yang sangat menyeramkam.

Namun jangan salahkan para remaja yang terlihat saling berdiskusi heboh di salah satu meja.

Total ada 4 orang yang duduk di meja lebar itu dimana Wonwoo termasuk salah satunya.

Tiga orang lainnya adalah Jooheon, Jackson, dan Jaebum yang merupakan teman sekelas Wonwoo. Entah kenapa Wonwoo bisa terjebak sekelompok dengan manusia-manusia berhuruf J ini.

Project tengah semester mereka mengharuskan para siswa membuat sebuah project yang wajib dibuat menggunakan tuliskan tangan. Tugas ini sebenarnya harus dikumpulkan esok hari tapi yang namanya siswa, sukanya mengerjakan h-1.

"Akhirnya selesaiiiii…." Ucap Jooheon sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Kegiatan itu juga dilakukan oleh Jackson dan Jaebum sedangkan Wonwoo terlihat merapikan hasil kerja mereka.

"Won, kau yang bawa saja. Taukan kalau aku yang bawa bakal kelupaan." Kata Jackson sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Jooheon dan Jaebum juga mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Jackson. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka akhirnya berpisah di depan perpustakaan.

Wonwoo dengan gulungan project dan beberapa map yang ada di tangannya berjalan dengan pelan melewati koridor hall untuk menuju area depan sekolah.

Matanya terlalu fokus ke jalan sehingga-

Brukk…

Bragh…

Srakkkkh….

-Wonwoo terpental cukup jauh. Ia tersungkur di lantai dengan kepala yang terasa pening.

"Agh…"

Sosok itu memegang kepalanya dan mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya ketika sosok pria lain menghampirinya.

"Gwaenchana hyung?"

"Mingyu?" Ucap Wonwoo saat ia sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Mingyu mengecek seluruh tubuh Wonwoo memastikan sosok itu tidak terluka parah.

"Hyung, mianhe. Aku tak seharusnya berlari." Kata Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo kini menatap nanar ke project yang berserakan di lantai dengan tumpahan kopi.

Wonwoo akhirnya bangkit dan memungut projectnya satu persatu. Mingyu juga tak tinggal diam dan turut membantu Wonwoo mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu.

Cleaning service yang selalu berkeliaran di area sekolah langsung membereskan tumpahan kopi yang berceceran di lantai.

Wajah Wonwoo yang memang datar terlihat semakin muram. Tugas ini harus dikumpulkan esok hari dan ia harus segera memulai ulang segalanya.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo terkejut kala genggaman tangan Mingyu membawa kesadarannya kembali dari lamunan.

"Ne?"

"Apa itu tugas hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Hyung pulang dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Bus?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

"Kita ke rumahku dulu, aku akan mengambil pakaian dan keperluanku untuk esok. Setelah itu baru kita ke mansion Jeon."

"Tak usah Gyu-ah, aku akan mengerjakannya sendi-"

"No. Aku bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kaja."

Dengan untaian jemari yang tak terlepas, Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo berjalan ke mobilnya.

Tindakan Mingyu benar bukan bahwa segala perbuatan harus dipertanggungjawabkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di minggu pertama libur semester bagi para siswa, Quattuor Coronam terlihat berkumpul di mansion Choi.

Platina Line duduk di sofa sambil membahas beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan X Clan sedangkan Serenity Line terlihat berbincang heboh di meja makan. Suasana kedua line Quattuor Coronam ini sangatlah berbeda. Jika Platina Line beraura suram, maka Serenity Line beraura hangat.

Pembahasan Platina Line lumayan berat karena berhubungan dengan X Clan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun mata seorang Kwon Sungjae tak bisa lepas dari interaksi anak bungsunya dengan si anak sulung keluarga Jeon.

Mingyu terlihat hanya fokus pada Wonwoo di tengah canda tawa dan kehebohan yang ada di meja makan. Mereka seperti memiliki dunia mereka sendiri.

Kepala keluarga Kwon itu terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Oppa, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Ucap Sooyoung dengan heran saat melihat suaminya yang terlihat gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri di tengah pembicaraan panas.

"Kau kelelahan karena para aktor mu kena skandal, oppa?" Tanya Jiwoo yang meminum teh dari cangkirnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan soal itu Sungjae-ya, sudah biasa kan skandal di entertainment." Kali ini Kihyun yang berbicara.

"Tapi jangan sampai bangkrut, oke." Kata Minhyuk dengan seringaian tipis.

Sungjae menghela nafasnya kala mendengar ucapan para Platina Line ini. Ia kan hanya tersenyum bukan berarti ia stress.

Untungnya Hyunwoo dan Taehyung tidak ikut berkomentar juga.

"Bukan begitu. Aku sedang memperhatikan interaksi Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bukankah itu sangat manis?" Jelas Sungjae.

Kini berpasang-pasang mata itu teralihkan ke arah anak bungsu Kwon dan anak sulung Jeon.

"Lalu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ho….. Aku paham. Kau ingin menjodohkan mereka?" Tebak Kihyun.

Sungjae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tepat Ki hyung. Lumayan aliansi di Quattuor Coronam menjadi semakin kuat bukan?"

"Aku setuju. Mereka manis." Ini suara Sooyoung.

"Aku juga." Jiwoo juga menyakatan persetujuan.

Hyunwoo mengangguk sedangkan Kihyun hanya memberikan jempolnya.

"Terserah saja." Kata Taehyung.

Pandangan mereka kini berfokus pada Minhyuk, sang pemimpin Alligator sekaligus orang tua tunggal dari Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin sekali ya berbesanan total denganku. Hahaha… Setelah Soonyoung yang ngebet sekarang Mingyu. Aku pribadi tak masalah. Tapi kita dengarkan dulu pendapat Mingyu dan Wonwoo, oke." Ucap Minhyuk.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umur kandungan Wonwoo sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Tentu saja perutnya sudah sangat besar. Melakukan kegiatan apa pun terasa sangat sulit untuknya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar duduk dan tidur.

Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa orang-orang di sekelilingnya benar-benar perhatian kepadanya terlebih Mingyu, sang calon appa.

Jisoo sudah menyelesaikan studinya tiga bulan yang lalu, sedangkan dirinya dan Soonyoung sudah menyelesaikan studi mereka sebulan yang lalu. Walau dengan perut yang sudah membesar saat itu, ia tetap ingin menyelesaikan studinya sebelum ia melahirkan.

Ia dan Jisoo sebenarnya ingin mengambil kuliah magister seperti Soonyoung yang sudah mempersiapkan diri mengambil studi doktor. Namun apa daya bahwa suami mereka sama menentang dengan keras keinginan mereka.

Wonwoo saat ini terduduk di ruang keluarga mansion keluarga Kwon.

Ia mengingat rangkaian acara yang sudah ia lalui hingga sampai ke detik ini.

Seperti halnya resepsi pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang baru diadakan dua minggu setelah tragedi runtuhnya X Clan. Acara itu sangatlah mewah dan meriah.

Selain resepsi pernikahan, kegiatan itu juga sekaligus menjadi acara pengumuman secara resmi kepada khalayak mengenai line selanjutnya dari Quattuor Coronam yang berada di dalam perut Wonwoo dan Jisoo.

Kehadiran Wonwoo di mansion keluarga Kwon jelas turut meramaikan mansion besar yang sebelumnya hanya ditinggali oleh kedua bersaudara itu.

Di samping Wonwoo, ada Mingyu yang merangkulnya sambil mengusap perut besar Wonwoo dengan pelan.

Mingyu memilih mengambil cuti dari perusahaan untuk menjadi suami siaga. Ia tak ingin kejadian aneh menimpa sang calon ibu dan calon anaknya kala ia tak ada di sekitar mereka.

Tentu saja Soonyoung memberikan ijin kepada Mingyu, ia itu kakak yang perhatian.

"Kapan kau akan lahir malaikat kecil… Appa sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu…"

Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Mingyu yang merajuk sambil menatap perutnya itu.

Selain menjadi penantian besar oleh Quattuor Coronam karena line baru yang pertama akan lahir, jelas calon anak mereka adalah penantian besar bagi mereka, kedua orang tuanya.

Kehadirannya lah yang menjadi penyatu Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sebuah penghubung luar biasa yang diberkati.

Wonwoo terdiam secara tiba-tiba. Senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi sebuah kerutan kecil di dahi.

"Gyu… Sepertinya keinginanmu terkabul." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyerit tidak mengerti. Namun disaat ia melihat Wonwoo yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin, Mingyu langsung paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang langsung saja, hyungie?" Kata Mingyu.

Terlihat bahwa sosok tinggi itu mulai terserang kepanikan.

"Ajushi, tolong siapkan mobil." Kata Mingyu kepada salah satu asisten rumah tangga yang masih ada di mansion.

Sang asisten mengangguk dan dengan segera melakukan apa yang Mingyu minta.

Mingyu segera mengantongi handphone dan dompetnya yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Saat ia akan berbalik, ia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah pintu keluar. Jangan tanyakan paniknya para pelayan yang melihat Wonwoo berjalan seorang diri.

'Benar-benar tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain.' Bathin Mingyu.

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dengan segera dan memapah Wonwoo di gendongannya.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan Gyu…" Kata Wonwoo dengan terengah-engah.

Mingyu tak menggubris si ibu hamil itu dan memilih menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap di kanopi.

Salah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil sehingga Mingyu dengan mudah meletakan Wonwoo ke kursi di samping kemudi.

"Kami pergi dulu, ajushi." Pamit Mingyu sebelum ia menancap gas ke rumah sakit.

Di tengah perjalan menuju rumah sakit, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya terdiam walau wajahnya menunjukan sejuta kesakitan disana.

Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Hyung, kau harus mengekspresikan apa yang kau rasakan dengan lebih baik." Ucap Mingyu.

"Gwaenchana, Gyu… Aku masih bi..sa menahannya."

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak lucu kan kalau ia panik tapi yang mau melahirkan saja tenang begitu.

Wonwoo bahkan masih bisa memainkan ponselnya dan menyebarkan berita bahwa ia akan melahirkan.

Yang pertama menelepon Wonwoo adalah Kihyun. Memang ibu seluruh Quattuor Coronam itu akan selalu sigap terhadap kondisi anak-anaknya.

"Ne eomeoni… Aku dalam perjalan ke rumah sakit. … Aku bersama Mingyu. … Eomeoni tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. … Iya iya, aku tunggu disana."

Pip.

Sambungan terputus.

Wonwoo terkikik kecil lalu menatap Mingyu.

"Eomeoni bilang 'Kau menyuruhku tak khawatir? Tenang bagaimana, ini cucu pertamaku!'. Astaga, seluruh orang menantikan kehadirannya."

Mingyu tak habis pikir terhadap Wonwoo yang masih bisa tertawa walau kecil di tengah kondisinya saat ini.

"Tentu-"

Dering ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Jihoon yang menelepon Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya bisa kembali fokus menyetir agar Wonwoo dan bayi mereka cepat ditangani.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu benar-benar berakting luar biasa tenang kala Wonwoo terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Ia berada di ruangan operasi St. Carat Hospital dimana Wonwoo sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang operasi. Posisinya saat ini dikelilingi oleh tim dokter.

Mingyu dapat merasakan jemarinya diremas kuat oleh Wonwoo. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kuku Wonwoo yang memutih karena genggamannya yang kuat.

"Hyung, tahan sedikit lagi…" Ucap Mingyu.

Ia menyeka keringat Wonwoo yang hadir di dahi namja cantik itu.

Dokter dan perawat mulai melakukan pembiusan.

Wonwoo menyerit sedikit kala merasakan tajamnya jarum suntik menembus kulitnya.

Dengan lembut Mingyu mengusap surai hitam Wonwoo. Memberi semangat kepada calon ibu itu.

Mingyu bisa melihat dokter mulai menyayat perut Wonwoo. Darah mulai keluar dari sana.

'Ayo Mingyu… Kau kuat….' Bathin Mingyu. Ia memberikan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan ngilu di area perutnya juga.

'Tahan… Bisa Ming…'

Mingyu sudah memiliki tatapan kosong. Wonwoo yang merasakan gerakan Mingyu di kepalanya berhenti menatap ke calon ayah itu.

Mau tak mau Wonwoo terkekeh pelan melihat kondisi Mingyu.

Mingyu terlihat bagai kehilangan nyawanya. Tatapannya kosong dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Gyu, jika kau tidak kuat, kau bisa menunggu di luar saja."

Mingyu kini dapat melihat perut Wonwoo yang terbelah dua dihiasi oleh darah yang mengalir.

"Kau kuat Gyu. Ayo sebentar lagi kau akan melihat anak kita." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap jemari Mingyu yang ada di kepalanya.

"H..hyung…"

Bruk.

Wonwoo dan seluruh pasangan mata petugas kesehatan menatap tak percaya ke tubuh pria jangkung yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayah itu.

Mingyu pingsan.

"Gyu? Aigoo!" Ucap Wonwoo panik.

Ia hampir meloncatkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai Mingyu jika saya ia tak ingat perutnya sudah menganga dan siap mengeluarkan bayinya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya memandang Mingyu dengan panik.

Dua orang asisten dokter menghampiri Mingyu dan menepuk pipinya dengan pelan. Tak ada reaksi berarti dari sosok itu.

"Ia paling hanya syock. Anda tidak usah khawatir, Wonwoo-ssi." Ucap dokter yang dengan santai melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Menyisakan Wonwoo dalam keadaan sweat drop saat melihat suaminya digiring keluar ruang operasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa malunya Mingyu saat ia sadar.

Ia digoda habis-habisan oleh Quattuor Coronam yang lain karena bisa-bisanya pingsan padahal sesaat setelah itu ia akan bertemu dengan anaknya.

Mungkin hanya Seungkwan yang memilih untuk tidak mengoloknya karena Seungkwan memang phobia darah.

Setelah ia bangun, adegan selanjutnya adalah ia yang menangis keras saat melihat Wonwoo tengah menggendong bayi mereka di atas ranjang.

Ia terharu dan langsung menghampiri kedua sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum maklum melihat suaminya itu melaklonis secara tiba-tiba.

Quattuor Coronam yang memenuhi ruang ini memilih keluar dan memberikan privasi kepada mereka. Sebenarnya mereka memilih untuk tidak berada disana hanya untuk tidak melihat Mingyu yang menangis haru terus-terusan.

Mingyu mengusap dengan perlahan pipi anaknya yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya.

"Hyungie… Ia sangat cantik." Ucap Mingyu sambil menghapus air matanya.

Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan sayang sambil tersenyum tipis. Usapan itu sekaligus menghapus air mata Mingyu yang masih bercucuran dengan pelan.

"Appa… Berikan aku nama…"

Mingyu ingin menjerit saat Wonwoo berbicara dengan manja seolah-olah ia menyampaikan apa yang anak mereka ucapkan.

Kan Mingyu makin cinta jadinya.

Tentu saja Mingyu sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi mereka. Mingyu sangat antusias tentu saja dengan kehadiran anaknya sehingga tak mungkin ia melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"Kwon Moonbin. Nama jagoan kita adalah Moonbin."

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menatap sang anak.

"Moonbinie… Jadi anak yang hebat ne. Eomma dan appa mencintaimu."

Mingyu tersentuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia merangkul tubuh Wonwoo dan mengusap lembut surai Moonbin.

"Terimakasih sudah melahirkan Moonbin ke dunia. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku. Terimakasih karena selalu ada di sisiku, hyung. Kau dan Moonbin adalah hadiah terindah yang aku miliki."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Ini adalah moment langka karena ia mampu tersenyum lebar untuk berkali-kali.

Tak terasa mata kedua orang itu terkunci.

Mereka sama-sama menampilkan tatapan penuh cinta dan ketulusan.

Semakin lama, jarak antara mereka semakin menipis.

Sebuah ciuman panjang akhirnya menyatukan kedua orang tua baru itu dalam sebuah tautan penuh kasih.

Mingyu menahan tengkuk Wonwoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hyung, gomapta…"


	42. Lee

**Lee Seokmin - Choi Jisoo**

_(Seventeen : DK & Joshua)_

-Nama asli Jisoo sebelum diadopsi adalah Joshua Jisoo Hong.

-Mereka adalah pasangan paling jarang terlihat bertengkar di antara pasangan lainnya.

-Seokmin dan Jisoo sama-sama penyabar walau Seokmin orang yang ceria dan Jisoo orang yang tenang.

-Sahabat jadi cinta adalah landasan hubungan mereka.

-Seokmin lahir dan besar di Russia selama 5 tahun. Sekembalinya ke Korea ia bertemu dengan Jisoo dan mulai bersahabat sejak itu.

-Mereka sama-sama tidak pusing memikirkan pendamping hidup karena tahu bahwa mereka memiliki tempat ternyaman di samping mereka.

-Mereka pernah berlibur berdua ke LA yang merupakan kampung halaman Jisoo.

-Mereka memiliki dua orang anak bernama Lee Jaemin dan Lee Jeongin.

-Karena tahu kedua anak mereka membenci bisnis, penerus tahta St. Carat Foundation diserahkan ke anak sulung Chan.

.

.

.

.

**Lee Jaemin**

_(NCT Dream : Jaemin)_

-Lee Jaemin berumur 18 tahun.

-Ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan bercita-cita menjadi dokter anak. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga.

-Sifatnya sangat penyayang dan perhatian.

-Jaemin dan Jeongin terinspirasi oleh halmeoni mereka untuk mewarnai rambut menjadi pink-peach.

-"Say no to business."

.

.

.

.

**Lee Jeongin**

_(Stray Kids : IN)_

-Jeongin hanya berjarak satu tahun dari hyungnya, ia 16 tahun.

-Ia adalah anggota NOS bersama Dongju dan Chenle.

-Karena sosoknya yang paling bisa tenang di antara Dongju dan Chenle, ia yang menjadi leader di NOS.

-Mengambil jurusan musik peminatan education karena ia suka mengajar. Mahasiswa tahun kedua.

-"Say no to business too.'

-Kedua saudara Lee ini adalah incaran ganas dari orang-orang yang ingin menjadikan mereka kekasih.

.

.

.

.

**Lee Chan**

_(Seventeen : Dino)_

-Chan memilih tidak menikah.

-Ia sudah mulai bekerja di St. Carat Foundation semenjak runtuhnya X Clan karena ia merasa sudah cukup dewasa untuk membantu hyungnya.

-Chan mengadopsi 2 anak yang saat itu berumur 1 dan 2 tahun dari panti asuhan milik Yoo Company.

-Ia menetapkan nama kedua anaknya Lee Geonhak dan Lee Jeno. Geonhak dan Jeno adalah nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua kandung mereka, sehingga Chan memilih tidak mengganti nama mereka dan hanya menambahkan marganya saja.

-Baik Seokmin, Jisoo, Jaemin, Jeongin, Chan, Geonhak, dan Jeno sama-sama tinggal di mansion Lee. Mansion benar-benar terasa hidup karena banyak orang di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

**Lee Geonhak**

_(Oneus : Leedo)_

-Geonhak berumur 18 tahun.

-Ia mengambil jurusan bisnis dan sekelas dengan Eunwoo. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga.

-Seperti yang dikatakan bahwa ia adalah penerus utama St. Carat Foundation.

-Karena ia sempat menolong Dongju saat menjadi korban penculikan, saat itulah Kihyun mengeluarkan peraturan baru di Quattuor Coronam. Peraturan tersebut menyangkut bahwa seluruh line Quattuor Coronam harus mengikuti pelatihan yang berguna untuk pertahanan dan penyerangan. Bahkan khusus line penerus, mereka juga harus terjun langsung ke misi Alligator.

-Dongju memberikan panggilan Leedo untuknya.

.

.

.

.

**Lee Jeno**

_(NCT Dream : Jeno)_

-Jeno berumur 17 tahun.

-Sama seperti hyungnya, ia mengambil jurusan bisnis. Ia mahasiswa tahun kedua.

-Jeno sosok yang hanya manja terhadap Jisoo dan Jaemin.

-Ia belajar bisnis karena ditawari oleh Seokmin untuk ikut mengurus Foundation bersama Geonhak.

-Baik Geonhak dan Jeno sama-sama memanggil Jisoo dengan eomma. Tentu tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu.


	43. Special Chapter : Pandangan

"Seokmin-ah."

Suara lembut itu terdengar memanggil namanya. Seokmin yang sedang membaca sekian banyak dokumen di meja kerja mendiang appanya langsung menegakan kepala. Tentu ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

Remaja 15 tahun sekaligus siswa St. Carat High School kelas dua itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Jisoo yang datang dengan nampan makanan di kedua tangannya.

"Mian hyung telat." Ucap Jisoo.

Sosok itu meletakan nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman ke meja yang dikelilingi oleh sofa berwarna hitam yang ada di depan meja kerja Seokmin.

"Baru selesai orientasi mahasiswa baru?" Tanya Seokmin. Ia langsung berdiri dan duduk di sofa utama. Ia terlihat mulai memakan makanan yang tersedia dengan perlahan.

Jisoo mengangguk. Mahasiswa baru itu melangkah menuju meja kerja Seokmin lalu merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan.

"Tadi hyung sempat pulang dulu mengambil pakaian untuk besok."

Terhitung baru tiga minggu semenjak Lee Taehyung dan Jeon Jiwoo beserta Kwon Sungjae dan Park Sooyoung meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Selama dua minggu awal, Seokmin, Chan, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu diminta Kihyun untuk tidur di mansion Choi. Bahkan keluarga Jeon juga sering ikut untuk menginap di mansion Choi.

Seminggu berikutnya, Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu harus sudah mulai mengurus St. Carat Foundation dan Monteen Stage yang kehilangan para pemimpin.

Chan masih berada di mansion Choi hingga detik ini. Pada kasus Soonyoung dan Mingyu, mereka juga masih menginap di mansion Choi karena lokasi Monteen Stage lebih dekat dengan mansion itu dibanding mansion mereka sendiri.

Namun untuk Seokmin, ia memilih untuk lebih banyak berada di mansion Lee karena lebih cepat dalam mengakses kantor utama, kantor cabang, mansion Lee, universitas, dan mansion Choi.

Para penerus muda itu benar-benar dituntut harus mengerti dengan cepat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis raksasa yang mereka pegang.

Kadang kenangannya bersama sang appa dan eomma terbayang-bayang ketika ia berada di mansion ini.

Ia masih bisa melihat kenangan appanya yang dimarahi oleh sang eomma karena kebanyakan bernyanyi rap di ruang keluarga, yang malah berujung dengan rap battle antara appa dan eomma yang diikuti oleh dongsaengnya yang menari ala Michael Jackson dan dirinya yang menyanyi dengan suara melengking.

Ia juga kadang terkenang suasana tentram di meja makan karena eommanya sedang bad mood. Atau kenangan saat kedua orang tuanya berpamitan untuk perjalanan bisnis yang sama sekali tak ia sangka akan menjadi moment terkahir mereka.

Jisoo sangat mengerti situasi Seokmin. Maka dari itu ketika Seokmin memilih untuk tidur di mansion Lee karena pekerjaan yang tak ada hentinya, Jisoo akan ikut menginap di mansion ini.

Apalagi Lee Buseok menceritakan bahwa Seokmin selalu melupakan jam makannya karena kesibukannya. Makanan yang sudah disiapkan bahkan tidak disentuh hingga Jisoo harus meneleponnya setiap waktu makan tiba.

Bahkan ketika Jisoo disibukan dengan orientasi mahasiswa barunya, ia tetap dapat memperhatikan Seokmin.

"Appa dan eomma tadi ada disini?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Hanya abeoji. Eomeoni mengurus Soonyoung dan Mingyu."

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 7 malam dan Jisoo baru sadar bahwa Seokmin masih mengenakan jas kantor lengkap. Dari chat mereka terakhir, Seokmin mengatakan ia pulang dari universitas sekitar pukul 4 sore. Itu artinya Seokmin langsung mengerjakan tugas lainnya di meja kerja.

Seokmin melihat potongan timun yang menjadi side dish di nampan makanannya. Ia langsung terdiam sambil menatap timun-timun itu. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya entah kemana.

Suara alarm di handphone Jisoo terdengar mengangetkan sang pemilik. Segera ia mematikan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring itu.

Jisoo yang sadar akan kondisi Seokmin segera mendudukan dirinya di lengan sofa utama tempat Seokmin duduk. Ia juga langsung menangkup pipi pria itu dan membawa wajah Seokmin untuk menatapnya. Dengan tangan satunya, Jisoo mengusap surai Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah…" Panggi Jisoo.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Seokmin yang perlahan mulai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eomma selalu memarahiku kalau aku tidak mau makan timunnya. Tapi aku memang membenci timun. Eomma kenapa tidak mengerti sih…" Lirih Seokmin disertai air mata yang mengalir semakin deras.

Inilah yang ditakutkan Jisoo ketika ia meninggalkan Seokmin seorang diri di mansion.

Ketika sesuatu memicu kenangannya, Seokmin akan terbawa dalam kekosongan. Ia akan terdiam dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun selama beberapa saat sebelum tangisannya pecah.

Membayangkan Seokmin terpuruk seorang diri membuat Jisoo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Terapi dengan psikolog sudah dilakukan dan memang dibutuhkan waktu agar Seokmin dapat bangkit seperti semula.

"Hyung disini. Hyung ada di samping Seokmin…" Ucap Jisoo sambil membawa Seokmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Posisi Jisoo yang lebih tinggi membuat Seokmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jisoo.

Tangisan itu masih terdengar dengan sangat menyedihkan sehingga membuat mata Jisoo memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah karena ia adalah sandaran Seokmin saat ini. Ia haruslah kuat agar Seokmin dapat menunjukan sisi lemahnya.

Jisoo menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Seokmin. Ia memeluk dongsaeng yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan erat.

Ia tak ingin membiarkan Seokmin merasa sendirian. Setidaknya masih ada Chan dan Quattuor Coronam lainnya yang akan selalu ada di sisi Seokmin.

Dua puluh menit berlalu hingga akhirnya tangisan Seokmin mereda, namun Jisoo masih tetap memeluk Seokmin dengan erat.

"Seokmin-ah, malam ini-"

Ucapan Jisoo harus terhenti karena pintu ruang kerja Seokmin yang diketuk.

"Masuk." Ucap Jisoo.

Sosok kepala rumah tangga senior muncul dari balik pintu.

Jisoo masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga dengan Seokmin yang enggan.

"Ada apa ajushi?" Tanya Jisoo.

Lee Buseok memegang setumpuk dokumen di satu tangannya.

"Besok adalah rapat direksi untuk pertama kalinya. Ini adalah dokumen yang harus dipahami Tuan."

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Tanya Jisoo.

Tatapan Jisoo yang teduh terlihat sedikit menajam.

"Hal ini untuk melihat seberapa tanggap kemampuan Tuan untuk memahami sesuatu dalam waktu singkat." Jawab Buseok.

Sosok setenang Jisoo menggeretakan giginya. Ia lalu menghela nafas dengan pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Letakan saja di meja ajushi." Ucap Jisoo akhirnya.

Lee Buseok meletakan tumpukan dokumen itu di meja kerja Seokmin lalu ia menunduk hormat sebelum ia keluar dari ruang kerja ini.

"Hyung gomawo. Sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Ucap Seokmin yang kini mendongkakan kepalanya.

Jisoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia menarik Seokmin untuk berdiri lalu menuntun pria itu untuk menuju kamarnya.

Jisoo membuka jas beserta kemeja Seokmin. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mandi dulu oke." Ucap Jisoo sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Selagi Seokmin membersihkan dirinya, Jisoo segera menyiapkan pakaian ganti Seokmin. Ia memilih sebuah piyama putih polos untuk dikenakan Seokmin.

Tak berselang lama, Seokmin telah selesai mandi.

Kini giliran Jisoo yang masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Jisoo dapat melihat Seokmin yang duduk di ranjang sambil memegang tumpukan dokumen yang seharusnya berada di meja kerja.

Dengan lembut Jisoo menarik dokumen di tangan Seokmin. Ia juga langsung meletakan dokumen lainnya ke nakas samping ranjang.

"Hyung ngantuk." Ucap Jisoo.

Seokmin tentu mengerti maksud hyungnya itu.

Ia segera merentangkan tangannya dan disambut dengan cepat oleh Jisoo.

Mereka akhirnya memposisikan diri dengan nyaman di ranjang. Mata kedua sosok itu terpejam dan mereka mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tak sampai lima menit, Jisoo dapat merasakan nafas Seokmin yang teratur.

Jisoo akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan gerakan yang sehalus mungkin, Jisoo bangkit dari ranjang. Ia lalu mengecup pelipis Seokmin dan membetulkan selimut pria itu.

Jisoo mengambil tumpukan dokumen di nakas sampin ranjang. Tak lupa ia meraih handphonenya juga lalu menuju ke pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Seokmin dengan taman belakang.

Di kursi kayu pada teras ini lah Jisoo mendudukan dirinya.

Beberapa menit digunakan Jisoo untuk membaca seluruh isi dokumen.

Setelah itu ia langsung menghubungi sang appa yang tentu saja akan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo … Appa, mian menganggu … Aku minta bantuan untuk memahami beberapa hal. Bisa appa bantu aku? … Ne, berhubungan dengan rapat direksi besok. Lee Buseok baru memberikan dokumen ini. … Tiga hari lalu? … Baik appa. Aku mulai-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin tak habis pikir bahwa segala hal yang diucapkan Jisoo padanya dari awal bangun tidur sampai perjalanan menuju ke kantor adalah hal-hal yang sangat berguna di rapat direksi tadi.

Segala hal berjalan lancar dan Seokmin akui bahwa ucapan-ucapan Jisoo adalah penyelamatnya.

Walau Hyunwoo ada di sampingnya juga, namun Hyunwoo tidak melakukan banyak hal pada rapat tadi.

"Setelah ini Anda tidak ada jadwal lagi, Sajangnim. Untuk esok juga tidak ada jadwal namun untuk dua hari ke depan akan ada kunjungan dari Monteen Broadcasting, wawancara mengenai posisi Anda saat ini." Jelas sekretaris Seokmin.

Seokmin mengangguk mengerti.

Sekretarisnya undur diri. Kini hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Hyunwoo di ruang kerjanya di kantor pusat St. Carat Foundation ini.

"Abeoji, apa yang Jisoo hyung lakukan sebenarnya?" Tanya Seokmin.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa di depan meja kerja Seokmin dengan secangkir teh krisan dan beberapa kudapan ringan.

Hyunwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Ia hanya membaca dokumen-dokumen itu lalu bertanya beberapa hal pada ku." Jawab Hyunwoo.

Seokmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hyung benar-benar… Bagaimana jadinya kalau hyung tidak ada…"

Ucapan itu sangat tipis bahkan hampir seperti bisikan kecil. Namun Hyunwoo dapat mendengar ucapan itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Maka jangan pernah berpisah."

Seokmin menegakan tubuhnya kala mendengar ucapan kepala keluarga Choi itu.

"Ne?" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Tetap berada di sisi satu sama lain. Tidak susah bukan?" Kata Hyunwoo.

Seokmin tersenyum kala mengerti arah ucapan Hyunwoo.

"Abeoji benar. Hal itu tidaklah sulit."

"Ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Ada, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sekolah." Ucap Seokmin.

Hyunwoo akhirnya pamit terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Seokmin. Tentu ia masih ada pekerjaan lain yang sudah menunggunya.

Seokmin mengganti jasnya dengan seragam St. Carat High School. Seragam yang sebenarnya juga berbentuk jas.

Sosok Lee Buseok sudah menunggu di ruangan yang berada di depan kantor presdir.

Dengan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Buseok sendiri, Seokmin diantar untuk menuju ke sekolahnya.

Sesungguhnya Seokmin sudah tidak perlu datang ke kelas untuk mengikuti pembelajaran. Jika ia ingin, ia bisa saja langsung lulus dengan atau tanpa mengambil ujian dan tes. Tentu saja karena instansi pendidikan ini berada di bawah namanya.

Tapi Seokmin ingin agar masa mudanya tidak langsung direnggut seluruhnya sehingga ia tetap akan mengikuti kelas jika jadwal di perusahaan sudah tidak ada.

"Aku pamit, samchon." Ucap Seokmin.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari pamannya itu, Seokmin turun dan memasuki bagian lobi St. Carat High School.

Beberapa staff masih memberi hormat kepadanya dan Seokmin membenci hal itu. Padahal ia menggunakan seragam dan Seokmin sudah mewanti-wanti agar memperlakukannya sesuai dengan situasi seharusnya.

Ruang kelas di St. Carat memang kebanyakan berbentuk auditorium dengan posisi pengajar yang lebih rendah dari deretan kursi bertingkat para murid.

Pintu masuk kelas untuk siswa diletakan di belakang sehingga pengajar akan langsung tahu sirkulasi muridnya sedangkan pintu untuk pengajar dan staff lainnya berada di depan.

Seokmin memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang. Guru di depan sana mengangguk kepadanya tanda keberadaannya sudah dinotice. Guru yang saat ini mengajar adalah wali kelas Seokmin.

Ia memilih duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa yaitu di deretan kursi terbelakang di antara dua orang teman sekelasnya.

"Semuanya, mengingatkan kembali bahwa hasil tes minat bakat kalian sudah dikirim ke orang tua atau wali kalian melalui sistem informasi orang tua-"

Ucapan sang wali kelas membuat Seokmin terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang dan seluruh indranya kaku.

Air mata tiba-tiba jatuh melalui pelupuk matanya membuat sosok di samping Seokmin menyerit heran.

"Seokmin? Hei…"

Sosok itu mengguncangkan tubuh Seokmin namun Seokmin tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Psst… Elio, tolong ini Seokmin."

Yoo Changkyung berbisik ke sosok di kiri Seokmin, membuat Helios, sosok yang dipanggil tadi, menolehkan kepalanya.

Helios yang melihat kondisi Seokmin langsung ikut mengguncangkan tubuh Seokmin.

Tatapan mata Seokmin kosong dan tubuh itu bergetar hebat membuat Changkyung dan Helios panik.

Di saat yang sama sebuah getaran handphone di saku jas seragam Seokmin terdengar.

Helios yang awalnya tampak ragu langsung menyambar handphone itu. Ia dapat melihat sebuah panggilan dengan nama 'Jisoo Hyungie' disana.

Tatapan mata Helios dan Changkyung bertemu. Changkyung mengangguk untuk mendukung Helios menjawab telepon itu.

Helios mendudukan dirinya di lantai agar sang guru yang sedang berbicara di depan sana tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"_Syukur ada yang mengangkat. Tolong katakan separah apa keadaan Seokmin. Dan sedang ada dimana kalian?"_

Helios menyerit karena sosok di seberang sana langsung tahu sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan Seokmin.

"Ah ne. Kami ada di ruang kelas. Tatapan mata Seokmin kosong dan badannya bergetar hebat. Ia juga menangis tanpa suara."

"_Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

"Helios."

"_Baik Helios-ssi, aku hanya minta jangan biarkan khalayak ramai melihat keadaan Seokmin sekarang. Aku sudah ada di lobi depan, sebentar lagi akan sampai. Aku matikan dulu."_

Suara itu memang terdengar seperti sedang berlari. Jadi Helios bisa simpulkan bahwa Seokmin sedang dalam keadaan genting.

Helios kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ia lalu memaksa kepala Seokmin untuk menunduk bahkan hampir menyentuh meja.

Untungnya Seokmin tidak menolak perlakuan itu sama sekali.

Changkyung yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam karena sejujurnya ia lumayan takut akan kondisi teman sekelasnya ini.

Telepon yang ada di meja guru berdering.

Sang guru lalu mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh sang penelepon. Kegiatan itu membuat seluruh pasang mata di kelas tertuju pada sang wali kelas.

"Baik semuanya, kita akan menuju lab seni sekarang. Dan karena aku sedang baik hati, kita akan lewat pintu depan."

Para murid bersorak senang. Mereka berpikir kapan lagi bisa menikmati pintu depan yang katanya dilengkapi dengan lantai yang berjalan sendiri. Seluruh pintu depan ruangan apapun itu memang terhubung satu sama lain di bawah tanah.

Hal yang menyenangkan bagi para siswa yang selalu ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya sirkulasi melalui pintu depan.

Wali kelas itu berjalan memimpin dan seluruh murid mulai mengikutinya ke depan dan keluar melalui pintu tersebut.

Hanya tersisa Helios dan Changkyung yang kini masih menatap cemas ke Seokmin.

Mereka tentu saja tidak bisa meninggalkan Seokmin begitu saja di keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Terlebih Helios dan Changkyung mengerti bahwa telepon tadi pastilah berhubungan dengan keadaan Seokmin. Ia adalah anggota Quattuor Coronam, tentu saja melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi sangat mudah bukan.

Pintu belakang akhirnya terbuka menampilkan sosok Jisoo yang banjir keringat. Ia bahkan masih menggunakan nametag peserta orientasi universitas di lehernya.

Jisoo langsung menghampiri Seokmin dan mengusap surai pria itu.

"Seokmin-ah…" Panggil Jisoo.

Seokmin kini mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya masih kosong sehingga Jisoo akhirnya membawa wajah pria itu untuk menatapnya. Air mata Seokmin masih mengalir dan itu membuat Jisoo menghela nafasnya kecil.

"Ada hyung disini."

Hanya sebuah kalimat itu dan pandangan Seokmin kembali mendapatkan cahayanya.

"Hyung…"

Suara Seokmin serak khas orang yang menangis.

Jisoo langsung membawa Seokmin ke pelukannya. Posisi Jisoo yang berdiri membuat kepala Seokmin terbenam di dadanya.

Dengan lembut Jisoo menepuk punggung pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Getaran di badan Seokmin mulai mereda dan itu membuat Jisoo bersyukur.

"Ah, kamsahamnida sudah menjaga Seokmin." Ucap Jisoo kala sadar masih ada dua orang siswa yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jisoo-ssi, kami juga khawatir dengan Seokmin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini." Ucap Helios.

"Kau Helios kan? Dan kau... Kyungie?" Pandangan Jisoo beralih ke Changkyung.

"Annyeong hyung." Ucap Changkyung yang menyapa sepupunya itu. Anak dari hyung eommanya itu tersenyum kecil.

Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu hingga Jisoo melupakan bahwa Changkyung memang sekelas dengan Seokmin dari kelas satu.

"Helios-ssi, Changkyung-ah… Aku berterimakasih lagi karena sudah menjaga Seokmin. Boleh aku minta tolong untuk ke depannya juga… Jika Seokmin seperti ini lagi, tolong jangan biarkan orang lain melihatnya. Aku pasti sesegera mungkin akan datang."

"Jisoo hyung, sebenarnya ada ap-"

"Kami mengerti. Aku akan bantu sebisaku, Jisoo-ssi. Kalau begitu, kami pamit untuk ke lab dulu." Ucap Helios yang memotong pertanyaan Changkyung.

Di otak Helios sudah ada hasil analisa yang ia rasa tepat. Seokmin membutuhkan Jisoo saat ini jadi ia memilih menarik lengan Changkyung dan menjelaskan pada temannya itu nanti.

Jisoo hanya mengangguk lalu pintu belakang kembali tertutup.

Suasana sangat tenang karena tidak ada di antara kedua sosok itu yang berbicara.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Seokmin-ah… Jantungku hampir meloncat dari tempatnya saat alarm di handphoneku berbunyi. Disana terlihat bahwa gelombang otakmu sedang tidak baik. Aku bahkan langsung meninggalkan lokasi orientasiku tanpa ijin."

Untung St. Carat Foundation menyusun seluruh tingkat pendidikannya pada satu area yang sama. Dan lebih untungnya lagi bahwa seluruh Quattuor Coronam mengetahui jalan penghubung rahasia yang menghubungkan seluruh lokasi.

"Mian…"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Seokmin. Jisoo dapat merasakan cengkraman Seokmin di pinggangnya mengerat.

Seokmin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kembali ke kondisi semula. Seluruh Quattuor Coronam terlebih Jisoo mengerti akan hal itu.

Namun selama Jisoo ada di sampingnya, ia akan tetap menjadi sandaran dan kekuatan untuk Seokmin. Akan menjadi rumah hangat walau ia tak bisa menggantikan kehangatan mendiang Lee Taehyung dan Jeon Jiwoo.

Akan selalu ada dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?


	44. Special Chapter : Garis Waktu

~13

Aku pingsan selama dua jam kala mendengar kabar kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa appa dan eomma sampai ke telingaku.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan aku mulai tidak bisa menghirup udara dengan mudah. Saat itulah tubuhku kehilangan tenaga juga kesadaran.

Teringat kala kami berempat berada di ruang keluarga mansion Choi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seluruh orang disana juga turut menangis namun mereka tetap berfokus ingin memberikan kami kekuatan.

Aku ingat bahwa Seungkwan hyung memelukku dengan erat sambil menangis deras.

Kehilangan sahabat dan sosok orang tua tidaklah menyenangkan bukan?

Aku hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Menangis setiap saat dan melamun adalah kegiatan rutinku.

Seminggu setelah kecelakaan itu, potongan tubuh appa, eomma, beserta Sungjae abeoji dan Sooyoung eomeoni ditemukan walau tidak utuh. Apa yang diharapkan dari ledakan dasyat seperti itu?

Pemakaman akhirnya bisa kami laksanakan. Makam appa-eomma besera abeoji-eomeoni berada di pemakaman khusus Quattuor Coronam.

Yang kuingat saat itu adalah wartawan yang berbondong-bondong datang untuk meliput beserta para pelayat yang banyak sekali jumlahnya.

Aku bangga bahwa appa dan eomma adalah orang-orang baik sehingga banyak yang merasa kehilangan sosok mereka.

Tak disangka aku mampu menerima kenyataan lebih dahulu dibanding hyung yang lain.

Ketika Hyunwoo abeoji mengatakan pada kami berempat mengenai kelanjutan St. Carat Foundation dan Monteen Stage, disaat itulah hyung mengenggam tanganku dengan erat. Terpancar suatu permohonan di kedua manik itu.

Ne, hyung meminta pada abeoji untuk tidak mengikutsertakan aku dulu di perusahaan. Ia ingin agar aku menikmati masa mudaku dengan maksimal.

Aku yang hanya bocah 13 tahun tak bisa menolak walau aku sangat ingin ikut membantu hyung. Apa hyung sanggup untuk menjalankan tugas sebesar itu? Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada hyung, aku sangat mempercayainya. Ia sosok yang benar-benar cerdas dan handal. Aku lebih khawatir pada kondisi hyung.

Apalagi ia sampai harus menemui psikolog. Namun hyung selalu mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dibalik segala hal yang ia rasakan. Hyung itu benar-benar…

Hanya berselang tiga bulan, serangan X Clan terhadap Alligator terjadi.

Mansion Choi menjadi lautan darah dan Minhyuk eomeoni meregang nyawa. Kini bukan hanya aku, hyung, Soonyoung hyung, dan Mingyu hyung yang kehilangan orang tua.

Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung, beserta Hansol hyung juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun mereka sosok yang sangat kuat. Mereka hanya menangis keras di hari kematian eomeoni dan setelah itu sama sekali tak ada air mata ataupun kesedihan yang mereka tunjukan.

Ekspresi mereka menunjukan suatu tekad yang terkesan membara tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Mungkin sebenarnya mereka merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam diri mereka, namun mereka tidak menunjukannya.

Bukankah para hyung selalu seperti itu? Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua dariku ini. Kenapa mereka susah sekali untuk menunjukan sisi lemah mereka…

Tau apa yang lebih parah di umurku ini?

Selang sebulan dari kematian Minhyuk eomeoni, Jihoon hyung menjadi korban penculikan dan berujung ke kondisinya yang koma.

Luar biasa sekali bukan kejadian-kejadian ini?

Sungguh, ada apa dengan tahun ini?

Kenapa musibah terus menerus menimpa kami?

Yang membuat keadaan semakin buruk adalah Hansol hyung yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Hal ini membuat Seungkwan hyung uring-uringan.

Sebagai yang selalu menemaninya kemana-mana, aku sangatlah kuat untuk berada di samping Seungkwan hyung yang selalu manangis karena kehilangan Hansol hyung.

Benar bukan pertanyaanku, ada apa dengan tahun ini?

Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah turut menjaga Jihoon hyung secara bergantian walau aku hanya seminggu sekali disana untuk menginap. Jelas yang paling sering berada disana adalah Wonwoo hyung serta Soonyoung hyung.

Sekali lagi, ada apa dengan tahun ini…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~15

Baru sehari lewat ulang tahunku, Seungcheol hyung memperkenalkan Jeonghan hyung yang merupakan teman Jisoo hyung kepada Quattuor Coronam secara resmi.

Iya, memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih.

Sebenarnya Jeonghan hyung sering mampir ke mansion Lee karena menemani Jisoo hyung untuk bertemu Seokmin hyung. Karena itulah aku bisa mengenal Jeonghan hyung.

Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung yang terlibat dalam hubungan asmara tentu membuat kebahagiaan meliputi kami.

Jeonghan hyung punya satu orang dongsaeng, namanya Myeongho hyung. Kami bertemu di St. Carat Dance Studio dan ternyata ia berkeinginan masuk ke St. Carat University untuk mengambil jurusan dance. Wow, aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke jurusan dance juga.

Dance benar-benar passionku dan Myeongho hyung membuatku semakin tertarik dengan dunia ini.

Di samping diriku yang akhirnya menemukan aku ingin apa, ada satu hal yang membuatku lumayan kesal.

Seokmin hyung semakin sibuk.

Ia bagai tenggelam dalam tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa juga tugasnya sebagai pemimpin St. Carat Foundation. Ia selalu mengatakan padaku untuk menikmati hidup, tapi ia sendiri terkubur dalam beban tugas.

Aku mencoba untuk turut membantunya, namun tetap saja ia tak mengijinkan. Bahkan untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya saja, ia tidak memperbolehkanku. Ne, ruang kerja Seokmin hyung yang ada di samping kamarku bagai sebuah ruang terlarang untuk si bungsu Lee ini.

"_Hyung mohon jadilah seperti anak pada umumnya."_

Itu adalah permintaannya yang membuatku mengerti seberapa cintanya ia kepada dongsaengnya ini.

Dalam dua tahun memegang St. Carat Foundation, ia menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda. Tidak ada lagi sosok Lee Seokmin yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Tak ada lagi sosok Lee Seokmin yang memiliki aura remaja. Tatapan matanya juga mengisyaratkan kedewasaan.

Tapi ia tetaplah Lee Seokmin yang suka sekali membuat kami semua tertawa akan tingkat lakunya.

Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega karena dibalik sorot matanya yang menjadi lebih dewasa, ia tetaplah hyungku yang kocak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~17

X Clan runtuh.

Sebuah perjalanan panjang yang akhirnya menemukan titik akhir yang tentu saja membahagiaakan semua orang.

Banyak fakta terkuak yang baru aku ketahui. Entah kebenaran dibalik kecelakaan pesawat appa-eomma dan abeoji-eomeoni, penculikan Jihoon hyung, menghilangnya Hansol hyung, hingga jati diri sebenarnya Highlight bersaudara.

Aku mengetahui sosok Selene karena ia adalah sosok abu-abu yang bersentuhan dengan Quattuor Coronam. Tentu seluruh Quattuor Coronam tahu siapa Selene, namun yang tahu siapa ia sebenarnya hanyalah segelintir orang.

Maka ketika aku mengetahui Jeonghan hyung dan Myeongho hyung ternyata adalah saudara Selene, wow… Ada sebuah hantaman besar yang aku rasakan di kepalaku.

Setelah kondisi orang-orang yang terluka membaik, kami akhirnya mengadakan pertemuan. Ne, pertemuan antara Quattuor Coronam dan juga Highlight.

Di pertemuan itu dibahas langkah apa yang harus diambil oleh kami untuk kedepannya.

Selene atau Junhwi hyung diminta Hansol hyung untuk bergabung dengan Alligator. Tentu saja kemampuan Junhwi hyung yang luar biasa itu akan sia-sia jika tidak berada di bidangnya.

Disinilah dengan tekad yang bulat aku membuka suara.

"_Seokmin hyung, aku merasa diriku sudah siap. Tolong bagi bebanmu kepadaku."_

Aku sudah siap dengan segala macam penolakannya. Aku juga sudah siap dengan segala macam kalimat sanggahan untuk melawan penolakannya.

Namun Seokmin hyung malah mengatakan, _"Oke, mulai minggu depan.", _dengan santainya.

Tak tahukah hyung seberapa besar usahaku untuk menyiapkan berbagai macam kalimat untuk merayu hyung agar aku bisa membantunya?

Maka di tahun inilah aku mulai membantu Seokmin hyung dengan segala macam huru-hara di St. Carat Foundation.

Entah kenapa bisnis ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya kadang kepalaku hampir mau pecah saat menghadapi permasalahan yang berat.

Oh iya, di awal Desember tahun ini juga keponakan pertamaku lahir.

Setelah kejadian kocak di ruang persalinan, kami semua akhirnya dapat menyaksikan sosok Kwon Moonbin untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Diamond Line." _

Kalimat itu adalah ucapan dari eomeoni kala ia menggendong baby Moonbin dalam gendongannya.

Hanya ucapan spontan yang akhirnya digunakan untuk menyebut line Moonbin dan deretan anak-anak nantinya.

Aku pernah diceritakan kenapa nama line kami itu Serenity.

Alasannya hanya karena ketika Seungcheol hyung lahir, eomeoni melihat bahwa cuaca yang diperkirakan hujan badai malah sangat tenang.

Maka dari itu Serenity adalah nama yang dipilih untuk line kami. Padahal lihat saja orang-orangnya, mana ada ketenangan dalam hidup kami ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~19

Aku menyelesaikan sarjana hanya dalam tiga tahun. Memang aku meninggalkan Seungkwan hyung tapi ia tetap bahagia karena Hansol hyung tidak mempercepat kelulusannya.

Setelah kelulusan, Seokmin hyung mengangkatku menjadi CEO St. Carat Foundation dengan masa percobaan tiga bulan. Hyung hanya membagi satu posisi, sedangkan posisinya yang tetap adalah sebagai Chairman dan Owner.

Tapi sebagai lulusan dance, aku bekerja sambilan sebagai pelatih dance di St. Carat Dance Studio. Lumayan untuk tetap menyalurkan minatku. Oh kadang juga Monteen Entertainment akan meminta bantuanku untuk melatih para trainee bersama Myeongho hyung.

Bedanya Myeongho hyung itu pelatih tetap sedangkan aku pelatih panggilan.

Aku sudah memiliki empat keponakan yang lucu-lucu. Ada Moonbin, Jaemin, Serim, dan Eunwoo. Entah kenapa mereka ini benar-benar bayi yang bisa dikategorikan tenang.

Kadang saat berkumpul bersama, aku merasa suasana semakin ramai kala melihat masing-masing hyung menggendong bayi mereka atau bayi-bayi yang baru bisa berjalan itu mencoba melangkah kesana-kemari.

Yeah walaupun dibilang tenang, tetap saja mereka adalah bayi yang aktif.

Hahhh…. Aku jadi ingin punya anak juga.

Aku belum menemukan love interestku. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku memiliki anak bukan? Setidaknya aku bisa membuat sebuah kehidupan yang berarti bagi mereka yang kurang beruntung.

Dengan bantuan eomeoni dan Jisoo hyung, aku mulai mencari-cari anak untuk diadopsi.

Oh iya, Jisoo hyung mulai membantu eomeoni untuk mengurus panti asuhan Yoo. Karena eomeoni juga hanya fokus pada kegiataan di panti, Jisoo hyung jadi mengikuti jejak eommanya.

Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku ingin mengurus anak yang masih bayi. Aku ingin memberikan mereka kasih sayang utuh walau mereka tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua asli mereka.

Aku diminta untuk datang ke panti asuhan cabang Seoul untuk melihat langsung anak-anaknya.

Bagai adegan di drama-drama, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada dua bayi yang tidur saling berpegangan tangan.

Umur mereka adalah satu dan dua tahun. Astaga, aku menginginkan mereka.

Jisoo hyung bercerita bahwa Jeno, si bayi satu tahun, ditemukan di depan stasiun bus dekat panti dengan keadaan masih merah. Bahkan tali pusarnya belum dipotong.

Sedangkan untuk Geonhak, si bayi dua tahun, Jisoo hyung mengatakan bahwa Geonhak lahir dari ibu korban pemerkosaan.

Ibunya meninggal bunuh diri sedangkan keluarga sang ibu tidak mau menerima Geonhak.

Dengan tekad baja akhirnya aku mengurus segala hal untuk mengadopsi kedua anak ini. Tak peduli seberapa sulit prosesnya, aku harus membuat mereka menjadi anakku.

Tidak sulit sebenarnya membagi waktu untuk anak-anakku. Mereka tipe yang tidak rewel dan aku sangat terbantu dengan adanya Jisoo hyung.

Walau Jisoo hyung sudah disibukan dengan mengurus Jaemin, tapi ia tetap mampu untuk membantuku menjaga Geonhak dan Jeno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~35

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa berdetak dengan tidak karuan.

Ada apa ini? Ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Ini hal berbeda.

Melihat sosok itu berbicara dengan pancaran kasih sayang membuatku merasakan ada yang salah dengan diri ini.

Bahkan Geonhak bisa berbicara dengan penuh tawa layaknya Jeno yang sudah terlebih dahulu memegang perutnya tanda humornya pecah.

Ia adalah professor muda yang menjadi dosen Geonhak dan juga Jeno.

Kami bertemu beberapa kali ketika aku menjemput kedua anakku yang diikut sertakan dalam penelitiannya.

"Oh appa!" Panggil Jeno kala melihat kehadiranku.

Mereka bertiga duduk di tangga depan kanopi lobi St. Carat University. Istilahnya ngemper. Astaga, kenapa mereka tidak duduk dan menunggu di lobi saja?

Aku menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan langkah sedang.

"Jika kalian ada disini, seharusnya appa tidak perlu parkir." Ucapku.

"Sedang mencari suasana baru, appa." Jawab Geonhak.

"Tenang appa, professor tidak keberatan kok duduk bersama disini." Kata Jeno dengan matanya yang tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa sang professor dengan senyum kecilnya.

Astaga.

Tolong siapapun beritahu aku. Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Chan, 35 tahun, anak bungsu dari keluarga Lee, CEO dari St. Carat Foundation dan pelatih dance Monteen Entertainment, appa dari Lee Geonhak dan Lee Jeno, _akhirnya merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta~_


	45. Special Chapter : Kincir

"-kenakan sabuk pengaman Anda. Pesawat akan mendarat darurat di Bandar Udara International Tribhuvan, Nepal karena cuaca buruk. Sekali lagi…."

Ucapan seorang pramugari membuat suasana di dalam pesawat mulai runyam. Tak ada lagi perjalanan nyaman seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Seungkwan menatap keluar melalui jendela pesawat. Ya, memang hujan disertai petir dasyat terjadi di luar sana.

Di kabin VIP ini terdapat cukup banyak penumpang yang sudah sangat panik sama seperti Seungkwan.

Aura benar-benar mencengkam dan pesawat bagai terombang-ambing di udara. Getaran beserta guncangan membuat Seungkwan mencoba menenangkan dirinya walau hal itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

Grruudgggh…

Sebuah guncangan hebat terjadi diiringi dengan suara teriakan para penumpang sesaat setelahnya.

Panik.

Situasi amat sangat panik.

Blatthz…

Lampu kabin pesawat padam. Seluruh penumpang terserang ketakutan dasyat akan suasana yang benar-benar mencengkam.

Seungkwan mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

B..bip.

Beberapa penerangan mulai hidup kembali dan guncangan sudah tidak terasa.

Mungkin saat ini hanya pilot dan co pilot yang mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya. Apapun yang terjadi, baik atau buruk, hanya dua orang yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu yang mengetahuinya.

Seungkwan menatap keluar jendela sekali lagi.

Tunggu dulu….

Salju?

Drrght… drrght…

Guncangan mulai terjadi kembali.

Neett… neett… neett… neett…

Sirine merah membisingkan seluruh badan pesawat.

"Kita akan jatuh! Kita akan jatuh!" Teriak seorang penumpang yang panik.

"Mati, kita semua akan mati… hisk…"

Beberapa orang mulai menangis. Ada yang berteriak kencang saat guncangan hebat melanda pesawat.

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Letakan kepala anda di pangkuan anda untuk melindungi diri anda. Sekali lagi…"

"Oh my God…"

Mata itu terbuka lebar.

Seungkwan melihat dinding gunung bersalju tepat melintas di depan wajahnya yang hanya terbatasi oleh kaca jendela.

DUAGH….

Dengan mata menatap horror, Seungkwan bisa melihat patahnya lengan kanan pesawat bersamaan dengan pesawat yang oleng tak terkendali.

Seungkwan masih bisa mengintip hamparan putih tak berujung dari jendela sebelum ia menundukkan tubuhnya.

Guncangan hebat kembali melanda pesawat.

Dihiasi dengan sirine merah yang terus berbunyi.

Dan…

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma? Wajahmu masih pucat sekali." Ucap Hansol kala melihat Kihyun berjalan menuju meja makan.

Kebetulan Hansol sedang makan siang bersama dengan sosok Teen yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hansol langsung berdiri dan membantu memapah tubuh mungil Kihyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sosok pemimpin Alligator itu memang sedang menginap di mansion Choi. Ia sudah pulang-pergi dari sini sejak dua hari lalu.

Selain karena Seungkwan yang sedang menjalankan panggilan manggung di US, Hansol juga ingin menemani Kihyun yang ditinggal sendirian oleh Hyunwoo, Seungcheol, dan Jeonghan ke Jepang karena pembukaan cabang baru hotel milik RED Corporation.

Jeonghan sebenarnya sudah menolak untuk ikut. Selain karena Eunwoo dan Dongju yang baru berumur 3 dan 2 tahun, Kihyun juga terserang demam. Jeonghan khawatir akan kondisi mertuanya itu namun Kihyun mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika ia sendirian di mansion. Toh ada Quattuor Coronam yang lain yang bisa menjaganya.

Sebenarnya pertemuan di Jepang sudah selesai dan mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke Korea.

Kihyun menghela nafasnya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hansol kala melihat ekspresi Kihyun.

"Aku memecahkan gelas tadi." Ucap Kihyun.

Hansol terdiam sambil menatap Kihyun, ia menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan sang mertua.

Seorang maid dan butler datang dan menyiapkan air untuk Kihyun minum. Setelah meletakan segelas air ke meja di hadapan Kihyun, kedua sosok itu kembali berdiri di posisi semula pada perbatasan dapur dan meja makan.

Dibanding terlihat seperti orang sakit demam, Kihyun lebih terlihat seperti orang depresi. Sosok cantik itu masih memijat pelipisnya mencoba meringankan sakit kepala yang menyerang.

"Aku memecahkannya bersamaan saat aku menyenggol bingkai foto anak-anak. Bingkai itu pecah dan perasaanku menjadi tidak enak."

"Eomma-"

Ucapan Hansol terpotong oleh sinyal emergency yang menyambung ke chipnya.

"Sebentar eomma."

Hansol segera mengambil handphonenya dan menempelkan alat itu ke telinganya.

"_Boss… Pesawat Nyonya menghilang dari radar." _Itu suara Seven.

Kalimat itu bagai meruntuhkan dunia Hansol. Ia membisu dan tak menunjukan reaksi apa pun selama beberapa saat.

"Hansolie?" Panggil Kihyun yang merasakan keanehan dari Hansol.

Hansol kini menatap Kihyun selama beberapa detik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kata Kihyun kala mengerti ada yang tidak biasa dari Hansol.

"Eomma… Mianhe…"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hansol memukul bagian belakang kepala Kihyun dan menyebabkan sosok itu jatuh pingsan. Sebenarnya Kihyun sudah akan menangkis, namun kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah membuat gerakannya tidak cukup cepat untuk melawan Hansol.

Hansol segera menangkap tubuh Kihyun yang terlungai tak berdaya itu lalu menatap Teen.

"Bawa eomma ke kamarnya dan buat ia tertidur sampai ada kabar baik. Kau harus menjaganya." Titah Hansol.

Teen mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Kihyun dalam gendongannya dan membawa Nyonya Besar Choi itu ke arah kamar tidur utama. Beberapa maid juga turut mengikuti pergerakan Teen.

"Seven, hubungi Quattuor Coronam." Ucap Hansol pada sambungan yang memang belum putus itu.

"_Laksanakan, Boss…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Hyunwoo, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Hansol berada dalam keheningan yang panjang, di dalam jet pribadi milik Alligator yang telah lepas landas sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Wajah kelima orang itu terlihat tidak baik. Namun percayalah mereka sama-sama mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Alligator Nepal masih belum menemukan apapun." Ucap Hansol memecah keheningan.

Sinyal terakhir yang pesawat kirimkan berada di area Kathmandu. Saat mengetahui hal itu, Hansol langsung menarik para pemimpin ini untuk menuju Nepal.

Seokmin dijemput oleh helikopter Alligator karena ia berada di area Incheon. Ia bahkan harus meninggalkan Chan yang masih memimpin rapat.

Lain halnya dengan Soonyoung yang kaget luar biasa saat Hansol sudah ada di depan mansion Kwon.

Bahkan Hyunwoo dan Seungcheol yang baru menapakan kaki mereka di Korea harus langsung naik ke jet ini. Bisa dibilang ayah dan anak itu hanya menumpang membuang nafas di Korea.

"redSAR dan redSocialVoluntary Nepal sudah terjun ke sekitar titik lost contact." Lapor Seungcheol.

Hyunwoo terlihat menghela nafasnya kala memikirkan bagaimana kondisi putra bungsunya saat ini.

"Seharusnya kita tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan titik jatuh pesawat." Ucap Seokmin dengan nada optimis.

Ia yakin dengan kekuatan yang Quattuor Coronam miliki. Apalagi kemampuan yang ada di setiap perusahaan bukanlah kemampuan dengan standar biasa.

Pip.

Layar transparan di depan sana menampilkan peta Nepal dan terdapat titik merah berkedip yang membuat berpasang-pasang mata fokus ke titik itu.

"Boss. Titik jatuh pesawat telah ditemukan."

"Perjalanan masih dua jam lagi. Semoga mereka telah menemukan pesawatnya." Ucap Soonyoung sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Hansol sangat was-was. Belahan jiwanya tak diketahui kondisinya dan Hansol harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk segala kemungkinan.

"Bertahanlah Bee…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh…."

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Seungkwan.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi dengan mata terpejam mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tumpukan jenazah yang digunakan untuk menghalang hawa dingin, kabin pesawat yang porak poranda, wajah-wajah ketakutan dan tanpa harapan, hingga dirinya yang bergetar hebat sebelum pingsan karena melihat darah di segala penjuru.

Kenangan itu tiba-tiba menghantui pikiran Seungkwan. Ia menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

Bertemu dengan psikolog seminggu sekali sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin yang Seungkwan lakukan selama enam bulan awal.

Ia juga sudah mulai bisa untuk kembali tampil di panggung untuk menyanyi setelah setahun hiatus.

Setelah dua tahun terlewati, ia akhirnya dapat mengatasi traumanya untuk menaiki pesawat.

Namun yang namanya ingatan, terkadang kejadian itu akan muncul secara tiba-tiba di pikiran Seungkwan. Walau ia kadang tidak tahu alasan kenapa ingatan itu muncul padahal tidak ada pemicu sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Hansol sudah akan menggunakan metode hipnotis untuk membuat Seungkwan melupakan kecelakaan itu tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Seungkwan tidak ingin melupakannya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Ketukan pintu kamar mandi membuat Seungkwan segera membuang alat yang ada di genggamannya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kala pintu terbuka, sosok berpipi tembam itu dapat melihat Hansol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tanpa kata, Hansol langsung membawa Seungkwan ke pelukannya kala melihat mata sosok pendamping hidupnya itu redup.

Sebuah keredupan yang membuat hati Hansol terasa perih dan sakit.

"Tak apa, Bee… Kita sudah berusaha…" Bisik Hansol tepat di telinga Seungkwan.

Kecelakaan pesawat saat itu membuat pasangan Jeon ini kehilangan calon bayi mereka yang ada di kandungan Seungkwan. Bahkan janin itu baru berusia 2 minggu.

Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan sang janin hingga saat dokter mengecek kondisi Seungkwan secara keseluruhan.

Semenjak itu mereka tetap berusaha namun sepertinya tetap tak mebuahkan hasil.

Hansol menuntun Seungkwan untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka dan membawa tubuh Seungkwan ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hansolie… Sungguh, aku tak apa." Ucap Seungkwan.

Usapan ringan dirasakan Hansol di punggungnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Hansol kini menatap Seungkwan dengan pandangan ragu namun Seungkwan memberikannya anggukan kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan apa adanya saja? Mari berhenti berusaha keras tapi tidak berhenti berharap."

Hansol tak menduga bahwa kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Seungkwan. Sosok yang selama ini sangatlah lemah di hati maupun di bathinnya.

Hansol menyerit sambil menatap wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tak ada kesedihan di mata itu dan keseriusan adalah yang dapat Hansol rasakan dari tatapan Seungkwan.

Sosok yang beberapa saat lalu menunjukan mata yang penuh kesedihan itu kini menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Ya, mungkin memang ini jalan yang harus ditempuh oleh Hansol dan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap surai Hansol dengan lembut. Ia ingin memberi Hansol kekuatan dan ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Walau hanya kita berdua, apa cintamu akan padam?" Ucap Seungkwan.

Jemari Hansol meraih jemari Seungkwan yang bermain di surainya. Ia lalu membawa jemari itu untuk digenggamnya di depan dada. Sebuah gelengan pelan diberikan Hansol sebagai jawaban.

"Gomawo Bee…"

Seungkwan masih tersenyum kecil.

"Mari tetap saling menjaga dan mencintai hingga akhir hayat. Walau hanya ada kau dan aku." Lanjut Hansol.

Kedua sosok itu berpelukan erat setelahnya. Saling memberi kekuatan dan menyalurkan kasih sayang yang luar biasa untuk satu sama lain.

"Saranghae…"

"Nado…"

"Hansolie… Kita hanya bisa terdiam kala diterpa angin. Seperti kincir kecil yang menunggu sesuatu, tidak apa-apa walau kita harus menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. Asal kau tersenyum untukku dan aku tersenyum untukmu…"

"Ne, asal kau tetap berada di sisiku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu saling memeluk erat dengan deraian air mata dari masing-masing manik.

Isakan keluar dari bibir salah satunya.

Aura kebahagiaan menyelimuti kedua sosok ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengabaikan sebuah lembaran yang terdiam diterpa semilir angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Seungkwan : positif.**


	46. Jeon

**Jeon Hansol - Choi Seungkwan**

_(Seventeen : Vernon - Seungkwan)_

-Mereka kasus sahabat jadi cinta part 2.

-Jika Seokmin dan Jisoo adalah sahabat rasa pacar, maka mereka adalah pacar rasa sahabat.

-Semenjak menikah, Hansol mendirikan mansion baru yang memang khusus untuk menjadi rumah pribadi mereka.

-Mansion itu ada di area yang sangat strategis dengan lokasi-lokasi yang berhubungan dengan Quattuor Coronam. Maka dari itu Quattuor Coronam sering terlihat disana (Entah hanya sekedar menginap, berkunjung, atau membuat acara bersama).

-Dulu Hansol terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada Seungkwan walau mereka seumuran. Namun semenjak mulai dewasa, Hansol berubah menjadi sosok yang luar biasa.

-Seungkwan itu berisik. Syukur Hansol tetap cinta.

-Entah bagaimana Seungkwan bisa tahu segala permasalahan rumah tangga dari Quattuor Coronam yang lain.

-Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menargetkan memiliki anak. Tidak berusaha keras namun tetap berharap.

-Namun semua berubah ketika Seungkwan menunjukan gejala kehamilan dan ketika dites hasilnya adalah positif.

.

.

.

.

**Jeon Seongmin**

_(Cravity : Seongmin)_

-Umurnya 12 tahun saat ini.

-Walau umurnya masih 12 tahun, ia sudah berada di tahun terakhir pada middle school. Tahun depan ia akan mulai untuk memasuki tingkat high school.

-Jarak umurnya dengan Diamond Line yang termuda sebelumnya (Jisung) adalah 4 tahun.

-Kehadirannya membuat Quattuor Coronam merayakannya secara besar-besaran. Kehadirannya bagaikan sebuah keajaiban.

-Ia adalah maknae yang sangat dimanjakan oleh para hyungnya.

-Line penerus Alligator?


	47. Special Chapter : Jalan

"Mafia Russia? Tidak masalah." Ucap Junhwi.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah device yang menunjukan data misi selanjutnya. Ia harus mencari informasi yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan salah satu mafia besar dari Russia ini.

"Kau bisa mengajak Serim di misi ini, hyung." Kata Hansol.

Kedua sosok itu duduk di ruang kendali utama dan saling berhadapan. Di belakang Hansol tentu saja sudah ada sosok Seven dan Teen yang berdiri dengan setia.

Para line penerus (Eunwoo (10 tahun), Geonhak (10 tahun), dan Jisung (8 tahun)) memang sudah mendapatkan misi mereka masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan Serim dan Chenle yang ikut terjun dalam misi Alligator karena mengikuti jejak Junhwi.

Namun untuk ikut dalam misi kelas satu seperti ini tentu menjadi hal aneh apalagi untuk Serim yang tidak termasuk dalam line penerus Quattuor Coronam.

Mata tajam Junhwi menatap Hansol kini.

"Katakan." Ucap Junhwi.

"Hyung, kau tau pasti apa yang aku maksud." Jawab Hansol. Matanya balik menatap Junhwi seolah menyatakan kesungguhan.

"Fisik Seongmin terlalu lemah. Walau ia memiliki bakat, fisiknya tidak mampu untuk menopang kemampuannya. Serim terlalu sempurna untuk menggantikanku, hyung."

Junhwi terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memahami kondisi Seongmin yang memang lemah sejak ia di kandungan. Junhwi bahkan ikut merasakan kesedihan saat melihat bayi itu lahir di dunia dalam keadaan premature. Bahkan di usianya yang kini mencapai 4 tahun, Seongmin tetap memiliki fisik lemah dan gampang terserang penyakit.

Di satu sisi, Serim dan Chenle memang mewarisi segala hal yang ada pada dirinya dan Myeongho. Bahkan kedua anaknya itu terlalu cocok untuk masuk ke dunia Alligator.

"Kita perlu persetujuan Serim. Aku akan membiarkan ia yang menentukan sendiri." Ucap Junhwi final.

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju.

Junhwi akhirnya bangkit dari kursi sambil memasukan devicenya ke saku jumpsuit putih yang dikenakannya.

"Aku undur diri, pelatihan Diamond Line akan dimulai."

Dengan langkah sedang Junhwi melangkah menuju ruang pelatihan khusus dimana Diamond Line sudah terlihat berkumpul dengan seragam latihan.

Masih ingat bukan titah mutlak Kihyun untuk Diamond Line agar mengikuti pelatihan? Pelatihan itu dipegang oleh Junhwi sendiri.

Sebenarnya sebelum titah itu keluar 4 tahun lalu, Junhwi memang sudah melatih kedua putranya. Ia tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk ikut berlatih, tapi merekalah yang meminta. Junhwi ingat bahwa kedua anaknya tertarik karena melihat appa dan eommanya sedang berlatih tarung.

Hari ini adalah jadwal kedua belas Diamond Line untuk berlatih bersama yang artinya formasi lengkap. Karena memang jadwal mereka tersusun secara berbeda.

"Penjinakan bom. Bom kali ini akan meledak kencang bahkan bisa menghempaskan tubuh kalian." Ucap Junhwi.

Kedua belas anak itu berdiri saling berjauhan di ruang pelatihan yang amat luas ini. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah koper yang terisikan bom. Koper inilah yang menjadi titik fokus Diamond Line saat ini.

"Dua menit. Dimulai dari … Sekarang."

Mata tajam Junhwi mulai memperhatikan segala tindakan Diamond Line.

Dari si hyung tertua, Moonbin yang berusia 11 tahun hingga maknae Seongmin yang berusia 4 tahun, semuanya terlihat fokus.

Junhwi bisa melihat gerakan super cepat dari tangan kedua anaknya. Hal ini membuat Junhwi kembali memikirkan ucapan Hansol beberapa saat lalu. Mereka memang terlalu sempurna untuk masuk ke dunia Alligator.

Dalam 40 detik, Chenle sudah berhasil menghentikan bomnya. Ia langsung menganalisa ke sekitarnya. Tanpa kata, Chenle berlari menuju Dongju untuk membantunya.

Di satu sisi Serim juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan berlari menuju Jeongin.

Satu persatu sudah berhasil.

Kala Serim dan Chenle berhasil membantu Jeno dan Moonbin, mata mereka langsung teralihkan ke Jaemin.

Dalam analisia kedua saudara Moon itu, Jaemin melakukan segala sesuatu dengan tepat. Namun kenapa ia masih belum menyelesaikan penjinakannya?

"Terlalu rumit." Ucap Jaemin yang membuat yang lain menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Serim dan Chenle berlari sekuat tenaga kedua arah yang berbeda. Serim ke arah Jaemin sedangkan Chenle ke arah Seongmin.

"Semuanya menunduk!" Teriak Serim.

Chenle meraih tubuh anak berumur 4 tahun itu lalu membawanya untuk menunduk, bahkan mereka tiarap di lantai.

Seluruh Diamond Line yang mendengar teriakan Serim juga langsung menunduk dan tiarap.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip…

Serim meraih bom yang ada di dalam koper Jaemin lalu melempar dengan sekuat tenaga bom itu ke atas. Detik berikutnya ia langsung membawa tubuh Jaemin untuk ikut menunduk.

Tit-

DUARRRRR

Bom itu meledak di atas.

Hempasan angin yang kencang membuat tubuh mereka semakin tertekan mendekati lantai. Partikel bahan juga berpencar ke segala penjuru. Bahkan beberapa di antara Diamond Line terkena sayatan tipis yang membuat bagian tubuh mereka terluka.

Platform yang amat sangat tinggi membuat ledakan itu tidak mengenai langit-langit. Hanya bekas ledakan berwarna hitam yang kini menghiasi platform putih itu.

Suasana akhirnya mulai tenang dan kedua belas anak itu mulai bangkit berdiri.

Chenle dengan seksama mengecek kondisi Seongmin begitu pula dengan Jeno dan Jisung yang ikut khawatir akan kondisi si bungsu ini.

Bahkan Chenle mengabaikan kondisi pipinya yang tersayat dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Abeoji menghilang." Ucap Geonhak.

Kesebelas orang lain segera mencari keberadaan Junhwi namun mereka tak melihat sosok itu dimanapun.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah layar muncul dari balik dinding.

'_Aku diculik. Cari posisiku.' _Begitulah tulisan yang ada pada layar monitor itu.

"Tugas utama kita." Ucap Jisung sambil menghela nafasnya.

Eunwoo yang ada di samping Jeongin juga terlihat menghela nafasnya. Bahkan beberapa orang juga turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian semua tak apa?" Tanya Serim.

Beberapa jawaban diterima oleh anak sulung Moon itu.

Sepertinya pelatihan hari ini akan berlangsung cukup panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

Myeongho yang sedang menonton tarian beberapa trainee di ruang keluarga langsung menutup tabnya kala melihat sosok Junhwi yang keluar dari dalam kamar.

Junhwi tak mengucapkan apapun dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Myeongho yang disambut dengan usapan lembut di surainya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Myeongho kala menyadari kegundahan sang suami.

Mata abu-abu Junhwi kini menatap manik Myeongho.

"Hansol meminta Serim untuk memimpin Alligator." Ucap Junhwi.

Ucapan Junhwi tidak membuat Myeongho kaget. Sosok beranak dua itu malah terlihat tenang dan seolah bisa menebak keinginan Boss Alligator itu.

"Hyung keberatan?" Tanya Myeongho.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian semua aman. Masuk ke dalam Alligator berarti harus siap meregang nyawa kapanpun itu."

Myeongho menepuk-nepuk kepala Junhwi dengan pelan. Ia tentu mengerti kegundahan sang suami.

"Hyung, hanya dengan bersentuhan dengan Quattuor Coronam, nyawa sudah menjadi hal yang begitu riskan. Bagaimana kalau kita dengar dulu pendapat Serim, hm? Sebagai orang tua, kita harus mendengarkan dulu apa yang menjadi pikiran anak bukan..."

Pasangan Moon ini sama-sama dibesarkan dengan didikan orang tua yang salah. Maka tentu saja mereka ingin menuangkan kasih sayang yang melimpah untuk anak-anak mereka. Mereka tak ingin apa yang mereka rasakan dahulu dirasakan juga oleh anak-anak mereka.

"Serim masih anak-anak, apa ia bisa mengambil keputusan dengan sendirinya?"

Sebuah senyuman diberikan Myeongho.

Junhwi memanglah amat sangat protektif kepada mereka semua. Bahkan ia sampai menggantikan Myeongho yang diminta untuk menjadi penerus Jihoon hanya karena tidak ingin Myeongho bersentuhan dengan dunia mafia lagi.

Apalagi sekarang ketika darah dagingnya diminta menjadi penerus kepemimpinan mafia besar seperti Alligator?

Tentu Junhwi amat sangat kepikiran.

"Hyung, Serim itu anak kita."

Ah benar.

Hanya dengan ucapan itu, Junhwi langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Ia lalu menekan sebuah tombol virtual di meja dan mengklik tombol yang bertuliskan 'Serim's room'.

"_Yeoboseyo" _Suara Serim terdengar.

"Sedang apa nak?"

"_Mengerjakan laporan, appa."_

"Jika sudah selesai ke ruang keluarga ne. Jangan terburu-buru, selesaikan pr mu dulu oke." Kali ini Myeongho yang berucap.

"_Ne eomma. Tinggal sedikit lagi."_

Sambungan akhirnya terputus. Sambil menunggu Serim untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, Myeongho mengajak Junhwi untuk menonton tarian trainee Monteen Entertainment lagi. Bahkan Junhwi turut memberikan saran.

Tak beberapa lama, Serim akhirnya turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Dengan piyama dan sandal bermotif matahari, anak berumur 10 tahun itu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan orang tuanya.

"Ada apa appa, eomma?" Tanya Serim.

Mata abu-abu Junhwi kini menatap manik yang sama persis dengannya itu.

"Line penerus Alligator."

Mereka adalah tipe keluarga yang saling mengerti akan sesuatu bahkan tanpa penjelasan yang panjang. Cara berkomunikasi mereka memang sedikit unik. Hanya dengan tiga kata itu, Junhwi yakin Serim dapat mengerti maksudnya.

Di satu sisi, Serim yang diterpa pertanyaan seperti itu langsung terdiam. Dua sosok muncul secara otomatis di benak anak berumur 10 tahun itu.

Myeongho yang melihat anak sulungnya sedang terdiam tersenyum tipis. Ini adalah diam yang menunjukan bahwa Serim sedang berpikir dengan keras di dalam kepalanya.

"Appa, eomma… Aku bersedia tapi-" Ucap Serim menggantung. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya seperti mengecek reaksi mereka.

Kedua sosok orang tua itu mengangguk untuk membiarkan Serim melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada beberapa kondisi yang aku inginkan sebagai syarat untuk menyetujui posisi itu."

"Katakan." Ucap Junhwi.

Serim menghela nafasnya kecil.

"Jauhkan Chenle dan Seongmin dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Alligator. Bahkan jika harus aku yang menanggung semuanya, aku tetap tak ingin kedua dongsaengku itu terlibat dalam bahaya."

"_Aku berhasil, maka lepaskan Eos dan Helios dari tanggung jawab X Clan. Eksploitasi dan tumpahkan segalanya ke aku, tapi aku ingin kebebasan mereka yang mutlak."_

"Memang aku line penerus, tapi aku ingin tetap meraih cita-citaku sebagai dokter."

"_Walau aku terikat, aku akan tetap menggunakan caraku sendiri."_

Deg.

.

.

.

"_Andwe!" _Teriakan Eos terdengar histeris.

"_Hyung jebal! Jebal… Jangan! H..hyung…." _Suara dan tubuh Helios bergetar hebat.

Mereka berdua mengenggam masing-masing jemari Selene.

"_Jeon Jihoon hanya koma, namun itu sudah cukup. Baiklah, Eos dan Helios dibebaskan." _Ucap X sambil pergi dari ruangan ini.

"_ANDWE! H..hyung mohon, jangan begini! Hiks…"_

"_Wae hyung me..lakukan semua ini, wae? Aku tak butuh kebebasan hiks selama ki..ta bersa..ma!"_

Tangisan histeris dari kedua sosok itu akhirnya pecah.

Tubuh Eos dan Helios merosot ke bawah hingga mereka berlutut di hadapan Selene. Tubuh mereka terlalu lelah karena pertarungan dan kaki mereka tak mampu menopang tubuh mereka lagi.

"_Aku harus menjauhkan kalian dari dunia gelap ini. Seberapa bahaya yang akan menunggu, kalian tak boleh terjerat terlalu dalam. Dunia ini sangat kejam dan kalian tidak sepantasnya berada disini."_

Selene menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang pundak masing-masing saudaranya tanpa mau menatap ke mereka. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah dinding.

Eos menggeleng keras sambil meremat jumpsuit Selene sedangkan Helios mengenggam lengan Selene dengar erat. Begitu mendengar ucapan Selene yang menginginkan mereka untuk keluar dari X Clan, Helios dan Eos merasa dunia mereka telah runtuh.

"_J..jika kau harus disini, hy..yung juga akan disini! Kami ta..k mungkin mening..hiks…galkanmu…." Ucapan itu terdengar disela isakan Eos._

"_H..hyung…. Kita harus tetap bersama… Ku mohon…." Kini Helios memohon._

Selene memejamkan matanya.

Kondisi Eos dan Helios saat ini sangatlah mengenaskan. Darah dan lebam berada di sekujur tubuh mereka. Luka yang terbuka juga menghiasi beberapa area. Mereka sudah sangat kelelahan tapi tangis mereka masih terdengar memilukan hati.

Seperti biasa, Eos dan Helios dipaksa untuk saling bertarung sampai Selene menyelesaikan misinya.

Dari awal, mata jeli X melihat peluang bahwa Selene dapat melakukan apapun jika saudaranya berada dalam bahaya. Maka dari itu ia memanfaatkan ketiga anaknya dengan sangat baik.

Ketika suatu misi mulai menyerang hati nurani Selene, maka X akan membuat Eos dan Helios bertarung sampai mati. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Selene harus menyelesaikan misi itu secepat mungkin walau ia harus membunuh hati nuraninya sendiri.

Ruangan ini adalah saksi bisu pertumpahan darah antar Eos dan Helios dimana X akan menonton layaknya menikmati film di bioskop kelas satu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Selene akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"_Mianhe…"_

Hanya satu kata samar itu yang didengar Eos dan Helios sebelum kesadaran mereka menghilang. Sekaligus menjadi ucapan terakhir Selene yang dilihat langsung oleh kedua mata Eos dan Helios. Sebuah kata sederhana yang tak disangka akan menjadi ucapan perpisahan mereka.

.

.

.

Myeongho menangkup dagunya kala sebuah kenangan terputar ulang di dalam benaknya. Detik berikutnya ia terkekeh kecil. "Tidak appa, tidak anak…." Bisiknya pelan.

Jika saat itu Myeongho berlutut sambil menangis keras mendengar ucapan Junhwi, maka kini ia tersenyum penuh arti kala mendengar ucapan Serim.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Junhwi memastikan.

Serim mengangguk dengan yakin.

Ia tahu baik Chenle dan Seongmin masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Chenle memiliki sisi dark seperti eommanya yang bahkan mampu membuat Serim tak berdaya. Bocah 8 tahun itu sudah mampu menguasai dunia teknologi dengan mudah bahkan kemampuan bertarungnya bisa dikatakan sangat baik. Di sisi lain Seongmin memiliki kemampuan penalaran yang luar biasa di umurnya yang baru menginjak 4 tahun.

Namun sisi dark Chenle dan fisik Seongmin membuat Serim lebih menginginkan kedua sosok itu untuk hidup tanpa berurusan dengan dunia mafia.

Ne, bocah 10 tahun adalah yang memikirkan hal tadi.

Putra pertama Junhwi dan Myeongho itu menunjukan tekadnya.

Myeongho tersenyum penuh arti sambil menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hyung, Serim sudah setuju. Dia sudah menentukan pilihannya, jadi hyung jangan khawatir oke." Kata Myeongho yang kini mengusap lengan Junhwi.

Junhwi hanya mengangguk pada akhirnya. Sebagai orang tua, ia hanya bisa untuk mendukung pilihan anaknya.

Suara langkah kaki yang diseret membuat ketiga orang yang duduk di sofa itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

Terlihat sosok Chenle yang mengenakan piyama dan sandal bermotif bulan, turun dari tangga dengan sedikit linglung.

Bocah itu mengusap matanya pelan sambil menguap lebar.

"Kemari nak." Ucap Junhwi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Chenle dengan langkah yang masih diseret langsung menuju ke pelukan Junhwi.

"Terbangun eoh?" Tanya Myeongho.

Jam memang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, itu artinya Chenle sudah tertidur selama satu jam namun terbangun kini. Jam tidurnya memang selalu di jam 9 malam.

"Hyung janji tidur bareng malam ini, tapi hyung malah menghilang." Ucap Chenle sambil mempout bibirnya.

Serim menghampiri ketiga orang itu lalu duduk di antara Myeongho dan Junhwi. Myeongho pun langsung mengusap surai Serim dengan lembut, memainkan rambut hitam itu di antara jemarinya.

"Mian. Hyung ada perlu dengan appa dan eomma." Ucap Serim.

Chenle yang sebelumnya memeluk Junhwi kini memilih untuk pindah memeluk Serim walau ia masih duduk di pangkuan sang appa.

"Appa, eomma, tidur bareng yuk." Pinta si bungsu keluarga Moon itu.

"Baiklah, karena Lele sudah menjadi anak yang manis ne…" Ucap Myeongho sambil mencubit pucuk hidung Chenle.

"Appa gendong." Kata Chenle.

"Aku juga mau." Kini Serim ikut menatap Junhwi.

"Eomma juga mau digendong." Kata Myeongho sambil tersenyum jahil.

Junhwi terlihat menghela nafasnya pelan. Ada-ada saja keluarganya ini.

Dengan cepat Junhwi membuat Serim berada di punggungnya. Ia juga menuntun kedua lengan anak sulungnya itu untuk melingkar di pundaknya. Junhwi lalu meletakan tubuh mungil Chenle ke pangkuan Myeongho dan dalam satu hentakan, ia menggendong Myeongho dan Chenle sekaligus di kedua lengannya.

Dengan teriakan excited dari Chenle, suara menyemangati dari Serim, dan tawa halus Myeongho, Junhwi membawa ketiga orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu ke kamar utama.

Yah kadang tidur bersama memang diperlukan. Apalagi bagi Junhwi yang harus mengawali misi besar di esok hari.

Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menggali moment kebersamaan dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita, menghabiskan waktu dengan kebahagiaan.

Karena ia memang tak tahu kapan kematian akan benar-benar menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Damanic's Talk**

Holla semua :D

Hehehehe~

(Apasih gaje -_-)

Setelah chapter ini adalah profil keluarga terakhir sebelum chapter ending.

Udah sekian, gitu aja hehe wkwkwkwkwkwkkwk.

Salam, Damanic.


	48. Moon

**Keluarga Moon**

**Junhwi-Myeongho (Junhao)**

-Nama asli Junhwi adalah Moon Selene Junhwi dan nama Myeongho adalah Moon Helios Myeongho.

-Myeongho dan Junhwi sebenarnya memiliki hubungan sepupu.

-Nama asli Myeongho sebelum diadopsi adalah Xu Minghao.

-Mata Junhwi berwarna abu-abu sama seperti Jeonghan. Didapatkan dari ibu yang tidak pernah mereka lihat.

-Bagi Junhwi, Jeonghan dan Myeongho adalah yang utama di hidupnya.

-Myeongho selalu mengajarkan Junhwi untuk lebih ekspresif. Tidak seperti Mingyu yang menyerah karena Wonwoo tetap tidak berubah, Myeongho terus berusaha keras.

-Pada akhirnya Junhwi menjadi lebih ekspresif dan membuka diri.

-Mereka memiliki dua orang anak yaitu Moon Apollo Serim dan Moon Artemis Chenle.

-Jangan tanyakan pemilihan nama anak mereka karena pada awalnya Junhwi ingin menamani anak mereka dengan nama mandarin yang akhirnya diputuskan untuk diserap menjadi bahasa korea.

-Serim berusia 18 tahun.

-Kuliah di kedokteran dan satu kelas dengan Jaemin, mahasiswa tahun ketiga.

-Segala bakat, kecerdasan, sifat, fisik, dan minat yang ada di diri Junhwi dan Myeongho ada pada dirinya.

-Sudah dididik untuk menjadi pewaris Alligator sejak dini.

-Chenle berumur 16 tahun.

-Ia juga mewarisi kemampuan appa dan eommanya namun semua tertutupi oleh fisiknya yang imut.

-Dibalik wajah polos dan imutnya, tersimpan sosok menyeramkan.

-Ia kuliah di jurusan music peminatan performing vocal.

-Chenle adalah anggota NOS bersama Jeongin dan Dongju. Ia adalah maknaenya.


	49. Quattuor Coronam

**Mansion Lee **

**09:00 am**

Sosok namja dengan wajah tegas berjalan memasuki pintu utama. Namja berusia 32 tahun itu membawa tas kertas berisi botol-botol Cachaça, minuman khas dari Brazil di salah satu tangannya.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau harus mencoba mencari jalan lain yang sekiranya lebih baik." Ucap Seokmin.

"Memang menyusahkan tapi kalian pasti bisa." Kini Chan yang berbicara.

Seokmin, Chan, Geonhak, dan Jeno terlihat serius membicarakan seputar bisnis di ruang keluarga. Keempat alpha itu telah siap dengan pakaian resmi mereka untuk mengadakan rapat besar tahunan St. Carat Foundation pukul 10 nanti.

Selama dua minggu mereka berempat sudah berkeliling dunia untuk melihat perkembangan St. Carat Fondation di masing-masing cabang dunia. Bahkan baru pukul 4 subuh tadi mereka sampai di rumah dan kini di jam 9 pagi ini mereka sudah siap dengan pakaian resmi mereka.

Rapat nanti akan dipimpin oleh Geonhak sehingga Seokmin dan Chan memberikan arahan ekstra ke line penerus St. Carat Foundation itu. Jeno bahkan hanya bisa menepuk bahu hyungnya untuk memberi semangat.

Pembicaraan lumayan berat namun suasana tidaklah terlalu mengekang. Bisa stress duluan si Geonhak jika ditekan terlalu banyak.

"Eoh mom?" Ucap Jeno kala menyadari kehadiran namja dengan manik berwarna hijau itu.

"Annyeong."

"Kapan sampai Korea?" Tanya Chan yang langsung membawa pria itu ke pelukannya.

"Baru saja. Surprise? Hahaha…" Jawab pria itu.

"Tidak istirahat saja mom?" Saran Geonhak.

Byun Shane, professor Geonhak dan Jeno yang sudah setahun ini menjadi tunangan Chan itu menggeleng pelan.

Bicara mengenai Shane, ayah Shane adalah orang Korea sedangkan eommanya keturunan campuran Inggris-Brazil. Maka dari itu wajahnya adalah pencampuran asia dan latin dengan manik berwarna hijau.

Ia berada di Brazil selama empat hari untuk menjadi pembicara sebuah seminar international dan baru sampai di Korea hari ini juga.

"Seokmin hyung, aku membawakan pesananmu." Kata Shane sambil menyerahkan tas kertas yang ia bawa.

"Gomawo! Wow, thanks Shane." Ucap Seokmin dengan girang.

"Sama-sama. Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Di dapur. Susul saja kesana." Kata Chan.

Shane mengangguk lalu melenggang ke dapur meninggalkan keempat orang itu kembali ke perbincangan bisnis mereka.

Di dapur ini, terlihat Jisoo bersama Jaemin dan Jeongin sedang asyik membuat beraneka macam kue. Masing-masing pria manis itu menggunakna apron berwarna pastel.

"Uwah eomeoni sudah pulang!" Kata Jeongin kala melihat Shane.

"Annyeong semua."

"Shane, aaa…" Ucap Jisoo sambil membawa cookies coklat langsung ke mulut Shane.

Shane langsung mengunyah cookies yang masih terasa hangat itu. Ia dapat merasakan coklat yang meledak di dalam mulutnya. Benar-benar rasa yang membuat ketagihan.

"Bagaimana imo? Cookies ini menggunakan resep baru dari Jeonghan imo." Kata Jaemin sambil mencetak adonan kue keju di loyang.

"Enak. Rasanya manis tapi tidak membuat eneg. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap Shane.

Jisoo menggeleng sambil membawa tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aku tahu kau baru sampai barusan. Maka duduk dan nikmati teh dan kue-kue ini oke." Ucap Jisoo sambil membawakan secangkir teh dan sepiring kue beranek jenis ke hadapan Shane.

Shane hanya mengangguk paham sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Oh iya eomma, aku ingin bertanya sejak kemarin hanya saja aku lupa terus." Ucap Jeongin sambil memasukan dua sendok gula ke mixer.

"Ada apa In?" Tanya Jisoo yang kini mengeluarkan loyang berisi macaron berwarna-warni dari oven.

"Aku mencoba menelepon halmeoni semenjak kemarin tapi halmeoni tidak mengangkat sama sekali. Aku coba menelepon harabeoji, teleponnya mati terus."

"Mungkin halmeoni sedang sibuk?" Kata Jaemin mencoba mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

Jeongin menyerit tidak setuju. Selama ini, sesibuk apa pun halmeoninya, halmeoni pasti mengangkat teleponnya atau setidaknya akan menelepon balik jika tidak sempat mengangkat telepon.

Jeongin memang menjadi salah satu yang paling rajin menelepon sang halmeoni di tiap minggu.

"Sudah dicoba menghubungi halmeoni lagi?" Tanya Shane.

"Sudah, imo. Bahkan setiap aku memegang handphone aku menelepon halmeoni."

Ting…

Satu pesan masuk terpangpang di layar handphone Jisoo. Jisoo meletakan loyang yang ia hampir masukan ke oven di meja lalu melihat pesan tersebut.

Oh itu dari hyungnya.

Kata demi kata ia baca dan kala pesan itu sudah selesai ia telaah, Jisoo menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Dengan kecepatan ekstra ia berlari menuju ruang keluarga tempat para alpha masih sibuk bercengkrama. Shane, Jaemin, dan Jeongin yang kebingungan juga ikut menyusul sosok Nyonya Lee itu.

"Eomma? Ada apa?" Tanya Jeno terlebih dahulu.

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap Jisoo.

"Seokmin-ah, Chanie, semuanya… Kuatkan hati kalian."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pulau Jeju**

**11:00 am**

"Aku terlihat pendek, ulangi."

"Abeoji, aku tak ingin kurang pencahayaan."

"Aish Gyu, dihitung dong. Jangan langsung jepret begitu."

Mingyu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya secara imajiner kala mendengar protes dari Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jisung.

Dari tadi Mingyu merasa salah terus kala memfotokan keluarga Kwon satu ini.

Atas perjuangan ekstra, Mingyu akhirnya selesai memfotokan Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jisung setelah tadi Soonyoung yang memfotokan Mingyu, Wonwoo, Moonbin, dan juga Hyunjin.

Keluarga Kwon memang sedang berlibur di Jeju dan hari ini sudah hari keempat mereka berada di pulau nan indah tersebut.

Terlalu banyak perjuangan mereka sekeluarga untuk menyesuaikan jadwal. Tentu saja, semuanya memiliki kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Entah Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang sibuk dengan Monteen Stage, Jihoon yang harus memproduksi lagu-lagu terbaru untuk Monteen Entertainment, Wonwoo yang dikejar deadline untuk novelnya juga mengurus butik bersama Myeongho, atau anak-anak yang sibuk dengan masa perkuliahan mereka.

Mereka ada di sebuah restaurant pinggir tebing untuk makan siang dan kebetulan view disini amat sangat cantik. Sangat sayang jika tidak diabadikan bukan.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo lanjutkan makannya." Kata Jihoon sambil menarik Soonyoung dan Jisung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Siapa coba yang dari tadi protes sehingga membuat proses pengambilan foto berjalan dengan lama.

Moonbin yang merasa sedikit kelelahan karena olahraga air yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu langsung menempel ke sang appa begitu Mingyu duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Telihat Wonwoo yang menyuapi Mingyu dan Moonbin secara bergantian karena Mingyu yang sibuk mengirimkan pesan di handphonenya sambil mengelus surai Moonbin.

Sedangkan si bungsu Hyunjin sedang asyik mengupdate kegiatan mereka di media sosial. Ia tentu harus memberi makan para penggemarnya. Selain berkecimpung di dunia bisnis appa dan samchonnya, ia juga telah menjadi selebgram dengan jutaan pengikut.

Mereka semua tidak sempat memegang handphone karena menikmati permainan air tadi. Menaiki banana boat, paralayang, dan banyak arena air lainnya.

Di sisi sebrang, ada Jisung yang memakan ice cream matcha bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menelepon Chenle.

Chenle dari tadi curhat bahwa ia merindukan hyungnya yang ada misi mata-mata sehingga sosok itu menghilang selama seminggu full.

"Jadi kau tak merindukanku?"

"_Ei bukan begitu, Jisung-ah… Eiiiiiii….."_

Jisung tertawa karena melihat respon Chenle yang menggemaskan itu. Andai saja Chenle ada di sampingnya, sudah pasti pipi namja itu tidak akan selamat karena dicubiti oleh Jisung.

Mari beralih ke Soonyoung yang meminum mojito dengan potongan buah lemon dengan penuh nikmat. Sensasi segar langsung menyeruak ke dalam dirinya.

Jemari pria itu juga berselancar di handphonenya. Ia mulai membalas satu persatu pesan dari Jonghyun dan Minki yang menyerangnya dari pagi tadi.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan kala melihat balasan dari kedua pemimpin cabang Monteen itu yang menuntut liburan juga. Tentu saja Soonyoung akan mengijinkan mereka untuk mengambil libur, tapi tidak tahu kapan itu.

"Hm?" Gumamnya kala melihat satu pesan dari Seungcheol yang dikirim sejak pukul 9 tadi pagi namun tertimbun oleh chat para pegawai Monteen Stage.

"Ji…"

Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon dengan nada aneh sehingga membuat Jihoon menatap sang suami dengan pandangan bertanya.

Namja berumur 39 tahun itu menatap Jihoon seolah-olah dunia akan kiamat.

"Hyung?!" Kini Mingyu langsung menoleh dari layar handphonenya ke Soonyoung. Bahkan Moonbin terperanjat kaget karena appanya yang memekik secara tiba-tiba.

Namja berumur 19 tahun itu langsung menegakan tubuhnya karena merasakan telinganya berdegung.

Kini Wonwoo, Jihoon, Moonbin, dan Jisung menatap Soonyoung dan Mingyu bergantian dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan wajah panik seolah mengiyakan apapun itu yang dimaksud Mingyu. Ia lalu menyerahkan handphonenya ke Jihoon sehingga Jihoon bisa membaca setiap kalimat yang ada di layar dengan seksama.

"Soon?!" Ucap Jihoon dengan panik.

Soonyoung mengangguk sekali lagi mengiyakan apa pun yang ada di otak Jihoon saat ini.

"Semuanya, kita kembali sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Markas Utama Alligator**

**09:30 am**

"_Hanya itu yang bisa kulaporkan… Boss, Selene."_

"Segera kembali ke markas, Apollo."

"_Roger."_

Bip.

Sambungan dengan Serim di layar akhirnya terputus setelah Hansol juga Junhwi mendengarkan segala perkembangan misi Serim selama 30 menit penuh.

Teen yang berdiri di samping Seven menyerahkan berkas misi kepada Hansol.

Hansol memeriksa berkas itu sekali lagi sebelum ia mencap berkas itu tanda misi telah selesai. Ia lalu berkas itu ke Junhwi.

"Serim benar-benar luar biasa, hyung." Ucap Hansol.

Junhwi hanya tersenyum kecil karena ia pun sepakat dengan apa yang diucapkan Hansol mengenai kemampuan anak sulungnya.

Serim benar-benar mewarisi kemampuan gila yang Junhwi dan Myeongho miliki.

Baik Hansol maupun Junhwi sama-sama disibukan oleh tugas Alligator. Junhwi yang menjadi trainer utama untuk para agent disibukan oleh perekrutan agent baru. Sedangkan Hansol harus mengurus Alligator cabang Vietnam yang diserang oleh mafia lokal.

Mereka benar-benar sibuk selama beberapa minggu ini.

Begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang disibukan oleh jadwal manggung yang datang kepadanya. Julukan barunya adalah Diva Boo.

Untuk Myeongho sendiri, karena ia adalah trainer di Monteen Entertainment sekaligus designer, jelas ia tak punya banyak waktu luang. Terlebih kemarin ia baru selesai mengadakan pagelaran busana spesial musim gugur dan menghandle seorang diri karena Wonwoo yang mengambil libur.

"Appa!"

Dua suara melengking itu membuat Hansol dan Junhwi menoleh bersamaan.

Terlihat sosok Chenle dan Seongmin yang langsung menerjang ke pelukan appa mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Hansol.

"Appa sih gak pulang 10 hari ini. Seongmin kangen appa." Ucap anak berumur 12 tahun itu. Seongmin bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, ia pasti langsung ke markas Alligator ini begitu selesai sekolah.

Jadwal Seongmin hari ini memungkinkanya untuk pulang cepat sehingga di jam 9.30 pagi ini ia sudah sampai di markas Alligator. Artinya bahwa Seongmin di sekolah hanya selama satu jam saja.

"Menyelinap." Kata Junhwi.

Chenle hanya menyengir untuk menanggapi ucapan appanya itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia sudah tak bertemu appanya selama sepuluh hari, ditambah hyungnya yang juga menjalankan misi selama seminggu, ditinggal Jisung selama empat hari, dan eommanya sibuk selama sehari penuh.

Karena rasa kesepian yang memuncak, ia akhirnya mengajak Seongmin untuk menjemput appa mereka.

Chenle dan Seongmin memang tidak diijinkan untuk berurusan dengan Alligator, maka dari itu mereka menggunakan cara yang susah untuk masuk ke dalam markas ini.

Iya, mereka menyelinap.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka menyelinap, ini sudah penyelinapan kesekian. Walau akhirnya selalu gagal karena mereka pasti tertangkap oleh para agent.

Seperti tadi mereka tertangkap di area ventilasi ruang latih. Akhirnya para agent membiarkan kedua anak petinggi Alligator itu untuk menuju ke ruangan Hansol dengan sendirinya.

"Boss, ada sambungan dari Nyonya." Kata Seven.

Hansol hanya mengangguk lalu layar raksasa itu menampilkan wajah Seungkwan yang terlihat panik.

Tak diguga bahwa di samping Seungkwan sudah ada Myeongho yang menampilkan wajah yang sama dengan yang ditampilkan oleh Seungkwan.

"_Berita buruk! Benar-benar buruk!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mansion Choi**

**Saat ini~**

Di mansion Choi ini sudah ada keluarga Lee yang duduk dengan sangat tidak tenang.

Mereka tengah menantikan yang lain untuk datang berkumpul.

Para pelayan setia mansion ini diminta untuk meninggalkan ruang keluarga oleh Jisoo. Karena ketika nanti seluruh Serenity dan Diamond hadir, ruangan pasti akan terasa penuh.

"Kau ada panggilan rektor bukan?" Ucap Chan kepada tunangannya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Shane menggeleng pelan lalu berbicara dengan suara kecil.

"Tak apa hyung. Disini lebih penting." Jawabnya.

Chan hanya mengangguk sekali lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Di sisi lain jemari Seokmin dan Jisoo terlihat saling mengenggam. Mereka sangat khawatir, tentu saja.

Empat Diamond bermarga Lee ini juga memilih untuk diam dan terlarut dalam keheningan.

Jam kuno raksasa di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Seharusnya keempat alpha Lee berada di kantor utama St. Carat untuk memimpin rapat. Namun pada kenyataannya mereka dengan jas yang sama sekali belum lusuh malah duduk di sofa dengan wajah tidak tenang.

Rapat dibatalkan dan tidak ada yang boleh protes dengan keputusan itu.

Seokmin yakin asistennya pasti dimaki habis-habisan oleh jajaran pejabat lainnya, maka ia akan memastikan sang asisten mendapat upah yang setara dengan perjuangannya itu.

Di tengah keheningan yang beraura suram itu, suara langlah kaki yang bergemuruh terdengar memasuki mansion.

Oh itu keluarga Choi.

"Sudah mencari?" Tanya Seungcheol langsung.

"Sudah hyung. Semuanya juga sudah mencari dan mencoba menghubungi, tapi hasilnya nihil." Ucap Jisoo.

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Eunwoo, dan Dongju akhirnya turut duduk di sofa.

Seungcheol terlihat memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut tanpa ia minta.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Ucap Seungcheol dengan kesal.

"Salah kita semua, Cheol." Sahut Jeonghan sambil mengusap bahu sang suami.

Jeonghan terlihat mencoba tenang walau kepanikan tetap terlihat dari gerak tubuh pria cantik itu.

Terlihat para pelayan membawa koper-koper dan tas dari arah luar. Mereka membawanya ke depan kamar masing-masing pemilik koper.

Oh iya, keluarga Choi juga sedang liburan di beberapa villa yang memang masih berada di area Seoul selama dua minggu penuh. Maka dari itu koper-koper yang terlihat berukuran besar.

Diamond line yang ada disana hanya mampu turut tenggelam dalam keheningan tanpa mau memecah suasana. Para remaja itu tentu saja ikut merasakan aura penuh tekanan yang ada. Kenapa semakin banyak orang malah semakin hening?

Ruang keluarga itu kembali sunyi ada pembicaraan yang berarti karena mereka semua memilih termenung.

Tak lama, terlihat keluarga Jeon dan Moon yang masuk ke dalam mansion. Bisa dilihat wajah panik Seungkwan, Seongmin, dan Chenle yang sangat kentara ataupun wajah panik tapi dicoba ditutupi milik Myeongho. Sedangkan Hansol, Junhwi, dan Serim terlihat datar walau mereka juga merasakan panik.

"Belum ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Seungkwan. Ia bahkan belum sampai di ruang keluarga ini.

Hanya gelengan dari banyak pihak yang didapatkan Seungkwan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak bisa melacak." Kata Hansol yang memberikan penjelasan.

Hansol tentu sudah melakukan hal-hal yang perlu sebelum diminta, maka dari itu yang lain paham penjelasan pemimpim Alligator itu.

Akhirnya kedua keluarga yang baru saja hadir itu ikut duduk di sofa dengan pasrah.

Lama terdiam, tak terasa jam kini menunjukan pukul 11 siang.

Suara nada dering handphone Seungcheol terdengar di tengah kesunyian ini. Ada nama Soonyoung di layar dan Seungcheol langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Hyung, kami sudah berada di bandara. Kemungkinan satu setengah jam lagi kami akan sampai di Seoul. Mian aku baru melihat chatmu."_

"Ne, kami tunggu."

Dan panggilan berakhir.

"Soonyoung dan yang lainnya sudah di bandara Jeju." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Baik semuanya, mari kita menenangkan diri sedikit." Kata Jeonghan setelah ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus menenangkan diri." Sahut Jisoo.

Memang tidak enak jika mereka harus menunggu kedatangan keluarga Kwon dalam keadaan tegang begini.

"Mau membuat teh dan cemilan?" Usul Myeongho.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo mengangguk.

Akhirnya Jeonghan, Jisoo, Myeongho, Seungkwan, dan Shane bangkit dari duduk mereka lalu melenggang ke dapur.

Mereka memilih membuat sendiri kudapan dan teh sekalian untuk melepas stress.

"Appa, tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan kan?" Tanya Dongju sambil menatap sang appa.

"Belum ada." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memetik buah di kebun." Kata Dongju yang tentu saja Seungcheol mengijinkannya.

Dongju akhirnya menarik seluruh Diamond Line untuk ikut memetik buah di kebun yang terletak di belakang mansion.

Halaman yang dulunya hanya terisi pohon-pohon besar, kolam renang, dan lapangan golf, kini terisi dengan kebun luas terisikan buah, sayur, dan bunga. Sebuah perubahan yang terlintas karena ide Jeonghan.

Sepeninggal Diamond Line, para pemimpin keluarga yang tersisa hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka.

Tangan Junhwi sebenarnya dari tadi sibuk mengotak-atik sebuah device. Namun segala usahanya bisa dikatakan gagal.

"Terlalu handal." Ucap Junhwi.

Tentu saja para namja yang lain mengerti maksud Junhwi.

"Hansol, 60." Ucap Seungcheol.

Hansol mengangguk mengerti lalu menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga.

Para pemimpin keluarga itu kini terlihat sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing. Bukan karena mereka tak ada kerjaan, tapi karena mereka sedang memonitor pekerjaan para bawahan.

Lebih baik daripada termenung dalam kesalahan bukan?

Beberapa puluh menit terlewati. Para Diamond Line kembali memasuki mansion dengan buah-buahan yang berada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Ada sekeranjang strawberry, blueberry, dan blackberry yang dipegang masing-masing oleh Dongju, Jeongin, dan Seongmin. Ada juga sekantong mangga dan apel di tangan Jaemin dan Chenle. Oh juga semangka, melon, dan kelapa yang dbawa oleh Eunwoo, Serim, Geonhak, dan Jeno.

Para Diamond lalu menuju dapur dan menyerahkan buah-buahan itu untuk disiapkan oleh para eomma. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di lantai yang berlapiskan karpet bulu sambil mendekat ke arah meja.

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan setelahnya kecuali kembali diam. Ada yang memainkan handphone, ada yang membaca koran dan majalan yang tersedia di bawah meja, ada juga yang memilih menumpukan kepalanya di meja.

Mari menuju dapur mansion Choi.

Di meja yang terletak di tengah dapur, Myeongho sedang mengusap cangkir-cangkir teh dengan kain. Ia dengan telaten mempersiapkan piranti-piranti untuk minum teh.

Jisoo tengah membuat beberapa kudapan manis dan ringan di sisi sebrang Myeongho.

Di samping tempat pencucian, ada Shane yang baru saja selesai mencuci buah-buahan yang dibawa oleh para Diamond. Ia kini turut membantu Seungkwan yang mengupas buah-buahan dan menatanya di piring.

Teh kali ini disiapkan oleh Jeonghan yang sudah kembali dari kebun untuk mengambil bunga krisan kering yang memang dipersiapkan untuk teh. Dia lebih memilih mengambilnya sendiri daripada meminta bantuan pelayan karena sekalian menenangkan diri di rumah kaca di tengah kebun bunga.

"Hyungdeul, aku ada kenalan yang mempunyai florist. Kebetulan juga kemarin ada Juliet Rose yang datang setiap enam bulan sekali." Ucap Shane yang membuat yang lainnya langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Myeongho yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Bunga itu pantas." Sahut Jeonghan.

"Ada perebutan? Tak mungkin bunga secantik itu dijual dengan cuma-cuma bukan?" Tanya Jisoo.

Shane mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lelang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Hanya ada 100 tangkai." Jawab Shane.

"Apa perlu aku hack saja?" Ucap Myeongho.

Bahkan Myeongho sudah akan memimjam device sang suami jika saja Jisoo tidak membuat namja itu tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Jangan menggunakan cara yang illegal oke. Seungkwanie…" Ucap Jeonghan sambil menatap Seungkwan.

Seungkwan pun langsung mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

'Oh, sekalian saja' Bathin Seungkwan yang kini kembali mengetik di handphonenya.

"Sudah." Kata Seungkwan.

Tak lama akhirnya segala teh dan kawan-kawannya selesai dipersiapkan. Para eomma berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga dengan nampan dan troli berisikan teh dan kudapan ringan juga potongan buah.

Beberapa Diamond membantu eomma mereka untuk menyiapkan teh.

Setelah semuanya kebagian akhirnya mereka dapat menikmati aroma dan rasa dari teh krisan yang tersedia.

Setidaknya teh ini dapat menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing untuk sementara.

"Gila! Mati kita."

"Soon berisik."

"Ayo cepat!"

"Ini sudah cepat, appa."

"Samchon berisik ih."

"Hyung, tenang."

"GILAAAA…."

Suara keributan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Benar saja, keluarga Kwon yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Wajah mereka amatlah sangat panik.

"Bagaimana?!" Tanya Soonyoung yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Tidak diketahui." Jawab Seokmin yang menyebabkan keluarga Kwon yang baru saja hadir menghela nafas mereka.

Moonbin, Hyungjin, dan Jisung juga ikut duduk di lantai bersama Diamond yang lain.

Teh hangat juga langsung disuguhkan oleh Shane yang memang paling dekat dengan troli teh.

"Gomawo, eomeoni." Ucap ketiganya.

Myeongho yang dekat dengan troli juga ikut menyuguhkan teh ke Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo.

Mereka langsung menyesap teh itu, mencoba mencari ketenangan di tengah kepanikan.

Ruang keluarga kini penuh dengan Serenity dan Diamond Line. Walau sofa yang dapat menampung 19 orang itu tetap terlihat lenggang karena Diamond Line yang memutuskan duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu putih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Damanic's Talk**

Holla semuaaaaaaa~

Akhirnya kita sampai di penghujung cerita ini.

Mau TMI... Awalnya ngeset Verkwan kaga punya anak karena kecelakaan pesawat itu. Cuma mau gimana atin ra tego. Aku tuh paling gak jago bikin konflik yang bikin sakit. Kaya gak mau karakterku menderita lama-lama T.T. Udah itu yang di posisi Serim awalnya adalah Kyulkyung. Cuma ya karena pengen aja gitu semuanya namja + Cravity debut, jadi Kyulkyung aku ganti.

Mau TMI lagi nih, sebenernya bias aku di ONEUS itu Hwanwoong. Cuma karena dia couplenya Ravn yang kelahiran 95, makanya yang aku masukin di cast itu si dede Xion. Kaya ada yang ganjel aja gitu kalo gak ngomongin padahal tau sangat tidak penting. Wkwkwk... (Padahal bisa aja kan ceritanya nanti Hwanwoong kepincut _daddy _gitu *plak.)

TMI lagi (TMI aja teroosss), inget gak kalo ini remake dari karakter full OC? ( iya remake sejenis A Sky Above The Sky) Jadi tuh, Quattuor Coronam di cerita asli bukan merujuk empat keluarga tapi empat anak kembar dari keluarga bangsawan Kennedyes. Remakenya besar-besaran, sampe pusing awalnya. But yeah, beginilah jadinya...

TMI terakhir. Kalo ada yang belum bisa ngebayangin jumpsuit X Clan dan Alligator, bisa dilihat kostum Monsta X di Shoot Out.

Aku ingin berterimakasih kepada seluruh reader yang sudah membaca, like, ataupun juga yang komen di cerita ini. Memang cerita ini masih ada kekurangan jadi aku mohon maaf, aku juga berharap untuk terus berkembang hehehe...

Gak tau mau ngomongin apa lagi, yang jelas makasih makasih makasih~

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

Salam, Damanic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar tenang langsung menjadi pusat atensi. Seluruh pasang mata terlihat memandang penuh harapan ke sosok yang baru hadir ini.

"Appa/abeoji/harabeoji!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian datang." Kata Hyunwoo sambil duduk di sofa utama.

"Appa… Dimana eomma?" Pertanyaan itu langsung Seungkwan ajukan tanpa basa-basi.

Hyunwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Kalian semua tahu dimana kesalahan kalian kan?" Ucapan datar itu keluar dari Hyunwoo.

"Ne…"

Beberapa menjawab pelan, sedangkan beberapa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ki menghancurkan handphonenya dan handphoneku sehingga kalian sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi kami. Ia juga menyadap Alligator agar tidak ada yang bisa menemukan lokasi kami. Kalian harus tahu bahwa eomma dan halmeoni kalian itu menangis sepanjang hari."

Ucapan Hyunwoo membuat seluruh orang disana terdiam dalam lautan penyesalan.

"Harabeoji, Lele salah. Lele mau minta maaf ke halmeoni." Kata Chenle yang kini berlutut sambil kedua tangannya bertumpu pada paha Hyunwoo.

Dongju juga melakukan hal yang sama dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Kami salah. Harabeoji jangan marah…" Suara halus itu terdengar dari Jeongin yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chenle dan Dongju.

Bahkan mata Jeongin sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Seongmin juga harus minta maaf, harabeoji." Ucap Seongmin yang mengikuti jejak ketiga hyungnya tadi untuk memohon pada Hyunwoo.

Jaemin ikut duduk di lengan sofa sambil mengenggam tangan Hyunwoo dengan mata yang memelas.

Begitupula sang sulung Diamond Line, Moonbin yang duduk di sisi sofa satunya dan memegang lengan Hyunwoo.

"Abeoji… Kami harus menebus dosa kami. Tolong beritahu dimana eomeoni." Ucap Myeongho.

"Jebal abeoji…." Kini Jihoon yang memelas. Seorang Jihoon sampai memelas, ini adalah moment langka.

Hyunwoo tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Seungcheol, Jisoo, Seungkwan. Kalian yang paling bersalah disini, benar?"

Ketiga pemilik nama itu mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Maka kalian harus mempersiapkan diri dengan lebih."

Senyuman tipis di wajah Hyunwoo menyebabkan seluruh pasang mata disana merinding.

"Ki masih marah saat ini jadi dia berada di area tanding di basement."

Kihyun.

Marah.

Area tanding.

Tiga hal yang benar-benar menciptakan kombinasi berbahaya.

"Kami sudah mencari ke segala sudut mansion bahkan ke area tanding, harabeoji. Tapi kenapa kami tak menemukan halmeoni disana?" Tanya Jeno sambil menyeritkan dahinya.

Ketika baru keluarga Lee yang sampai di mansion Choi, mereka langsung mencari Kihyun di segala penjuru mansion yang luar biasa luas ini, berharap mereka menemukan sosok itu. Bahkan Jeno yang berjalan bersama Jaemin sangat yakin mereka tak melihat Kihyun di area tanding.

Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

"Tameng kamuflase." Jawab Hyunwoo dengan singkat yang membuat seluruh sosok di sana mengerti.

Hyunwoo menepuk pundak cucu-cucunya untuk berdiri lalu memimpin langkah mereka.

Langkah kaki mereka terasa berat untuk berjalan menuju ruangan khusus yang menjadi tempat area tanding yang terletak di bawah tanah.

Dan disinilah Serenity dan Diamond Line akhirnya berdiri.

Hyunwoo meletakan telapak tangannya ke dinding. Tak ada yang spesial di dinding itu namun ketika gambaran area tanding yang kosong itu menghilang digantikan dengan area tanding dengan seseorang yang berada di atas ring, mereka paham bahwa inilah tameng kamuflase yang dimaksud Hyunwoo.

Mereka bisa melihat Kihyun yang memukul samsak bertubi-tubi. Bahkan terdapat lebih dari 7 samsak yang sudah hancur tergeletak begitu saja. Ada yang tergeletak di atas ring, adapun yang hancur tak berdaya hingga di luar ring.

"Eomma…"

Panggilan Seungcheol itu menyebabkan Kihyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau masih ingat punya eomma, Choi Seungcheol?" Suara itu datar dan menyebabkan suasana mencengkam.

"Eom-"

Ucapan Seungkwan tertahan oleh lirikan sengit yang diberikan Kihyun.

Genggaman tangan Shane pada Chan semakin erat. Ia baru mengenal Quattuor Coronam selama setahun lebih namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi amat sangat menyeramkan sosok eomma bagi seluruh Serenity ini. Apalagi Kihyun menuangkan kasih sayang padanya dengan sangat melimpah sehingga ia belum pernah melihat Kihyun marah.

Kihyun akhirnya menghela nafasnya. Ia turun dari ring tanding lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tanding ini. Auranya benar-benar membuat siapapun terdiam.

Para Serenity dan Diamond kini bergeser ke sekitar Kihyun. Ada yang duduk di sofa, ada yang berdiri, dan tetap ada yang lesehan di lantai.

"Eomma… Maafkan kami karena melupakan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Jisoo akhirnya setelah keheningan panjang yang terjadi.

"Kami salah eomma, mianhe…" Ucap Seungkwan lagi.

Suasana hening.

Siapa yang berani berbicara kala Nyonya Besar sudah seperti ini?

Jika saja Eunwoo tidak menonton berita di MBB pagi tadi, mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari hal penting yang seharusnya tidak boleh luput dari ingatan mereka.

MBB menyiarkan sosok Kihyun yang memberikan donasi yang luar biasa besarnya ke banyak panti asuhan selain yang dipegang oleh Yoo Company.

Eunwoo merasa bangga sekali memiliki halmeoni yang menjungjung tinggi rasa kemanusiaan. Ia bahkan berjanji akan menjadi sosok yang lebih dermawan lagi. Namun begitu reporter mengatakan bahwa Kihyun melakukan kegiatan amal itu dalam rangka ulang tahunnya, Eunwoo langsung meloncat dari duduknya.

Ia yang tak pernah berteriak langsung mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil eomma, appa, dan dongsaengnya yang sedang ada di halaman belakang villa tempat mereka berlibur.

Dengan panik Jeonghan mengecek tanggal di handphonenya dan benar saja, ulang tahun Kihyun sudah terlewat.

Serenity dan Diamond yang lain tidak ada yang membahas, itu artinya tidak ada yang sadar akan hal ini.

Dari sanalah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan langsung menginfokan ke Serenity yang lain dan meminta mereka untuk langsung menuju ke mansion Choi.

"Kalian-'

_Siap tidak siap… Badai akan datang…_

"Kalian benar-benar menyakiti aku. Terlebih kalian Choi Seungcheol, Choi Jisoo, Choi Seungkwan. Aku tahu kalian sudah berkeluarga. Aku tahu! Tapi melupakan ulang tahun sosok yang menjadi ibu kalian ini benar-benar tindakan yang sangat menyakitkan! Aku hanyalah pria tua yang siap untuk menjemput ajal. Segala impian dan cita-citaku sudah tercapai. Umurku memang bertambah yang artinya semakin sedikit waktuku untuk hidup. Tapi bukan berarti aku bahagia jika tidak ada yang mengingat hal itu. Untuk kalian semua! Aku tahu kalian sibuk dengan dunia yang sedang kalian geluti. Aku tahu para pemimpin sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Seungcheol dengan perkembangan RED Corp yang luar biasa, Seokmin dan Chan yang melebarkan sayap perusahaan, atau Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dikejar target. Aku tahu Jeonghan terfokus pada Angelus Café atau Jisoo yang sibuk di panti asuhan Yoo. Aku tahu Jihoon sibuk membuat lagu, Wonwoo dan Myeongho yang sibuk dengan Boutique Coronam terlebih Wonwoo dengan novelnya, Seungkwan yang sibuk mengisi acara atau manggung, atau pun Hansol dan Junhwi yang selalu meregang nyawa! Oh Shane chagi, aku juga tahu kau sibuk dengan penelitianmu yang datang terus menerus itu. Aku juga paham bahwa para cucuku memiliki kehidupan yang berwarna di masa remaja ini. Moonbin yang sibuk dengan persiapan pagelaran, Jaemin yang penelitian bakteri-virus untuk lomba nasional, lalu Eunwoo, Geonhak, Jeno, Hyunjin, Jisung yang selain kuliah juga turut terjun langsung ke dunia bisnis Quattuor Coronam, selain itu Donju, Jeongin, Chenle yang pusing-pusingnya di NOS, Seongmin yang harus kontrol kesehatan terus menerus, atau Serim yang juga ikut-ikutan meregang nyawa. Aku paham oke. Sekali lagi aku paham. Tapi kenapa kalian sampai lupa? Bahkan tidak ada satupun di antara 26 orang yang mengingat sama sekali? Soonyoung, Mingyu, Hansol, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Chan. Kalian selalu rajin mendatangi makam orang tua kalian di setiap ulang tahun atau peringatan kematian mereka tapi melupakan ulang tahunku. Apa aku harus meninggal dulu baru kalian setidaknya memberiku ucapan? Aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan posisi orang tua kalian itu dan tak akan pernah bisa. Sungjae, Sooyoung, Taehyung hyung, dan Jiwoo memang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan. Tapi kenapa….. Setidaknya di hari pentingku ini ada yang mengingatnya. Diamond-deul. Jangan sampai kalian melupakan hari penting orang tua kalian. Itu akan sangat menyakiti hati mereka. Dua hari lalu adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 59. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di nominal 50an sebelum aku menginjak kepala 6. Sebegitukah tidak pentingnya aku di mata kalian? Heol daebak!"

Kihyun mengatakan semua itu bagai melantukan sebuah rap. Untaian kalimat itu tidak memiliki beat namun yang ada hanyalah penekanan di tiap katanya.

Seluruh sosok yang ada disana mau tak mau mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Kihyun yang bernada tinggi tersebut. Range vocal Kihyun memang sangatlah tinggi.

Jujur telinga mereka berdegung dengan kencang namun siapa yang berani untuk protes?

Grep…

Eunwoo dan Serim secara bersamaan langsung memeluk Kihyun. Kekuatan dua namja berusia 18 tahun itu jelas membuat Kihyun tidak dapat berkutik.

"Halmeoni… Mianhe… Kami bersalah… Saranghae…." Bisik kedua sosok itu bertubi-tubi.

Hyunjin, Geonhak, Jeno, dan Jisung juga ikut memeluk Kihyun yang lalu diikuti oleh Diamond line yang lain.

Diamond Line kini mengerubungi sang halmeoni.

Ucapan maaf terdengar bertubi-tubi dari kedua belas orang itu.

Kihyun akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan sebuah senyuman terpantri di wajahnya.

Tentu ia tak bisa lama-lama untuk marah kepada anak dan cucunya bukan? Yah walau ia sudah menghabiskan air matanya kemarin.

Sosok 59 tahun itu mengusap surai cucunya satu persatu. Ia bahkan mengusap air mata yang muncul dari manik Chenle dan Jeongin. Kedua anak berusia 16 tahun itu pasti takut sekali karena melihat luapan amarah Kihyun.

Para Serenity Line tersenyum haru kala melihat Kihyun yang dikelilingin oleh cucu-cucunya. Benar-benar penuh dengan kehangatan. Ditambah mata seluruh orang yang berkaca-kaca menambah perasaan hangat di dalam dada.

Hyunwoo yang sedari tadi menunggu di pintu masuk akhirnya datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kiki, ayo rayakan ulang tahunmu sekali lagi. Kau telah membawa kita semua kembali berkumpul, kita layak merayakannya." Ucap Hyunwoo menyalurkan tanganya ke Kihyun.

Benar. Jika anak dan cucunya tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya, tentu mereka masih akan sibuk dengan agenda mereka masing-masing. Entah itu berkutat dengan pekerjaan ataupun menikmati liburan.

Namja berusia 59 tahun itu menghapus setitik air mata di ujung matanya lalu menerima uluran tangan Hyunwoo.

"Kaja!" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari area tanding dan ketika sampai di ruang makan, suasana khas pesta telah tersaji dengan meriah.

Terlihat untaian gantungan kertas berwarna perak, balon-balon putih perak yang melayang dan ada juga yang menghiasi lantai, hingga meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan dan minuman beserta kue tart raksasa di tengahnya.

Asal kalian ketahui, Seungkwan yang ingin menebus kesalahannya mempergunakan para agent Alligator untuk melakukan misi mempersiapkan pesta dalam waktu singkat ini.

Bahkan para agent itu masih menggunakan jumpsuit mereka karena menerima misi yang sangat dadakan itu.

Bayangkan mereka yang harus keluar untuk mencari ornament penghias ruangan, membeli kue tart, memetik buah dan sayuran di kebun, hingga menyiapkan sekian banyak makanan dan minuman.

Untungnya mereka sempat menyelesaikan misi tepat waktu dan menghilang di detik terakhir sebelum Kihyun sampai di ruang makan ini.

"Eomma… Hanya ini yang bisa kami berikan. Walau mendadak dan terlambat…. Saengil chukka hamnida." Ucap Seungcheol sambil memeluk sang eomma.

Jisoo dan Seungkwan juga turut memeluk Kihyun dalam pelukan hangat.

Tanpa hawa yang berarti, Seven dan Teen muncul di belakang Kihyun dengan mengendap-endap. Mereka bahkan menahan nafas mereka semenjak memasuki ruang makan ini.

Seven melempar sebuah kalung tepat ke jemari Seungcheol sedangkan Teen juga melemparkan buket bunga berisikan 59 Juliet Rose ke tangan Jisoo.

Setelah menyelesaikan misi akhir mereka, kedua tangan kanan Hansol itu langsung pergi dari pandangan masih dengan tanpa suara yang berarti.

Pelukan erat antara ibu dan anak itu akhirnya terlepas. Sebuah kalung dengan permata merah Moussaieff sudah terpasang dengan cantik di leher Kihyun.

Sejujurnya para pemimpin keluarga menyiapkan kalung ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun wajib untuk Kihyun, yaitu ketika umur Kihyun mencapai 60 tahun di tahun depan.

Iya, mereka menyiapkan untuk ulang tahun keenam puluh dari jauh hari tapi melupakan hari ulang tahun kelima puluh sembilan.

Kalung itu disimpan di brangkas mansion Jeon sehingga Seven harus mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

Kini Jisoo menyerahkan buket bunga berwarna pink lembut itu ke Kihyun.

Kihyun menerima buket itu dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya.

Baik yang tua maupun yang muda, semuanya tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Sekali lagi semuanya. Hana dul set…."

Plop…

"Eomma/Eomeoni/Halmeoni SAENGIL CHUKKAE!"

Entah sejak kapan mereka memegang confetti namun yang jelas kertas warna-warni yang bertaburan di udara membuat suasana menjadi sangat meriah.

"Ayo rayakan!"

Suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh memenuhi ruangan. Canda tawa dan pelukan dapat menghangatkan relung hati setiap insan.

Tak semua dari mereka terikat oleh hubungan darah namun mereka bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Jika melihat kisah mereka apa benar darah lebih kental dari air? Mereka adalah sebuah aliansi bisnis yang ikatan mereka terasa lebih kental dari darah.

Tentu saja alur cerita mereka akan terus berlanjut hingga mungkin ke Quattuor Coronam generasi yang tak terhingga.

Untuk sekarang, mari tutup lembaran kisah para Platina, Serenity, dan Diamond.

Selamat tinggal, Quattuor Coronam. Selamat menjalankan kehidupan kalian dengan penuh kehangatan.

Tetap menjadi mahkota yang menunjukan keagungannya.

Tetap menjadi rumah dan tempat untuk kembali bagi setiap orang.

Mari lambaikan tangan dan dengan senyum yang tulus kita ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Quattuor Coronam.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
